


Lemon Island

by ParadiseAvenger



Series: Lemon Collections [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kink, Lemons, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 45
Words: 127,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything you want or imagine... any fantasy you have... any desire that wakes you in the night, panting and sweaty... can be found in the Island of Lemons, but only for a price. A collection of one-shot citrus for SORA and KAIRI. Canon, fluff, AU. Requests welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Window Predicament

Summary: Kairi gets herself in a predicament, but Sora’s always around to help. A friend in need is a friend indeed.

X X X

It was late. 

It must have been at least eight o’clock. Practice was over, the team was freshly showered, and everyone was heading home. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Sora prepared to leave campus with a bounce in his step. Whistling to himself, he missed his name the first time Kairi called him. Then, he heard her shouting and stopped, looking around for the source of her voice. But he didn’t see anyone. Campus was deserted and no one was around him. The trees cast long eerie shadows and his whistling echoed in the silent air.

“Kairi?” he asked the stillness. 

“Sora, you idiot! Look UP!”

Up? He tilted back his head, looking up into the sky. For a moment, he gazed at the stars, admiring the cool night. Then, he saw her. Kairi was leaning out the second floor window, shouting at him, red-faced and she didn’t look happy in the least. 

“Kairi? What are you doing?” Sora shouted up to her. 

“I’m…” she glanced away and even from this distance he saw her face grown pink. “I dropped my charm on the ledge when I opened the window. When I reached out to get it, I got stuck.”

“Stuck?” Sora repeated. “Have you been hanging there all afternoon?”

She squirmed, white arms flailing like ghosts. “Shut up, okay? Come on, Sora. Please, help me out!”

He set down his bag and sighed. “Okay,” he called up to Kairi. “I’ll be right up. Just give me a minute.”

“I’m in the girl’s bathroom next to the Art room,” she told him and then slumped down on the sill to wait. 

Safely out of Kairi’s hearing range, Sora allowed himself a small laugh at her expense. She was stuck in the window. Stuck! Like Pooh Bear in the Rabbit Hole! Maybe that was karma for laughing at Sora all the times he had done something stupid that he was here to witness her humiliation. He found the bathroom door and rapped lightly.

“Sora?” Kairi’s voice came from within, muffled.

Sora opened the door and beheld the greatest sight known to man. Kairi’s ass was poking right in his face and her short skirt had ridden up on her hips, baring her pink cotton panties. Her long creamy legs were stretched, muscles taut and smooth. She was standing on her toes, stretched out from reaching for her charm. On the counter beside her were her charm, purse, and sweater.

“Whoa,” Sora mumbled. “I don’t know how you expect me to get you out of there. You look good and stuck.”

Kairi made a small sound and flailed her legs, giving Sora and even better view of her crotch and panties. “Come on, please. I’ve been stuck here all day,” she whispered and she sounded close to tears. 

“Okay, let me see what I can do.”

Sora stepped up behind her and gently slipped his hands around her waist, judging the space he had to work with. There wasn’t much of it. Kairi was skinny, but the window was as narrow around as she was. He ran his hands down her back and her skin felt cold to the touch. 

Kairi shivered. The night air was seeping into her bared flesh, chilling her to the bone, and Sora’s hands felt red-hot. He was already warm from practice and she had been stuck, unmoving, in the window all afternoon. She was freezing and almost whimpered in agony when Sora pulled his hands away. 

He slipped his fingers into the back of her skirt, put his foot on the wall, and heaved, but Kairi didn’t budge save a loud unpleasant cracking in her spine. He stepped back, trying to think of another way to get her out that didn’t involve hauling back and yanking. 

Her skirt was even higher now for his efforts and her panties were twisted at the top, showing the soft white swell of her ass. Kairi was still stuck there, legs dangling now. Her shoulders were all knotted up, twisted from supporting her weight on her hands. She was too tense. She was only going to get out of the window if she relaxed a little… a lot…  
Sora eyed her exposed rear again, mulling that over.

She was completely at his mercy.

Kairi could hear Sora shuffling around behind her, pacing, thinking of a way to get her dumb ass out of the window. She growled to herself. How could see be this stupid. Sora was the stupid one. He did stupid things like getting stuck in windows and falling out of trees and fighting with twice-his-size Riku all the time. 

Kairi was the smart one yet here she was—stuck! She squirmed, feeling her muscles clench and roil with pain. She ached and she was cold and she wanted Sora to hurry up and think of a way to get her out of here! “Sora, what’s—?” Her question was cut off by her sharp gasp.

Sora was cupping her ass. The heat of him sank deep into her chilled flesh, but still… He shouldn’t be touching her like this. She opened her mouth to tell him so when his thumb gently touched her sensitive clit, sending a spike of heat and pleasure through her body. 

Kairi gasped again, but it was his name this time. “S-Sora!”

Behind her, Sora smiled and timidly stroked her covered slit, enjoying the way she moaned and writhed. He found a spot that made her cry out, gasping and panting. When she was heated and moist through her panties, he hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled them down over the swell of her ass.

“Sora! Sora! Oh, god, stop! You have to stop!” 

“Why?”

“Sora, you’re… you’re…”

He tenderly ran a finger through her moistened slit, watching her back curl into a C-shape in bliss. “I’m what?”

“You’re…”

“If you want to get out of there, you’re going to have to relax.”

“And this is helping me relax?”

Sora found her clit and gently twirled it between his fingers. She gasped and cried out. “It would if you gave yourself over to me.”

“I… I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because…”

Sora cupped her ass again, spreading her nether lips with his thumbs, and knelt down behind her. The scent of her sex tickled his nose, sweet and musky. He blew a stream of cool air on her over-sensitized slit and relished as she squirmed and wriggled. 

“Sora, no!”

But he was already committed to this, regardless of the fact that she’d probably punch his lights out when he finally got her loose. He drew a long slow lick over her, suckling lightly on her clit. Her juices poured, slick and sweet, dripping onto the floor between her parted legs. He reached around her hips and gently fondled her clit, twisting and rubbing it. She was bucking back against him, practically melting into putty in his hands. 

She gasped his name. 

Then, he pushed his first finger into her tight moist heat. She gasped, thrusting her hips back against him. He stroked her G-spot, relishing the way she gasped and cried out. The combination of his fingers and tongue had her at the knife-edge of pleasure. Her muscles clenched around his finger and a rush of warm juices poured from her slit. Sora drank from her like she was the nectar of youth, lapping up everything she gave to him.

Then, he sat back on his heels, licking her juices from his fingers, relishing the taste of her that lingered in his mouth.

Kairi was slumped down, legs dangling. She looked as if she was going to melt into a puddle at the base of the window. Her legs were like jelly and her entire body was trembling. Her panties were down around her knees. Her slit gleamed and dripped gently with her arousal.

“Good?”

“Oh, Sora…”

His pants were tight, tented with his own arousal. Then, he stood up, hooked his fingers in the waistband of her skirt, and pulled. But Kairi was still firmly stuck like a cork in a bottle of fine wine. He stepped back, taking a look at the situation.

“Take me,” Kairi moaned.

“What?” Sora’s face grew hot, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions, in case he’d heard her wrong.

“Take me, Sora,” she gasped. “I want you.”

“But—”

“Please!” She sounded desperate and aroused.

He lowered the zipper on his jeans and released his full throbbing cock. The head glistened with pre-cum and he felt the magnetic pull between himself and Kairi’s moist heat. He gripped her hips and gripped himself in one hand. Gently, he sheathed himself inside her. 

She moaned so loudly that he felt her body vibrating around him. “Oh, God, Sora!”

Sora thrust powerfully, plowing into her over and over. From this angle, behind, he kept hitting her G-spot, making her cry and moan in bliss. She thrust back to meet him time and again, feeling his balls slapping lightly against her thighs. 

Her pussy was juicy and slick and made wonderful horrible sucking wet sounds as he thrust deep into her. Sora gripped her hips, digging his fingers around the bird-bone, guiding her back strongly to meet his thrusts, hauling on her powerfully. 

Suddenly, Kairi popped free and they both fell over backwards. Sora wound up flattened beneath her, his back on the floor. Kairi was on top of him, her back to him, and her legs folded neatly on either side of his waist. She leaned forward, resting her palms on his knees, and began to bounce herself up and down on the length of him. 

“Oh, you feel so good!”

“Lift up a little.”

Kairi rose on her knees a few inches and Sora gripped her waist to steady her. Then, he began to plow upwards into her while she came down to meet him. She was impaling herself over and over, gasping his name and dipping her fingers into his thighs. Around him, her muscles seized tightly and dragged him over the edge with her. 

Sora pulled out quickly, dislodging Kairi so that her ass hit the floor. He grabbed a long wad of toilet paper and milking himself off in his hand, safely spilling his seed. Then, he tucked himself back into his jeans and turned to face Kairi. She was sitting where she had fallen, legs parted and panting. 

Sora crawled between her parted legs and licked her gently. She dug her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer against her. Then, Sora lifted her to her third orgasm of the night and lapped all the juices from her moist warm slit. Finally, he sat back from her and gently shimmied her panties up her thighs and smoothed her skirt over her thighs.

“You’re free,” Sora said softly.

“Free?”

“From the window.”

Kairi looked up and then back to Sora. Then, she smiled. “You got me out and you gave me three orgasms,” she whispered. 

Sora smiled sheepishly and nodded. 

“Thank you, Sora,” she purred and sat up. Gently, she pecked a kiss on his lips, tasting herself on him. 

“No problem, Kai,” he said and allowed her to do what she wished to him. 

After all, it was only fair as he had had his way with her while she was stuck in the window. Strangely, she didn’t seem to mind anything he did to her, even when he slipped his hands beneath her shirt to fondle her breasts and pinch her nipples. She still didn’t mind when he stripped her of all her clothes and took her again on the cold bathroom floor.

X X X

If there’s anything you want to see, message me. I’m not guaranteeing I’ll do it because I have to be in the right mood to write lemons, but there’s a chance!

Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions?


	2. The Hints She Dropped Him

Summary: Sora spies on Kairi while she’s in the bathroom, but… did she know he was there?

X X X

Groaning, Sora dragged his weary body down the hall. His saber was slung lightly over his shoulder. It was a light weapon, but now it felt like it weighed fifty pounds and was steadily dragging him into the floor. He was looking forward to a hot shower, some dinner, and his soft bed. 

The boarding school was empty for Christmas when everyone with families went home. If you were Kairi, you stayed because your father was headmaster. If you were him, you stayed because you had no family to go home to. But that wasn’t entirely fair, Kairi’s father had adopted him like his own son. Sora lived in the headmaster’s wing with Kairi and her father, taking part in all their family activities. The only thing that wasn’t familial between them… was his love for Kairi, but he would die before he let that knowledge escape.

He continued down the hallway with images of the beautiful redhead flashing through his mind. 

Then, he heard it.

A moment later, he saw it.

And he thanked whatever god was up there that his saber hadn’t clattered from his hands in shock. 

The bathroom door was cracked open, the lock having been broken for as long as he could remember. They had each caught a few fair accidental glances of each other naked on more than one occasion, so Kairi had created a sign for the knob which had put a stop to the peeps. It was flipped, showing that the bathroom was in use, but the door had drifted open. 

Kairi was drawing herself a bath, clothes neatly folded on the vanity, but this time it wasn’t even her naked body that drew Sora’s attention. She was on her knees, resting her weight on her bent elbow, with her hand between her legs. She was stroking her core, thrusting her fingers deep inside, and moaning softly. It seemed not enough for her because she pulled open a drawer and produced a long bottle of lotion. This, she positioned at her entrance and thrust it powerfully into herself. 

Sora was transfixed, unable to tear his eyes from the moist pink slit of her. She rubbed her clit, moaning ever louder and pushed her hips back to meet her thrusts. She gripped the tub desperately, whimpering as her orgasm washed through her. Moisture dripped from her, seeping out around the sides of the bottle that she still had pressed deep into her core and forming a small puddle on the white tile. She panted, breasts heaving, nipples pert and pressing. Her skin prickled with goose bumps and her legs shook when she pulled herself to her feet. With a moan and a whimper, she pulled the bottle out slowly and watched it roll across the floor. 

For a moment, she sat there, dripping and panting. Then, she slowly cupped her breasts, touching her nipples and fondling herself. After a moment, her fingers wandered down to her moist aching sex and began to stroke once again. Her pretty petal-pink lips parted and her tongue snaked out, lavishing moisture on those perfect luscious lips. She tipped her head back, letting some wispy cranberry tresses lay on the surface of the water. 

Gasping, the syllables of a word—a name—began to come together, but Sora didn’t stay to hear her gasp out Riku’s name. Instead, he stumbled down the hallway, dragging his saber, suddenly even more exhausted and strangely saddened. His own jeans were tight and restraining, but he tried to ignore it. 

In his room, distressingly next door to Kairi’s, he stripped off his sweat-soaked shirt and tossed it into his hamper. Then, he flopped down on his bed, burying his face in the pillow and heaving a deep sigh. The thought of Kairi touching herself just kept coming back to him, running through his mind like a never-ending reel of film. He found himself wondering what she would taste like, mouth watering. 

He punched his pillow and told himself he was being silly. 

Surely, she would never have any feelings for him…

Kairi was wrapped in the affections of Riku, the stunning well-bred young man a year ahead of them. Sora was skinny no matter how much he worked out and often battered from practice with his saber. The only thing he had going for him was his beautiful cerulean sky-colored eyes, but Riku had his own jade-green gems set in his handsome aristocratic face. Sora was baby-faced with is untamable chestnut hair to Riku’s spun-silver floss.

Kairi was the headmaster’s daughter. She was all beautiful creamy legs and thick glossy red hair that seemed to fill whatever room she was in like smoke. She had a kind, gentle manner that had guys asking her out by the bucketful, thinking that even if she did turn them down it would be so gently that… what the heck, they’d do it anyway! Then, there were her eyes, so honest and sweet and straight-forward. There were no mind games with her over her beauty. She thought she was cute and that was al, so she didn’t go around flaunting herself or acting like she ruled the roost. And they were beautiful twilight-colored gems framed by lashes so thick they were like twin fans.

He sighed heavily.

There was no way a girl like Kairi would ever see anything in a guy like Sora. 

They were best friends, having grown up together—Sora under the headmaster’s wing and Kairi as his daughter—and often spent long hours talking about everything under the sun. Sora knew everything about Kairi. She trusted him, she cared for him, she wrapped his cuts and bruises for him, she comforted him when he fretted about his lack of any past at all, he held her when she cried over the loss of her mother and sister, Xion, but… they were friends and that was all. 

Sora was pulled from his musings by a soft knock on his door.

“Yeah?” he called.

The door eased open and there was Kairi, moist and beautiful in a soft white cotton robe. She smiled at him gorgeously, petal-pink lips curving. “Can I come in?”

Sora sat up, trying to disguise his arousal and his exhausted aches and his sadness. He didn’t want Kairi to know how he felt about her. He could bear the thought of her gentle lines guiding him away from loving her—"Sorry, you’re so sweet, but I have plans for tonight"—like she told the other boys. “Of course,” he murmured and patted the space beside him.

Kairi came and perched beside him, their shoulders bumping. She was quiet, staring at her toes for a long moment, wiggling them deep into the plush cream-colored carpet. Then, finally and abruptly, she whispered, “I know you saw me.”

Sora’s blood froze in his veins and his mouth went dry. “W-what?” he gasped out.

Kairi was watching him, those twilight-colored eyes gleaming with some unknown emotion in the dimness of his room. She had a no-nonsense look on her face. 

Sora bit his lip and confessed because that was all he could ever do in front of her, spill his guts. “I did see you, b-but I didn’t mean to. The door was open and—” She stood up, as if to turn away from him, as if she was finished listening to his excuses. Desperately, Sora reached out and grasped her hand. “Wait, Kai, please. Let me explain!”

Surprisingly, she turned, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her body flush against his. Her sudden weight, no matter how slight, pushed him back into the mattress so that she was lying on top of him. “It’s okay, Sora,” she whispered against the shell of his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “I wanted you to see.”

“You—you what?!” he sputtered and heaved her off of him. She sat up, straddling his hips. He could feel the heat of her sex seeping into his crotch and he wasn’t sure if she could feel his straining erection through his jeans. 

She smiled at him, all white teeth and beautiful so soft-looking pink lips. “You didn’t take my other hints. I knew you’d be walking up from practice about now and decided to be all hot and bothered for you.”

“How’d you know I’d look? I’m not a pervert,” Sora snapped. Then, he slid his eyes across the room. “Unlike… Riku…”

“Riku?” Kairi repeated and she sounded genuinely confused.

“Yeah, Riku. I know you like him and why wouldn’t you? Look at us in the harsh light of day,” he stepped into the beam of moonlight slanting through the window. “Riku’s going somewhere. He has skills. He’s gorgeous!” Sora made finger-quotes, quoting the cooing girls around school. “I’m… nothing. I’m just me. No past, no future.”

Kairi stared at him, fingering the hem of her robe. “Yeah, that’s right, Sora,” she said sourly. “I set up a chance encounter for you to see me touching myself just so I could crush you by admitting my undying love for Riku in front of you while you’re nice and soft and vulnerable.”

Surprisingly, his face shattered like a porcelain plate and his beautiful blue eyes darkened. He turned away from her and put his hands on the windowsill. His back was heaving and his hands were trembling where they gripped the sill. 

Kairi got to her feet and padded across the room to stand beside him.

“Kai, please, that was cruel…” he whispered. “Please, leave.”

“Oh, Sora,” she whispered. Then, she wrapped her arms around him from behind. “I was kidding, you dolt. If you had stayed to the end, you would have heard me scream your name when I came.”

“My name?” his voice cracked with surprise.

Kairi pulled down the shoulder of his shirt and feathered kisses on the bared flesh. “Yes, silly. I’ve been sending you hints that I want you all week, but you missed it.”

“Hints?”

“I kept bumping my leg into yours and leaning over your arm so I could press my breasts into your arm. I made up random excuses to touch you, smoothing your shirt or your hair was a mess,” she explained. 

“But… how long do you want me for?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want me just for tonight or…?” he trailed off, almost afraid of her answer.

“How long can I have you for?”

“As long as you want…” he breathed. 

“Good,” she purred. 

Then, she gripped him by his shoulders and turned him to face her. She rose onto her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his. He returned her kiss almost timidly, tenderly holding her waist and stroking his hands up the length of her back. She walked him slowly backwards until his knees hit his bed and he flopped backwards on the mattress. Kairi straddled him again, untying her robe and letting it slip down her shoulders. She was naked beneath it and the creamy beautiful swell of her breasts heaved with her breath, but most of the robe pooled in her lap, hiding her slit from view.

Once she was half-naked, her confidence seemed to leave her. She stared at him hopelessly, but Sora had fantasized about this for what felt like an eternity. He cupped her breasts with both hands kneading them gently. He pinched her nipples gently, rolling them between his fingers until she had closed her eyes and dipped her head back in bliss. Then, he allowed his hands to wander down her body, gently lifting her so that she was in perfect position for his probing fingers. He remembered how he had seen her touching herself and tried to recreate it. 

He stroked her naked wet core and finally slipped one finger deep into her snatch. She groaned, grinding down on his hand. He lifted her hips again and added a second finger, scissoring her tenderly. Then, he found that spot and pressed his finger to her aching over-sensitive clit. She tipped her head back, gripping Sora’s shirt tight in her fingers. He pumped her, stroking the soft sensitive g-spot deep inside her. She was gasping and whimpering and moaning, digging her fingers into his chest. Suddenly, her muscles clamped down on his fingers tighter than any vice and a small rush of hot juices that gushed from her core. With a cry, she collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily and trembling all over.

“That was…”

“Bad?”

“Wonderful!”

“I’m glad.”

Kairi looked into Sora’s face and was surprised to see it positively glowing with happiness. Then, she realized that he hadn’t… done anything. She glanced at his soft stone-washed jeans and at the bugle in his crotch. Well, maybe he had. He was wearing pants and she couldn’t tell if he had come or not. 

“Sora?”

“Yeah…”

Then, she pushed him down against the mattress again and slithered down to rest between his knees. She unbuttoned and unzipped his fly, reaching into his jeans to carefully squeeze his length. Sora let out a soft groan and fisted his hands in the sheets. Suddenly, he sat up and pushed her back with both hands on her shoulders.

“Wait, Kai, you don’t have to do this.”

“I want to,” she purred.

Then, she gingerly took him into her mouth. She had never given head before and she wasn’t sure exactly what to do. So, she just took him as deep into her mouth as she could, lavishing attention on the mushroomed head and trying not to dwell on the saltiness. He slipped his fingers through her hair, guiding her gently in a motion she assumed was pleasurable to him. Then, suddenly, he pushed her back again.

“Sora!” she whined. 

He gripped her tightly, cradling her body flush against his, and rolled over. She was now lying on his bed, arms wrapped around Sora’s neck, pulling him close. Between her bent legs, he was poised, big and thick and slightly frightening. She pulled off the rest of her robe and slipped her fingers beneath his shirt, feeling his hard warm muscles shiver beneath her soft touch. He took a moment to shrug from his clothing and then slipped over her again.

“Can I?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Are you sure?”

She looked up into his beautiful face, into those haunting blue eyes and thought of how crushed he had been when he thought she had been playing with him. Sora was wonderful and she knew she would never regret it if she gave herself to him now.

“Yes,” she murmured.

Sora smiled and leaned in to kiss her, parting her lips so he could explore her moist cavern. His warm fingers parted her nether lips and with one smooth movement, he buried himself to the hilt inside her. She dug her nails into his back, hissing at the small amount of pain that raced through her body. It quickly gave way to burning searing pleasure as Sora began to move inside her. 

She listened to the slap-slap of their bodies joining and her own breathy moans. Sora was making soft sounds and his thrusts were becoming erratic. He reached between their bodies and whirled her clit between his fingers. Pleasure reared, white-hot, through her blood and her body seized around his length. He cried out and then she felt his heat filling her, seeping out around his thick girth. Panting, she clutched his sweaty body close to her own nakedness. 

After a moment, he started to sit up and she held him tightly. They both wound up in an upright position, with Sora still impaled deeply inside her. He rested against the headboard, wrapping his arms and his blankets around her nudity tightly. 

“Kai?” he whispered.

“Yes?”

“Can I stay like this? Inside you?”

“Of course.”

He was quiet for a long moment, making sounds deep in his chest. Then, finally, he forced out, “Was this… just for tonight?”

“No, silly. I thought you understood. I love you.”

“You love me?”

“Yes,” she said with a small smile. “I always have.”

Sora’s lips curved into a beautiful hopeful smile. “I never thought I’d be anything to you.”

“You’ve always been my best friend and now… let’s be more.” She pecked him lightly on the lips, enjoying the small blissful fluttering of his eyelids. “Can I sleep here tonight?”

“Of course.”

Snuggled against him, connected at the seams, Kairi slept in Sora’s arms. Her naked flesh was soft and smooth and supple, like living velvet and her light breath on his chest was sweet. He didn’t have the courage then to tell her that he loved her because this all seemed like such a tremulous dream, but if she was still there when he awoke in the morning, he would tell her that he loved her and he had never loved anyone else. Then, maybe, just maybe, she would let him take her again.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	3. Riku's Plan

For Trainalf.

Summary: Sick of Sora and Kairi’s sexual tension, Riku takes matters into his own hands.

X X X

The Chinese buffet-style restaurant smelled wonderful, like fried wontons and rice and duck sauce. Paper lanterns in every color imaginable hung over each table with low watt bulbs burning inside. The walls were painted with beautiful images of gardens and Koi fish and woman in silk dresses. The restaurant had a nice relaxing atmosphere that could easily become romantic in the low light. But, dinner the three friends were having was ridiculously tense. Riku sat back, rolling his green eyes, and spending another minute watching the sexual tension cook the sushi on his friends’ plates. Sora and Kairi did nothing but stare at each other, blushing but quickly looking away anytime their hands brushed or their knees touched under the table. Riku heaved a sigh, shoved his hand in his pocket, took out a flask, and dumped the contents in each their glasses. 

A little booze ought to loosen them up, he thought.

And, boy, did it ever!

Riku didn’t let Sora or Kairi drive. He wasn’t a moron, after all and wasn’t about to let anyone drunk drive themselves anywhere. Rather than breaking up the obnoxious sexual tension, he’d find his friends wrapped around a tree instead of in bed. Sora and Kairi were in the backseat, giggling like the drunks they were. For the second time, Sora bobbed when he should have weaved and knocked his skull hard into Kairi’s forehead. Pressing her little white hand to the bump, she looked at Sora and giggled. Riku was watching them   
in the rearview mirror, enjoying the show. 

Riku pulled onto their street and parked in front of his house. Sora opened the backdoor and spilled out onto the lawn, still giggling. Kairi followed him a little more gracefully, stepping out in her beautiful red silk Chinese dress with her flip-flops on. The summers on Destiny Island were warm and tonight was no exception. 

“Why don’t you two go to Kairi’s house for a swim, cool off, you know?” Riku suggested, leaning on his car to watch Kairi drag Sora to his feet. 

“You’ll come with us, Riku?” Kairi asked. Her face was all flushed and beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to go with her, but he knew she was Sora’s girl… even if his idiot friend hadn’t made his move yet.

“Nah, I should be getting home.” He walked away, feeling Kairi watching him and hearing Sora’s laughter. Maybe tomorrow they’d figure out what he had done to their drinks, but tonight they were just drunk and happy. He hoped that would be enough. 

Kairi turned back to Sora. He was lying on her lawn, looking incredibly comfortable with his hands behind his head and staring up at the starry sky. She dropped her bag on the sidewalk and sat down beside him. Now that Riku had mentioned it, a swim did sound really good. Her parents were out so she and Sora could… skinny dip. She glanced at Sora from the corner of her eyes. He did look handsome, with his shirt unbuttoned to the middle of his chest, showing his soft hairless skin. Had she done that? Sora always buttoned every single button.

She wanted to touch him.

She wanted to swim. 

Smiling, she rolled over against Sora’s arm, pressing her body flush against his side and resting her face on his arm. “Let’s go for a swim, Sora,” she purred. 

A small shiver went through him and he turned his head to look at her. “I don’t have my bathing suit…”

She put her hand on his stomach. “Do you need one? My parents aren’t home.”

If he had been sober, he would have jolted upright and stared at her as if she had grown a second head, but as if was… he wasn’t sober. Instead, he languidly rolled over to face her, their noses brushing. “Is that a good idea?”

She blushed, giggled, and leaped to her feet. Without a second thought, she ran from him, red dress streaming out behind her like her red hair. Sora scrambled to his feet and gave chase, eyes bright and mouth laughing. He caught her right at the lip of the pool, both arms around her waist. For a moment, he held her without realizing what he was feeling. Then, he saw her red dress lying on the deck. She was half-naked, in his arms in only her panties and bra. He let go of her so fast that he fell over backwards and landed on his ass with the wind knocked out of him.

“Kairi?!”

“Come on, Sora,” she said. She leaned over him, showing more cleavage than a Victoria’s Secret bra model bending over to pick up a quarter. Then, she hooked her fingers in his belt and pulled. “Come on, let’s swim.” 

He couldn’t get his mouth to catch up with his brain. 

She turned away, putting her back to him, and he watched her slender white hands as she unhooked her bra and tossed it on top of her dress. Then, she pulled down her panties, looked back over her shoulder to smile at him cheekily, and then jumped into the pool. Sora crawled over and peered into the water, watching the swirl of her naked body beneath the water. She was beautiful and his pants were suddenly too tight. 

She surfaced inches from his face and said sweetly, “Come in.”

He didn’t need any more encouragement. Sora quickly stripped of his clothes and then jumped in with her. Giggling, Kairi spent a moment swimming away from him. He was a stronger swimmer than her and easily caught her, wrapping both arms around her bare waist. She shivered when all his bare skin touched her and his palms splayed across her belly. 

“Sora…” 

She turned in his arms, kissed his throat, and nipped lightly at his thundering pulse. He felt her breasts against his chest, her pert pressing nipples, and her racing heartbeat. He dipped his head and caught her lips, kissing her deeply so that she moaned against his mouth. Then, she felt the side of the pool against her back and something stiff and warm pressing against her abdomen. She wrapped her fingers around his member and gently milked him in her hand. 

Sora tipped his head back and let out a breath of air. She kissed his bare throat, nipping at his soft skin. Then, she felt his warm fingers between her legs, pushing into her. A bit of cold water sneaked into her, sending a shiver down her spine. It felt strange but good and she pushed down on his fingers as hard as she could, squeezing his member tightly in her hand. 

It was like they were tormenting each other. The more Sora touched her, the harder she stroked his cock, and the harder she stroked him the more he touched her. It was a vicious circle that neither of them would stop for the world.

Well, they’d stop touching for one thing.

Sora pulled sharply away from her and Kairi gasped out a protest, but didn’t have much of a chance to complain. Sora lifted her torso up and helped her rest on the edge of the pool. Then, she felt him parting her nether lips and probing at her entrance. He was stopped, though, hesitating. Kairi pushed her hips back and sheathed him neatly inside her. There was a moment of pain, then pure pleasure. He was chilly on the outside from the cool water, but quickly heated up inside her. 

When he started moving inside her, she couldn’t do anything except gasp and pant his name. The water was sloshing up over her back as he thrust into her, washing the heat from her skin. It turns out, having sex in the water was more difficult than porn made it look. Sora kept losing his footing on the slippery bottom of the pool and the water was making them both cold. Finally, Sora pushed Kairi completely out of the pool and onto the deck and clambered out after her. 

She rolled over onto her back, spreading her legs for him, and waited for him to slide between them. Then, she wrapped her long legs tightly around his hips and guided him back inside her. Sora pressed against her, kissing her fiercely while he drove into her over and over. She dug her fingers into his back, feeling a coil building in her belly. His pace became erratic, but more powerful. Then, she felt him twitching inside her and heat spilled up into her belly. That brought her over the edge and her muscles clamped down around him, milking every ounce of his release from his body. 

Panting, Sora rested his head on her breasts.

Kairi stroked his head, his hair, his face. 

After a long time, they got up from the deck. Sora slipped out of her, limp and soft, but continued to hold her against his body. 

“I love you, Kairi,” he whispered. “I have for a long time.”

“I know.”

“You know?!”

“Riku told me.”

“Riku?!”

She giggled. “I love you, too, Sora,” she said and then kissed his lips again. 

Neither of them had figured out that Riku had spiked their drinks just yet, but the alcohol was beginning to leave their systems. Warm and happy, Kairi took Sora to her bed and snuggled up with him. When morning dawned, their memory of the night was a little fuzzy, but they remembered making love and confessing their feelings. When they asked Riku if anything strange had happened the night before, he only laughed as if he knew a great joke that they weren’t privy to. But Kairi kissed Sora and they decided it didn’t really matter anyway.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	4. Yuffie's Joyride

For Mrfipp.

Summary: A Leon-frustrated Yuffie take Sora and Kairi for a joyride. 

X X X

Yuffie cut her eyes to Leon in the dark theater, not even paying attention to the movie on the big screen anymore. Beside her, Kairi was tucked neatly under Sora’s arm with her head on his chest. Occasionally, they kissed and Kairi would make a soft happy sound. Yuffie tightened her fingers on the arm of the theater seat and glowered at Leon from the corner of her eyes. She wished he would put his arm around her shoulders and hold her the way Sora held Kairi, but he never did. She flopped her head back against the seat and sighed heavily, trying to direct her attention back to the movie, but it was hopeless. 

After the movie let out, Leon peeled himself off of them as if they had body odor with some lame excuse about work. Sora wrapped his free arm around Yuffie’s shoulders and led his girls over to the food court in the mall. There, he treated them all to ice cream floats. 

“I can’t believe Leon left so fast,” Kairi said and sipped at the caramel and vanilla fizz. 

“Must be some job,” Sora added and dug his spoon deep into the ice cream. 

“Yeah…” Yuffie muttered and stirred viciously at her float. 

“Something wrong, Yuff?” Kairi asked.

“I really like Leon, Kairi. I wish he’d like me,” Yuffie said desperately.

“He doesn’t?” Sora asked, ever sensitive.

Kairi glared at him and gave him a swat. “Sora, shut up!” she snapped and then turned her attention to Yuffie. “Why don’t you spend the day with us? Get your mind off of him, you know?”

Yuffie looked up into Kairi’s pretty alabaster face all framed with cranberry tresses that had been playfully mussed by Sora. Then, she stared into Sora’s honest cerulean blue eyes fringed with deep coal-black lashes so long they shadowed his handsome face. Sora and Kairi were a beautiful match made in Heaven. Was Leon Yuffie’s perfect match…? If the way he treated her was any indication, Yuffie was going with no, but she didn’t want to think about the end of her first real relationship. So she smiled at Kairi and said, “Yeah, that would be great.”

…

Sora had a plush expensive convertible with a big snarling too-many-horses-to-count engine. He always drove with the top down and the windows open and the music loud. Today, per Kairi’s instructions, he was driving along the beach, enjoying the spray of the sea and the baking scent of the sand. Kairi was lying across the front seat with her head in his lap, cranberry hair streaming, and her feet hanging out the window. Yuffie was sitting in the backseat, her arms resting on Sora’s shoulders as she leaned over the back of his seat to get more wind in her face. She looked so happy, hair flying straight back and mouth watering. She almost looked like a dog, a very happy very cute slavering little puppy in the backseat of his car.

“Sora, I love this car,” Yuffie shouted over the music and the wind. “It’s orgasmic!”

Kairi sat up, peering back at Yuffie and holding all her hair out of her face with both hands. “You bet it is,” she said and touched Sora’s thigh with a big sexy smile. 

Yuffie sighed. “I wish I had a creepy look to give Leon when we talk about orgasmic things.”

“I tell you what, Yuffie, why don’t you,” Kairi glanced at Sora and he nodded, “spend the night with Sora and me?”

“Spend the night?” Yuffie repeated. “You mean…?”

Kairi smiled at her friend and leaned over to kiss Sora’s cheek. “Sora has a heart of gold and a big power tool. I’m willing to share.”

Yuffie thought about Sora’s strong shoulders under her hands where she was leaning over the seat. She thought about the way he kissed Kairi, about the way he held her, about his adoring beautiful blue eyes, about the soft sounds Kairi had been making in the theater when he kissed her. He was blessedly warm, burning with fire and power beneath his soft burnished-bronze skin, and those eyes looked as if they had been cut from the sky itself. He was handsome, sweet, sensitive, and caring. The Key Bearer… Yuffie thought and heat started to pool between her legs at the thought of sharing him with Kairi. 

…

They arrived at Sora’s house in record time. Yuffie thought he might have been speeding. Sora had a beach house, left to him after the death of his parents. It was all white and glass windows and shining amber light. It looked like a lighthouse, sparkling like a jewel on the edge of the beach. Inside, the house was warm and comfortable, very relaxed and lived-in, but still neat and clean. Even the windows were washed and the couch cushions fluffed. His bedroom was like stepping into the sky. It had soft sky blue walls and a big cloudy white bed with natural wood bookcases stacked with books of all subjects and eras. The heavy white coverlets were already pulled back and the pillows were fluffed up like clouds. 

Kairi closed the door softly behind herself and then Yuffie felt the first touches of nervousness. 

Sora and Kairi had been dating for years. They probably knew all the ins and outs of each other and exactly what felt good, what didn’t, what was perfect. And here she was! Yuffie was not only a virgin, but she had no idea what to do in the event of a threesome, which was exactly what she had gotten herself into. 

But, luckily for her, Sora and Kairi were both nice people.

And beautiful people.

Kairi pulled her soft pink and white sundress over her head and then sauntered over to Sora, tugging his belt from the loops of his jeans. She also peeled his shirt off, tossing it to lie with her dress. Then, they both turned to Yuffie, circling her like sharks. Kairi touched her back and slipped her hands up the back of her tank top, snaking her hands around to cup her small pert breasts. Sora cupped Yuffie gingerly beneath her short skirt, stroking the hot moist folds of her. Sora and Kairi stretched out their necks, kissing each other over Yuffie’s shoulder. Then, Sora caught Yuffie’s lips and her body started to burn from the inside out. 

It felt as if their hands were everywhere at once. Kairi was stroking her breasts, stripping her of her shirt and bra before she even knew what was happening. Then, she had her mouth on Yuffie’s back, suckling and kissing her bare shoulders and her pulse. Sora’s hand was between her legs. Slowly, he nudged her panties aside and touched her bare moist slit. Yuffie’s head slid back and she let out a small moan that she quickly tried to stifle. 

“No,” Kairi said and lapped at her pulse.

“Let it out,” Sora continued and pushed one finger deep into her.

Yuffie gasped, digging her fingers into his bare shoulders and arched her hips. Expertly, he stroked something inside and outside of her, making her entire body feel like it was going to collapse in on itself. Moisture was running down her thigh, dripping lewdly, but it felt so good that she didn’t even care. Sora slipped her fingers from his shoulders, trying to pry them from his skin, and knelt down in front of her, his warm hands on her thighs. 

“What are you—?” Yuffie began. 

Then, Sora’s hot mouth embraced her sensitive clitoris and suckled at it, nipping at it with his teeth. Yuffie gasped and dug her fingers through his hair, getting up on the tips of her toes in pleasure. Kairi slid down Yuffie’s back and then she felt more fingers gently stroking her most sensitive place. But it was only a moment before Kairi moved on. Yuffie heard the zipper on Sora’s jeans being lowered and then eager moist sucking sounds. If she would have glanced down, she would have seen Kairi sucking Sora off, but she didn’t look down. 

All these sensations felt far too good. Suddenly, Sora’s arms were around Yuffie’s waist and he eagerly lifted her up. Kairi trailed behind them, but Sora laid Yuffie down against the pillows and kissed her lips gently. She could taste herself on him, but wasn’t disgusted. If he could taste it, then so could she. Kairi ran her hands down Sora’s back and then hip-chucked him off of Yuffie so that he was lying on his back beside her.

Kairi held out her hands to Yuffie and gently pulled her into a sitting position. “Come here, sweetheart,” she said softly and guided Yuffie over Sora.

Fear touched Yuffie’s gut. Sora was so… impossibly… big! He looked like he would tear her apart.

“Um, Kairi, wait, I don’t think I’m ready.”

Kairi kissed her cheek, the corner of her mouth, her throat, and then suckled lightly at her breasts until Yuffie was putty in her hands again. Then, Kairi once again guided her to Sora, encouraging the girl to mount the Key Bearer. She dipped her head down and suckled Yuffie’s clit, further relaxing her. The head of Sora’s dick parted her slick lips and he gently gripped her hips to guide himself deep into her pussy. She moaned, clutching at his chest. He was so big, so big but just at that perfect size to only hurt a little. 

Sora began to move inside of Yuffie and Kairi knelt beside them, touching herself. Sora reached over and gripped Kairi’s hip, drawing her closer to him. She smiled, bent down, and kissed him eagerly. He spoke into her mouth and then she carefully straddled his face, facing Yuffie. She reached out and fondled the other girl’s breasts, even reaching down to touch her clit since Sora’s hands were busy guiding her thrusts. His tongue touched Kairi, lapping and licking at her eagerly. 

Yuffie cracked open her eyes. All she saw was Kairi’s blissful face as Sora licked her from beneath and her white hands caressing Yuffie’s small breasts. Sora was striking something deep inside Yuffie over and over. There was a burning hot coil building in her belly, winding tighter and tighter. She began to pant, gasping in pleasure, clutching at Kairi’s shoulders. “I’m going to…” Yuffie gasped.

Kairi ran her hands down Yuffie’s chest and touched her clit. Yuffie’s muscles seized down around the thick girth of Sora and she cried out in bliss, juices spurting. She collapsed against Kairi, gasping in exhaustion and pleasure. Sora slipped his fingers into Kairi, stroking that spot that brought her to the edge of pleasure within seconds. All the nectar she gave to him, he drank greedily.

Yuffie slumped over sideway, lying on the bed on her side, somewhat separate from Sora and Kairi, who lay so close together that they looked like sardines.

“Well, Yuffie, what do you think of Leon now?” Kairi asked.

“Who?”

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	5. Polar Opposite Brothers

Summary: Kairi becomes the slave to the two polar-opposite brothers, Sora and Riku, but like all opposites, they complemented each other perfectly.

X X X

She could easily say that her life turned dark and sexy like a vampire shortly after her father’s death. Her father loved her so much, doted on her frequently, but apparently, he doted on her more than he could afford and now she was paying the price for his love. Since her mother and little sisters were counting on her, she had done the only thing she could have done under the circumstances. She spent a few days enjoying her life and then sold herself as a slave to the richest family in town: The Strife Family. 

The power couple had two beautiful sons, Riku and Sora, but they were as different as night and day. (Kairi used to go to school with them, but as a slave, she wouldn’t be going to school anymore.) 

Sora was a veritable Prince Charming, soft-spoken and mild-mannered and always prepared to help someone in need. He had soft wispy chocolate hair that stuck up in many directions without gel or any styling, beautiful cerulean jewel-blue eyes fringed with long dark lashes, and smooth burnished-bronze skin from being out in the sun. 

Riku, on the other hand, was a stereotypical jock. He was hot and he knew it and spent most of his time flaunting himself and picking up girls. He had long spun-silver tresses, grass-green eyes with long spidery lashes, and alabaster pale flesh. Sora had the personality that should have raked in the girls, after all he was sweet and gentle with big honest eyes and a ready smile, but everyone flocked to Riku. What was it with girls? They only liked the guys that hurt them, that treated them like dirt, instead of sweet Soras. (Kairi thought there was a song about that… “The only way a woman is gonna want a man, the only way you'll ever keep her in your hands, is breaking apart her heart…!”)

Either way, and regardless of the attractive boys, Kairi was a slave now and by nature her life had slipped into a living Hell… even if it was a dark, sexy, hurtful, pleasurable, bloody, juicy, vampire-story living Hell. So, here she was—alone in the beautiful Strife Family mansion with the two boys while their powerful parents were away on a weekend business trip. So far, the brothers had done nothing but… enjoy their new slave, alternately tearing her apart and lighting her body on fire in a good way. Kairi wasn’t afraid, though, because she knew the boys wouldn’t hurt her… or at least Sora would stop Riku before he hurt her. 

Saturday morning dawned cheerfully promisingly bright. Immediately, Sora went out horseback riding on the beach and to go for a brisk morning swim, everything a Prince Charming from an enchanted storybook would do. Riku, on the other hand, preferred to stay inside and boss the servants, namely Kairi.

Riku had set Kairi off cleaning the pristine bathroom, mopping the sparkling white tile floor. It seemed simple enough until he came into the small room and stood, watching her in the doorway for what felt like an eternity. His presence made the room feel even smaller, made Kairi’s skin feel hot and tight, and made the place between her legs where he had been just the night before ache at the thought of what he was going to do to her now. 

“Master Riku—” Kairi began, but he didn’t let her get any father than that.

“Take off your clothes,” he said flatly. His appraising green eyes drilled into her and he leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. There was no denying that he was handsome, but there was something… predatory about him.

Another girl would have said, ‘Excuse me?’ but Kairi had already been through this drill with Riku a few times in the past week. And she was his slave, forced to do everything he and Sora said regardless of how she hated it… or loved it and hated to admit it. Wordlessly, she peeled off her blouse, skirt, panties, and bra. Then, she resumed mopping the floor, trying not to think about how exposed she was and how wet she was getting at the feel of his eyes on her. 

Suddenly, she felt his hands on her bare sides, trailing up to cup her breasts. His palms were smooth and perfectly soft, unlike Sora’s slightly rough ones. She bit her lip to keep silent as he breathed against the shell of her ear, breath hot and moist. She felt his hardness pressing into her back through his jeans, tantalizing and intimidating with its size. He ran his hands down her chest to her thighs, dipping his fingers between her legs, but he didn’t touch her slit like she wanted him to. Instead, he hooked both arms beneath her knees and hoisted her into the air, legs lewdly spread. She clutched at his arms, trying not to look at herself in the mirror. She knew he had done it on purpose, positioned her just so in front of the bathroom mirror so that she could see herself flushed pink, dripping juices.

“Let me help you mop,” he purred against the side of her neck, tongue snaking out to touch her pulse eagerly.

She couldn’t say anything. Her voice was caught in her throat somewhere between blissful moan and gasping pant in anticipation.

“Put it in you,” Riku whispered.

She got halfway through the first syllable of ‘What?’ but then she realized she was still holding the mop in her hands. There was no doubting what he wanted her to do. Her hands started to shake, but she slowly guided the handle towards herself. She gently parted her nether lips with her fingers and slipped the hard length of wood into her achy slit. 

Immediately, Riku pushed her down hard on it, impaling her. 

She cried out, clutching at the handle. “Please, you’re hurting me! Master, it’s too hard! It’s too long!”

“That wasn’t what you said last night,” he murmured.

Kairi’s face went beet-red in the mirror and she felt the scalding heat beneath her skin. The images of them in his bed, before Sora came and removed her, came flooding back. He had handcuffed her to his headboard on her hands and knees, taking her from behind. She had said those exact words while he was pounding into her. “Master, it’s too hard! It’s too long! It’s too big!” Then, he made it feel so good that she didn’t even care how much it hurt.

Riku carefully began pushing her around, sliding the wet mop around the pristine floor. The thick wooden handle squirmed inside her, burrowing ever deeper, painfully pleasurable. Then, suddenly, it knocked into the rim of the white sink and a shockwave went up the handle and deep into Kairi. She cried out again, clutching at the mop, and her juices ran down the handle. 

“You like this,” Riku purred. “Admit it.”

“I… I…”

He knocked the handle into the sink again.

She gasped out in delight, saliva gathering in her mouth at the bliss of that pleasure-pain. 

He did it again. And again. And again. And again. 

By now, there was a flood of her juices running down the mop, wetting the floor like water. Her face in the mirror was contorted into blissful expression and alternately extreme pain as the handle dug deeper and deeper into her womb. She tilted her head back, lolling across Riku’s shoulder, only giving him better access to her throat. Behind her, Riku was kissing and sucking her neck, his fingers rubbing her bare thighs as he guided the mop across the floor. Now, he had it caught in the corner of the bathroom, next to the tub, and was plainly using it to fuck her. He lifted her body up a little higher, hearing her gasp and moan and feeling her clutch at his arms and her body seize up in his grip. Then, he slammed her back down on the mop handle. There was that squeak of agony and then her moan of pure bliss. 

How thin the line was between pleasure and pain. 

Riku loved to toe that line, not like Sora. Like the alternate side of Riku’s coin, Sora was all about the pleasure side of that line, the pure love and comfort and tenderness he put into sex was unbelievable. Every girl he brought home thought she was going to be the next Mrs. Strife. Maybe that was why all Sora’s breakups were so nasty. He didn’t love those girls. After all, Sora loved everyone. He was just that kind of person, sweet and caring and tender in bed.

Riku liked to walk the line, to live on the edge. He liked to give them pleasure and pain at the same time. (But, he was by no means sadistic. He didn’t beat them or make them bleed or do anything to them that they didn’t agree with first. Sometimes, he gave spankings, but only if she asked him to and even then he never let the skin get red and painful-looking, just light rosy pink. Sometimes, he used handcuffs, but that was the extent of his bondage.) He wasn’t into pain, just pleasure-pain.

“Do you like it?”

Kairi gasped, groaned, moaned, whimpered. Then, a breathy soft little, “Yes…” that was absorbed by her next gasping moan of pleasure and pain as Riku thrust her down hard on the shaft of the mop, listening to the wet sucking sounds her pussy made as he lifted her again.

Then, the front door opened and Sora’s voice rang out, “I’m home!”

“Shit!” Riku swore. 

Sora was such a lover that he hated to even think about Riku walking his favorite line. And Kairi, stripped naked and being fucked by a mop, definitely crossed Sora’s line. Hastily, Riku shoved Kairi away from him and whirled around to stall Sora before he no doubt walked in on them while Kairi could dress herself and clean up. Instead, his plan did everything but backfire. The mop, still caught in the corner, didn’t topple and the force of Riku’s shove simply put Kairi on top of it. So the sight Sora walked in on was naked Kairi, red-faced and gasping, with her breasts crushed into the wall and impaled on a mop that was coursing with a river of her juices. He stood there, dumbstruck as he had never seen something like this before. He normally caught glances or sounds of Riku spanking or asking those dirty questions before Riku and his girl slunk up to his room, but this was way over the line for Sora.

“I can explain,” Riku started, hands up, but Sora was already going off on him.

“How could you do this?! Out, Riku! Get out!” Sora shouted at him, pointing stiff-armed towards the door.

And Riku ducked off like a kicked puppy. It was sad that his little brother elicited such a tail-between-his-legs-running-away, but Sora could be scary when truly angered so Riku tried to prevent that from happening by scooting off before Sora could work up all his anger. He liked his balls exactly where they were—attached and functioning. 

Sora hurried over to Kairi, gathered her up in his arms, and eased her down off the mop. She clutched at Sora’s shirt, gasping against his throat. Then, she cried out and collapsed into trembling aching sobs against him. “I hurt so bad inside, Master Sora,” she cried.

“Please, don’t call me Master,” he said and gently cradled her face in his hands. “Don’t worry. I’ll make you feel better.”

He kicked her clothing and the mop aside, lifted Kairi in his arms bridal style, and carried her to his bedroom. Sora had the biggest plushest softest bed Kairi had ever seen and she used to have a full-sized canopy bed in her room back before she was a slave and slept on a cot in the basement… sometimes. Lately, she wasn’t sleeping in the basement anymore. One of the boys almost always took her to bed with them. Anyway, his bed was piled with pillows and had a big heavy goose-down coverlet spread across it and cool silk sheets hidden beneath. 

Sora laid Kairi down against the pillows and since she was already naked, thanks to Riku, he didn’t have to waste any time sliding her out of her clothes. Also, thanks to Riku, she was already sopping wet where it really counted. He slowly stripped himself, as if teasing her, but spent not a single moment flaunting himself as Riku would’ve done. After he was stripped nude and as beautiful as a model, he knelt at her feet and kissed her stomach and her breasts. He worked his way gingerly up to her mouth and then kissed her there with equal tenderness.

After being with Riku, Sora was as soft as an angel. He was a cool drink of water, candy-coated, sweet and soft. 

She felt the warmth of him bumping against her thighs. He was the same impressive thickness as Riku, but something about the way he took her made him completely painless while Riku split her apart for a moment every time he entered her. Gingerly, Sora touched her sore pussy, spreading her lips for his imposing cock, and then sheathed himself gently inside her moist heat. She clutched at his shoulders, gasping in bliss at the velvety-soft feel of him buried to the hilt deep inside her. 

Sora moved against her like an ocean wave, all smooth and flawless, burnished sun-bronzed flesh and toned muscles. She moaned as his heat filled her up, washing away every thread of the pain Riku had inflicted on her with the hard unyielding handle of that mop. Sora’s hot mouth descended on her breasts, her bared throat, her pink parted lips. He ate her up like a delicacy, tasting every inch of her bared flesh while he moved like a dance inside her. 

Then, he was stroking her plump swollen clitoris. It was so sensitive by now that a few brushes of his expert rough fingers brought her to the knife’s edge of her orgasm. (Sora was always good for an orgasm, or two, or three. He was all about her pleasure before his own.) She tightened around him, milking and squeezing every ounce of his seed from his beautiful body. He shuddered, and then leaned down to kiss her mouth again, probing his tongue deep into her moaning mouth. 

Finally, he lay down beside her, still sheathed deep inside her moist cavern. She could feel him gently twitching, softening, still burning-warm, and comfortable. Sora snuggled against her, sweet and soft, caramel flesh and silken hair sticking to the sweat on her neck. He enjoyed cuddling up with her. Often, he spooned her at night, stroking her full breasts and slender belly and the curves of her face. He breathed into her soft cranberry tresses, enjoying the scent of her body after sex. 

Kairi pressed back against Sora, feeling every inch of his soft tenderness against her back. She was feeling the bruises from Riku deep inside her and on her wrists from the handcuffs the night before. Sora never left a mark on her, never, just endless kisses and the softest touches she had ever felt. 

Riku liked to hurt her, to make her fall apart at the seams with pleasure and pain.

Sora liked her hurt and vulnerable, aching for his tenderness and love. 

Opposites, but perfect complements. 

Kairi was already wondering what torment Riku had prepared for her for tomorrow and how Sora was going to make it all better. Maybe Riku would pinch her breasts and pussy painfully red, then maybe Sora would draw her a bath with rose petals and take her so gently in that hot water. Maybe… Kairi snuggled deeper into Sora’s silk sheets and watched the shadows of Riku’s footsteps pacing outside the door. She couldn’t say she didn’t like being a slave to these brothers. Hell, she might even have loved the fire and ice of being with them.

X X X

Pretty long, lots of words.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	6. The Beast's Curse

For 122boy. (It’s not exactly what you wanted, but there’s still rape involved.)

Summary: Sora suffers from a terrible curse. Can anyone help him?

X X X

Drip… drip… drip… drop-drip…

What was that? Something was dripping on her face. Was it water?

Kairi lifted her hand to wipe at her face, but she couldn’t move her hand. Above her head, something clanked and rattled and restrained her. Her eyes were so heavy, but she forced them open. For a moment, she was hardly able to see in the dimness of the room but then she felt the soft blood-red light on her face and throat like a physical touch. Her eyes abruptly swam back into focus and a scream welled up in her throat. 

Crouched over her, like a repulsive gargoyle, was a young man her own age. The side of his face was pulled up in a hideous grin showing all white pointed teeth and his eyes glowed like small red lanterns in the dimness of the room. A demon!

The scream was caught in her mouth for a long moment and she couldn’t breathe. Then, suddenly, it sprang out, so loud that she thought for sure it would shatter glass. The gargoyle-youth winced back and she saw a strange flash of luminescent blue in those blood-red-demon eyes of his, but it only lasted a moment. Then, he slammed his hand down over her mouth, hard enough to bruise her thin white flesh. Unable to draw in a breath, she lay beneath him—not that she could have done anything else anyway. Her hands were chained securely to the headboard. 

“Shut up,” he snarled and his voice was like that of a demon, seductive and bitingly cruel. 

She couldn’t. Her fear made her babble. “Please, don’t hurt me.”

He pressed down harder on her mouth, practically smothering her. Those red eyes gleamed. “Not a chance,” he snarled. 

Her eyes welled up with tears. Again, something dripped on her face and she realized he was drooling. He was drooling! She winced, pressing herself hard into the mattress in an attempt to escape him, but he was pressed securely to her. There was no escape for her.

Through his hot hand, she whispered, “What are you going to do to me?”

Those red-lantern eyes stared into her own and she felt tendrils of Hell reaching out of him to touch her face. Then, he licked his mouth as if preparing to devour her. “Ravage you,” he whispered against the shell of her ear. “Violate you until you fall apart at the seams.” His tongue snaked out and nipped at her pulse. 

She let out a small whimper, terrified. Her legs felt like jelly and her stomach was full of ice. “Please, please, don’t,” she begged, but this demon-youth was impervious to her cries for mercy. 

His hand left her mouth and ran down her chest, cupping her breasts hard through her shirt. His mouth was still at the side of her neck, licking and sucking and biting but not enough to truly hurt her. She squirmed, writhed, but then she felt his hardness against her lower stomach. God, this demon was going to rape her. She struggled against him, begging and whimpering, but he pressing his stabbing sharp hips against hers and pinned her to the mattress. 

“Please, don’t do this to me,” she whispered. 

“Why?” 

“I’m a virgin,” she whispered. 

He grinned, all white pointed teeth. “You’re saving yourself?”

She nodded, tears welling up on her lashes. 

“For who?”

“I… I don’t know…”

He smiled even wider. “Then no one will mind if I have you.” 

Then, he crashed his mouth to hers and pushed his hot snaky tongue inside her mouth. In terror, she bit him as hard as she could and she immediately tasted his sour coppery blood in her mouth. He pulled back sharply, bloodied tongue hanging out of his mouth and some blood drip-drip-dripping on her face like his drool had been, and flatly slapped her across the face. Her vision clouded with black and she let out a cry of agony. 

“Don’t make me do that again,” he hissed. 

She blinked the tears from her eyes and nodded. 

Again, he put his mouth to hers and she could feel his blood running over her cheeks like tears. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tried to quell her whimpers. His hands snaked under her cotton t-shirt, pushing it and her bra up over her breasts. The cold air hit her nipples and she felt them turn stone-hard. His red eyes lit upon her and then marked a lit path from her mouth down her white chest to her breasts. Between the blood from his tongue and his red-lantern luminescent eyes, she could see every goose bump on her flesh. 

He took her nipple between his teeth and bit lightly, eliciting a squeak of she wasn’t sure what from her throat. While his mouth lavished attention of her nipples and breasts, his hot hands continued their path down to her crotch. Then, without blinking, he tore her jeans as though they were made of paper. She clenched her thighs together, but he wedged his hands between her legs and forced her thighs apart. 

“Please, don’t,” she whispered again. 

He put his hand to her mouth. “Don’t spoil this. If you give yourself over to it, this will be good for both of us,” he whispered. “I don’t care if I hurt you.”

“Please,” she repeated, but he was finished talking to her. 

He stroked her through her panties and she squirmed, trying to escape him. He grabbed her hip and dragged her down from where she was trying to creep. For a moment, he was off her, but still sitting on her thighs to hold her down. She heard his zipper being lowered and then felt hot probing flesh between her thighs. She let out a small cry and clenched her legs around his hips, trying to hold him back, but to no avail. He tore her panties and discarded them. Then, he was at the entrance of her most secret place. 

One final time, she whispered, “Please, please, don’t.”

The demon’s red eyes glowed in the dark. “Would you rather have me here?” 

Her heart throbbed.

His hot finger ran through her nether lips and stopped at her puckered asshole. Then, he pushed into her brutally to the second knuckle. The pain was excruciating, tearing and ripping even as he forced in a second finger and scissored the ring of tight muscles. 

“Please! Please stop!” she begged. “That hurts!”

The demon pulled his fingers from her ass and probed her pussy with the head of his member. “Then you want me here?”

She whimpered, eyes welling with tears.

“Beg for me here or I will fuck your ass.”

She didn’t want him inside her at all, but the idea of him tearing brutally into her asshole so she begged. “Please, I want you there,” she whispered and her voice broke off in sobs.

“Say, I want you to fuck my cunt.”

“I… I w-want you to f-f-f-fuck my cunt.”

He didn’t wait for more begging, just plowed brutally into her tight virgin slit. She screamed, screamed as loud as she could. She screamed for someone, anyone, to help her. Annoyed, the demon struck her across the face again. She bit her tongue and let out a squeak of anguish. 

“I don’t care if I hurt you,” the demon whispered to her. He began to move inside her and Kairi whimpered in agony. Finally, she felt him empty inside her like blood that seeped out around his dick. He did not collapse on her, panting to catch his breath. In fact, he didn’t seem winded in the slightest. Wordlessly, he pulled out of her, wiping himself on the soiled sheets and zipped his jeans back up. He moved through the darkness and flipped a switch. 

The light blinded Kairi, but she was able to see the demon in all his glory. In harsh light, he was surprisingly innocent-looking save the carnage—his own blood—on his face and chest. He was shirtless with strong lightly-freckled shoulders, a toned well-defined abdomen, and the sleek golden flesh of a sun-god. He had dark chocolate tresses that framed his porcelain-pale face and hung in his big sky-blue eyes, shadowing them so that he looked almost guilty. Wait, sky-blue? Kairi remembered his demonic lantern-like blood-red eyes. 

“W-what are you?” she whispered. Her voice sounded alien, small and thin and hurt.

He didn’t answer, just opened the door and vanished out it. 

Naked save her twisted shirt and bra, Kairi drew her bare legs up against her chest and buried her face in them. Her hands were still chained above her head. In the light, she cried herself to sleep, feeling used and filthy and dripping something from her most intimate place. Drip… drip… drip… 

…

When Kairi awoke, it was to the blue-eyed demon bearing a tray of food and a robe. There was a bottle of water, a bowl of soup, and a crisp golden roll. At the mere thought of food, Kairi felt as if she was going to vomit. Silently, the demon unlocked the handcuffs and set the robe and tray on the bed beside her. Then, without further violence, he left her alone. 

Trembling, Kairi shrugged into the robe and eagerly fastened it. Then, she rubbed her chaffed wrists and tried not to look at the food. She was starving, but she knew if she ate she would only throw up. Instead, she went boldly to the door the demon had entered through and tried it, but it was locked. And what else did she expect, really? There were no windows, no hope of escape save that locked door, and that monster was waiting on the other side of it.

She wandered the room. It was sparsely furnished with a low dresser, a desk and three-legged stool, the bed with its soiled bloody sheets, a night table and red-tinted reading lamp plus the overhead light. She opened every drawer of the dresser, but it was empty. The nightstand was also empty. Disappointed she went to the other door, expecting the closet, but it opened to a wonderfully clean bathroom with a frosted-glass stall shower, sink, and toilet. The sight of the sink and toilet didn’t excite her so much as the shower and stack of fresh white towels. 

Eagerly, she started the hot water, stripped, thought a moment and then locked the bathroom door, and clambered beneath the spray. She stood beneath the water for a long time, letting it wash the semen from the inside of her thighs. Once she was warm, she suddenly felt like crying. Why was this happening to her? Why had see been chosen for this random act of violence? She pressed both hands to her face and tried very hard not to cry. If she cried, she would just fall apart so Kairi pulled herself together. She got out of the shower, redressed in the robe and her t-shirt, and went back out into the bedroom. 

Her heart leaped into her chest, throbbing in anguish.

The demon was sitting on the bed beside the tray with his back to her.

“What do you want?” she snapped, unsure where this courage was coming from. “To rape me again?”

Those blue eyes cut to her sharply. “No.” His voice was still the same, seductive and dangerous, but there was underlying pain to it. “I came to see if you had eaten and you have not.”

“What does it matter?” Kairi snapped. 

“You’ll starve.”

She hugged herself. 

“You have to eat.”

“Why am I here?” she asked. 

“You have to eat,” the demon repeated.

“Why am I here?!”

Those eyes glinted red. “You’re beautiful,” he said simply. “I needed you.”

“For what?”

She stared at the red-blue orbs and knew the answer. For sex, for rape… Her heart stuttered and her eyes filled with tears. “No, please. Let me go,” she begged.

He shook his head and said simply, “Eat.” Then, he left the room. 

Kairi slid to her knees, sobbing into her hands. 

…

Time passed slowly for Kairi. Her days were a medley of meals and long scalding showers. So far, the demon-youth hadn’t raped her again, but she knew it was coming and it was a constant thing looming over her head. She had just gotten out of the shower and returned to the bedroom to find the demon waiting for her. His eyes were red. 

When she saw him, she froze. 

When he saw her, he rose from the bed. 

“Please! Don’t!”

He caught her like a fly in a spider’s web in his arms, crushing her against his strong chest. Kairi struggled against him but to no avail. He quickly forced her down on the bed, parted her robe, and pushed into her savagely. She clawed at his back and shoulders in agony, sobbing and screaming. The demon had no regards for her pain and continued raping her viciously. When he finished, his eyes were blood-lusty. Wordlessly, he peered over his shoulders at his clawed damaged back. Then, without a single change in his expression, he punched her in the face—once, twice, three times. Kairi didn’t know what else he did to her because after the forth punch, she blacked out. 

…

When she woke, the demon was sitting on the bed beside her, staring straight ahead with his hands folded neatly in his lap. She wanted to bolt away from him, but everything hurt. She couldn’t draw breath without feeling agonizing pain. Suddenly, he turned to look at her and his blue eyes were blazing. 

“Are you hurt?”

Kairi’s blood boiled. Was he stupid? He had beaten and raped her. Yes, she was definitely not hurt. “No,” she snapped, wincing at the pain in her face as she spoke. Her lips must be split something awful. “You beat and raped me, or don’t you remember?!”

He lowered his eyes. “I… don’t remember.”

“What?”

“I have a monster inside me and when it takes over, I get out of control. I have to have sex or I kill people,” he explained flatly and sorrowfully. “That’s why I stole you and I don’t remember anything that I do while I’m under the beast’s control.”

“A monster?” she whispered. She thought back to the change in his eyes from sky-blue to blood-red.

He nodded. 

“Why?” she whispered.

“I was cursed by someone,” he murmured and didn’t seem like he was going to tell her any more.

Kairi was naturally curious, even in terrible circumstances like this. So, she clutched her robe tighter around herself and asked him, “Why?”

“Does it matter?” he asked. “You hate me.”

She jolted. It actually sounded as if how she felt mattered to him. “You care?” she whispered.

He turned away. “It doesn’t matter.”

“You’ve raped me. It’s the least you can do since you won’t let me go and there’s no end in sight,” she snapped. 

He winced as if she had physically hit him. 

“Tell me,” she insisted boldly. 

“I was cursed because…” he hesitated. “Because I wanted to get married before I had sex with anyone. I wanted to wait and so she cursed me with a monster that forces me to rape and hurt and I can’t stop it.” He wrapped his arms around himself and Kairi could see the paths her nails had carved in his through his thin shirt. 

“Why would she curse you for that?” Kairi whispered. This all sounded so unreal. 

“Because… I loved her, but I wouldn’t… sleep with her, nut until…” he cut himself off. “She hated that and cursed me. I’ve been trying to find ways I can control it. I even had my brother lock me up, but it only builds in my system until I can’t take it anymore. Then, the monster takes completely over. I almost… killed that girl…”

Kairi shuddered. Carefully, she studied him and tried not to be swayed by what she saw. From here, he looked like a beautiful boy who had been broken beyond words by the things that had happened to him. She couldn’t imagine being cursed like that. “Is there… any way to break it?”

He shook his head. “It’ll never happen… I just have to keep going on like this…”

“How?” Kairi insisted.

He met her eyes with those deep blue orbs. “Someone has to make love to the monster,” he murmured and then shook his head. “But it’s not possible. He’s danger—I’m dangerous. I don’t even know what would happen if someone tried to love me like that…”

Kairi’s throat closed up and she whispered, “If I… if I try, will you let me go?”

He shuddered. “It’s not safe. I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“It’s not safe…?” she repeated, shocked. “You seriously say that to me, like you’re concerned about what happens to me! You’ve raped me and punched me and hurt me and you say that! What are you, you bastard?! How could you say that?!”

He curled in his shoulders. “It’s not my fault,” he whispered. “If I had any control, I would never do these things to anyone. I’m not that kind of person. I think sex should be sacred, should be about love, and should be gentle.”

Kairi stepped back. “You’re a liar,” she hissed.

“I’m not… I’d give anything to stop this. I’m tired of hurting beautiful girls like you,” he said and put his face in his hands. “But I can’t stop it. Even if I lock myself up, it just builds and builds until I take someone by force.”

“Why can’t anyone break it?” Kairi whispered.

“The monster doesn’t want anyone’s love, not like I do, and he’ll hurt them. I’ll hurt them. I’ve tried already and I almost killed that girl…” He hugged himself and for a moment, it seemed as if he was going to start to cry. But he pulled himself abruptly together and shook his head. Silently, he turned to face Kairi and those sky-blue eyes of his were impossibly sorrowful. “So, I’m sorry… I know it’s bad for you, but you’re protecting the rest of the world from me.”

Kairi’s eyes filled with tears. “Why me?” she whispered.

He lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. 

She was quiet for a long time and so was he, as if respecting that. Then, finally, she whispered, “What’s your name?”

His beautiful cerulean eyes flashed to her and he murmured, “Sora,” with a faint smile on his face as if no one had asked him that in a long time. Then, he rose from the bed and left her alone again. 

Exhausted and feeling strange, Kairi lay down where he had been sitting. The sheets were warm there and comfortable. She put her face into her hands and wondered about her predicament. Could she really hate this strange young man? If what he said was true and he had no control, then she really was saving the world in a sense. If he was lying, well, then he was a phenomenal actor. She hugged herself. 

If she could manage to break the curse on him, then he would let her go.

If not, she would be trapped here to be raped by him forever. 

What did she have to lose?

…

Later that night, Kairi had just dozed off when the locked door creaked open and blood-red lantern-like eyes flashed darting shadows across the room. She remained asleep until she felt his strong ice-cold grip on her bare ankles. Then, those hands pushed up her robe and delved into her violated no-longer-secret place. She woke with a start, a scream in her throat, and gazed helplessly into his face. He grinned down at her and his lips lifted in an ugly smile. 

“Are you ready to be fucked?” he hissed against her cheek and his hot tongue darted out to touch her cheek. He tore open the robe, exposing every inch of her body, and he grabbed her breasts tightly.

Trembling, she reached out her bare arms and pressed him against her chest. “Yes, I’m ready,” she whispered. “Please, try to be gentle with me. Please,” she hesitated and then used his name. “Please, Sora.”

There was a flash of blue in his eyes and then the demon was pressing down on her with both hands. “That wretch does not exist now. Only I am in charge,” he snarled.

Kairi nodded, suddenly filled with unspeakable fear. What if he hurt her badly? “I… I know that, but you’re only another part of Sora. I’m ready for you,” she murmured and closed her eyes. She put her lips against his throat and he cried out as if physically hurt. Even so, Kairi continued to hold him tightly and she could feel the damage from her nails on his back. His body was hot against her bare snatch and she thought about his beautiful innocent face as he confessed his curse to her. 

It was clear that Sora didn’t really want to hurt her. 

So if the demon left him, he would probably let her go.

“Please,” she whispered into the side of his neck, lapping at his pulse. “Take me.”

The demon made a sound and then dug his fingers into her breasts. “You will not enjoy this,” he snarled.

“I will,” she insisted but tears burned her eyes.

Then, the monster devoted everything in him to violating her. Slowly, he carved a path down her chest with his nails, raking her apart until he reached her pussy. He parted her nether lips and rubbed the head of his cock through her moist folds.

“You’re wet,” he hissed. “Does pain turn you on?” 

She whimpered but forced out, “Only if it’s you hurting me.”

With a snarl, he slapped the flat of his palm down on her ass and she let out a squeak of pain. While she was caught off-guard, he plowed deep into her, fitting himself thick and painfully inside. Kairi’s eyes filled with tears, but she choked them back. 

“I love it,” she whispered. 

Above her, the monster snarled against and struck her ass. Surprisingly, this time, she did kind of like it. He wasn’t really hurting her, just… toying with her. As much as she hated to honestly admit it, it was turning her on. 

Being dominated like this…

The monster began to thrust and move inside her, faster and faster, harder and harder, until the slap-slap of their bodies together was like applause. “How does that feel, slut?” the monster hissed. “Do you like my dick inside you?”

“Y-yes,” she gasped out over the sound of him fucking her. “Faster, Sora, please, faster!”

Blue flashed in his eyes, lingering, and his pace slowed. “You,” he whispered.

She tried to smile up at him, but she didn’t feel like it. She wanted him to keep fucking her, to go faster and harder and deeper inside. She meshed her fingers behind his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers, and kissed him fiercely. She licked his lip, but he only pushed his tongue into her mouth, dominating and owning her. She moaned into him and it only encouraged him. 

“Yes,” she gasped. “Harder, Sora, faster. Deeper, please, go deeper.”

Grunting, the monster quickened his pace, if that was even possible as this point. He was so deep inside her that she could feel him pressing at her womb, filling her so completely that there wasn’t even room in her body for her anymore. Kairi clutched him down to her, feasting on his appetite and his body. She dug her fingers into his back and moaned against the shell of his ear. He bit her throat lightly, suckling the blood that he drew like a child would drink mother’s breast milk. 

“Do you like that?”

“Y-yes,” she gasped. “Oh god, yes, do it again.” 

His hands stroked every inch of her body, exploring and pinching and stroking and tweaking. He pushed on finger into her ass, stroking her clenching guts, and she knew he could feel himself moving inside her. Grinning down, he licked his lips and forced himself deeper inside her body, pushing against the mouth of her womb as if to enter it. Suddenly, his other hand found her clit and pinched it hard and fast. Like a runaway train, Kairi’s orgasm tore through her and she screamed. The demon followed quickly, spilling more of his burning seed inside her. 

Then, abruptly, he pulled from her body and milked the last of his sperm onto her stomach. Panting, Kairi looked up into his face, expecting to see beautiful cerulean orbs of Sora as she always had after the monster took him and raped her. Instead, the monster’s red eyes still gazed down.

“S-Sora,” she whispered.

“Yes?”

“Your eyes…”

“What about them?”

“They’re still blood-red.”

He touched his face, laying his fingers beneath his eyes. “Are they?”

She nodded. “Why?”

Behind Sora, she suddenly saw a dark shape of an impossibly beautiful young man with burning red eyes. She sat bolt upright in the bed, clutching the robe closed over her breasts. The dark youth only grinned at her, all white sharp teeth.

“Sora!” she shouted and pointed.

He turned and his face when white. “You—!”

“Don’t get so wound-up,” the dark youth said flatly. “You’re rid of me.”

Sora touched his face. “But my eyes…”

The monster smiled. “Yeah, turns out, you like being in control. You liked dominating our sweet slit like that,” he said with some sick pleasure. “So, those innocent blue eyes of yours will never come back. You will forever have the eyes of the beast. It shows that the beast is still inside you, but you can control it because it is a part of you.” Then, in a blast of hot wind and faint smoke, the monster that had lived inside Sora was gone. 

Kairi looked up at him and her mouth watered. Her womb clenched and moisture rushed into her cunt. “You liked it?”

His cheeks turned pink. “I—”

She cut him off. “Don’t worry,” she whispered. She stood up and put her arms around him, pressing her body flush against his nudity. “I liked it too.” She got onto her toes and kissed his chin and his throat, suckling lightly. 

Sora grinned down at her and wrapped her tightly in his strong arms. “Then, I guess you won’t mind staying a little longer…”

“Not a chance!”

Together, they fell onto the bed and Sora ravaged her like the day would never end. 

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions?


	7. For the Love of the Sea

For Q-A the Authoress.

Summary: Kairi had always thought the beach was beautiful and it was, but she also never realized how dangerous it could be—dangerously beautiful and sexy and alluring and… She just should have stayed home!

X X X

Kairi was enjoying her ice cream and had just finished the last bit of crunchy cone when she found the perfect place to flop down on the beach. She sat down comfortably on the golden sand, soaking up the last rays of sun before they turned into silvery moonlight. Exhausted by the day’s antics with her friends, she flopped backwards in the sand, loving the way the heat from the sun that it had absorbed seeped up into her tired body. It was almost like being held by the perfect lover. Blushing, she pillowed her arms behind her head, stretched out her legs in the surf, and closed her eyes. 

It didn’t take long for her to begin to dream. Lately, her dreams had been a little… risqué… and that was putting it lightly—very lightly. 

Today, she dreamed about Peter Pan.

The Peter of her dreams was not a child who would never grow up. Instead, he was fashioned into a beautiful young man with the flamed-colored hair and straight white teeth and sleek sun-kissed flesh of a flying god, even with his silly feathered hat. His body was lean and strong and so hot against her own, chiseled with muscles, and maybe he wore a pretty fairy pendant on a chain around his neck. In only one aspect was he still childlike—his flesh was still virtually hairless and baby-soft beneath her hands. 

She imagined making love to him in the sky, lying on the bed of billowy clouds and wrapped in a blanket of sunlight and being kissed by tiny fairies that came to love her alongside him. He would be unsure of himself, blushing and smiling with those perfect teeth of his. Sometimes, he whispered against the shell of her ear the little things he loved about her body and her lips and her face. Inside her, he would be as sweet and pleasant as fairy dust and her womb would practically fly from the pleasure mounting inside her. 

“I’ll make you fly,” he whispered into her mouth.

Kairi panted, breathy, against him and raked her hands down his back. His flesh was still hot from the sun and she felt little fairy hands on her fingers, pulling them lower on him, guiding her to the places Peter liked to be touched. They knew him so well and loved him enough to give him away because that was what he wanted. 

Her lips parted as pink and flushed as the petals of a flower and Peter touched her lips, slipping his fingers into her mouth. She licked and lapped at the digits, feeling the calluses and tasting the salt from the sea. She practically moaned, sucking his fingers, until he pulled them away. Then, he cupped her burning sex through her nightgown and stroked her gently. 

“Is this what you like?”

She gasped, clutching him closer to her body. 

“Am I hurting you?”

She shook her head. “No,” she breathed into his fiery tresses, pushing her fingers through the soft silken locks. “Keep touching me there. You feel so wonderful.”

“You can fly?”

“Yes, this is my happy thought.”

She felt him smile into her throat and he kissed her there, nipping lightly at her fluttering pulse. One of the bright fairies came to whisper in his ear and he nodded slightly before going to nip and suckle Kairi’s earlobe. She moaned eagerly, pushing her hands harder against his bare back. The leaves of his shirt prickled her fingers and the backs of her hands. Then, Peter pushed up her nightgown and pushed two fingers inside her moist cavern. 

She moaned and arched against him, desperately rocking her hips on his fingers. He whispered against her throat, asking her what she wanted and how she liked it, so unsure and timid. She gripped his shaft and guided him into her. A cry worked its way up her throat, a moan of pure bliss and a little bit of pain as he stretched and filled her. Kairi dug her hands through his crimson hair, pulling his mouth down to hers and devouring him.

Suddenly, there was a great splash in the glassy wine-dark sea, rousing Kairi from her dream with a start. 

For a moment, she remained laying down, panting, and then she sat up, bracing herself on her hands in the sand. The sunset was beautiful and perfect. The sky was alight with streams of pink and blue, the sun was a small disk on the edge of the sea like a big Ferris wheel, and there were lots of cotton-candy-puffs of clouds. The sky was like a carnival—all candied lights and spun-sugar and beauty. Kairi admired the scene before her.

Ah, a beautiful end to a beautiful day.

There was a second splash in the ocean, bigger and some of the surf even splashed her. Sputtering, she jumped to her feet and wiped her face with the backs of her hands. “Tidus! Wakka! Cut it out! It’s not warm enough for that!” she shouted at the ocean, expecting one of her stupid friends to surface any moment now. “Hey!” As more time passed, her heart began to pound. No one was coming out and that splash hadn’t been a fish. “Hey!” She shouted against charged into the surf up to her knees. “Come out now! This isn’t funny anymore! Tidus! Wakka!” 

To her left, there was another little splash and a mess of bubbles. Was someone drowning right here in front of her? Trapped on the reef or caught in the undertow?

Concerned, she waded out deeper, peering into the darkness of the sea. The waves sucked at her waist, dragging her in deeper, but she had lived on the sea all her life and she knew how to handle the undertow. She moved back a step because, regardless, she was alone out here and it wasn’t safe to risk it, especially if someone was already trapped. 

“Wakka! Tidus!” she shouted again and fished around beneath the water with both hands. 

She felt hair, grabbed a fistful, and yanked. Sometimes, all it took to get out of the undertow was a good pull. The reaction was immediate and sharp and not what she expected. If someone hadn’t saved her, she might have drowned herself. 

Since her hands were tangled in the hair, when whoever she had grabbed jerked violently back like something frightened, they dragged her easily out into the water. Greedily, the undertow sucked her in and she inhaled a lungful of icy water. Desperately, she kicked and her head just broke the surface of the water. Already, the beach was very far away and the sea was already leeching the heat from her body. 

“Help!” she shouted, but it was useless.

The beach was deserted and she was going to drown. For as long as she could, Kairi struggled to remain afloat and tried to get back to dry land, but it was hopeless. Finally, the great mother took her and she sank below the waves. In the darkness, she saw a strange face with big curious glowing eyes. The eyes were the color of the sky and not like any fish’s eyes she had ever seen before. Maybe this was the god of the ocean come to take her to the next world. She closed her eyes, breathing in the water like life-giving air now. She was dying. It didn’t even matter. 

Then, suddenly, the water was rushing all around her like a strong current and she felt sand beneath her back. There was a hard blow to her chest and she hacked up a burning mouthful of saltwater. Desperately choking and coughing, she sucked in greedy lungfuls of air. For a moment, those strange eyes were above her face, gazing down at her with curiosity. Something cool and damp touched her face, almost stroking, but it only lasted a moment.

“Kairi?!” Tidus’s voice cut through the silence of the night. 

Those eyes flashed up, widened, and then were gone. Kairi spent a moment staring blankly at the sky, wondering where they had gone. Then, what had started all this, there was another great splash and water rained down on her. Snapping back to her senses, she sat up sharply and choked up more water.

“Jesus, Kai, did you go for a swim?” Tidus asked and crouched beside her. “You’re soaked and ice-cold. You know it’s not safe to do that alone. You’re not a stupid tourist!”

She clutched his shoulders because he wore no shirt. His skin felt so hot, just like Peter’s had in her dream. “Tidus, did you just pull me from the water?”

“What? No.” He gripped her shoulders. “What happened?”

“I just… I just… I was drowning!”

“What?”

“I thought someone was caught in the undertow and I went out to check and something pulled me in.”

“Shit, Kai! You could’ve died!” Tidus gathered her up in his arms. “Let’s get you home. You need a shower and some sleep. I’m sure this will hit you by morning and you’ll be a little freaked out.” If anyone knew it would be Tidus, he had almost drowned about eighteen times. Close calls, but he was still alive and kicking, wasn’t he?

“I almost died,” Kairi whispered. 

“Yeah, babe, but you’re alright now. It’s okay. I’m going to get you home. It’s okay now. You’re alright.” Tidus’s voice faded into the background and all Kairi heard was the crashing of the ocean waves behind her. She tried to turn to look, but Tidus kept her walking forward. She heard another great splash behind her and her heart began to pound. 

…

Kairi woke in her own bed the around lunchtime yet she still felt tired. She had been dreaming again, but this time Peter Pan did not grace her with his presence. This time, she had dreams about the eyes of that strange fish—those weird glow-in-the-dark cerulean-sky-blue orbs that had sliced through the water like pieces of reflective mirror. Had the fish pulled her form the waves? Or had she imagined everything with her brain being so oxygen-starved and drowning as she had been?

Stiff and sore, she got out of bed and dragged herself to the shower. She soaked herself in the hot water for at least an hour until all the tension eased from her muscles, dressed in a clean bikini and some shorts, and headed out for the beach again. By now, she knew none of her friends would be there at this point so she was safe to gaze into the ocean and wonder why she had survived. 

Then, she thought of the fish again and raided her kitchen. She pulled out a jar of sardines, a bag of gummi worms, some peanut butter that she smeared on bread, and a few other strange morsels that she thought a strange blue-eyed fish would like. She packed these things into a canvas bag, slung it over her shoulder, paused at the door, and returned to the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich, ate a few bites, stared into it as if it held some kind of answer, took another bite, and made her way back to the beach. 

As before, the beach was beautiful and serene. There was a girl in a sundress jogging down by the wharf, but she was the only person for miles. Carefully, Kairi seated herself at the edge of the surf and finished her sandwich. Then, she took a sardine from the jar and tossed it into the waves. It sank to the bottom, lay there for a moment, and was then swept away by the undercurrent. 

“Why did I live?” she whispered. She pulled the gummi worms from her canvas bag and ate a few. Then, she threw one into the waves and watched as it was swept away. She turned her face up to the sky, soaking up some soft pale white moonlight. “I was drowning. I know I was going to die but I…”

“Survived?” a soft voice supplied. 

Kairi whipped her eyes back down to the waves so fast that she was amazed she didn’t give herself whiplash. Her voice was stuck in her throat. 

Lying in the shallow surf, propped up on his elbows, was a beautiful blue-eyed young man. He had a strange pale face that no one on the island had. Everyone was tan and sun-browned, but he looked as if he hadn’t been out in the sunshine for more than a few hours. His face was framed by rich dark chocolate tresses and he had lashes so long that they shadowed his face. His chest was bare, but that was usually for people on the island, and he had fine chiseled muscles like that of an old statue. He was just lying there, delicately and almost posed, with is legs hidden by the water. He was so beautiful that it almost seemed as if he couldn’t be real. Where had be come from? How had he positioned himself there without her noticing? It was almost like… he came up out of the sea…

“Who are you?” she whispered

He nibbled the gummi worm that hung from his fingers, ignoring her. It was the one Kairi had thrown into the sea, she was certain.

“Are you… a fish?”

“Do I look like a fish?” he asked and chewed the worm. “These are yummy. What are they?”

“Gummi worms,” she whispered. For a long moment, she just gazed at him—at his white skin and chest as he breathed, at the flash of his throat and his teeth, his beautiful blue eyes. “Who are you?” she repeated.

“Sora,” he said as if it hardly mattered. 

“Where are you from?” 

“Here.”

“I’ve never seen you before,” she murmured. The island was so small. Everyone knew everyone and knew everyone’s business. Even if she had never met him, she would have at least heard of him. She would have remembered a beautiful name like Sora.

“That’s because I live in the water.”

“Live… in the water?” she repeated, awe in her voice. 

He glanced at her, blue eyes cautious. “I pulled you from the waves. You couldn’t breathe.”

She blinked and a strange feeling passed over her. “But… the current was so strong. There’s no way…”

The waves drew back as the tide went out and it was then that she saw it, saw him in his entirety. He didn’t really have legs or feet or, hell, his entire lower body was strange. Actually, all of him was strange. He was like a creature from her dreams.

In the sudden brightness of the moonlight, Kairi saw that he wasn’t so much pale as simply reflecting the moonlight. His shoulders were coated in fine glimmering blue-green scales that were almost translucent and glassy. There were more scales on his legs, spiraling down his thighs and calves like beautiful vines, and on his hands and neck and creeping up the curve of his jaw. Though in other places, he had simple pale flesh, like on his chest and face and fingers. On his back, nestled between his shoulder blades, was a strange webbed crest like that of a lionfish. There was something slung around his hips, maybe a scrap of woven seaweed or some sort of cloth and that was the only shred of clothing he wore. Finally, his feet weren’t feet. They were more like fins, sleek and streamlined like the flipper of a dolphin. 

“Y-you’re a…” 

Swiftly, fear touched his beautiful face. He pushed himself upright, whirled, and dove into the depths of the sea. Those fins of his kicked up a wave of water and propelled him quickly out of sight. Before Kairi could even call after him, he was gone.

“Sora,” she whispered and tasted his name on her lips. It was scrumptious and she actually said it again and again and again. 

…

She should have stayed home, she knew that. Yet, here she was anyway with her canvas bag filled with gummi worms and the moon looking like a cookie someone had taken a great bite out of. The ocean was laid out before her like a satin blanket. Carefully, she sat at the edge and dipped her feet into the waves, relishing the warmth lapping up her calves. From her canvas bag, she took out the bag of gummi worms, poured some into her hand, and then threw them into the water. She waited eagerly for the strange beautiful sea-creature to surface.

She didn’t have to wait long. 

A few moments later, as if he was simply a part of the waves, Sora washed up onto the sand inches from her outstretched feet. He plucked a gummi worm from the waves and ate it contentedly. The blue-green scales on his shoulders gleamed in the moonlight and the silvery light shone through the webs of the crest on his back, casting thin shadows on his pale scaled flesh. His dark hair was sticking to his cheeks and neck like feathers and those eyes of his shone with an almost neon light. He looked so beautiful and surreal, like a beauty from her dreams.

“You came back,” she whispered.

“I knew there were worms,” he said nonchalantly.

She offered him the bag and he stretched out his arms to their maximum, as if afraid to get to close to her. The muscles of his arms were lean and corded, sinuous beneath his plae skin, and his fingers were long and delicate. She realized that there was paper-thin webbing between his long fingers, translucent and fragile-looking like the fleshy wings of a bat. His skin brushed hers as he took the snacks from her hand and she jolted. His flesh was cool and damp, but not unpleasantly so. He felt like…

“You feel strange,” she whispered but wished she could take the words back. They just kind of slipped out of her mouth.

He sank back a little deeper into the waves so that they lapped over his shoulders and hid his body completely save his head. 

“No, please, I didn’t mean it as a bad thing. It’s just…”

“I feel like the ocean,” he murmured. 

She smiled. “Yeah, that’s exactly it. Have you heard that before?”

“No, but I do live in the ocean. You live on land and I bet you feel like the land.”

Kairi giggled. “Not really,” she said.

He tilted his head cutely, genuinely curios. “What do you feel like then?”

Blushing, she murmured, “Well, I’m warm and my skin is smooth. I don’t have scales…” She trailed off. What else could she say?

Sora pushed up through the waves again so that the waterline hung down around his hips. The crest in his back was folded up flat against his spine, but stretched out again even as she watched. For a long moment, he just watched her, studied her, so that he face heated up. Then, almost timidly, he asked, “May I touch you?” 

Kairi’s face flushed and she realized how close her legs were to him. Gingerly, she stretched out her feet and lifted her legs from the water a little. “Sure,” she murmured. “Go ahead.”

Cautiously, he ventured out a hand and ran it up the smooth expanse of her shin. Almost immediately, he jerked back with a shocked expression on his face.

“What is it?” She asked, drawing her legs self-consciously against her chest. 

“You… you’re warm!”

Now, it was her turn to be puzzled. “Yes, I suppose I am. Don’t you have warm things?”

He turned, eyes bright, and gazed out over the ocean. “Not really,” he said. “I get warm by lying in the sunlight on rocks.” He gazed at her legs a moment longer and pulled himself into the shallow surf, practically sitting beside her but not quite. Carefully, as if unsure, he mirrored her position, drawing his legs up against his chest and putting his arms around them. Almost absently, he ran his fingers over a thick patch of scales near where his ankle would be if he was human. Since his feet ended in fins, she wasn’t sure exactly where his ankles would be, if he had ankles at all. “I like the sunlight. No one spends more time in the sun than me. My parents scold me.”

“You have parents?” 

“Well, I didn’t just appear,” he said. “You have parents. So do I.”

“I’m sorry,” Kairi said and felt her face begin to flush. “It’s just… I don’t know anything about…” What could she call him? She settled on, “You.”

“Really?” he asked. “I know a lot about you.”

“Me?” Her heart leaped.

“Well, people in general,” he said. He nibbled a few gummi worms. “I like to watch you all sometimes. You’re so different from me.” He was quiet, staring out over the waves and still absently stroking his scaly legs. The crest on his back unfolded, stretched out as if reaching, and then remained like that.

She wanted so badly to touch him—to see what he felt like, to feel those scales, to feel the ocean living inside him. “Could I… maybe… touch you?” she whispered.

He turned to face her and those eyes of him turned into the sky, so deep and never-ending, and he took her breath away. “Of course,” he said with a small nervous smile. He looked unsure of what to do with his body so he just reclined on his hands.

Kairi reached out her hand timidly and touched the flat strong plane of his chest. His skin was cool and slightly slick, though even as she felt him, he seemed to be… drying out and warming up? She stroked the scales on his collarbones and they were almost velvet-soft, nothing like a fish’s slimy hide. Cautiously, she ran her hand down the back of his shoulder and her fingers brushed the crest there. The crest seized up and slammed down flat against his back.

“I’m sorry!” Kairi gasped and pulled her hand back, clutching it to her chest. “Did that hurt you?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s just… very sensitive,” he murmured. 

Kairi twisted her fingers in her red tresses. “You feel so… sleek,” she whispered. 

“I’m streamlined,” he said with a small smile. “I can swim very fast and very strongly.”

“I know. You pulled me from the water when I was drowning,” she said softly. “Why would you save me?”

He lowered his eyes. “It’s my fault you were pulled in,” he confessed.

“Your fault?”

“Yes,” he continued. “You caught my hair and tried to draw me up. I panicked and pulled away too quickly. I dragged you in accidently.”

“It’s okay,” she murmured. “I’m alive. You saved me.”

He smiled at her. “I did.” 

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them and Sora popped a gummi worm into his mouth. He stretched his arms out into the surf, cupped his hands in it, and Kairi was fascinated by the way it perfectly filled his hands. Not a single drop escaped because of the webs between each finger. Smoothly, he lifted his hands over his head and dumped the water on himself. Then, he shook his head, spraying droplets everywhere. Kairi laughed softly and splashed him with her feet. He grinned, but didn’t splash her back. (He must have known that he would win.)

Kairi reached out and cupped his shoulder. “Can I see you again?” she asked.

His face crashed. “We shouldn’t. My parents will be unhappy if they even knew I was here.”

“Please?” she whispered.

He reached out and laid the flat of his palm on her warm thigh. Then, he murmured, “I can come at night.”

She smiled and squeezed his shoulder lightly. “That would be perfect.”

He gazed into her face and then gently brought his finger to her mouth. He touched her lips, her nose, her cheeks, as if he would never seen her again. Then, smoothly, he pulled a glimmering scale from his shoulder and pressed it into her palm. “Here, a gift.”

“It’s so pretty,” Kairi whispered and shifted it so it caught the moonlight. “Could I make it into a necklace?”

“I’d like that,” Sora said with a soft dreamy smile. Then, he dove into the waves and was gone.

Kairi spent another moment gazing into the sea. Then, she returned home, put the beautiful scale on a silver chain, and put it around her neck so that it swung light and cool against her bare breasts. Before she got in the shower, she spent a moment admiring it. Then, she put on pajamas, crawled into bed, and began to dream.

Tonight, she dreamed of making love to Sora beneath the ocean. Their bodies were so close, intertwined, like the petals of a flesh flower. Her flesh was kissed by the fish, caressed by seaweed, scraped by the sand, and soothed by the cool water. Her head was cushioned on a sea sponge, red hair flying around her head like smoke. Sora’s smooth sleek flesh was rubbing against her and the scales on his body created the perfect amount of friction. She felt like her body was going to fall apart at the seams and he wasn’t even inside her yet.

He explored every inch of her with his mouth and hands as if discovering a woman for the first time. The web between his fingers felt so strange on her pert nipples, like a feather-light cool kiss. The seaweed around his hips tickles her thighs and stomach. Sora kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue deep into her cavern and nipped lightly on her lips. She moaned into him, clutching his back and his shoulders in her tight fingers. His mouth was on her breasts, making her feel as if she was going to melt in pleasure, and she touched the crest on his back. 

Then, she woke with a start, panting, in her empty bed.

…

Kairi should have stayed home, she knew that, but she couldn’t. She wanted to see Sora too badly. She practically ran to the beach and was gasping for breath by the time she reached the place where the surf and sand met. She was only waiting a moment before Sora surfaced, resting his chin on his hands.

“Hello,” he said. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

She grinned. “I’ve been waiting all day.” This time, rather than sitting on the sand, she sank deep into the water beside Sora. 

“Did you have good dreams?” he asked after a moment.

Kairi’s heart leaped into her chest and she collapsed into a mess of protests and worries. “I didn’t mean to—I mean, you couldn’t know—it was—um, um, uh, uh,” she gasped out. 

Sora put a hand to her mouth. “Did you… dream about me?”

She nodded, eyes wide and face hot.

He lowered his hand. “I dreamed about you too. Did we dream the same thing?”

“Y-you first,” Kairi forced out.

He lay deep in the water and looked up at her through his lashes. “I dreamed about ravishing you,” he said coolly.

Kairi’s face flamed.

“Now, you tell me.”

“I-I-I dreamed the same… thing…”

Sora reached out and touched her warm thigh gently. “I can make them come true for you,” he murmured. “If you want…”

Her womb clenched, hot and empty and so terribly wanting. She touched his shoulders, gripping him gently and timidly pulled him towards her. Sora melted into her and his body was cool and damp. He lifted his chin and kissed her. Timidly, his cool tongue traced her lower lip and she opened her mouth to him readily. He tasted like salt, but also something unspeakably sweet—like sea salt ice cream. She ran her hands down his back and he pushed her into the sand, kissing her throat. 

He slipped his hands up her shirt and cupped her breasts. As it had been in her dream, the webs of his fingers lit her body on fire as he pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers. He peeled her soft sundress over her head and shimmied her panties down her thighs. When she was completely naked, he pressed flush against her. She shuddered at the feel of his cool scaly body and she could feel the thrum of the ocean just beneath his skin. 

“Sora,” she whispered and pushed her hands through his hair. 

He nuzzled her throat, licking and lapping gently. Then, his fingers slipped between her thighs and stroked her most intimate place. She was already burning hot and soaking wet for him when she gently touched her slit. She worried for a moment about his webbed hands, but he didn’t give her time to wonder before he slipped two fingers into her aching slit. She gasped, clutching him close to her chest and panting against the shell of his ear. 

“You’re so warm,” he murmured. “I’ve never felt something like this before. You’re like the sun.”

“Sora, please, can you—ah!”

He put his thumb on her clit and rubbed it deftly until she was writhing in perfect bliss. Then, he peeled off the scrap of seaweed around his hips, laid it neatly aside, and she felt his cool hardness bumping against her. She creaked open her eyes and looked down at his shaft. 

Her heart leaped against her ribcage. 

He was so… so… thick and long. It looked as if he would tear her apart.

“Wait,” she gasped.

“I won’t hurt you,” he murmured and stroked her harder. “You’re wet and ready. You want this, don’t you? You want me?”

She touched his shoulders and fingered the crest on his back. He shivered and squirmed, making small little animal sounds of pleasure and bliss.

“Does that hurt you?”

“No, it feels good.”

“Should I—ah!”

He lowered his head and suckled her earlobe, nipping it gently. 

“Can I have you?”

“Y-yes, please, Sora…”

“I won’t hurt you.”

“I know,” she breathed.

His cool fingers parted her nether lips and she felt him probe her soft slit. She bit her lip, but he leaned down and kissed away any pain or distraction. Then, in one swift motion, he sheathed himself completely inside her. He was cool and glass-like and so incredibly perfect inside her. He filled her to the brim with a little left over. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and shifted a little bit inside her. Immediately, her muscles seized down around him and she let out a cry as her first orgasm gripped her.

“You came… just from that?” Sora whispered.

She blushed hotly and covered her face with her hands. 

Sora pulled her hands down and kissed her again.

Then, he set a breathtaking pace that made Kairi feel as if she was going to melt from the immense pleasure he was sending through her vulnerable body. Each thrust made the breath explode from her lungs. She thanked god for the ocean because the sound of the waves drowned out the squish-squish of her soaking slit as he drove into her. Gasping, she reached around to touch the crest on his back again, massaging it in her warm fingers.

Immediately, Sora’s pace became erratic and wild.

“Come inside me,” she gasped and rubbed his back harder. 

He let out a small cry and his teeth nipped at her collarbone. Finally, she felt coolness begin to fill her to the brim and his stone-hard member twitched a little inside her as it emptied. She lowered her hands to his lower back, feeling the soft sleek scales there. Panting, Sora rested his head on her breasts and she felt his cool breath on her over-sensitive nipples.

“Was it everything you dreamed?”

“Yes,” she whispered. “Oh yes.”

“So, can I see you tomorrow?”

“Can we reenact whatever I dream tonight?”

He smiled and buried his face in her breasts. “Only if you bring gummi worms.”

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	8. Spelling It Out

For HopelessRomantic1818.

Summary: Sora’s attempt to ask Kairi out on a date fails miserably when Kairi misunderstands his intentions. Can he salvage the night and get Kairi to understand what he meant?

X X X

When Sora Strife woke up, rudely interrupted by morning wood, he dealt with the matter at hand and then told his reflection in the mirror firmly that today was going to be the day. No more excuses—he knew exactly what to say and he had saved up enough money. So, that’s it… No more excuses…

Today was the day!

He tried to comb out his wild hair, gave up, and gelled it so it appeared that he had made it spiky on purpose. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and even shaved his few whiskers off his chin. Then, he dressed in his favorite faded jeans and red t-shirt for emotional support. He checked himself in the mirror one more time, pinched his cheeks, gave himself a little ego-fluffing pep-talk, and then left his tidy little apartment. 

Destiny Islands was well-known for being a great retirement spot with fantastic sunny weather and a warm climate year-round. Today’s forecast was no exception and he was nearly blinded in the early morning butter-yellow sunlight. Squinting, he headed off to the little sea-salt ice cream parlor where his best friend ad long time secret crush, Kairi Hart, worked. He was hoping to catch her on her way to work rather than at work so he couldn’t make as much of a spectacle out of himself. 

Luck was on his side.  
He caught up with Kairi just a block away from her house. Her hips were swishing lightly in her little white shorts with the bronze buttons and her emerald blouse complimented her cranberry tresses perfectly, clinging to her curves and contours. Her long coltish legs were sun-bronzed, hair highlighted by the sun, and she was wearing her favorite sunglasses and green flip-flops. Destiny Island was just that kind of place, even if you were going to work. Hands down, she was the most beautiful creature Sora had ever seen.

He took a deep breath to steady himself, tried to back out, and dragged himself forward by the nose. No excuses, remember? Finally, he jogged up beside Kairi and flashed her his award-winning white smile. “Hey, Kai, how’s it hanging?”

She smiled. “Sora! Good morning. Are we still on for the Art in the Park Showing this Sunday?”

He nodded vigorously. “You bet!”

“What’s up, lamb chop?” Kairi asked her longtime friend as he fell into step beside her. 

She and Sora had been friends longer than anyone could remember. Since Kairi moved to the islands with her family almost twelve years ago, she and Sora had always been together. Sora just adopted her like a lost puppy and then, when his parents were drowned at sea, Kairi adopted him much in the same way. They had been together through thick and thin, bad times and good ones. They had an unbreakable bond, stronger than cement ad more reliable than the endless push and pull of the ocean and moon. That was Sora, Kairi’s moon, and she was his ocean.

“Nothing much, carrot top,” he returned lightly.

They laughed.

Then, Sora gave himself a kick in the ass and cleared his throats. “So, Kairi, I was wondering—” Jeez, could he sound any more unsure of himself? “—would you like to go out to dinner with me this Friday? To your favorite Italian place? My treat!”

She grinned at him. “Definitely!”

Sora let out a sigh of relief. Well, that was way easier than he had initially thought it was going to be. 

They were almost to the ice cream parlor now and Kairi turned to face him with her hand on the door. “So, the usual suspects, too?” she asked him with a grin.

For a moment, he just stared at her. What was she talking about? “Uh, yeah…” he said without thinking.

She grinned wider. “Fantastic, I’ll call Namine after work and see if she and Roxas can make it! Why don’t you give Riku and Xion a call?” Then, the wavy glass door swung shut behind her and she was calling out a cheerful greeting to her boss behind the counter.

It was then that Sora realized his mistake. Kairi didn’t think this was a real date or maybe not even a date at all. She thought he wanted to go out with their friends. And Sora had fucked up by agreeing with her without thinking. Now, all his exquisite planning and readying was going to go to waste. He just couldn’t get it right.

…

Friday came a little too quickly and Sora hadn’t been able to think of a way to salvage his ruined plans. So, with no other choice except to stand Kairi up, he called Riku and Xion and everyone agreed to meet at the restaurant at a little past eight. 

Sora and Roxas both arrived at the same time, uncannily, and also dressed oddly similar. Some people thought they were twins separated at birth because they were just so alike and they might have been right. Both Sora and Roxas had beautiful cerulean ocean-blue eyes, wild hair, and stunning aristocratic faces with perfect porcelain-doll features. But the similarities in faces ended there—Roxas had golden-blonde hair and Sora’s a deep chocolate, Sora had a scar on his mouth from a split lip and Roxas had a jagged scar through his hairline from a biking fall. Then, their bodies and tastes in clothing were also very alike. They were both slender with long fingers and narrow shoulders, almost feminine, but powerful enough to rail anyone’s butts in volleyball. As testimony to this, tonight they were both wearing deep navy-blue button-down shirts with black slacks. Thank god their ties were different—Roxas’s being white and Sora’s being silver, but it was still pretty close.

“Hey Roxas,” Sora greeted and told the hostess how many would be in their party.

“Yo, what’s up Sora? You have great taste in clothes.”

“So do you!”

They stared a laugh. 

“Where’s Namine?”

“On her way.” Roxas looked at his watch, which matched Sora’s. “Ten minutes, she said.”

“Perfect. I need to talk to you about Kairi.”

“Shoot.”

Roxas and Namine had been dating for over a year now and Sora had no idea how Roxas had gotten pale little Namine to come out of her shell for him. She used to act like she was afraid of her own shadow, never mind someone else’s, but Roxas had slowly wormed his way into her heart and now they were inseparable. 

“How did you ask Namine out on your first date?” Sora asked his friend.

Roxas eyed him. “This is about Kairi?”

“Just answer…”

“I just asked her. I went to her house and met her mom and brought flowers and all that romantic nine yards.”

Sora groaned.

The light bulb came on in Roxas’s head. “Don’t tell me…” 

Sora nodded.

“This was supposed to be a date between you and Kairi?”

Sora nodded.

Roxas clapped him on the shoulder. “Man, you just can’t catch a break.”

“It’s not supposed to be this hard to ask her out.”

“You’re going about it all wrong. Clearly, Kairi is someone who needs to have it spelled out for her.”

“Spelled out?”

Roxas nodded.

Then, Xion exploded in through the front door. She was wearing a bizarre vintage gothic Lolita outfit with a lot of ruffled frothy cake-like layers of black and white lace as a skirt, a laced-up black ribbon over white bodice with short puffed black sleeves. Fishnets ensnared her long white legs, her favorite ones with holes worn through the knees and stylish runs, and she had on mesh armlets. She was wearing platform combat books that zipped up the sides, carried a jingling chain purse, and had a mess of white and red roses perched in her thick short blue-black hair. Her wide blue eyes scanned the restaurant, spotted the boys, and trounced over.

“Hey guys!”

“Xion…” Roxas muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What is that?!” Sora asked, flabbergasted.

“Do you like it?” She twirled for them. “I got it at the thrift store and fixed it up myself. It’s banging, right?”

“Uh, sure,” they said in unison. 

Xion stuck her tongue out at them and slid in beside Roxas. “Don’t worry. I’ll get up when Namine get’s here. Where’s Riku and Kairi?” she asked.

“Kairi should be here any minute I don’t know about Riku,” Sora told her.

“Ah,” was all she said and picked up a menu.

Namine arrived next. Unlike Xion, she entered the restaurant like a wisp of smoke and no one even saw her until she was standing at the end of the table, clearing her throat. She was wearing a dress of palest cornflower blue to match Roxas’s dark navy shirt and her platinum blonde hair had been brushed to a shine and curled lightly to frame her innocent baby-doll face. At her side, she clutched her leather messenger bag, stuffed with her college text books and her sketchpad and countless pencils. 

“Namine,” Roxas greeted and Xion hustled out of the way so Namine could slide in beside her boyfriend.

“Hi Roxas,” Namine murmured with a smile and accepted a kiss.

Xion made a barfing face and Sora kicked her under the table.

“Ouch!”

Namine jumped, glancing suspiciously at Sora and Xion Sora feigned innocence, reading the menu, but Xion was glaring at him and rubbing her leg. 

Kairi finally pulled open the door and strode in happily, nearly whistling. She slid in beside Sora and hugged him as she always did. The scent of her hair and skin wrapped around him and Roxas gave Sora a knowing look so Sora wiped the stupid grin off his face. He embraced his friend in return and stroked her long hair. After a moment, she pulled away to look into his face with a smile. Their eyes were both blue, but hers were more twilight-colored to Sora’s vibrant sky-blue shade.

Unlike Xion’s exotic Lolita getup and Namine’s little college uniform, Kairi was wearing her usual island wardrobe and almost painstakingly casual compared to the rest of them. She was wearing a denim skirt and a white tank top with a light violet blouse on overtop of it. The blouse was embroidered with a silver seascape of fish and coral and even a half-hidden mermaid. Sora had brought it back for her from one of his trips with his parents before they were killed.

“Hey lamb chop,” she said to Sora, his nickname rolling off her beautiful mouth. To the others she said, “Hey guys! What’s shaking?”

“Nothing much,” Xion said. 

“How’s work?” Roxas asked.

“Good. It’s so busy! I’m sorry I’m late,” Kairi said and peered over Sora’s shoulder at his menu. 

“No problem. Riku’s way late and Namine got hung up at school,” Roxas said.

“What are you getting?” Kairi asked Sora. Her breath was hot on the shell of his ear.

He shivered slightly. “Some pasta with alfredo and maybe a salad.”

“Yum, that sounds good,” Kairi said.

“Riku said to order for him. He wants some chicken parmesan,” Roxas said. “He’s running late but he doesn’t want to hold us up.” 

“You know, after dinner, we should so go to that club,” Xion chimed in.

“What club?” Namine peeped.

“That new one on the beach, Waves, I think it’s called.”

“That sounds great!” Kairi said cheerfully.

“I-I don’t know…” Namine stuttered.

Roxas squeezed her shoulder and offered her a soothing smile. “I’ll protect you,” he offered.

She smiled back at him and held his hand gently.

Sora stared at them jealously. He wanted to be like that with Kairi, holding her and comforting her. Not that he wasn’t already—they were best friends, after all—but he wanted so much more. He wanted to be so much more to her!

“Sora,” Kairi said suddenly and he felt her body pressing against his side. “What brought this on?”

“Brought what on?” he asked.

“This dinner. Why did you want to get together?”

Roxas met Sora’s eyes. It was only himself, Namine, and Xion here. Just explain it to her, be straightforward, his blue eyes said, but Sora cowered in that face. Instead, he shrimped out and smiled at his crush. “No reason really. I just wanted to get together with you.”

Roxas sighed heavily and Namine lifted her brow at him.

Something flashed in Kairi’s expression. “Just me, Sora? Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you wanted us all to get together!”

“It’s fine,” he said and forced a smile. So much for telling her the truth and admitting his feelings.

Riku slid in beside Kairi with a gasp of breath and a “Sorry I’m so late,” before Sora could even think about making a different move. 

If Roxas and Sora were separated twins, if Kairi and Xion and Sora and Roxas and Namine all had blue eyes, and if they all considered themselves a family, then Riku was some sort of odd duck. He was big and formidable with broad shoulders and big hands, unlike slender but strong Sora and Roxas who owned at volleyball because they could leap higher than the net. Riku was grounded by his large frame. His face was pleasant enough, but not gorgeous like Roxas or Sora’s. He had striking eyes, not blue, but green, unlike the other’s. He also had rich shining silver tresses, but Namine’s hair was so close to white that it was hardly strange. 

He grinned his big dumb-jock grin and gave Kairi a side hug. “How’s my favorite girl?” Like Sora, Riku and Kairi had been friends a long time too. They had even had a shot at dating, but it didn’t work out. Even so, they were still good friends and went out for pizza together occasionally. Kairi often helped Riku with his girl troubles. 

“I’m good,” Kairi said with a laugh. “How’s Selphie treating you?”

Riku blanched and stuttered out, “What’s up guys?” 

Kairi laughed wildly.

“So, can we order?” Xion asked and pressed a hand to her stomach. “I’m dying here!”

“Yes, let’s!”

Dinner was wonderful between the six friends with plenty of catching up and laughing and a good deal of joking and story-telling. Kairi kept laughing and leaning into Sora, her soft breasts pressing, and he couldn’t keep his eyes off her luscious mouth. Then, they talked about going to the club afterwards. Namine was the only one against it, but Roxas persuaded her to at least give it a try. If she got too scared, he promised to bring her home right away. So, after splitting the bill, they left the restaurant and headed to Waves.

No wonder Xion had worn a Lolita getup. The club was gothic with weird pulsing music and flashing purple lights and a fog machine hidden somewhere. It was like stepping into a witch’s lair and Namine coughed in the smoke. Xion blended right in, but the rest of them stuck out like sore thumbs. Even so, they made the best of it.

Xion immediately slid off onto the dance floor and was lost in the throng of the crowd, though she bobbled back a moment later. Riku waded in after her, caught up, and the two of them stared dancing. Riku looked like some kind of ape without a tree, but Xion was a magnificent dancer. She was all seductive curves and slipped her fingers through her dark hair to pull it away from her neck. She swayed and bounced with the music, eyes half-lidded and her lips parted. Though, watching her dance like that, Sora never would have suspected her of being a ballerina, especially dressed in that gothic getup.

Namine clung to Roxas, but he was saying idly to the music, encouraging her to loosen up. After a few minutes, she finally did and had turned to face Roxas, staring up into his eyes so she wouldn’t have to see the frightening world around her. She was such a beautiful little white dove and God did Roxas love her. You could see it in his eyes, hers too.

“Sora, dance with me?” Kairi asked and tugged on his hand. She grinned up at him. “Please?”

And how could he deny her?

They danced for a long time together, happily. The trouble didn’t start until Kairi left his side to go to the bar and buy them some drinks. He heard her say, “Two rum and cokes,” and then he stopped listening to everything but the music. It was weirder dancing alone, but he was pretty into dancing by now, even without a partner.

Minutes passed and he wondered what was keeping Kairi.

He turned to call out to her and saw that she was sitting at the bar, chatting with her beautiful smile in full bloom and sipping her drink. The other she held in her hand for him, forgotten, while she talked to the young man who had approached her. Sora admitted that the guy was handsome with the dark hair and weirdly golden eyes and reminded himself that Kairi wasn’t his property, but it was just too much for Sora to take. He had tried so hard to make this a date for them and nothing was going right! 

He had reached his limit!

The music dropped to the back of his mind and so did the euphoria of dancing. He remembered what Roxas had said, ‘Kairi is someone who needs to have it spelled out for her.’ 

Well, spell it out Sora was going to do if that’s what he had to do to make her understand!

He marched over and politely inserted himself into the conversation. There was no need to be an asshole. Kairi immediately remembered that she was supposed to be dancing with her best friend and excused herself from her gentleman caller. She handed Sora his drink with a smile and an apology, but Sora set his drink down on the bar beside hers, grasped her wrist, and towed her away. Kairi followed after him lamely, stumbling through the dancers, until Sora brought her to the restroom. He pulled her inside, closed the door, and locked it.

“Sora, what—?”

He mashed his lips to hers without further foreplay. For a moment, Kairi’s eyes widened and she struggled to push him back, but Sora wasn’t assaulting her or anything. He was just kissing her and there was something desperate about the way he was doing it, too. He threaded his fingers through her hair and cupped her face, pulling her closer. Kairi’s arms went around his back and held him tightly. She pressed flush against his body and felt the heat of his frame.

A small sound escaped her and she felt heat welling up inside like she never had before with anyone else—not even Riku. Sora licked her lower lip, pleading for entrance, and she readily allowed him inside. Their tongues wove and tangled until they weren’t really kissing anymore, just open mouths mashed together in a mess. Finally, Kairi pulled back, gasping for breath. Her legs felt like jelly and she couldn’t quite remember what she had been going to say or even why she had pulled away.

Sora grasped her face again and pulled her in for another kiss. She allowed herself to be swept away by him, not even realizing that she was being backed up until she felt the cold of the tile wall against her back. Then, Sora pressed tightly against her and she could feel something pressing into her soft thighs. Her breasts were mashed against his chest, her legs slightly parted so they could be closer with his knee between her thighs. 

Still kissing her, his knee lifted and pressed against her core. The only barrier between his jeans and her sex was her panties and she felt the wetness as he applied pressure. She felt it seeping out of her and abruptly pushed him back with a gasp.

“Sora!”

He leaned in to kiss her again.

“No, wait!”

His lips found her neck, leaving her mouth free to speak, but he was bound and determined to do exactly what Roxas and said and spell it out for her. She had to know how much he loved and cared about her, as more than his best friend—as much more!

“W-what are you doing?” she gasped as he nipped at her earlobe.

“This was supposed to be a date, Kairi,” Sora whispered into her heated flesh.

“A w-what?”

“A date, but you don’t understand me.”

She gasped as he licked up the side of her throat over her pulse, nipping and kissing, suckling and breathing hot on her damp flesh.

“I’m spelling it out for you, Kairi. This is how I care about you and how much I care.”

He claimed her mouth again.

“I love you,” he said into her.

Butterflies the size of Mac trucks bloomed under her ribs and she felt more wetness rushing down between her legs. She had had sex with Riku, but he had never made her feel like this even on a bed of silk sheets and roses, yet here was Sora kissing her in the public restroom of a gothic club and she felt as if her body was going to melt into a puddle of girly goo.

“Sora,” she gasped.

“What? Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no!”

“Good.”

He pushed his knee between her legs again and she felt the squish of her soaked panties against her folds. A small hoarse moan escaped her mouth, just against the shell of his ear, and he breathed into her throat, licking and sucking hard. Her clit felt like a sensitive little stone, hard and engorged with blood and sensitivity.

“Do you want me, Kai?” he hissed and his fingers stroked her inner thigh. Her wetness had even started to run. 

“S-Sora…”

“You’re wet for me. It’s all sloppy down here.”

“D-don’t say that,” she gasped.

“It is.” He stroked her through her panties and his fingers glimmered with her juices. “Look.”

She hid her face, looking away, ashamed.

Sora chuckled and licked his fingers lewdly. Then, he ran his hand down her body to the apex of her thighs and stroked her again, feeling the hard nub of her clitoris between his fingertips. He pinched and rolled it until she was practically sobbing in pleasure. Only then did he hook his fingers in her panties and peel them down. Almost on autopilot, she stepped out of them, gripping his shoulders tightly with both hands. Sora was kneeling at her feet then and didn’t stand back up again.

“Sora,” she gasped.

He breathed hot breath on her over-sensitive snatch. He lifted her legs over his shoulders so that he was holding all her weight. This put her crotch right level with his mouth and eyes. She gasped and tried to straighten up as if to escape him, but Sora wasn’t having any of that. He spread her outer lips with his thumbs and blew a long stream of cold air on her slit. She gasped and moaned, goose bumps prickling her flesh and her hands digging into his hair.

Then, he tasted her. He drew a long slow lick across her. She was slightly bitter and a little bit salty, but hot and slick and wet. Over all, he had wanted this so long and to him, she tasted delicious. He lapped at her eagerly, delving deep into her folds and even pushing his tongue inside to lick the walls of her. His fingers toyed with her clit, teasing and tormenting her. Then, beneath his tongue he added a deep probing finger. He pumped in and out, increasing his pace while he sucked on her clit, licking the hard pearl. 

She was gasping and moaning, her fingers tangled in his hair and yanking him closer. Her back arched against the cold wall and she gasped out his name. Sora wouldn’t let her rest. He stroked and licked her, teased and fingered her, pumped her as hard and fast as he could while he suckled her clit. Suddenly, the muscles of her vagina clenched around his tongue and fingers and there was a rush of moisture gushing into his mouth. 

Her entire body shuddered and trembled, gasping as she rode out this pleasure. Sora put her feet on the floor, but she couldn’t support herself. Her legs were like jelly and her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. Her breasts heaved.

“S-Sora,” she panted.

“Did you like that?”

“Sora…”

“Is that all you can say?”

She grabbed his hair and yanked him down for a kiss. She devoured him, even tasting herself, but Sora pushed her back.

“Say it.”

“Sora!”

“Not that.”

“Please…”

“Not that,” Sora murmured.

“Take me!”

“Nope.”

“I… what should I say?”

“Beg me.”

“Please, please, take me, Sora. Plunge inside me. Take me! I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours. Please, Sora, fuck me!”

Sora smashed their mouths together and hefted her trembling legs over his hips. He fumbled at his belt and fly, lowering the zipper, and pushed deep into her. She was so wet and so hot and it was pure bliss for him. He practically came then and there, but Kairi yowled out his name. He thrust lightly and sank even deeper inside her. She moaned and gasped, digging her fingers into his shoulders and trying to move herself on him.

He wrapped both arms around her, lifted her slightly, and then began to plow into her small body. 

“S-Sora! 

“Tell me!”

“You’re… you’re so big inside me!”

“What do you want?”

“Harder!”

He pounded into her as deep as he could so that the head of his shaft kissed the mouth of her womb. He crashed their mouths together, pushing his tongue deep inside without a care for the fact that she was tasting herself on him. 

“Faster!”

He obliged her, thrusting as fast and hard as he possibly could. Kairi gasped his name, crying out and moaning at the top of her lungs. (Thank god the music in clubs was loud and   
Sora was beginning to think this was why.) Her muscles seized down around him, still achingly sensitive from her first orgasm and it didn’t take much to bring her back over the edge. Her clenching muscles, her shuddering pleasure, and the way she screamed him name with the most beautiful expression on her face brought Sora over with her.

He pulled out quickly because he hadn’t thought to put on a condom and spilled his seed all over her thighs and legs. 

Then, gasping, they leaned against each other and the cold wall of the public bathroom of the club. Kairi put her soft hands through the cool silk of Sora’s chestnut tresses and he buried his face in her breasts, breathing heavily from his exertions.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“For what?”

“I didn’t know how you felt.”

“Well, now you do.”

“Yeah. I guess I needed it spelled out for me…”

Sora silently thanked Roxas and then smiled into her bare heated flesh. Despite how this had all started with his failed date and the other guy flirting with Kairi, everything had turned out all right. Yeah, everything had turned out just fine. Actually, Sora hoped it would turn out this way again.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	9. Mutual Feelings and Fish

For Shire Folk.

Summary: While on a cruise, Kairi learns a little information about the object of her affections and takes some action at Selphie’s direction.

X X X

Sora was standing at the bow of the ship, enjoying the view over the waves, the dolphins leaping about the ship below, and the beautiful carnival-colored sunset. The fresh salty breeze buffeted him, tangling through his thick chestnut hair and pulling on his shoulders like phantom lover. 

“What a vacation,” he murmured and inhaled the air again.

It had been Selphie’s idea to drag them all off on a cruise. ‘Them all’ being Sora, Kairi, Selphie, and Selphie’s longtime crush, Riku, but Riku had been unable to make it so it was just the three of them. But Sora was glad he had let her talk him into it—he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Kairi sidled up beside him, tucking her ruby-red hair behind her ear. Not that it stayed there once the sea wind got a hold of her. Beside Sora, she leaned on the rail, elbows resting comfortably while her light pink sundress clung to her smooth thighs. “Hey, Sora,” she said and tilted her head to enjoy the breeze. “This is great, right?”

He glanced at her, his face heating and his pants tightening, and turned slightly away so she wouldn’t see. “Yeah,” he forced out. “Did you see the dolphins?”

She smiled, turning so that her breasts swelled over the cups of the bikini she wore beneath the light cotton dress. “I know. I love them. They’re so cute and it’s good luck, too. Did you know that, Sora?”

“Albatross are a ship’s good luck too,” he offered.

“It was,” Kairi relented. “Until some idiot shot it.” She glanced back down at the happy dolphins and sighed. “Sora, what lucky thing do you think will happen?”

He looked at her. Her beautiful ruby hair was sweeping light a curtain across the white column of her throat, her breasts swelled with each breath, and her long legs were stretched out beneath her lovely pink dress. Even her indigo eyes were more beautiful than usual, lit with the light of the setting sun as they were.

“Sora?”

He couldn’t answer her.

Selphie, like the ball of yellow sunlight that she was, vaulted out of nowhere and slung her arms around her friend’s neck. “They just opened the pool on the top deck!” she squealed. “Come on! Let’s go night swimming!”

“Selphie,” Kairi whined. “Can’t you see that Sora and I are talking?”

“You can talk later in the suite,” Selphie said simply and pulled on Kairi’s arm. “Come on! Let’s swim!”

They didn’t have much choice except to follow her. Selphie was kind of an unstoppable force of nature. She was a lot like the sun in that way because you cannot say to the sun, more sun or less sun. The sun did exactly as it pleased and so did Selphie. Everyone just trailed uselessly in her wake.

…

The pool was fantastic, the endless star stretching on and on overhead and the last vestiges of the sunlight reflecting on the crystal-clear water. The water was tropically warm and softly lapping against the edges with the motion of the small cruise liner. 

Selphie peeled off her yellow tank and short white shorts and dove into the water without further ado. Her brown hair plastered to her face and shiny shoulders like chocolate on cream and she laughed. “The water’s delicious! Come on in!” She shouted to her friends and splashed at them.

“Well, Sora,” Kairi began, but stopped to peel off her pink sundress. The bikini she was wearing was cute and perfect, pink cups decorated with silver crowns and the cups trimmed with white lace while the bottoms tied with white ribbons. Her ass and her breasts were so supple that Sora’s hands itched to touch her, but he forced himself back a step. Her rosette hair kissed her back and shoulders and she grinned at Sora. “Come in with us.” Then, in perfect form and ease, she dove soundlessly into the water.

“Come on, Sora!” Selphie shouted.

Kairi laughed, her face lighting up. 

Sora pulled off his shirt and dove in. At least the cool water would calm him down.

The moment he dove in though, Kairi and Selphie both swamped him. Kairi leaped onto his back, her breath hot against the shell of his ear. Her thighs were strong and tight around his hips, feet pressing close to his crotch, and her breasts heavy and full against his naked back. Her beautiful bare flesh… If he had been an anime character, he would have had an embarrassing nosebleed on the spot, but he managed to choke it down and wrestle her off. 

Then, Selphie attacked him as well, both girls clinging to him, giggling and shrieking. Sora hitched Selphie under one arm and gave her a toss. Then, he did the same to Kairi, pitching her as far and high as he could. She simply turned it into a swan-dive and swam quickly back to him. She slithered between his legs, grinning up at him from beneath the water with her hair floating around her head like smoke. Then, she surfaced and blew a stream of water in his face.

Sputtering, Sora dunked her in retribution. She put her foot on his thigh, pushed herself up, and arched over his head with her hands on his shoulders. When she landed in the water on the other side of him, the top to her bikini escaped all bonds. Her breasts flashed out, pale and untanned with perfect rosy nipples pebbled with cold. Quickly, she clapped her hands over her bare breasts, turned away, and pulled the top back down. Selphie rushed to tie it for her.

Then, they both glanced at Sora, giggled, and swam away from him. That was enough playing with Sora for now.

Sora got out of the pool, wrapped his hips in a towel, and sat watching them for a little while. His eyes were glued on Kairi, unable to get the image of her perfect breasts out of his head. His cock was stiff and straining, engorged with blood, and beginning to ache. He had to do something about this or he would explode. So, he called to the girls and told them that he was going to put on some dry clothes. They nodded, waving and smiling, and continued to swim.

Sora hurried back to the suite.

He closed the door and leaned against it, sighing in relief. Now, he had two options. One, he could take a cold shower and his erection would come back the next time Kairi so much as smiled at him. Or, two, he could jerk off and he might get at least two hours before it came back to haunt him. He weighed those options, then checked the time. He had probably fifteen minutes before they wondered where he was ad came looking for him.

Okay, option number two it is!

…

Selphie floated over to Kairi. Her friend was threading hibiscus through her beautiful cranberry tresses, a dreamy and somewhat sad expression on her beautiful face and her lovely twilight eyes all full of starlight. Selphie threaded water, watching Kairi’s face closely before speaking from her intuition.

“It’s Sora, isn’t it?”

Kairi looked startled, but then her face fell and she nodded. “Yeah…”

“What’d he do now?” 

“I thought this cruise might be my chance, Selphie,” Kairi confessed. “You know, wear a skimpy bikini and a sheer sundress, press my breasts against his arm, wrap my legs around his waist, but it’s like… Sora’s either such a gentleman or he doesn’t know I’m alive.”

“Should I kick his ass?”

Kairi splashed her. “You’re terrible.”

“What? Sora could be into masochism. Getting beaten up could be a real turn-on for him,” Selphie said and eyed Kairi with a grin. “You never know, those cute quiet ones can be freaks sometimes. I wonder what you’re into…”

Kairi dunked Selphie, the flowers in her hair spinning out on the water like bowls. “Do you have any other helpful advice?” she asked jokingly.

Selphie sputtered and wiped her curtain of chocolate tresses out of her face. “Yeah, as a matter of fact.”

Kairi groaned.

“Try the straight-forward approach,” Selphie said plainly.

“What?” Kairi breathed.

“Yeah. Sora’s up in the suite and I’ll stay here. Go up there and talk to him, flat out.”

“But… we’re such good friends!” Kairi protested. “I don’t want to ruin that!”

“If you’re that good as friends, he’ll understand and you can both put it behind you. Either that or,” Selphie’s eyes gleamed, “you can be fantastic fuck-buddies.”

Kairi pushed Selphie under the water again, but when her friend surfaced, she asked seriously, “You really think so?”

Selphie nodded. “I do.”

Kairi sighed heavily and twisted her hair around her finger.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Selphie asked.

“Yeah,” Kairi breathed. 

“Then go for it,” Selphie said and gave her a small push. 

…

Kairi had wrapped herself securely in a towel and walked, dripping wet and a little bit cold, to the suite they were sharing. She fished her key from her little shoulder bag and unlocked her and Selphie’s side of the suit. If she knew Sora, he would probably have showered and would be getting dressed about now. She didn’t want to surprise him and make this awkward so she went in silently, easing the door shut. Then, she dropped the towel and tiptoed to his room.

There, her mouth fell open at the sight waiting for her and she smothered a sharp gasp with both hands. 

Sora was completely naked, his tanned flesh golden and lightly freckled and oh-so beautiful. His hair was still wet, plastered against his pale cheeks like melted chocolate and his beautiful eyes hidden behind creamy milk-pale lids marked with a path of dark veins. He was leaning back on one elbow on the bed, his head tipped back in pleasure, and she could see the racing pulse of the beat in his throat. His hand was wrapped tightly around his thick shaft, working it quickly, his breath gasping out of his throat as he did. 

She couldn’t help it. She just stared.

Then, she saw him shudder, his hand stilling as he came into the towel he wrapped quickly over the head of himself. That was when she heard it, the little whispered gasp of her name from his beautiful delectable mouth. Kairi scrambled back, her heart jack-hammering against her ribs. She tripped over herself on the way to the door, pulled it open silently, and then slammed it loudly. 

She heard Sora yelp in the other room and called out as if she hadn’t just witness his masturbation, “Sora, I’m back! Are you ready to go to dinner? We’ve got to grab Selphie out of the pool.”

“O-okay!” he called back, voice a little shaky.

“God,” Kairi whispered. “My name… he said my name…”

“What?” Sora asked, entering the room.

“Nothing!”

…

That night at dinner, when Sora was distracted by the multitude of swimming fish in a beautiful salt-water tank, Kairi whispered to Selphie what had happened. Her face was so hot, bright pink, and Sora asked if she was alright when his brain got out of Atlantica. Selphie grinned and rubbed her hands together under the table. This was even better. This gave them so much more to work with. Tonight, Sora, prepare to have your world rocked!

…

The girls were sleeping soundly in the other bedrooms of the suite, but Sora found himself unable to sleep. His mind was racing with images of Kairi—of the swell of her breasts as she breathed, of her beautiful silky hair, her smooth tapered legs, her sexily swinging hips, of her luscious mouth and her sparkling indigo eyes, of her smile and her frowns, of her perfect nipples and breasts he had gotten a peak of at the pool earlier, of that look she got on her face whenever he did something stupid. She was so beautiful, so perfect, so everything. 

His cotton pajamas began to get a little tight in the crotch when those thoughts kept going.

Groaning, he rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his face deep into his pillow, inhaling hard. “Go to sleep,” he told himself firmly. “Go to sleep.” But sleep continued to elude him. Giving up, Sora sat up in his bed, sheets sliding down his naked shoulders to pool in his lap.

Kairi was sitting at the foot of his bed, smiling in the moonlight. 

Sora leaped back, his head smashing into the headboard and he winced in pain, pressing a hand there. “K-Kairi? What is it? Couldn’t you sleep?”

“No,” she said and leaned towards him. He gently cupped the back of his head and looked at his hand for signs of blood. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I’m fine,” he said with a grin.

Kairi pressed her mouth to his, licking his lower lips and urging his mouth open so she could devour him. Sora’s eyes closed of their own volition and his brain shrieking, ‘This is a bad idea!’ didn’t even reach his inner ear. He opened his mouth eagerly, welcoming her tongue in, and she pushed him against the headboard, running her fingers up and down his arms. 

Then, suddenly, cold metal bracelets closed around his wrists and Kairi sat back with a grin.

“Um Kairi?” he whispered.

She fingered her mouth. “It’s so you don’t get away,” she purred and then licked her lips.

“What’s going on?” Sora whispered. His throat went dry and he was suddenly very aware of where Kairi was perched on his thighs, perilously close to his throbbing erection hidden beneath the covers and his straining pajamas. “Kairi?”

She leaned forward, put her lips to the racing pulse in his throat, and then raked her nails lightly down his bared chest. Sora shuddered, goose flesh prickling across his bronzed flesh at her touch. Her suckling mouth burned a path across his throat, over his collarbone, and she licked her way down his chest.

“Kairi,” Sora gasped, straining away. If she went much lower, she would know exactly how she affected him. “Kairi, please! Stop!”

She pulled back sharply, looking into his bright cerulean eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was make Sora think she was going to rape him. That wasn’t what this was about—this was just about making her feelings for him known and clear.

“What are you doing?” he gasped.

She leaned down and kissed his throat. “I want to show you something Sora…”

“What brought this on?” he breathed.

She nipped lightly, making him yelp. “I saw you,” she whispered, licking the side of his throat and sucking the lobe of his ear.

Sora’s heart thundered. “Saw what?”

Her hands wandered down his chest, found his throbbing member beneath the cloth, and squeezed. She began to pump him in her hand, her mouth burning a path down his chest to follow her hands. He felt the heat of her sex, tormenting him, against his thigh as she scooted downwards a little. She rubbed herself against the hard knob of his knee, moaning softly and squeezing his member at an even faster pace. Then, her mouth pressed a hot open kiss just below his navel and her tongue snaked out to taste his flesh.   
Kairi’s hands were separate from her mouth, running a different torturous agenda. She peeled back the covers completely so that her clothed crotch pressed against Sora’s. Then, somehow, she worked his pajama pants down and even slithered them off before he noticed. He was just to set on where her hot wet mouth was, licking and suckling at the flesh of his throat once again. He only noticed that he was completely naked when Kairi’s hands ran down his taut thighs to her own drenched sex and touched lightly with a moan of his name.

Then, his eyes flew open and he saw her in all her glory. She was kneeling over him, straddling his thighs, with one hand still securely wrapped around his throbbing erection. She was wearing a pale pink silk nightgown, short and slit up the side to her hips. Her rosy nipples were pressing against the sheer fabric and when she bent over to kiss his chest, she may as well have been wearing nothing at all. Her ruby hair clung to her shiny shoulders and curtained her beautiful face. 

“Kairi,” he gasped out.

Grinning, she pulled the silk dress over her head and tossed it somewhere. Sora wished his hands were free to touch her, to feel her satiny flesh, and he opened his mouth to beg her to free him, but she closed her lips over his ad took everything away from him with another tight squeeze of her hand. Sora threw his head back, gasping out in pleasure. Kairi, clad in only her panties, guided his left knee up between her thighs to press her swollen clitoris and moaned with him.

Then, her mouth left his and travelled. Sora gasped, his hands gripping the headboard desperately, when her hot mouth wrapped around his sensitive head. She took only the tip into her mouth, lavishing attention on the mushroomed head and licking eagerly, while her hands worked him continuously. His end was so close that he could taste his racing heartbeat.

“Kairi, I’m—” he gasped.

The tip of her tongue pushed at the little vein on the side, sucking hard, and that was Sora’s end. His hot cum went into her mouth, down her throat, and dripped past her lips. She wiped her mouth, unable to keep the small thread of displeasure at the taste off her face, but grinned anew when she saw Sora’s heaving chest. 

“You’re still a little hard,” she whispered and teased his head with her fingertips.

He shuddered, whimpering. “Kairi… after—ah—after guys cum, they’re… a lot more—ah—sensitive,” he gasped out despite her torturous fingers.

“Oh?” Her face flashed sexily. “Then this will be so much better for you.”

“What?” he breathed.

Then, she turned around so that he couldn’t see her face anymore. His view was only of her ass and the dark soaking spot on her cotton panties. Teasing, she stroked herself through her panties, moaning his name lightly as she did so. She felt a little strange doing this, but she felt that Sora’s entire attention was on her and she saw his softening cock begin to pulse with blood again. Selphie was right—guys flipped for a little masturbation. 

She slipped the crotch of her panties aside and spread her nether lips with two fingers. She saw Sora inhale sharply and lick his lips, but she didn’t get any closer to him. If she really wanted, she could jut scoot back a few inches and he would be able to snake his tongue out and taste her aching sex, but she wanted to play a little bit more.

“Sora,” she moaned and pushed two fingers into herself.

Sora was going insane—the scent of her pussy, her fingers diving in, her voice, her breath. Everything! “Kairi,” he gasped. “Let me go, please. Let me touch you.”

She peeked at him under herself, seeing his straining cock and his flushed face and grinning. She sat up slowly and peeled off her soaking panties. Lightly, she draped them over his bare shoulder and kissed his throat. Her sex was inches above his cock and she felt him strain at the proximity. He wanted her so badly, she could just tell. 

“Sora, do you want me?”

“Yes. More than anything…”

She kissed him, pushing her tongue in despite where her mouth had been, and Sora didn’t seem to care. He pressed closer to her, chest to chest, and his hips strained upwards to her waiting sex, but she teased him. Gently, she wrapped her fingers around his dick and rubbed the oh-so sensitive head of him through her wet folds. Sora groaned, gasping and straining.

At this point, Kairi wanted him badly too. She finished it and impaled herself down the thick length of her long-time crush. He was so big, so full, leaving not an ounce of space left inside her for herself. She groaned, gripping his shoulders. Sora’s mouth found her throat and began to kiss and suck. He drove her wild and then, she allowed him to move. His hips jerked up into her wildly, slamming in hard and deep and fast. 

She threw her head back, cupped her sex lightly, and stroked her clit to bring the orgasm she desperately wanted. Sora panted her name, lifting his chin and somehow catching her mouth again even as he continued to slam hard into her deepest recesses. She moaned into his mouth and he drank her pleasure, relishing it. This was everything he ever dreamed he would have with her. Then, he felt he edge coming close again and tried to hold it off, but it was no use.

Kairi whimpered when he stopped moving and she felt his release begin to trickle out of her. She stroked her lit harder and faster, begging for the edge, but she needed just a little bit more.

“Kairi, let me go…” he begged.

This time, she let him. Sora immediately pushed her body back into the mattress and he was on top of her. He pulled her hands away from her pussy and replaced them with his own. He pushed two fingers inside her drenched sex, curled them, and found that inner g-spot. She cried out in gasping pleasure and he crashed his mouth to hers, drinking up the sound she was making. His other hand worked and squeezed her breast, tugging her nipple and twisting it between his fingers. He put his thumb on her clit and assaulted all these pleasurable places at once. Kairi came hard, screaming his name. 

Naked, they lay together in Sora’s soiled bed, panting.

“Well,” he whispered. “I guess we woke Selphie up. You were loud.”

“Selphie was already awake,” Kairi said.

“What?”

“We planned this together.”

“What? Planned? When?”

“When I saw you jerking off. We planned at dinner.”

Sora’s face heated up. “Then you…”

She pecked his mouth. “Yeah. The feeling is mutual, Sora.”

…

Selphie chuckled. Well, she couldn’t expect everything from these guys right away. Hell, it had been three years of impossible sexual tension and they had finally fucked. An outright ‘I-love-you’ confession might be a little longer in coming. She fished out her phone and called Riku. 

He answered with, “How’d it go?”

“Perfectly.”

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	10. Let's Play in Deep Space

For Zorua.

Summary: Space travel can get boring and teenagers can get creative.

X X X

Space travel was boring, no doubt about it, especially with no Heartless to fight anymore. Usually, Riku went with Sora to make his rounds to check on the worlds, but Riku had to be home for Thanksgiving and Kairi didn’t. Needless to say, she was sitting beside her boyfriend in the cockpit, watching the slowly passing stars. Really, this was so dull. There wasn’t even anything out here for Sora to crash into. Even a fireball of death would have been a welcome change! But, if she was so bored… and the gummi-ship had autopilot… and Sora was practically snoozing at the controls…

Kairi slithered into the bathroom without Sora noticing, stripped out of all her clothes, bit her lip as she toyed with the small jar in her hands, peeked around the door to see what her boyfriend was up to, and saw that Sora had dropped off to sleep for real now, head lolled back and mouth open. Grinning, she crept across the gummi-ship’s hold, undid his belts and pulled his pants down as best she could, and slid into his lap.

He woke with a start, his eyes found her bare breasts and his hands found her hips, and he purred against the shell of her ear, “I was getting bored, Kai. I was hoping you’d do something to keep me busy.” He licked her pulse, kissing eagerly.

“Let’s play a little bit, Sora,” she whispered to him and felt a shudder of excitement go from his brain right to his cock. It even unfurled like a fern going for the light against her naked thigh. 

“What did you have in mind?” he purred.

“Let me see your Keyblade,” she whispered. Nervous excitement filled her belly.

Obligingly, he materialized it in his hand and passed it to her, but she pushed it back.

“Change its form.”

Excitement lit in his face and the jagged key melted away into a smooth metal shaft. “And what will I be doing with this?” he whispered against her throat, stroking her back.

Kairi kissed him hard and spoke into his mouth, “Fucking me.”

It was quick work to get across the gummi-ship’s hold to Sora’s bedroom, leaving trail of his shed clothing in their wake. They collapsed on his bed, Sora on top and kissing her fiercely with both breasts gripping in his rough hands. The cold Keyblade was lying on her body, between the valley of her breasts. She gasped his name as his fingers pressed into her snatch, clutching him closer and harder, digging in her nails in bliss.

“Where do you want it? Where do you want me?” Sora panted.

She pressed the lube into his hand and he licked his lips. 

“You’re sure?”

She nodded. “I know you’ll be gentle.”

Sora kissed her tenderly as he scooped the lube onto his fingers. 

They had experimented before with several things, but this was the first time Kairi had asked for something as large and long and hard as Sora’s Keyblade to be put inside her. Normally, it was something small and thin that he could just barely feel rubbing his dick through the thin membrane inside her. But, they trusted each other enough to try anything. They were that close.

He pushed his first finger into her tight rectum. She groaned, tipping her head back and forcing herself to relax. Sora took the cold Keyblade, rubbed it against her pussy, and slid it deeply into her. The change in her was immediate. Her ass loosened up enough for him to add a second finger and begin to stretch her. She clutched him down to her for a kiss while he worked his slick fingers in her anus until she was stretched enough and relaxed.

“Which do you want?”

“You,” she gasped.

“Where?” he asked cheekily.

She glanced at him through her lashes. Then, lewdly, she lifted her legs and spread them. Using all her fingers, she spread open the mouth of her vagina and ass. “Wherever you want, Sora,” she said breathlessly. “Whichever you want.”

His mouth watered. Gently, he pulled the Keyblade from her soaking pussy and waited until Kairi’s eyes closed in bliss. He rolled on a condom, milking himself in his hand so he was good and hard, before pushing into the only place she hadn’t allowed him to go before. Now, all her virginities were his.

She moaned as the thick hardness of her love filled her ass and the Keyblade was so long and hard inside her pussy. She wanted more! She wanted to be filled to the brim with Sora, with the Keyblade connected to his heart, with his cock, with his love and his semen. She wanted all of him.

She pulled him down and kissed him, moaning into his mouth.

Sora shorted the Keyblade to give himself better access between their bodies and wriggled his hips so that Kairi’s tight ass would begin to get used to him. Her muscles sucked at him hard, pulling him in deeper and milking him tightly. Then, he decided to see just how far Kairi would let him go inside her. He visualized the Keyblade growing thicker, filling her to the very brim until she could take no more and it filled his desires. 

Kairi moaned, tightening her legs around his waist and spreading herself wider. “Sora,” she panted. “Fill me…”

He thrust deep into her ass and she cried out in bliss. It was a little strange working so many things inside her at once. Sora thrust his hips languidly, letting her virgin ass adjust and stretch to accommodate him, but Kairi wasn’t having any of that gentle slowness tonight. 

“Fuck me, Sora,” she begged. “Fill me up with you.”

He gripped the Keyblade and began to pound into her as hard and fast as he could, each thrust of that thickness sending her breath exploding from her lungs. He could feel the Keyblade rubbing against his dick inside her, stroking him so well that he almost didn’t need to move, but Kairi’s heels were digging into him and he had no choice but to fuck her wildly. 

She sobbed and gasped his name, clutching him tightly, and he kissed her, filling her mouth with his tongue and his kiss.

He felt so good inside her, filling up every inch of her body—her mouth, her cunt, her ass. Every inch of her was full of Sora and she loved it! “Faster,” she begged him. “Harder… deeper… faster! Fill me, Sora. Fuck me!”

He gasped her name and his face filled with bliss. She knew he was close and so was she.

Sora fingered her clitoris, adding even more to the mix until there was nothing left of her body beneath him. Then, he came—exploding inside her and the muscles of her pussy seized down so tightly that he couldn’t get the Keyblade out of her. Her ass milked him tightly and she lay beneath him, panting and moaning even though he had stopped moving. Then, suddenly, the Keyblade filled with light and her body was filled to bursting with it. It only lasted a moment before it was gone.

“What was that?” she panted.

“I think…” Sora said as he removed his heart-weapon from her pussy and allowed it to return to its original form. “I think the Keyblade had an orgasm.”

Kairi’s eyes widened, she grinned, and then she laughed. Sora was still pushed deep inside her and she purred against the shell of his ear. “I want you both to cum inside me again. Why don’t you switch places and make that thing enormous in my asshole. I really want to feel it. I want to feel full of you.”

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	11. Rocky Road to Parenthood

For Sgt. Reynol.

Summary: The best way to induce labor is… what! (That’s true. It is.)

X X X

Kairi Heart’s belly was full and round with the fruits of her union with her beautiful husband and she ran her hand over the soft tight skin. Hopefully, Sora would get home from saving the world before their bun was finished baking. In the past, Kairi had both followed Sora against his will and then been brought along willingly to help him. As a Princess of Heart, she had powers even the Keybearer didn’t have. But with her pregnancy, she had willingly stayed home on their island while Sora went to Disney Castle to deal with a little Heartless infestation. He had Riku so it wasn’t as if he was alone. 

Sora was due home any day now and so was Kairi. 

The pregnancy had been a wild ride for the young couple what with cravings and mood swings and Kairi’s new sexual appetite that left Sora drained of everything he had to offer. Then, there was the added difficultly of Sora being the Keybearer and having to leave to save the world sometimes. And Kairi wasn’t used to sitting on the sidelines while he did this. There had been a lot of fighting, but they had persevered through it, just like they did with everything else. Their love was too strong and they were always with each other, even when they were apart.

“Please, wait for Daddy,” she said to her unborn child and rubbed her hand over her rounded belly.

“Wait for Daddy to what?” Sora stepped into the bedroom and draped himself over the back of Kairi’s rocking chair, his rough hands stretching down to cup her belly.

“You’re back, Sora,” Kairi breathed. She lifted her chin to look at him as best she could and received a kiss on the nose. 

“It was cake, especially with Riku there,” Sora told her and rested his chin on the top of her head. “I was in a hurry to get back to my budding family.” 

The moonlight was a soft silken silver blanket wrapping over the young lovers. The light creak-creak of the Kairi’s rocking chair a soothing melody couple with the sound of the sea was the most soothing music. Outside the bay window, the white lace sheets blowing gently on the salty breeze, the endless sea was washing up on the strip of pale grey-white sand outside Sora’s childhood home. At the dock there, their two small boats bobbed lightly on the waves. Destiny Islands was beautiful place, even more beautiful now that Sora’s heart had restored it when he saved the worlds and Kairi’s heart. 

“Sora,” Kairi breathed and laid her hands over his. 

“Hmm?” he whispered into her hair.

“Let’s go to bed,” she murmured. “I’ve missed you.”

Sora helped her out of the rocking chair and held her hand to the bed. He pulled back the covers for her, helped her out of her robe, and to lay down on the bed. Then, he went to the dresser and began to take off his armor and heavy clothing. In his boxers, he returned to his marriage bed and lay down with Kairi. She was wearing a light silk nightgown, but she could still feel his warm honeyed flesh pressing against her back and the soft warmth of his breath on the back of her neck. Sora hugged her close, his hand gently stroking her belly.

She rolled over in his arms, her hands pressing lightly to his naked chest. He embraced her, stroking her back and her hair softly. She lifted her chin and kissed his throat, nibbling gently at his pulse. His skin tasted salty, but she loved it. She loved him.

“Kairi, I’m tired,” he whispered.

“I’ll do all the work,” she purred.

“Kai…”

“Please? I want you.”

Sora caught her lips and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said into his mouth. Then, not without some difficulty, she straddled his hips and continued to kiss him, her belly pressing into him.

He cupped her ass, squeezing tenderly, and helped her lift off her nightgown. She supported her weight on her knees so Sora could wriggle out of his boxers. Then, they pressed together, naked flesh to flesh almost desperately. Their joinings were almost always sort of frantic, eager and loving somehow at the same time, desperate to touch and join completely. They were young and just to happy to be together, hormones a raging in Kairi’s case more than usual.

He was already hard for her and she was already wet for him. They did that to each other, so deeply in love that arousal was almost shared between them. Their bodies were practically shared, Kairi’s heart having sheltered within Sora’s. 

Gently, Sora touched her dripping sex and a moan of pleasure escaped her, her head tipping back and her mouth opening. She found his length and squeezed, her fingers running over the sensitive head, already weeping wet and shiny.

“Ready?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she breathed.

He positioned himself and sheathed himself fully with one thrust. She gasped his name, pressing down and rolling her hips lightly. For a moment, they just enjoyed the first moment of joining together. Sora felt her muscles clench strongly and tightly, so warm and wet, and it was heaven on earth. Kairi relished him filling her to the absolute brim, hard and strong, and the empty feeling that plagued her was erased by Sora’s presence. 

“Ah, Sora,” she whispered and began trying to move. Her heavy belly made it difficult to bounce with her usual eager vigor, but she tried as best she could.

Then, Sora grasped her hips and helped her steady herself on her knees. After that, he took over and began to thrust deeply into her, striking the mouth of her womb over and over. He wondered if the baby could feel their love, but the rumor about sex not being safe had been debunked. Even if the baby could feel his or her parent’s love, surely it was a good thing. Love was always a good thing. It had saved the worlds several times, along with friendship.

Kairi’s fingers dug into his shoulders and she moaned his name loudly, her head throwing back in ecstasy. Sora wanted to close his own eyes as his orgasm took him, but he loved to see Kairi’s face as the pleasure took her so completely over the edge of the world. She cried out his name, gasping eagerly, and then collapsed against Sora’s side. He hugged her against his side, panting, and her breath was hot on his throat.

“Sora…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you so much.”

He squeezed her. “You’re my world, Kai.”

She ran her hand over her belly. “And soon you’ll be a father.”

“I’m looking forward to that so much you don’t even know,” he murmured.

“Really?” she asked him, looking into his beautiful face, peppered with moonlight.

Sora smiled. “Of course,” he murmured. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well,” she hesitated. “Sora…”

“Hmm?” Sleep was so close. He was so tired and warm and happy.

“Sora?”

“What?”

“Either I just peed myself or…”

His cerulean eyes shot open and he sat up fast enough to give himself whiplash. “What?”

She smiled, her eyes glowing in the darkness. “I think my water broke.”

They had trained for this, taken classes for this, but when the moment came, they still weren’t quite ready they were first time parents after all. Maybe by the second child, they’d be more than ready for this, but right now… not so much. Sora got the car and did zero to ninety from the garage to the front door and Kairi was waiting for him there. He bottled her into the front seat and gave her a towel for the water, but had to run back into the house to get her overnight bag, pre-packed just for this night. Then, he had to go back to collect the stuff that had fallen out of it. He didn’t even lock the house. Then, he did ninety miles an hour to the hospital.

After that, it was kind of out of his hands. The nurse signed his wife in and an orderly took her away in a wheelchair. Then, someone got a hold of him and put the smock on his backwards, the hairnet, and booties over his bare feet and he was spirited off to the delivery room after Kairi. By the time he got there, the doctor was sitting between her legs, waiting for the baby like a professional catcher in a baseball game. Then, there was a lot of screaming and he wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. 

Then, the doctor handed him his screaming gooey child wrapped in a little pink blanket. The moment the child fell into his arms, she quieted and Sora got that feeling that usually only Kairi could elicit from him. Love, it was pure love. As he looked into her beautiful round face and she smiled that toothless happy baby smile, reaching her chubby hands for her father’s face. 

“Kai, look,” he whispered and came to sit beside her on the bed. 

“Our baby,” she whispered back.

Sora wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders and kissed her sweaty forehead. He hugged her tightly and gently placed a kiss on his newborn baby’s happy little forehead. For a moment, he held them both. Then, he handed the beautiful baby to Kairi and just held his wife. It was lovely and it was beautiful. This was his family. His perfect beautiful family. 

He pressed another kiss to Kairi’s cheek and hugged her and whispered, “I love you.” 

X X X

Everyone seems to have a funny moment when they admit their water broke. One of my friend’s mom’s water broke and her dad very calmly, in the middle of watching the game, says, “Don’t worry, we’ll get you a new one.” How hilarious! Right?

While I was writing this, I kept thinking of Bill Cosby’s Stand-Up Comedy on Natural Childbirth. You can find it on YouTube. It’s great!

And I have never had a baby, so if something is off, forgive me. I did the best I could.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	12. Legend of the Paopu

For Shire Folk.

Summary: Destiny Islands was home to one legend—that of the Paopu fruit. The legend says that if you share one with someone, your destinies will become intertwined forever.   
But Kairi didn’t really believe that… until the night she tried one.

X X X

The beach was dark, shadowed with moonlight, and the cool breeze blowing in off the ocean made her nipples contract. Panting for breath, Kairi’s feet sank deep in the dry sand as she ducked beneath the shadowed overhang of a Paopu tree. Sora would never find her here and then she could scare the patooty out of him when he raced by looking for her. She snickered and then gasped for breath. Jeez, he was a fast runner. She was at her limits trying to stay ahead of him.

Something thumped her on the head and then rolled innocently away.

She grabbed it before it could roll from the shadows and give her position away to Sora, heatedly in pursuit of her since she had wonked him in the face with a volleyball and fled. Cradling the cool fruit in her hands, she scrutinized it. It was a yellow star-shaped Paopu fruit, something she had heard about from her friend Selphie one too many times. She was about to toss it away when she remembered two things. The first was Sora was still looking for her. The second was that it was a fruit.

Her throat was dry and desperate for some liquid, her narrow chest still heaving for breath from her run, and she was hungry from having ice cream for lunch. She broke the fruit open and took a bite, eagerly eating and licking the juices from her hands. 

It was delicious… so delicious. 

Her body started to feel hot, sweat-slicked, practically glowing. Suddenly, she was very aware of her womb rocking emptily inside her and how cold and hard her nipples were. Between her thighs grew hot and wet, begging to be touched and kissed. Her mouth fell open, a small sound escaping her throat.

…

Sora slogged his way across the sand, looking around wildly for Kairi. He was going to catch her and he was going to tickle her to death! “Where are you?” he shouted, voice echoing across the empty beach and coming back to him. “Kairi! I promise not to kill you if you come out!”

Then, he heard a muted mewl, like that from a kitten, purring and whimpering.

He scanned the area, spotted a pool of deep shadows beneath a Paopu fruit tree, and crept over. He parted the brush and peered in, expecting to find a little abandoned kitten or maybe a baby mermaid. What he did not expect to find was Kairi, spread out on the sand like a goddess with her red hair like silk all around her head. Her legs were spread, her fingers delving beneath her bikini bottoms to stroke and finger herself. Sora’s heart caught in his throat. 

“K-Kairi,” he gasped.

Her heavy-lidded eyes opened, staring at him, and she smiled. “Hi Sora,” she purred.

“W-what are you doing?” he gasped.

She grinned. “Touching myself. Come, Sora,” she purred. “Come touch me.”

“This isn’t such a good idea,” he murmured. 

“Please? I’m so cold and empty!”

Sora stared at her a long moment and then he spotted the half-eaten Paopu fruit beside her in the sand. “Did you eat that?” he asked.

She nodded, moaning as her fingers stroked and teased herself. She fondled her breasts, licked her lips, spread her legs wider, and delved into her body deeper. With wet hands, she reached out for Sora, moaning his name loudly to the empty beach. 

“Have some… it’s delicious…” she moaned again.

Sora stared at Kairi, wondering what exactly was happening. He had always dreamed of sharing a fruit with her, to intertwine them forever, but now he wondered if the legend about the fruit could possibly be true. After all, Kairi had eaten it and he had happened along and she was like… this…

“Kairi,” he whispered. 

His hands were almost like separate entities, lifting the fruit to his mouth, and he took a delicate bite of it. Immediately, heat coursed through his half-naked body, clad only in his swim trunks. His pants felt tight, getting tighter, and he could suddenly smell the scent of Kairi’s aroused body. Every inch of his body was heightened with senses and Kairi was just lying there, begging him and beckoning with one hand while the other delved deep into her body.

The fruit fell from his hot hands and he pressed against Kairi on the sand, pressed chest to chest. 

Sora found her mouth and kissed her and it was like she wanted to suck him inside her body. Her wet hands slid across his back, pulling him closer and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, bucking against his hardened flesh. Sora’s hands gripped her breasts, kneading the flesh eagerly. She moaned into his throat, licking and biting and suckling. His hands ran down her chest, dipped between her legs, and he pushed one finger into her tight wet heat.

She moaned his name, pressing down against his fingers. “Harder, deeper,” she moaned. 

Then, her fingers fumbled at the waist of his trunks and pulled them sharply down, gripping his shaft tightly with one hand. She began to stroke hard until he was like a hot stone in her hand. She lifted her hips, whining pitifully, in the attempt to get him inside her body. She was hot and desperate and every inch of Sora’s reasoning left him at the feeling of her hands gripping his ass like a tree trunk in a hurricane to pull him closer to her core.

“Please,” she whined.

He pushed aside her bikini bottoms, hitched the top over her breasts, spent a small moment lapping at her nipples, and finally slammed into her to the hilt. Absently, he felt her virgin barrier give way, but neither of them really cared. The heat of the Paopu burning in their blood washed away every feeling save pleasure and burning desire. Kairi dug her fingers into Sora’s back, lifting her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. He gasped her name, found her mouth, and kissed her desperately. Kairi pushed her tongue into his mouth, clutching his broad lightly-freckled shoulders tightly with both hands.

There was a coil burning in her stomach, tighter and tighter.

Sora grunted, thrusting deep and hard and fast. His pace was growing erratic.

Kairi threw her head back, her mouth falling open and a loud shriek of pleasure escaping her as an orgasm rocked her violently. Her breasts heaved as she gasped for breath. 

Inside her, Sora stilled, heat and wetness filling her womb and trickling out into the sand as Sora softened inside her. Even still, her body felt hot and happy. 

“Sora…” she gasped. 

“We’re together forever,” Sora murmured into her breasts.

…

The next day, dawned butter-yellow and hauntingly warm. The sea sparkled bright blue, the sky was cloudless, and a few gulls called out over the wharf. Sora was sparring down the beach with Riku, wooden swords clattering. Kairi was sitting on the docks, talking to Selphie. Between her legs, she was sore and hot, still filled with Sora’s seed, but her heart felt swollen with happiness. The legend of the Paopu… she supposed it was real. 

“Guess what I heard?” Selphie grumbled, swinging her legs.

“What?”

“My mom told me the truth about the Paopu.”

Kairi’s heart skipped a beat. “What?”

“It’s not magic. It’s just a powerful aphrodisiac.” 

The word swirled through Kairi’s mind, her cheeks flamed, and she realized exactly what had happened between she and Sora. It was shocking, but she looked out at the sky and decided that she wouldn’t tell him the truth about the Paopu. It was best if he continued to think their destinies were bound forever. Maybe someday, she would tell him the truth and they could use the aphrodisiac again. That was a good thought, she grinned.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?

Requests?


	13. The Queen of Hearts' Tentacle Spell

For PokingAngel. (I made some changes, namely lost the idea of it being a dream.)

Summary: Returning from a mission, Sora’s body is twisted in a way Kairi didn’t expect. Can she help him return to normal?

X X X

It was hot on Destiny Island, almost too hot for sleeping comfortably. Kairi didn’t have air-conditioning, but she had both her window and ceiling fans on, whirring relentlessly. They weren’t doing much to cool her room, but the illusion of a breeze and the humming of the fan in the background was enough to lull her to sleep. Curled on top of her sheets in only a tank top and her panties, she slept the deep dreamless sleep of the dead moldering away in the unbearable heat. 

Because it was so hot, she didn’t immediately stir when the cool damp limb settled over her waist and pulled her against an equally cool body. She was so relieved by the coolness, in fact, that she snuggled against the source without really knowing what it was or why it was in bed with her. The fan blew her hair off the back of her neck, chilling the sweat that had gathered there, and she shivered against the cool body holding her tightly. Another limb lay across her thigh, curling around the back of her leg.

She murmured in her sleep, rolling onto her back so that he arm hung off the edge of the bed. Something cool and slick slid through her hand, rubbing against her fingers like a cat, and she found herself unconsciously stroking it. She used to have a cat after all, but this didn’t feel like a cat… it was too cool and slimy and squirming… It was almost like a snake.

The first flicker of unease stirred in her sleeping mind. She started to wake, but then the cool touch stroked down one side of her body. It was so soft and soothing and nice and cool. She drifted off to sleep again, still stroking whatever was rubbing against her hand. Yes, she was finally cool and comfortable. 

She should just sleep, relax and sleep and give her body over to what was happening.

Her eyelids fluttered. Someone was… whispering that to her.

“Just sleep, baby, please, just sleep. I don’t want you to see me like this. Just sleep. I won’t hurt you. Just sleep, baby. Let me just…” The whispered voice seemed to fill up her entire mind and consciousness. She was almost back to sleep when she recognized the voice. “I won’t hurt you. I just need to… I’ll make you feel good. Please, Kai, just sleep. Keep sleeping and let me…”

“Sora?” she whispered, eyes sliding open to look up into her boyfriend’s handsome face.

His bright blue eyes widened, stricken and frozen in place like a deer in the headlights. 

Another cool touch ran up Kairi’s side, making her shiver and she squeezed what was in her hand tightly, digging in her nails. What was this? What was going on? What was happening? She sat up in her bed and directed all these questions at Sora. He stared at her helplessly a moment without speaking. Then, he lowered his eyes and Kairi was about to snap at him, demand what was going on, when she saw it too. Something was… very wrong with his body.

“Sora?” she whispered.

“Something happened to me in Wonderland,” he confessed. “I got hit with one of the Queen of Hearts’ twisted spells.”

Kairi palmed him, gasping as the countless cool tendrils writhed against her hand. She and Sora had had sex before and the girth of Sora’s small body always impressed her, but this… this was unbelievable. His penis should have been stiff and straining out from his body like a pole, but it wasn’t there. In its place were countless thick squirming tentacles that had erupted from the center of his genital region. At her touch, the cool slick forms rubbed against her hand.

“How do we make it go away?” she whispered.

Sora looked ashamed. “Kai… I need… I need you.”

She wet her lips nervously. “You mean… those… inside my body?”

He gripped her hands. “It can only be the person I love or I’ll be stuck like this.”

“Can’t you just… jerk off?” she asked.

“I tried,” he whispered desperately. “Kai, I need you. Please.”

Kairi sucked in a deep steadying breath and then kissed Sora before she could get nervous again. His arms immediately went around her like a shelter, his body soothingly cool in the hot island night. He kissed her gently and passionately and she realized that this was still her precious Sora. Nothing had changed about him except his equipment.

A small giggle escaped her mouth, more nerves than actual mirth.

“I love you,” he whispered against the shell of her ear. His mouth was hot on her skin.

“I love you too,” she murmured, clutching his shoulders.

She didn’t know what to do then. Normally, she would have kissed a path down Sora’s sexy body, taken him into her mouth, and worked him to his limits, but she didn’t want to take one of those cool slimy things into her mouth. What if it slid down her throat? A shudder ran through her body, but Sora’s cool hands soothed her, rubbing her back gently. She rose into her knees, straddling his lap so that she could feel the squirming mass beneath her. Tenderly, one touched her through her panties and she gasped, digging her fingers into Sora’s shoulders in pleasure. 

“I can’t hold them back much longer, Kai,” he whispered. “I need to… I need to take you.”

She could only nod, her voice stuck in her throat. 

A flurry of activity started up beneath her. One of the tentacle appendages began to rub and stroke against her folds though her panties, others slipped beneath her tank top and began to stroke her body, small thin ones wrapped around her nipples and began to squeeze and tug. Sora’s mouth devoured hers, kissing her comfortingly as all the touches set her body on fire. There were too many sensations to take in at once. She was going to explode.

“Sora!” she gasped.

He shuddered against her. Then, he peeled her tank top over her head. She thought about how she was straddling him and that he wouldn’t be able to get her panties off when she heard the ripping of fabric. Sora had ripped her clothing off before, but this frightened her just a little. What if this became like a bad porn movie and these tentacles tore her body apart?

“Sora,” she whimpered.

“Yes?” his voice was strained, breathless.

“Promise you won’t rape me,” she begged him.

“I won’t,” he breathed. “I’m sorry about your panties.”

She was about to tell him it was okay when the tentacles snaked all over her body again. They fondled her breasts, teasing and tugging her nipples, squeezing and massaging her soft mounds. They cupped her plump ass, pulling her cheeks apart so the hot air from the window fan blew directly on her exposed folds and puckered hole. She gasped, clutching Sora’s shoulder, as goose bumps prickled across every inch of her bared flesh. 

Then, she felt the first true touch of the tentacles on her dripping sex. A small pencil thin appendage would around her clitoris, squeezing and toying with her sensitive pearl until she nearly orgasmed on the spot. She was so soaking wet now and, tentacle or no, she begged Sora to enter her. As if he had been waiting for that, the quivering cool tentacle plunged into her dripping cunt with so much force that she was lifted from Sora’s lap. 

Pleasure throbbed through her body. The tentacle was filling her to the brim and it squirmed minutely inside her, striking all the little sensitive places inside her tight passage. She writhed against it, trying to move, but the thing only squirmed inside her as if teasing her body. Then, she felt the tentacle slide out of her, soaked with her juices, and nearly protested before another took its place. This one felt bigger, stretching her body to the limits. 

She gasped in bliss, digging her fingers into Sora’s shoulders. Then, the soaking tentacle rubbed itself between her ass cheek, teasing and rubbing her puckered entrance. Kairi and Sora had experimented before, but anal sex had never been quite pleasurable for her. It just felt tight and painful and she almost protested, but the little tentacle around her clit chose that moment to begin a sensation not unlike Sora’s tongue and she forgot all her words.

The tentacle pressed at her asshole, teasing, pushing in a tiny bit and pulling out again. It was so soaked with her juices that after she had relaxed enough, it slipped right inside her. She had never felt so stuffed in her life, like her entire body was going to split at the seams, but it felt good. It felt so good.

She moaned.

Sora kissed her throat. “Kairi, I can feel both of them inside you.”

“God, please, move!” was all she could say.

The tentacles began thrusting, pulling out and slamming back into her at the same pace so that she was achingly empty for a spell and then throbbing full of him. The tentacles teased her nipples, twirled her clit, filled her pussy and ass to the brim, and Sora was kissing her mouth. There wasn’t a single place left untouched and her body was white-hot with the overload of sensations. Her first orgasm rocked her, sending her voice screaming against the walls of her bedroom.

She was still riding the waves of her first orgasm when the second one rocked her. Over and over, the tentacle inside her ass was striking the back of her womb, coupled with the one in her pussy pressing against the mouth of her womb, and the other teasing her clit. She just fell apart. Panting, she collapsed against Sora’s chest when she felt the tentacles inside her ass and vagina begin to twitch and seize. Then, heat filled her small body and she felt it dripping down her thighs. They had orgasmed too.

Usually, Sora would remain inside her until he softened and they were forced to separate, but now, the tentacles vanished from inside her the instant they emptied of their white sticky heat inside her. Panting, she clung to him, the tentacles still working her nipples and clit.

“Are we… finished?” she panted.

Sora blushed. “They all have to cum.”

She kissed him, breathless. “Okay. Fuck me, Sora.”

He pushed his tongue into her mouth. “With pleasure, Kai.”

Then, simultaneously, two tentacles entered her body, slamming into her as hard as she could take. She could feel the beat of them both in her stomach, pressing against her womb, filling her up to the very brink. Still, the teasing on her nipples and clit rocking her entire body. When the third orgasm came, it felt as if it never stopped. Sora’s tentacles never stopped move, never let her rest, never ended. When one finished with her body, another took its place.

Then, finally, they finished and Kairi collapsed, panting on her bed.

Only Sora’s human penis remained, as stiff and straining at the tentacles had been.

“Do you think you can do it one more time, Kai?” he whispered.

She touched herself and so much cum oozed from both her holes. She nodded, gasped for a breath as he touched her oversensitive clit, and then whispered, “In the bath, Sora.”

He gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the shower. Her legs were like jelly and she couldn’t stand so Sora set her on the vanity while he turned on the hot water and tested the temperature. Then, much to her surprise, he took apart the showerhead so that only the hose was left on and grinned at her.

“What are you…?” she whispered.

He put a three-legged stool inside the shower stall, scooped her up in his arms, set her on it, stepped in, and then closed the door behind himself. “You need to be cleaned up, don’t you, Kairi?” He knelt between her legs and gingerly spread the lips of her pussy. “You’ve done so much,” he whispered, watching the cum drip endlessly from her insides, “just let me…”

She nodded, leaned back against the wall, and relaxed. 

Sora pushed the small hose from the shower inside her vagina. The hot water filled her to the brim, swirling and washing all the semen from inside her until her muscles inside her like jelly, warm and relaxed. Then, he did the same to her asshole, keeping her puckered entrance open with his fingers. When she was clean, he reattached the showerhead and let the warm water rain down on both of them. 

“Sora,” she gasped, opening her arms to him. 

“Can I put it in your butt?” he whispered.

She nodded, soft and warm. He slid inside her easily and she was as wet and warm as her pussy. It was wonderful not to see her face twist in pain as he entered her like that. In fact, she gasped in bliss, clawing at his back as he filled her. 

“You feel so good,” she whimpered.

He kissed her deeply and began to move. She was so sensitive from the endless sex that it didn’t take more than a few strokes to make her orgasm. Then, Sora added his fingers to the mix, pumping them in and out of her soaking pussy until she came again. By her fourth orgasm in the shower, she was putty in his hands and he had finished as well. Finally, his body was back to normal. He lowered his mouth to her pussy and cleaned her so thoroughly that he brought her to her peak once again.

Then, he shut off the water, toweled them both dry, carried her to her bed, and lay down naked with her.

“I’m sorry to put you through all that,” he whispered as she started to doze off.

She nestled against his bare chest. “Actually, I kind of liked it.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “You should do it again some time.”

He blushed.

X X X

Phew, that came out really long. I was a little wary when I started this, but it turned out to be fun to write. I don’t want to hear about anyone being scarred for life by this. It’s a smut story and you should all be used to it by now! 

Questions, comments, concerns?


	14. Namine's Broken Heart

For Zorua and Trick36.

Summary: When Roxas is unable to gain a heart and disappears, Kairi decides to share Sora with her distraught Nobody.

X X X  
Namine was sitting at the edge of the void, sobbing. Since Kairi was a Princess of Heart, she had been able to prevent Namine from vanishing by giving her a piece of her heart, but Sora couldn’t do anything to save Roxas. And now, Roxas was gone. 

Without a heart, he had vanished from all the worlds. 

Though Namine was certain that some small shred of him still remained inside Sora’s heart, it didn’t make it hurt any less. She loved Roxas and she missed him and she would have given anything to have him at her side again. Even if they were only meant to be a part of Sora and Kairi, Namine had never felt more human pain than she did at that moment. 

Kairi came to crouch beside her Nobody. “Namine,” she whispered and touched the girl’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Namine sobbed, unable to speak.

Suddenly, Sora wrapped his arms around the pale girl from behind. His lips touched the back of her neck and Kairi was about to ask him what had come over him when she saw a strange glint in Sora’s sky-blue eyes. It was the fragment of Roxas that was left inside of Sora’s heart. 

Roxas could hear Namine crying and he was going to do something about it through his Other.

“Sora?” Namine croaked out, her voice full of tears.

The glint in Sora’s eyes faded and Sora came back to his senses with his arms around Namine’s small body and his nose buried in her pale hair. He glanced at Kairi, trying to figure out what he had been doing and why he was holding Namine. Kairi smiled at him and gestured for him to continued loving on Namine. 

In that moment, Sora understood—Roxas.

“What are you—?” Namine whispered, breaking off as Sora’s strong hands gripped her small breasts. She gasped, her back arching against his chest. She was virginal, untouched, not even by Roxas and Sora’s touch was pure bliss. Then, his fingers gently rolled her hardened nipples and she practically melted. “What is…?” she whispered breathlessly to Kairi.

The redhead only smiled.

Sora’s hand trailed down Namine’s body, slipped beneath the hem of her dress, and cupped her heated sex. Namine gasped, surprised at how strange his touch felt. She also felt strange down there, wet an sticky in a way she had never felt before. Honestly, Roxas had never even kissed her.

“S-Sora,” she whispered, her voice small and tremulous as his thumb stroked a place that made her entire body burn.

He suckled the side of her throat, his tongue hot. “Call me Roxas, Namine, just for now.”

Her face flamed hot and red. “O-okay…”

Kairi wedged her hand between Sora’s chest and Namine’s back. After a moment of searching, she lowered the zipper on Namine’s dress and unhooked the fasten for the girl’s white bra. Both slipped down her shoulders, exposing the tops of Namine’s pale milk-white breasts. She gasped, lifting her hands to cover herself, but Sora’s finger pinched and twisted her soft pearl and she forgot everything about her bared flesh. The dress and bra slipped lower, held up only by Sora’s arm around Namine’s waist. 

Kairi circled Sora, kneeling to unfasten the belts holding up his shorts. She untied his shoes so he could toe out of them and then un-tucked his shirt. Sora smiled at her, his cheeks tinged pink. He and Kairi had only been together a few times and they had certainly never had a threesome. Kairi could tell he was nervous, but she wasn’t. Namine was just another part of her. Everything would be alright once they were all together again. 

Kairi unzipped her pink dress and kicked off her shoes, her clothing falling to the floor of the void. She pressed her naked body against Sora’s back, sliding her hands beneath his shirt to feel the muscles of his back and shoulders. Then, not without some difficulty, she reached down the back of his pants and gripped his erection between his legs. It was hard to reach to stroke him so she settled for teasing his weeping tip and fondling his soft warm balls. 

Breathlessly, Sora gasped and tried to focus on Namine in his arms. He nudged the crotch of her panties out of his way and stroked her wet heated flesh. She moaned, writhing against his fingers, and she gasped Roxas’s name. A pang of sadness touched Sora’s heart. 

If only he could have saved Roxas, then Namine—yow! 

Kairi yanked down his shorts and trailed her tongue along his balls, effectively halting all thought processes in his mind. Then, he felt her fingers at Namine’s wet crotch, pulling the girl’s soaked panties down her legs. How on earth was Kairi so comfortable with this when he was almost panic-stricken?

“Sora,” Kairi whispered to him. “We’re going to have to lay down somehow or this is never going to work.”

“G-gotcha,” he choked out.

Namine whispered for Roxas again, tears trailing down her face. 

Sora turned her to face him, tugged down her dress and panties so she was naked before him, and hugged her to his chest before she could protest in one swift motion. Namine felt his erection against her belly and a spike of fear filled her heart. She stared up into Sora’s handsome face, seeing Roxas in his features. For a moment, it looked as if she would kiss him, but then she didn’t. Instead, her cheeks flaming bright red, she guided his hand to her breast.

“Please, Roxas,” Namine whispered to Sora. “Keep touching me.”

“Of course,” he whispered. 

He teased her nipples until the sadness and nervousness was gone from her pretty pale face. Then, as Kairi had said, he guided Namine to the floor of the void. She knelt, but he gently pushed her back until he could part her legs. Embarrassed, she squeezed her thighs together. Sora kissed her belly and thighs until she allowed him to spread her legs. 

Gingerly, he blew a stream of warm air on her quivering sex. Namine gasped out Roxas’s name again.

Before Sora could think about it, Kairi’s hot moth closed around his erection and began to suck. He took her lead and abandoned all thoughts. With his fingers, he spread the lips of Namine’s virgin pussy and gently licked her opening. She cried out, digging her hands through his hair. Encouraged both by Kairi sucking him and Namine’s whimpers of pleasure, Sora attacked her with his lips, tongue, and teeth. He started to add fingers to her as he did to Kairi when he felt her virgin barrier. 

Namine quivered against him, whimpering. 

“It’s okay,” he soothed. 

She nodded, tears gathering in her eyes.

Sora licked and sucked her clitoris until she was nothing but a shivering mess of girly-goo in his arms. Kairi tugged his shoulders, laying him back so that his erection was glistening and straining like a tent pole from his body. Then, before Namine could get a good look at Sora and realize what she was doing, Kairi blocked her view. Kairi’s aching sex was level with Sora’s mouth and his breath teased her mercilessly.

“Here,” Kairi murmured and gently pulled Namine up to straddle Sora’s body.

“I…” Namine began, her blue eyes wide.

“You’re in control,” Kairi told her. “Take your time.”

Namine nodded, but hesitated. 

Sora chose that moment to lick Kairi’s dripping sex and she yelped in pleasure, drawing Namine’s attention back. Experimentally, Namine cupped Kairi’s breasts in her hands and tried twirling her Other’s nipples gently. Kairi’s little moans was so sweet and soft that Namine smiled. Then, Kairi returned the favor. She cupped Namine’s sex, stroking where Sora’s tongue had been only moments earlier. She urged Namine forward and then rubbed the head of Sora’s cock through the girl’s soaking folds.

“Press down,” Kairi whispered to Namine.

Sora groaned as he entered her. The sounds left his mouth and vibrated against the lips of Kairi’s sex. She moaned as well.

The mushroomed head of him pressed against Namine’s virgin barrier and Namine pressed down a little bit, but the pain stopped her. She whimpered, her eyes desperately seeking out Kairi’s. The redhead gently gripped Namine’s hips and pushed her down hard before she could focus on the pain too much. With an unpleasant gush of wetness and some blood, Sora was sheathed fully inside her. 

Namine was caught between moaning in pleasure and crying in pain. Instead, she just kept silent, biting her lip.

Kairi cupped Namine’s breasts, teasing her nipples as Sora began to move. Namine was froze there, unable to comprehend all the sensations assaulting her virgin body. Yes, there was pain, but also pleasure. She felt like melting, especially when Kairi’s fingers found her pearl and began to flick it in time with Sora’s thrusts. Something was building inside her belly, coiling there like a snake ready to strike.

Sora pushed his fingers inside Kairi’s neglected sex, licking and sucking her clit. Kairi shuddered, hardly able to focus. Sora gave the best oral sex!

Kairi’s orgasm rocked her the same moment Namine’s did, both girls screaming different names. Sora groaned as he spilled inside Namine’s pale body. Her tight muscles milking him for all he was worth while Kairi’s release dripped onto his face. He was exhausted, but content. 

Quivering, Namine slid off of him and knelt beside the pair. 

Naked, the three of them sat together like that. 

Then, the glint came into Sora’s blue eyes again. He quickly gripped Namine’s face and pulled her mouth to his. Though the blonde expected to taste Kairi on his lips, she only tasted mint and sea-salt ice cream. It was Roxas, living inside Sora’s heart. It was Roxas’s kiss. Namine sobbed, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

“I love you,” Roxas whispered with Sora’s mouth.

“I love you, too,” Namine gasped into him.

When she pulled back, hoping to see Roxas’s handsome face and pale hair, she only saw Sora, looking a little bewildered. Kairi was sitting just behind him, one arm folded over her bare breasts while the other rested lightly on Sora’s shoulder. She smiled sadly at Namine.

“He loves me,” Namine whispered to them. Then, she smiled and met Sora’s eyes. “Thank you.”

He wasn’t sure what she was thanking him for, but he said “You’re welcome,” anyway. At least, he thought he did. It might have been Roxas.

X X X

Hmm, I really don’t enjoy writing threesomes. It’s hard to coordinate everyone and I always feel like I’m forgetting someone in the midst of it all. Oh well, I guess I pull it off because everyone certainly seems to enjoy them when I take a swing at it. Maybe I do get a little wood on the ball occasionally. 

Questions, comments, concerns?


	15. Kairi's Fantasy, Sora's Punishment

For TigerRaiken.

Summary: Kairi’s fantasy has always been to dominate Sora and, after discussing it, she finally gets her wish.

X X X

At first, Kairi felt a little silly and a little uncomfortable. She was standing in the ensuite bathroom attached to the master bedroom where Sora was waiting. They had been living together for almost a year now, but hadn’t yet tied the knot. In a moment of drunken kissing, Kairi had confessed to Sora that she always had wet dreams about tying him up and dominating him. Surprisingly, he hadn’t been opposed to the idea—they trusted each other and she wouldn’t go far enough to truly hurt him. So, tonight, they were going to act out her fantasy.

Together, she and Sora had gone to the adult sex shop to choose what she would use on him. (She didn’t want to pick something that was frightening to him or painful or something he wouldn’t like. They had also decided against a gag since it was their first time and if something went wrong, she wanted Sora to be able to talk to her.) Now, she wrapped the small array of toys in a black silk cloth, snapped the whip against her thigh, and carried it all out into the bedroom.

She glanced at herself in the mirror one final before leaving the safety of the bathroom, decided that maybe she didn’t look silly after all—maybe, in fact, she looked damn sexy—and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. The lingerie she had picked out was tight and black and leather. The top was a leather corset trimmed with red ruffles at the heart-shaped top and decorated with ribbons. The panties she had chosen were edible and made out of black licorice, Sora’s favorite. On her feet, she was wearing glossy lace-up black stilettos and strut across the bedroom.

Sora was lying on the neatly-made bed, still fully-clothed in his jeans and t-shirt with his shoes tucked under the edge of the bed. He had the TV on, but Kairi could tell he was only pretending to watch it. The curve of his narrow shoulders said that he was nervous, but the substantial bulge in his jeans encouraged her.

“Hi babe,” she said gently.

He smiled at her, beautiful and innocent.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” she whispered.

“I want to,” Sora murmured and shut off the television. “Don’t worry, Kairi.”

She wet her lips. “You remember the safe word?”

He nodded, a grin pulling the corner of his mouth. “Pineapple.”

Again, she licked her lips. “Okay. Ready?”

“Ready.”

Kairi delicately laid everything out on the trunk at the edge of their bed, selected the handcuffs, dug out the key and put it on the nightstand in case she needed it, and then swirled them around her fingers. Then, Sora watched her entire demeanor change as she stared at him. Her twilight-colored eyes darkened with lust and eagerness, she snapped the whip against her hand, and her breasts swelled over the top of her corset top. She was easily the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen, but also eerily frightening. 

“Take off your clothes,” she snapped at him.

He sat up on the bed, kneeling, and teasingly began to peel his t-shirt over his head. Kairi was normally very into his strip tease, but while his arms and shirt were blocking his view of her, she cracked the whip across his stomach. A yelp of shock escaped him and he quickly yanked the shirt over his head. 

She grinned at him. “Faster,” she said.

Sora eyed the red mark that spread across his belly and quickly pulled off his jeans and boxers. He was almost embarrassed by how hard he was. The sight of Kairi like this, dominant and decked out in leather, was really turning him on. Naked, he waited to see what she would do next.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Sora-chan,” she purred. “Haven’t you?”

“Sure,” he said, watching her closely.

She circled the bed. Then, she snapped the whip at his body, the tip of the whip just touching his buttocks with a crack. A red line spread across his honeyed flesh, tender-looking and raw, but he didn’t seem to be in any true pain. Kairi teased, “Haven’t you?”

“Yes!” he gasped out. “I’m a bad boy.”

“That didn’t hurt you, did it?” she asked, her face still mischievous.

“No,” he said truthfully.

She grinned, showing her beautiful teeth, and snapped the whip at him again. It just barely grazed the tip of his cock and he shivered, fisting his hands in the sheets. Gingerly, she slipped the hard crop of the whip between his legs and rubbed it against his dangling balls. She watched his cock twitching and straining, growing harder and harder as she teased and tormented him. She pressed her hand to his bare chest and pushed him down on the bed. 

Leaning across his body so that her leather-covered breasts brushed his swollen straining cock, she handcuffed him to the headboard. He tugged at the cuffs nervously, the chains jingling. Then, she lifted the black silk handkerchief from the edge of the bed where it was lying among the toys, wound it around her hands, snapped it, and then used it to blindfold her lover. She saw the red marks on his chest and gently touched his chest. 

“Are you alright?” she asked him honestly.

He nodded. “Keep going.” His voice was rough and strained and Kairi realized that he was enjoying this at least as much as she was. 

“Okay,” she whispered and kissed his nipples.

She trailed the whip down his naked chest, over his thighs, teased his engorged member, and then cracked it across his belly without warning. Again, she teased him with the whip, soothing the aching red marks she had created. She twirled the leather tip around his nipples and then down the contours of his abdomen. Suddenly, she whipped him—once, twice, three times—until he was writhing in the bed, gasping her name. 

Then, without warning, she slapped the whip on his erection

He yelping in pain. “Ouch, Kairi,” he whimpered. “Pineapple! Don’t… hit me so hard there.”

She kissed his mouth gently. “I’m sorry, Sora. Do you want to stop?”

He shook his head. “I’m alright. Keep going. Just… gently.”

Experimentally, she gently tapped the side of his cock with the whip. He yelped, his hips trusting up at the empty air in shock and pleasure. She tapped his cock again, trailing the leather up and down his erection and over his sensitive balls. Again, she tapped his cock with the stiff whip and he shouted her name, squirming and begging. She tapped the swollen head of him, then the side and the base. She rubbed the underside of his shaft.

With a cry, pearly semen shot from his penis as his orgasm rocked him.

His naked chest was heaving, his member still stiff and straining despite his recent orgasm. Kairi trailed her fingers through the cum splattered on his chest and then licked his bare salty flesh. “Did I tell you to cum?” she whispered to him. “I don’t remember giving you permission to cum.”

“Y-you didn’t,” he whispered.

“I think you should be punished,” she purred.

“Please, punish me,” Sora begged her.

She peeled off her panties and waved them under his nose. He sniffed eagerly, smelling both the black licorice and the scent of her arousal on the edible panties. His tongue snaked out, but Kairi held them just out of reach. 

“Beg me for my smelly panties, Sora-chan.” 

“Please, Kairi, give them to me!” he pleaded, rattling the cuffs as he strained forward. 

She draped them over his face, thinking it would take him a minute to get a bite in which time she could take them from him, but Sora had a tongue like a giraffe. He managed to devour the panties within seconds and lay there licking his lips. 

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Kairi rolled her eyes. Then, she ran the whip down Sora’s body, taunting him and teasing him. “Beg me,” she purred.

“Please, Kairi, please!”

She pinched his nipple. “Please what, Sora-chan?” 

“Please fuck me!”

“How?” she whispered.

“Please, let me put my dick inside you!”

Her body was blazing hot. The sight of Sora lying there, his hands bound above his head, his eyes blindfolded, his naked body so thin and beautiful that she just wanted to lick every inch of him and then whip him into complete submission. But she wanted him too badly to waste time playing with him now. She mounted his body, but couldn’t resist teasing him a little more. She allowed his cock to rub between her hot wet folds, but stayed far enough away that he couldn’t enter her.

“Please, Kairi,” he begged.

She gripped him and slammed herself down hard on his cock. Then, she rode him, her fingers exploring his semen-splattered chest and twisting his nipples. He was gasping her name desperately, thrusting wildly up to meet her even as she tried to force his hips down to the bed. Riding him hard and fast, she pinched and twisted her clit, bringing herself to the edge Then, her orgasm rocked her and she basked in it, relishing the feeling of Sora still moving inside her. Suddenly, she pulled herself off of him and left him in the wind.

“K-Kairi,” he whimpered. “Please…”

“Please what?” she asked, reaching for the whip. 

“Please… let me…” He moaned as she tapped his cock with the whip.

“Let you what?” She licked and sucked her index finger, preparing to give Sora the orgasm of his life.

“Please, let me cum!” he begged her.

She cupped his ass, lifting it just enough to give her the best access. Then, she pushed her slick wet finger into his ass, curled it deftly before he even knew what was happening, and teased his prostate. He screamed her name as he came, his seed splattering on his chest again. Then, panting desperately for breath, he lay there at her mercy.

Kairi pulled off his blindfold and kissed him. “Thank you, Sora. Did you… like it?”

He smiled at her and nodded. “That was… fun.”

“Would you do it again?”

He eyed the tops of her breasts, tried to reach for her, but was stopped by the cuffs. “If I could, I’d do it right now.”

“Who says you can’t?” she asked him and curled her finger against his prostate. 

Immediately, his cock stiffened in pleasure.

“This time, let me watch you,” he suggested.

She nodded. “Sora-chan, prepare for your punishment!”

X X X

Okay! I’m finished! Phew, this was pretty long. I’m not sure if I’m quite cut out for writing bondage, but I pulled it off (I think). I seem to be capable of scraping through almost anything. Oh well, this was very different to write, challenging.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	16. Roxas's Soul

For Tanjit.

Summary: Sora and his twin brother, Roxas, had always been close, but Kairi didn’t realize just how close until Roxas has his heart broken. They were close enough to comfortably share everything.

X X X

Sora’s warm rough hands cupped Kairi’s bare breasts, rubbing his thumbs across her peaked nipples. She moaned, arching her back to press herself flush against his palms. His mouth burned a hot path down the pulse of her throat, kissing and suckling her tender flesh. She shuddered in her boyfriend’s arms, gasping his name. Then, suddenly, he just stopped. Sora jerked up ramrod straight, his blue eyes scanning the dark bedroom.

“W-what is it?” Kairi asked, repressing a whine of indignation at the loss of his mouth.

“Something’s wrong,” he said. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked breathlessly and pulled the sheets up to her chest. 

His jeans were tossed on the floor along with his boxers and Kairi appreciated the view while he dug out his cell phone. He punched the speed-dial and Kairi peered over his shoulder to see who he was calling. It wasn’t like Sora to drop her like this right in the middle of sex. Speed dial one was voicemail, two was Roxas, three was home. Sora punched Roxas’s number and pressed the phone to his ear, listening to the sound of it ringing.

“Roxas?” Sora said immediately when his twin answered. “What’s wrong?” He paused, listening closely to whatever his twin was saying. Roxas’s voice was loud and a little   
hysterical. “Okay. Come over right away.” Then, Sora hung up and turned to Kairi.

She was staring at him. “What happened to Roxas?”

Sora came to sit beside her on his rumpled bed, still naked, with a sigh.

Kairi put her hand on his thigh. “Sora?”

“His girlfriend just broke up with him. He’s pretty upset,” Sora said.

Her eyes widened. “And you sensed that?”

Sora smiled thinly. “We are twins,” was all he said by way of explanation.

Kairi grinned at him and traced her fingertips across his bare chest. “So, if I slept with Roxas, would it technically be like sleeping with you?”

His blue eyes flashed. “Careful, Roxas might hear you through me.”

She kissed him eagerly, pressing him down against the mattress and lying naked on top of his glorious body. Sora’s rough hands cupped the swell of her ass, grinding her hips against his own so she could feel just how badly he wanted her. She straddled his waist, teasingly rubbing her wet pussy against his hard length. Sora groaned, crushing her small body against his chest. His heart was pounding against her breasts, throbbing through her body with the pulse of her blood.

She placed open-mouthed kisses all over his collarbones and throat, gasping his name in pleasure as her sensitive clit rubbed against his swollen head. Sora gripped her hips, trying to guide her over him, but she squirmed away, giggling. He grinned, white teeth flashing in the dimness. Then, he rolled her over onto her back, pulled her long legs up over his broad shoulders so she had no hope for escape or further teasing, and then kissed her fiercely. 

She moaned into his mouth as he slipped into her body to the hilt. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, securing him to her, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. 

She crushed their mouths together in a fierce kiss, barely allowing him to breathe. He pounded into her beautiful body so that her breasts bounced with the force of their lovemaking. She was screaming his name like it was the only word left in her vocabulary until he pulled out and spilled his seed across her breasts.

Together, they lay in his bed, panting for breath. Then, Sora sat up suddenly and turned his eyes to his bedroom door. Only a few seconds later, Roxas opened the door, his stunning blue eyes red-rimmed and swollen from crying. For a moment, he stood frozen in the threshold, staring at Sora and Kairi. 

Kairi pulled the sheet up to her chest, blushing. 

Sora, heedless of his nudity, crossed the room to his twin’s side. “Hey, Roxy. Are you okay?”

Tears swelled in Roxas’s eyes. “You guys were having sex?” he whispered.

“She wouldn’t sleep with you, would she?” Sora asked gently.

Roxas shook his head. “And I caught her banging some guy. She wouldn’t be with me, but she’d screw him.”

Sora hugged his twin and Kairi realized how close they really were for Roxas to be completely uncaring of his brother’s naked body. Then, Sora turned and glanced at Kairi and she saw something communicated in his ocean-blue eyes—a question? She wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted, but she could guess. Even so, she nodded, smiling at her boyfriend and his twin brother. Then, she stood from the bed and let the sheet slide down her body, exposing everything to Roxas’s widening blue eyes.

She blushed and then beckoned him into an embrace. “Come here, Roxy…”

Sora gave his brother a little nudge towards Kairi.

“But Sora—” Roxas protested.

“It’s okay,” Kairi broke in, running her hands down Roxas’s chest. 

Sora’s deft fingers unfastened Roxas’s belt and Kairi pulled down his jeans, cupping his genitals immediately. Roxas threw his head back, groaning, and it turned out that Roxas liked to be touched the same way Sora did. They really were twins. Then, she pulled off his pale t-shirt and pressed her naked chest against his. Her breasts swelled against him as she breathed and Sora pressed against her from behind, cupping her ass firmly. His hot tongue traced the shell of her ear and she shuddered against Roxas’s body.

Quickly, Kairi trailed kisses down Roxas’s naked chest, pressing her ass back against Sora’s erection, until she reached Roxas’s hard length. She engulfed him in her mouth, licking him from base to tip the same way she did Sora. He groaned, shuddering and pushing his fingers through her thick red tresses and pulling her closer. Kairi repressed her gag reflex and swallowed, the muscles of her throat clenching around the head of his cock. She drew him deeper into her throat, swallowing all the while.

Then, Sora blew a stream of breath on her soaking pussy and she moaned. Roxas came immediately, his seed flowing down the back of her throat. Kairi swallowed and then licked him clean, but he hadn’t softened at all. She smiled a little. Sora could go a few rounds, too, and it turned out that Roxas was no different. She stroked his dick, wet with her saliva, until he was stone-hard in her hand again. Sora ground against her buttocks, pressing against her. 

Kairi rubbed herself against Roxas, comparing his size to Sora’s substantial girth. Sora was actually a little smaller than Roxas, longer but just a hair thinner while Roxas was shorter and thicker. Immediately, a fresh hot gush of wetness swelled in her neglected pussy. As if sensing it, Sora began to finger and stroke her and she felt her own juices running down her thighs. She pressed her ass against Sora, hoping he would understand what she wanted to do. 

He did. Once Sora’s fingers were soaked with her arousal, he stroked her puckered asshole. The sensation was strange, but not unpleasant. She bent forward a little so that her breasts pressed against Roxas’s chest. The younger twin cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples like a curious child. Sora slipped his fingertip into Kairi’s tight rear entrance and wriggled it a little until she loosened up. Then, he pushed his finger in all the way. She moaned, pushing her hips back against his hand.

He added a second finger and stretched her gently. It felt so strange, but good. Kairi grew even wetter at the thought of both twin brothers filling her body to the brim. It was such a hot sexy thought, almost a fantasy, and here she was about to have all her dreams come true. Roxas looked past her face and met his brother’s eyes. Sora’s lips devoured the side of Kairi’s throat and Roxas’s mouth fell on her collarbone, eagerly kissing her bare flesh.

Then, the two boys lifted her legs from the floor in one coordinated movement. Kairi wrapped her legs around Roxas’s hips and Sora’s hands went beneath her ass and lifted her up. The head of Sora’s cock gently probed her asshole and she relaxed her muscles, trying to welcome him inside her. At her front, Roxas spread her slick lips and pushed into her pussy. They had each pushed in just the head of their cocks when their eyes met again. 

Solidly, they both slammed into her to the hilt. Her fingers dug into Roxas’s naked shoulders and a shriek of ecstasy escaped her mouth. Then, they both began to move inside her. They each pulled out to the tip before slamming back inside her pussy and ass. Sora was reaching her stomach, pressing everything tight. Roxas was so thick inside her, just hitting the mouth of her womb as he thrust into her. She was so wet that the sounds of them moving inside her filled the bedroom. 

She gasped in pleasure, letting them each stretch her hot body to its limits. Roxas found her clit, twisted and toyed with it until she was writhing between them. Then, Roxas crashed his mouth to her, thrusting his tongue into her cavern at the same pace he was setting below. Sora gripped her breasts, teasing her nipples. There were too many sensations rocking her body that when her first orgasm tore though her, the second was only seconds behind. She screamed their names, first Sora and then Roxas.

They both spilled inside her and then collapsed in a heap on the bed. Roxas was still deep inside her, Sora twitching faintly in the tightness of her anus. She sighed in bliss and gently pecked Roxas on the lips. Then, no without some difficulty, she turned her face to kiss Sora as well. She loved feeling them inside her, pleasuring her. 

“Do you think… we could do this again?” she whispered to her boyfriend.

Sora kissed the back of her neck. “We are twins,” he said.

“We are,” Roxas agreed.

X X X

I liked the way this threesome came out much better. It’s easier with two guys to one girl than the other way around.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	17. The Subway on Thursdays

Summary: While riding the subway, Kairi enjoys the attentions of a cute stranger.

X X X

The subway was crowded and Kairi was beginning to feel like a sardine in a can, but at least she was standing against the window so she didn’t have people pressing in at her from all sides like the people in the middle of the car did. The subway trundled over a bump and the person standing behind her was jostled forward against Kairi’s back. Her breasts pressed against the windows, her nipples standing out lewdly from the chill of the glass, and she wanted to snap at him to get off her, but then she saw his face reflected on the window beside her own.

He must have been a god or a model or something. 

He was so beautiful!

And he was about her age. His skin was the color of honey, deliciously tanned, with a cute flush on his cheeks from being pressed against her. His eyes were the color of the ocean at high noon, bright deep beautiful cerulean blue, and his face with framed with perfectly-styled spikes of chocolate hair. He had a gorgeous pink mouth that she was suddenly dying to kiss and a thin swan-like throat with the beat of his dark pulse just beneath the skin. What she could feel of his hard muscular body, pressed against her back the way it was, that was none too shabby either.

She averted her eyes, blushing.

He chuckled, his voice soft and sweet.

It was then that she felt it. It was something she thought only happened in perverted anime and manga—being molested on the subway. The young man’s hands wrapped around her waist, resting just below her breasts where they were pressed to the window. Gingerly, he untucked her white blouse and slipped his hands beneath the pale white fabric, his fingertips ghosting across her soft skin. She shuddered, writhing against his touch as if she had never been touched before.

But she had a boyfriend.

A wonderful boyfriend—Riku.

Even so, she suddenly wasn’t sure she wished she had worn more clothes to stop him from touching her or worn less so that he could touch her more and faster. She was wearing her school uniform—a white blouse, short pleated skirt, socks, and loafers with her school back gripped in her right hand and hanging at her knee-level. Suddenly, his hands slipped beneath the cups of her bra and gripped her breasts in his hands, his fingertips pinching and teasing her nipples.

She whimpered. 

Should she push him away or scream for help? 

But his touch felt so good… what harm was there in letting him touch her? 

Riku would never know. Yeah, she should just let the gorgeous stranger touch her. What was the harm if he just touched her like this? 

No one on the subway was even sparing them a passing glance as the beautiful boy unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall open. Then, he pushed her bra up to expose her breasts and pressed his chest against her back so her sensitive nipples just touched the cold glass. She cried out, a yelp of pleasure escaping. Riku had never made her feel like this. 

Maybe it was like the dirty movies and magazines said—the threat and thrill of being caught in public.

“You have to be quiet,” he whispered against the shell of her ear. 

She couldn’t speak, gasping quietly as he plucked at her pert nipples. 

“Or else someone will hear us and we’ll be caught,” he murmured.

Finally, she found the ability to nod and did so vigorously.

She was watching his reflection in the glass of the window as he pinched and teased her nipples. Then, one hand trailed down her stomach, leaving her breast neglected, and ran over the pleats of her skirt. Then, his hand snaked around behind her and she felt him gently cupping the swell of her ass before trailing to the hot slit of her aching sex. Through her panties, he stroked her pussy, listening to the wet squelch of her juices soaking into her cotton panties.

Suddenly, she wished she had worn sexier underwear. 

His fingers pushed aside the barrier of her panties and touched her directly. She threw her head back to rest on his shoulder, trying to stifle the little gasps and moans of pleasure that threatened to escape her mouth. As if sensing that her ability to keep quiet was waning, he angled his head and kissed her. His tongue slipped into her open mouth, sloppily kissing her deep and hard while his fingers delved into her soaking wet sex. 

He pushed two fingers deep inside her, thrusting so deeply and expertly that she could feel her juices running down her thighs. She was so aroused and hot that it wasn’t even funny. Riku had never once made her feel like this. She was going to melt in this stranger’s arms, just dissolve into a puddle of love juice and orgasmic flesh. Then, she felt the young man’s hand leave her breast and she felt him lower the zipper of his jeans. His erection pressed against her back.

She knew she should protest. 

He was going to have sex with her on a public train and she had a boyfriend!

This was wrong in so many ways.

But she didn’t even care.

If she didn’t feel something moving inside her pussy, giving her an orgasm, she was going to die.

She was too turned on, too horny, too hot and wet and desperate.

“Please,” she gasped to the stranger once she managed to break their kiss. She rolled her buttocks against his groin, listening to the ragged groan slip from his mouth, and he found her clit. He pinched it, rolling it between his fingers and she felt like screaming. 

Then, he withdrew his fingers and pressed them to her lips. “Lick it.”

If Riku had ever suggested that to her, she would have slapped him and refused. But for this sexy stranger, on a public subway, she opened her mouth and began to lick and suck his long fingers. The taste wasn’t pleasant, but she did anyway.

He pulled her soaked panties down her thighs and slipped his erection between them without entering her. Then, he began to thrust between the hot wet apex of her thighs, the length of his cock rubbing against her clit with each thrust. He wasn’t inside her, just rubbing against her, and it still felt so good, but it just wasn’t enough. Kairi gasped in pleasure, but his fingers in her mouth muffled the sounds that escaped her. 

She wanted more. 

She needed more.

She wanted to feel him inside her! 

Kairi pulled her head aside, his fingers sliding wetly from the corner of her mouth down to her throat. For a moment, he held her throat as if considering strangling her. Maybe he was just feeling the racing pulse beneath her flesh. But then his hand lowered to her breast and began to tease her nipples and her soft mounds.

“Please,” she begged him suddenly.

“What?” he panted. His voice was husky with pleasure.

“I-inside me,” she gasped out.

“You’re sure?” he asked.

She was surprised. This young man was molesting her in public on a train, not that she had done anything to stop him, and he was concerned about putting his penis inside her? It was strange, Kairi realized, the situation they were in, but she didn’t care. She wanted this strange beautiful youth to fuck her, right here and now. She didn’t care about Riku. She didn’t care that she was in public with her nipples pressed against a window or that this boy was a perfect stranger. She just didn’t care—she wanted him!

Kairi ground against him, pushing her ass back against his cock. 

He groaned in bliss., kneading her breast hard.

“Please!” she said desperately. “I want—”

He spread her slick pussy lips with his thumb and sheathed himself inside her with a single swift thrust. A soft cry escaped her, but he clapped his hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Then, he turned her head so he could kiss her deeply. Once she had stopped moaning into his mouth, he let one hand grip her hip and the other go downward to tease her clit eagerly. She writhed against him, bucking her hips back to meet him thrust for thrust. 

His breath was hot and moist against the back of her neck. His fingers teased her clit, making her writhe and moan as quietly as she could. His other hand gripped her hip hard, slamming her back on his cock hard enough to make her breasts bounce violently. Then, he shoved her forward and pressed her naked breasts to the cool glass. With a little more leverage at this angle, he pounded into her rough and fast, still fingering her clitoris enough to make her even wetter.

Another subway passed them and Kairi wondered if the people on the other train could see her being fucked. Strangely, though she was usually modest and shy, she found she didn’t care right now. 

All that mattered was the beautiful boy behind her, the thrust of his cock inside her, the cool glass pressed against her breasts, and the elderly man next to her who had suddenly taken notice of their activities.

The boy must have slid him a glare because he suddenly looked away.

Then, she could focus on the feeling of him fucking her. 

He pinched her clit, swirling and twirling it between the rough pads of his fingers. He kissed the back of her neck, suckling the pound of her pulse, and Kairi felt the coil of her orgasm building in her lower belly. She threw her had back and he put his hand over her mouth again, coated in her juices, but she didn’t even care. 

It was all too good!

Then, he pulled out and the tip of his cock pressed into the front of her school skirt. If she would have glanced down at that moment, she would have seen his seed soaking into the front of her skirt from the inside, but she didn’t look at anything. Her eyes had practically rolled back into her head in bliss. 

Panting, she let the strange young man pull her bra back down over her breasts and pull up her panties. She expected him to let her go, but he remained standing close behind her with his arm wrapped around her waist. For that she was grateful. Even with the window to lean against, her legs felt like jelly and she was certain she would have fallen.

Then, the subway rolled to a stop and the boy let her go.

“Wait!” she gasped out.

He flashed her a heart-melting smile in the glass, his teeth so white and his eyes like sapphires. “I ride this subway every Thursday. If you want to hook up again…” He left his words hanging in the air as he exited the subway and the doors rolled closed again.

With shaking hands, Kairi fastened the buttons of her blouse again. The wet seed he had left on her skirt was plastered to her thighs. She licked her lips, looking at the puddle of juices that had formed at her feet. That was, without a doubt, the best sex she had ever had. Boyfriend or not, she planned on being on this subway every Thursday from now on—maybe with a supply of condoms.

X X X

I like the way this came out. I think it might be one of my best so far.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	18. Chinese Food is Love

For rosykitten59. (I made some changes as I went along because some parts didn’t make too much sense.)

Summary: Sometimes, true love comes back in the most roundabout of ways. 

X X X

Sora was dozing on the couch when his cell phone started chirping away. He was tempted to just roll over and ignore it—he had been run ragged at the restaurant where he worked today and all he wanted to do was sleep. But his girlfriend’s ringtone prompted him to answer anyway.

“Hey, Kai,” he said, smiling sleepily.

“Sora, can we talk?” she asked.

He sat up on the couch, his heart pounding. There was no way she hadn’t heard the thickness of sleep in his voice and if she didn’t scold him for dozing in the middle of the day, something was very wrong. Kairi hated it when e loafed about and acted lazy. “Kairi?”

“Everything’s…” she hesitated, “…okay.” 

“What is it?” he asked her worriedly.

“Please, can you just meet me at the café Cat’s Eye for some coffee?”

He nodded. “Of course. I’ll be right there.”

“Thanks,” she said and hung up silently.

Sora sat there on the couch a moment longer, staring at the phone in his hand as the screen went dark. Then, he shrugged into his jacket, buttoned up the wool pea coat, and left for the café. The cold winter wind buffeted him mealy, sucking the breath out of his lungs. He ducked his head and muscled through the cold afternoon.

Kairi was already at the café when he got there, absently stirring an endless stream of sugar into her coffee as if she didn’t even see the mug. She didn’t even look up until he slid into the chair across from her and wrapped his cold hands around the mug of coffee she had gotten for him. He sighed in bliss as the warmth seeped through his icy fingers and then took a small sip of the warm liquid, letting it warm him from the inside out.

“Hey, Kai,” Sora murmured. “What’s up? You look beautiful.”

Sora had always considered himself to be immaculately lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend like her. She had a lovely peaches and cream complexion, ruby-red hair and bright twilight-colored eyes framed with thick red lashes, and a body to die for. He loved being with her, he adored her, he worshipped her. If he could have, he would have bought a small country so he could put her face on a stamp and lick the back of her head. 

He smiled at her, meltingly, but she didn’t even look up from her coffee. “Kairi?”

“Sora… it’s… it’s over between us.”

It took a moment for her words to sink in. He breathed out, “What?”

“I’m sorry, Sora,” she whispered and reached to lay her hand over his.

He pulled away from her, his eyes wide and full of pain. “What?”

“It’s just that… I need to start a family,” she murmured. 

He barked a painful laugh. “And I can’t give that to you.”

“I know it’s not your fault,” she tried to say, but he cut her off.

“I understand,” he said softly. “I wish you nothing but the best…”

Kairi bit her lip, opened her mouth to say something to him, but then closed her mouth without speaking. Tears welled in her twilight eyes, a single tear rolling down her face. Then, she grabbed her coat and purse from the back of her hair and fled the café like someone was chasing her. Sora sat alone at the table, staring at the place where his girlfriend had been sitting. 

Ex-girlfriend, he reminded himself.

Then, he put his face in his hands and tried not to cry. Kairi was everything to him and he couldn’t make her happy. He could love her with all his heart, but he was infertile and she could never have a family with him. And a family was what she so desperately wanted. If he couldn’t make her happy, then he had to let her go. He had to let her do what was right for her.

…

Weeks passed in a slow blur for Sora. He worked at the restaurant, he went to his college classes, and he came home. He didn’t go out, he didn’t try to find a new girlfriend, he didn’t even want to keep breathing. He loved Kairi desperately with his entire heart and soul, but he knew he had to let her go. He couldn’t give her children. He couldn’t give her a family. He was doomed to be alone forever, until death parted him from his earthly body.

Then, fate struck.

There was no food in his fridge so he decided to order some Chinese take-out. He didn’t feel like cooking or eating, but he knew he had to eat. He ordered pork lo-mien, eggrolls, fried rice, and beef with broccoli—all his favorites. Maybe some food would make him feel better, but he didn’t put too much stock in that. He hadn’t felt better in weeks, not since Kairi had left him, not since he had starting being alone in more ways than one.

He got in his car and drove to the Golden Dragon to pick up his food. 

When he got there, he saw Kairi through the window. She was so beautiful, her ruby hair feathered against her pale cheeks and her mouth curved into a small frown. She was rapping her fingertips on the edge of her glass, staring at something. She looked like she was waiting for something or someone and they were very late. 

Sora almost turned and fled back to his car on the spot, but the scent of fried wontons and food had gripped his empty stomach in a vice. He was suddenly starving. And he had a right to eat Chinese food, didn’t he? Even if this was their special restaurant. He entered, the little bell jingling over the door, and inhaled the aroma of fried food. It was pure heaven. 

Without turning to look at Kairi, he went to the counter and collected his take-out.

“Sora?” Kairi’s voice rang through the silence of the empty restaurant. 

He turned to face her, forcing a smile. “Oh hey…”

“What are you doing here?”

He showed her the bag of take-out, unable to speak.

“Ah, eating in tonight?” she asked.

He nodded. “How’ve you… been?”

“Why don’t you sit?” she asked. “We can catch up.”

“I don’t know,” he whispered, his heart breaking.

“Please,” she begged.

Sora hadn’t been able to deny her anything when they had been dating and he couldn’t deny her now. He slid into the booth across from her, setting his bag of food down on the table beside her water glass. They stared at each other, neither knowing what to say to the other. 

“So,” he began finally, “How’ve you been?”

“Actually, not so good,” she confessed.

“Why? What happened?” he asked. His broken heart was unable to stifle the care he still felt for her.

She blushed and lowered her eyes. “I’ve been dating this guy and he was supposed to meet me here tonight but…”

They both looked at the deserted Chinese restaurant. Clearly, she had been stood up.

“I’m sorry, Kairi,” he whispered and gently took her hand in his own. “Really, I am. I’ve… missed you so much in the past few weeks, but I want you to be happy, even if it’s not with me. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

She met his beautiful cerulean eyes. “You can take me back,” she said pleadingly.

His mouth ran dry and his heart skipped a beat. “R-Really?” he breathed.

She lowered her eyes. “I’d understand if you didn’t want to—”

He cut her off, kissing her deeply over the table between them. Eagerly, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, crushing her to him as best he could. Kairi kissed him back,   
threading her fingers through his chocolate hair and pulling his mouth to hers tightly. 

“I’ve missed you,” she gasped against his lips.

“Kairi, I’ve missed you more than you could ever know,” he breathed. 

“Let’s go,” she whispered.

He nodded, still kissing her. He put a few bills down on her table, grabbed his bag of take-out, and took her hand. Quickly, he pulled her out the door of the Chinese restaurant and opened the car for her. She took the bag of take-out from him and tossed it into the front seat. Then, she wrapped her arms around him, threw open the back door, and pulled him down on top of her on the backseat. Somehow, she even managed to close the door behind them.

“Kairi, what…?”

“I can’t wait,” she said, blushing.

He grinned, his ego thoroughly stroked.

“Sora, please?” she murmured, clutching him.

“I can’t deny you anything, baby,” he confessed, kissing her. 

“Good,” she gasped and pushed her tongue past his white teeth.

Sora’s warm hands hitched up the lovely black silk dress she was wearing, trying to maneuver in the small backseat of his car with some difficulty. He managed to wrap her legs around his waist, pushed aside the crotch of her panties, and was shocked by how wet she was. 

“You really missed me, didn’t you?” he teased.

“Shut up,” she snapped.

He pushed one finger into her and whatever she was going to say was choked off by her gasp of pleasure. Her hands fumbled at the waist of his jeans, unfastening the button and zipper eagerly, and dipped her hand inside. She pulled his erection free, letting the head rub against her soaking crotch. 

“How badly do you want me?” he asked.

“Sora, please, don’t tease me.”

He kissed her and then slammed into her to the hilt. Her drenched muscles clamped down on his erection and she lifted her hips, grinding against him. Sora began to thrust, setting a raging pace. He wanted to fuck her so hard that it hurt. He wanted her to feel just how much he loved and missed her. He wanted her to feel every inch of him and his desire and his love. She threw her head back and he suckled her throat, nipping and biting the tender flesh. 

She moaned out his name. Sora tightened his arms around her body, crushing her to him. He slammed into her, pounding her body so hard that her breasts bounced with the animalistic force of his thrusts. She was screaming his name, her hot breath fogging up the windows of the car. He pinched her nipples through the silk of her dress, trialing his hands down her body to tease her swollen clitoris. She clenched down on him hard, bringing him over the edge of screaming pleasure. 

He spilled inside her, his infertile seed filling her empty womb. 

“Sora,” she gasped out, threading her fingers through his hair. “That was… amazing. I love you,” she whispered.

“You love me?”

She nodded. 

“But I can’t…” he gently pressed his hand to her stomach.

She laid her hand over his. “I don’t care. I love you. I want to be with you,” she murmured. “Maybe we can discuss having a sperm donor… if you’re comfortable with that.”

“Of course,” he said with a soft smile. He would have agreed with anything to keep her with him. He would have agreed to a threesome. Just so long as she was with him and they could be together. He loved her with everything he had in his heart and he couldn’t live without her.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	19. Assistance from Alice

For Vextens. (Finally.) 

Summary: Sora learns a new ability and gives Kairi the night of her life.

X X X

It was embarrassing for a guy to admit, especially one as strong and talented as the Key Bearer, Sora Skye, so he always admitted it to himself in silence. He wasn’t dynamite in the sack. In all the time he and his long-time childhood love, Kairi Heart, had been together, he hadn’t been able to last long enough to give her an orgasm while they were actually having sex. 

With his fingers, sure. 

With his mouth, definitely. 

But in the actual act of sex, nope.

It was damn frustrating. So, telling Kairi that something was going wrong in one of the worlds that he had to check on, he headed out to find himself a skill that would turn him into the perfect lover. He wasn’t sure he needed to become ‘Thunder the Wonder Horse’ or anything, but it was clear he needed something—whether he wanted to admit it out loud or not.

So, Sora headed off to Wonderland. It seemed the best bet because as Alice grew up, so did Wonderland. (1)

He touched down, immediately reeling at the changes Wonderland had gone through since his last visit. It was always basically the same with the Mad Hatter’s Un-Birthday Party set up, the sleeping doorknob, the Queen of Heart’s red castle, the card soldiers, the Cheshire Cat and White Rabbit, and other assorted craziness of Alice’s Wonderland. But it seemed the entire world was always changing. Today, everything was upside down—literally. 

Sora reeled, the sudden thought of the floor being the ceiling and the ceiling being the floor turning him inside out and backwards. He crouched down, bracing his hands on his knees and sucked in some air to steady his ragged nerves. How on earth could people live in this insane place?

Someone giggled at his plight.

And there was Alice, sitting cross-legged above Sora’s head. Her dress and hair was hanging down towards him. She was holding her skirt down to her knees with one hand, but it was still flipped up (or down) in a bunch of places. He could almost see her panties.

“Alice,” Sora ground out. “What is this?”

She tilted her head, smiling. “What do you mean, Sora?”

“The floor is—”

“The ceiling,” she cut in. “And the ceiling is the floor. What about it?”

He tilted his head to look up at her. “It’s weird,” he said.

“It’s wondrous,” she said to him with a grin. 

Alice looked uncannily like the Cheshire Cat when she smiled like that and it sent a shiver down Sora’s spine. He wasn’t sure he liked this new Wonderland. He liked it better when it was happy and bright and almost like a cartoon. This upside-down world was creepy enough without Alice’s mind changing everything else into some twisted abstract of its former self. To go with the turned-around world, Alice had fashioned everything into a hissing steam-punk style.

“I need your help,” he said up to her.

“Ask away,” she said but then held up a hand. “You really don’t like the floor as the ceiling and the ceiling as the floor?”

He shook his head. “Sorry, but no.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” she said. Then, as abruptly as if she had flipped a switch, Sora found himself plummeting up towards the ceiling and when he got back to his feet, the floor was the floor and the ceiling was the ceiling again. He staggered, once again feeling nauseous. Alice ran her hand over her hair, looking unperturbed. “So, Sora, what do you need?”

Flushing, he explained the bare bones of his problem to Alice. She listened patiently, nodding every once in a while and Sora got the feeling she was only half-listening to him. When he finished, she was quiet for a long moment, watching a slew of card soldier march by and begin to paint everything red, not just the roses. With the new steam-punk style of Wonderland, the roses were made out of twisted metal on steam pipes anyway.

“What are they doing?” Sora asked when Alice still didn’t say anything.

“Them? Oh, they’re just confused because I’ve changed everything,” Alice explained. Then, she turned full to face Sora and grinned again. “I’ve got exactly the thing for you, Sora.”

He flushed brightly, squinting. “Yeah?”

Alice tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to walk through the card soldiers just in time to be splattered in bright blood-red paint. She wiped some off her face, still smiling and completely uncaring for the new stain on her blue and white dress bedecked with buckles and belts to match the steam-punk style of Wonderland. She plucked a small vial from a metal tree that was somehow growing them, popped the top, took a sip, and then smiled at Sora. “What do you think? You’ll last longer like this.”

He blushed when she said his problem out loud, but watched as the potion came into effect, stunned. “It’s perfect,” he said. “I owe you one, Alice.”

She shrugged lightly, picking at the dried blood-colored paint on her dress. “You don’t owe anyone anything. Except maybe Kairi,” she said with a toothy grin. “I think you owe her a few things. Now get out of here, I think I’m going to try Wonderland sideways.”

Sora didn’t have to be told twice. Alice might not mind her world being rotated like it had come loose, but he did. It wasn’t something anyone got used to easily, but Alice had a few screws loose herself. That girl could deal with anything.

…

Kairi sighed and glanced at her watch. Sora was late. Friday night was their date night, unless he had to leave and save the worlds again or something for King Mickey came up. Kairi usually made them a candlelit dinner, then they watched a movie or played a game, and finally retired to bed together. That was Kairi’s favorite part, even if Sora couldn’t give her an orgasm while they were having sex, he always blew her mind before or after. It was strange, but it worked and she enjoyed it just the same.

The front door banged open and Sora panted in. “Sorry, I’m late,” he called. “Wonderland was a mess.”

“Isn’t it always?” Kairi called. “How’s Alice?”

“She’s turning the world upside-down,” Sora said.

Kairi’s indigo eyes widened. “Literally?”

“Literally.”

“That girl,” Kairi muttered. “Come eat, Sora. It’s going to get cold.”

He peeked around the threshold into the dining room of her small apartment. “That’s a sandwich, Kairi.”

“So it’s going to get warm,” she said, blushing pink as the smile on his face went right between her legs. Her boyfriend was so cute and so sweet, his blue eyes brighter than the sky itself. She was lucky to have him. So what if he wasn’t dynamite in the sack? That’s what she had a vibrating egg for.

Sora came into the dining room, picked up the plates, and carted them into the kitchen. Kairi heard the fridge open and shut. Then, Sora returned, his hands empty, and a new flush of heat went right into her womb. “Do you have something else in mind, Sora?” she asked him.

He leaned down and brushed a kiss across her mouth. “Oh yes.”

She pushed back her chair, took his hand, and tugged him towards her bedroom. “I put fresh sheets on the bed,” she said sensuously. “And got a new box of condoms, ribbed for my pleasure.”

He smiled. “Good. Tonight, it’s all about you.”

“Sora,” she began. 

He kissed her, silencing her, and the kiss swallowed up all rational thoughts in her head. Before she knew it, she was lying on her bed, Sora pulled down on top of her with both her legs wrapped around his narrow hips. Someone was moaning and she realized that it was her. Sora’s tongue was inside her mouth, caressing the sensitive skin behind her teeth. She twisted her hands in his shirt and pulled him closer, trying to absorb him into her body. 

His warm hands pulled her blouse open and lowered the zipper on her short skirt. They had been together enough to know exactly how this worked, how the other liked to be touched, what felt good, what didn’t, what Kairi wasn’t comfortable trying, what Sora’s boundaries were, and what positions were the best. There was no more embarrassed childish fumbling between them. If it was possible for anyone their age to be truly in love, they were.

Sora’s mouth burned down her chest, nipping at her nipples through her lacy bra and suckling them until the fabric was soaked and she was arching into his touch. Then, he unhooked the clasp and used his teeth to pull the straps down her shoulders. He cupped her breasts, teasing her bared flesh, and kissed a path down her stomach. He didn’t delve right into her throbbing soaked heat as she had expected, but instead used his teeth to pull down her panties. Then, he kissed her thighs and hips, teasingly avoiding where she wanted him most.

“Sora!” 

He chuckled.

Kairi grabbed him and yanked him back up to her mouth, kissing him deeply and wrapping her legs around his waist tightly. She pulled him tightly to her naked body, feeling his hardness pressing against her through his rough jeans. She ground her hips down against him, rubbing hard and eager, desperate even. She unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his shirt, pushing the shirt off his honeyed shoulders. With her lips and tongue, she worshipped his defined chest.

Sora snuck the potion Alice had given him from his pocket and knocked it back, setting the vial on the nightstand.

He shuddered as the effects came over him and Kairi looked curiously up at him. There was a sort of light that engulfed him, nothing sort of magic, and she stared, captivated. When the light faded, Sora was standing behind himself. Her eyes widened and a sort of gasping choking noise escaped Kairi’s mouth. 

The Sora she was clinging to leaned down to kiss her. “It’s okay. It’s a present for you. It’s me, just a clone of me,” he explained.

“Did Alice…?”

“It’s a potion she gave me.”

“For what?” Kairi asked. “Why?”

Sora blushed. “Because… well…”

Kairi smiled at him, kissed him deeply, and reached out her hand for the other Sora. After that, it became a little difficult to tell them apart, but it didn’t matter. They were both Sora, both her love, both kissing and touching her until her skin felt like it was going to flake off from the heat of their bodies. She moaned, fumbling blindly for the condoms on the nightstand. Her fingers hit the vial and knocked it on the bed and one of the Sora’s picked it up, licking it curiously.

She found the condoms and tore open two foils, passing one to each of them since she didn’t know exactly what Sora planned to do, but she trusted him enough not to ask. They rolled them on, kissing her breasts and throat. Sora was still between her legs, his fingers exploring her soaking folds without entering or even touching her throbbing clit. She groaned, pushing against him. 

His fingers dipped into her juices and then teased her asshole, pushing the tip of his finger in. She wriggled against him, telling him she was alright if he wanted to put a little something inside her rear. The other Sora pressed the cool glass vial against her slickened asshole and she relaxed her muscles, welcoming the small object in. It was only about as thick as a finger and easy to take even without lubricant. 

“Please, Sora…”

He adjusted her position onto hands and knees, taking her from behind, and then thrust into her, hard. She moaned as he filled her, stretching her muscles to fit him. Sora didn’t have the biggest boat in the marina, but no one rowed harder than he did. She fisted her hands in the sheets and thrust back to meet him, pushing him in deeper. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her in his arms, cradling her tightly against his chest, and began to thrust. Kairi was so wet that it wasn’t even funny, each thrust made a sloppy wet sucking sound as her soaking slit clutched at him. Then, she felt the tickle of soft hair on her belly and looked down in time to see the other Sora’s mouth descend on her. She screamed out, threading her fingers through his hair. 

His tongue was complete bliss, sucking and licking, nipping her over-sensitive pearl. Her climax was building, mingled with Sora’s fast deep pace when he felt him begin to erratically thrust. He was nearing his climax and she was so close but… they would finish separately. 

Damn.

Suddenly, there was a blur of motion. Sora pulled out of her and she whimpered at the loss. Then, his mouth left her clit and she nearly grabbed him, but the switch was so fast she didn’t have time. In seconds, the other Sora who had not yet reached his peek slammed into her from behind and the Sora who had already finished put his mouth to her clit again. She yelped as the countless sensations assaulted her body—the ribbed condom rubbing her walls, the small vial stimulating her ass, Sora’s hot tongue licking and sucking her clit, his deep fast pace, his everything. 

“Cum for me,” he purred against her ear.

With a shriek of pleasure, her muscles clamped down on his cock and there was a rush of heat that flooded her belly. Juices flooded around his erection, dripping down her thighs, and she collapsed down on the bed, panting desperately. Within a few more thrusts, Sora finished. The two youths pressed Kairi’s naked body between them, fingers touching her softly as she tried to catch her breath.

“That was… amazing.”

“I’m glad,” Sora said and kissed her lips gently. She could taste herself on him.

“How long do we get to keep him?” she asked, gesturing vaguely to one of the Sora’s. 

“Until I release the spell.”

“I thought it was a potion.”

“It’s both,” Sora said. “Alice said that the potion was stronger because it’s direct, but the spell can be used too. Either way, you have to use the spell to break it.”

She sighed softly. “Well, break it. I want to see you, the real you.”

“Alright,” he said and spoke an arcane word.

The Sora in her arms vanished, but she felt the heat of his body against her back. She rolled over to face him. “I thought the other you was the real one,” she said, smiling.

“It’s hard to tell. While we were pleasuring you, I couldn’t even tell me apart.”

“So…” she said softly, sensuously. “When are we going to do that again?”

He kissed her. “Whenever you want. Alice gave me enough potions to sink a ship and I know the spell, too.”

Kairi purred, nuzzling his naked chest. “Good. I loved cumming together. I think we should do it…” her hot tongue traced his earlobe, suckling it until his genitals awakened against her thighs. She cupped him, stroking firmly. “…all night.”

X X X

(1) “As Alice grew up, so did Wonderland,” is a line from the trailer for American McGee’s Alice—a PC and PS3 game that I desperately want to play, but can’t because I only have a PS2. It looks so cool and twisted and epic. Especially Alice’s Hysteria mode. You should all look at it!

Questions, comments, concerns?

Attention: If anyone sends me a request, it’s going to be a while before I get to it. I have a bunch of backlogged requests to do first.


	20. Don't Stand So Close To Me

For sora93kairi. I made a bunch of changes as I wrote to make it more realistic.

Summary: Sometimes, being a gorgeous student had its advantages. Especially if the teacher was in love with you.

X X X

When Sora Skye agreed to teach at the college, he promised himself that he wouldn’t allow himself to be like the teachers he heard about on the news—sleeping with their students and taking sexual favors in exchange for good grades. He was a man of good character and solid morals and his mother had raised a gentleman. He was going to be a straight-edged, by-the-books, hard-nosed professor, but he had several things working against him.

The first was his strikingly good looks and a lovely body. He had large, innocent, and completely captivating cornflower blue eyes fringed with long chocolate-colored lashes. People literally got lost and drowned in his eyes when they talked to him. Also, his hair was the color of melted chocolate and styled wildly by his pillow into spikes that remained gravity-defying without any gel or assistance. His shoulders her sculpted and strong, his stomach lean with well-defined abs, and his arms corded. Even so, he was rather thin and fragile, bringing out the mothering instinct in women.

The second, he was shockingly young. He was barely eighteen yet teaching college courses. Sora had always been smart for his age, skipping grades left and right. By the time he was in high school, he was only ten and rather out of place among all the older students. Now, he was increasingly out of place with the elderly grey-haired professors at the college. Being young and beautiful, the young college coeds flocked to his classes until the room was filled to capacity with standing room only.

But he promised himself—he was never going to sleep with his students regardless of how pretty they were or how badly they wanted the good grade or how much he wanted to also. He was a gentleman, he had morals, he wasn’t going to do it.

He resisted the first time, being incredibly clever and witty.

The young girl leaned over his desk, pushing her breasts together with her arms and licking her lips sensuously. “You know, Professor Skye,” she had purred, pressing her breasts so that they swelled over the top of her low-cut shirt. “I’d do anything for a ‘B’ on the upcoming test?” 

“Anything?” he has asked her, leaning back and regarding her silently. He had a hard time tearing his eyes from her ample chest, but somehow did.

She nodded, her mouth opening and her eyes glazed. “Anything,” she purred, sultry and sexy, pressing even closer to him so that he could practically look down her shirt.

“Would you…” he hesitated, eyeing her exposed creamy cleavage. 

“Anything,” she purred again, licking her lips.

“Would you… study?” he said finally.

For a moment, she had just stared at him, stunned and clearly not having expected that answer. They stared at each other, her eyes narrowing in shock. Then, she tossed back her long blonde hair, straightened up, and walked away, swaying her hips teasingly. The door to the classroom slammed and Sora had let out a sigh of relief. He had made it through that by the skin of his teeth.

The second time was a little easier. 

As was the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh.

It got a little easier each time until he barely thought about it.

Then, Kairi Heart transferred into his class. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were deep indigo and incredibly expressive, her bright smile always reaching them. Her face was gorgeously heart-shaped, framed with sheets of ruby-colored thick tresses. Her features were sculpted like those of an angel—her skin glowingly air-brushed, her complexion perfect, her lips full and plush and pink as candy, her deep eyes large, her cheekbones high and naturally blushing. She was perfect and beautiful. She was Sora Skye’s dream girl.  
But, she was also a bad student. No matter how much she studied or how she took her notes, she was never able to get an ‘A.’ She always scraped by with barely a ‘C’ even when Sora stayed after to tutor her privately. She just constantly struggled.

Sora found himself waiting for the day she took the path of all other desperate female students and it took a lot longer than he had expected. Finally, with only a few weeks left in the semester before the final exam, she remained at her desk until all the other students had left.

Sora remained at his own desk, shuffling papers and grading a few things absently, watching her from the corner of his eye.

Kairi sat there, fidgeting with her books, notes, and pens for a long time, undecided. She shrugged out of her light pink hoodie and hung it on the back of her chair, hesitating again. Then, she finally stood from her desk and made her way to Sora’s desk with her eyes lowered and her pink cheeks bright red. She was especially lovely today, wearing a pale tank top and a short denim skirt for the summer heat.

Sora looked up and smiled at her. “Hey Kairi. Can I help you with something?”

She bit her lower lip. “Um, listen, Professor Skye,” she began. “I… I… I need…”

“What’s up?” he asked her. “Do you need me to explain something?”

She shook her head. “No… It’s just…”

Sora tamped down his soft smile. “Yes?”

Kairi met his eyes and then sighed, leaning down so he could see down her shirt. “Please, I need to pass this class. Is there anything… anything… I can do to assure at least a ‘B’ on the exam?”

He struggled internally for a moment, caught between the temptation of the girl of his dreams and the promise he had made to himself.

She hooked her fingers in her shirt and tugged it down a little, exposing just the top of her nipple. “Please… I really need this…”

Sora nodded, his eyes hooked on her gaze, as captivated as she was by his eyes. “Kairi.”

She circled the desk, turned his chair to face her, and lifted her legs over his waist, straddling his lap. Her breasts were level with his face, the heat of her sex seeping into his crotch even through his trousers, and he had never been so aroused in his life. 

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Be gentle with me, Professor Skye, please.”

“Is it your first time?” he breathed.

She shook her head. “No, but I… I’ve never been with an older man.”

“I’m not really older,” he confessed.

She chuckled. “Just smarter.”

He nodded. “Yeah, smarter.”

She lowered herself, rubbing against the hardness growing in his pants. “You’ve… never done this with a student, have you?”

It was his turn to shake his head. 

Kairi smiled softly. “Why do it with me?”

He couldn’t tell her the truth so he just didn’t answer. Instead, he threaded his fingers through her thick cranberry hair and brought her mouth down to his in a deep animal kiss. She hesitated a moment, keeping her lips pressed together, but after a few seconds she seemed to melt in his arms. Her body was so warm and soft against his, her breasts full and heavy against his chest. Sora ran his hands down her back, cupping her buttocks.

She arched against him, grinding her crotch down against his and prying a gasp of pleasure from his mouth. Their kiss deepened, his tongue snaking into her mouth and desperately thrusting into her open cavern. She hadn’t expected him to be such a good kisser—he was a teacher after all, but she realized that he was around her age. It wasn’t so strange to give herself to Sora, not even for a good grade in his class, not even because he was a teacher.

Even so, maybe he could teach her a few things at this very moment. 

She took his hand and guided it between her legs. (Just for the occasion, she had worn some sexy panties.) Sora cupped her flushed sex, his thumb finding her sensitive button through the panties. The added friction of the cloth between them made her cry out softly into the kiss. He swallowed her sounds, stroking harder and faster, teasing her until her panties were soaked with her own liquid heat. Gasping, she pulled back from him and produced a condom from her skirt pocket.

She handed it to him and hopped off his lap, sitting on his desk with her legs languidly spread while he fumbled his way out of his trousers and rolled on the rubber. She watched him, studying his erection which was so hard and straining it must have been painful. When he finished, she reached out and lightly flicked the mushroomed head of him, watching the shudder of pleasure ripple through his body. He groaned softly and she lifted her hips, pulling down her panties. 

For a moment, Kairi hesitated, her legs pressed tightly together. Sora put his hands on her knees and ran them up her bare thighs, patient and his touch warm and gentle. When he slipped his fingers between her legs and applied subtle pleasure, she didn’t fight him. Her legs slipped apart, wide, and Sora stared at her glistening folds for a moment until her face was hot with a blush. He found her little clit and flicked it tenderly, spiking pleasure through her body.

She yelped softly, her voice bouncing off the empty walls. Sora glanced at the door to his classroom. It would be so easy for someone to walk in and see them like this, but Sora couldn’t bring himself to care. The added pressure of being caught… it was kinky and dirty and made him even more aroused. Kairi glanced over her shoulder at the door and seemed to realize it too. She blushed hotter and pulled him towards her. 

“Come on, Professor Skye,” she purred.

Sora grinned and pulled her long lean legs over his shoulders, gripping her ankles and spreading her legs wide. She was so exposed, blushing fiercely as his gaze raked over her bared sex. Then, he leaned down and drew in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her arousal. 

“D-don’t,” she whispered.

“You smell good,” he said teasingly. “You want this, don’t you?”

She blushed.

“Just look how sloppy wet you are,” he teased.

“D-don’t say that!”

He blew some cool air on her sex and she shuddered in pleasure, clutching his shoulders. 

“C-come on, Professor,” she gasped.

Sora pressed the head of his cock to her entrance, feeling her sex pulsing and tugging at him like a hungry little mouth. She was so hot and wet, her entrance sucking and clenching around the sensitive head of him. Then, with one solid thrust, he sheathed himself inside her with a small cry of pleasure. She felt… so good! He groaned, stilling deep inside her before he exploded at the feeling of her channel clenching and milking his erection.

She pulled him down for a kiss and thrust her hips lightly. He was so deep inside her, her legs over his shoulders and spread wide enough that they could both see the place where they were joined. When Sora thrust into her, pulling out slowly and pushing deeply in again, she could see herself desperately clinging to his hard flesh. Even more embarrassing was the amount of sloppy wetness that covered the condom. She was so turned on by him.

Sora began to move, slamming into her harder and deeper and faster than she thought humanly possible, watching her small breasts bounce with the animal force. He pressed his mouth to hers, swallowing the little gasps and moans that escaped her. He had never felt this way before, in more ways than one. She clung to him, her fingers digging into his ass, pulling him deeper and harder into her body. She threw her head back, peering at the door to the classroom. 

There were people walking down the hallway. If they stopped and looked in, they would see her and Sora.

A surge of heat rushed into her clit, so hot and fast that it was almost painful. Sora slammed deep into her one final time, buried to the hilt, and stilled. She could feel his cock twitching softly inside her as his seed emptied into the reservoir of the condom. He kissed her, his tongue probing into her mouth and she returned the kiss whole-heartedly. He was really sweet and she was beginning to think this should have been the way she studied for his class all along.

There was a knock on the door.

Kairi’s eyes widened. “Door,” she gasped.

Sora lost his breath. 

In a flurry of motion, they exploded away from each other. Kairi pulled down her skirt and flew back to her seat, sitting down quickly. Sora whipped off the condom so fast he almost hurt himself, tossed it in the trash, and yanked up his trousers. He nearly zipped up his balls, cursed, tried again with success, and then sat down heavily. It must have lasted only seconds before the door opened, but it seemed like an eternity. 

“Hi Professor Skye,” the student called. “Can you help me with my homework? I don’t fully understand the third section.”

“S-sure,” he said. “Come on in and take a seat.”

She smiled brightly at him. 

Then, Sora saw Kairi’s panties lying on the floor beside his desk. He grabbed them, stuck them in his pocket, and hustled over to help his student. As he passed Kairi, she spread her legs and he blushed at bright as she did. 

“Kairi,” he said suddenly. “Why don’t you stay after class? I’ll help you study for the exam.”

Her beautiful face flushed. “I’d like that. Maybe we can try doing it a different way this time.”

X X X

So the title was inspired by The Police's song, "Don't Stand So Close To Me."

Questions, comments, concerns?


	21. Two Sides of One Soul

For Anti-Striker.

Summary: Kairi has a twisted dream about Sora and Anti-Sora.

X X X  
They were two sides of a coin, yet somehow twins. If one was light than the other was shadow, but it was far more straight-forward than that. Even stranger, they were each the same person, only separate sides of that one whole. Sora Skye was shadow and light, heaven and hell, love and pain. And to Kairi, he was everything and more. He wasn’t just one world, but all of them. He was every star in the sky, the sun and the moon, everything. Even when he was split into two, he was still her everything.

She stared at them, aware that she was dreaming because something like this was impossible in the real world. That and she had imagined up a canopy bed from the middle ages, massive and draped with all shades of blue velvet and made up with white silk sheets. The bed was like a cloud, a sky, heaven on earth. Kairi felt whispering silk against her breasts and thighs, cool and soft, and her crotch was filled with heat, her nipple tight with arousal. There on the bed, seated facing each other, was Sora and himself.

Sora was beautiful. His hair was like melted chocolate, his eyes the color of the ocean, his skin pale honey and beautifully bronzed from the island sun, and his body perfectly toned from years of battle. He had matured, his face angular and thin, loosing it’s baby-round softness. He was naked, well-endowed and thick, his bare toes just barely touching the shadowy floor.

Beside him, Anti-Sora was just as beautiful, only in shades of grey and black. His hair was rich onyx, his eyes bright gold and faintly glowing, and his skin was deep coal. His body and face was a mirror image of Sora’s. If possible, the erection nestled in his lap, was even larger than the real Sora’s. His body seemed stronger and larger, too, even though Kairi knew they were one in the same.

Kairi approached them, her mouth dry as she approached the dreamy bed. 

Sora smiled at her, his expression soft and gentle, his blue eyes twinkling. Anti-Sora grinned at her as well, his mouth full of sharp teeth and his smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear. But Kairi was not afraid. This was an aspect of Sora and she had nothing to fear in her own dream, either. 

She sat between them on the heavenly bed and leaned back into the cocoon of their crossed arms. They laid her down on the mattress and immediately fell upon her like eager animals. Anti-Sora’s sharp teeth caught her silky negligee and ripped it easily right between her breasts. Then, his teeth nipped against her nipple, sending a pleasant shiver of pain down her spine. She gripped a fistful of his night-black hair, pulling desperately. 

Then, Kairi reached out for Sora. His hot tongue traced a path down her chest to the haven between her thighs. She was soaked to the core, the juices running down her thighs in anticipation, as Sora blew a stream of hot air on her aching clit. She moaned out, grabbing his hair as well and pulling him closer. He spread her folds with his fingers and teasingly licked the inside of her thigh, making her buck in want. When she whimpered out his name, he had mercy on her. 

His tongue worked magic, licking and suckling, thrumming in his chest sending pleasant vibrations all through her body. He flicked her clit with his tongue, licking deep at the entrance to her pussy, and finally pushed his tongue deep inside, licking her walls. Anti-Sora wreaked havoc on her breasts, leaving little specks of blood where his sharp teeth nicked her, but Kairi was too lost in the pleasure to even care about the faint pain. They both felt too good.

Then, Anti-Sora’s cool fingers joined Sora’s hot ones at her pussy, slipping in her slick juices and she spread her legs wider for them. Once his fingers were soaked, Anti-Sora moved them to her ass and gently rested his fingers on her rear entrance there. He didn’t enter and didn’t move, just waited, waited, waited.

Sora continued to lick and suck, sending juices pooling down the cleft of her ass. With the addition of those juices, Anti-Sora pushed the tip of his finger into her ass. She ached, caught between a moan of pleasure and a whimper of pain. He began to pump her ass gently, wriggling his finger until she relaxed enough.

Sora pushed a finger into her pussy, curling it inside her and she moaned out, clutching him tightly in desperation. Why wouldn’t they fill her? Couldn’t they tell she was dying for something thick and hard inside her body? Then, Anti-Sora added a second finger into her ass, making her jolt and shiver. 

But she wanted to be filled didn’t she? So she gave herself over to the sensations and began to rock her hips against his fingers, Sora’s still deep inside her pussy, his mouth making obscene noises. Anti-Sora added a third finger, stretching her wide, and she yelped out in pain. He caught her lips, kissing her deeply, and Sora sucked her clit hard.

An orgasm was building, but the faint pain held her back from that edge.

The two Sora’s eyes met, gold and blue.

Sora delved deeper into her pussy, focusing on her there, while Anti-Sora continued to stretch and finger her ass. More juices flooded out, making his thrusts easier, until he was so slick there was no pain left. Still lying on their sides with Kairi pressed between them, the boys rolled over her, switching places. For a moment, Kairi was empty and whimpered at the loss pathetically.

They chuckled at her plight.

Then, she felt the massive head of Anti-Sora’s cock at her pussy, spreading her soaking folds. God, how was something that big supposed to fit inside her? But it was too late to change the dream now. He began to push in, as cool and hard and unyielding as a tube of glass. He pushed in deeper, pressing at the entrance to her womb until she could feel him stirring up her stomach. He began to thrust slowly, making her claw into his back. 

She wanted movement! 

She wanted to come!

Then, she felt Sora as her prepared ass and tensed. Sora turned her head and kissed her deeply, purring as he tasted her lips and she tasted herself on him. When he eased into her ass, she felt no pain, just the feeling of being filled to the brim, stretched to her limits. She let out a moan, unsure which felt better. She was just filled so completely with them both, pinned between heir beautiful bodies, showered with their kisses and touches.

“Move,” she begged them.

They sat up on their knees, pinning her between them, and began to thrust. Actually, thrust wasn’t the right word. Anti-Sora began to slam into her, his force sending the air whooshing from her lungs. But Sora was gentler, moving his hips tenderly against her virgin ass. He cupped her breasts from behind, his fingers twisting and teasing her nipples. 

She pressed her mouth to Anti-Sora’s, cutting her lips on his teeth. Then, Sora’s fingers slid down to her clit, pinching and twisting it.

She nearly screamed.

Sora’s pace in her ass increased, going harder and deeper, faster and faster, until he had matched Anti-Sora’s breakneck pace in her pussy. She dug her fingernails into Anti-Sora’s back, her breath leaving her lungs to fast to even breathe properly. The lack of oxygen only increased her pleasure until sparks were exploding behind her half-closed eyes, her mouth open in a never-ending moan. Her first orgasm rocked her, tearing their names from her parched lips.

But still, they didn’t stop.

They continued to fuck her, harder and harder, increasing to an inhuman pace and seeming to grow inside her. She was going to die—the pleasure was too much. Then, finally, they came, Sora’s seed burning hot in her ass and Anti-Sora’s like ice in her womb. She screamed again. Then, they each kissed her in their own way and ran their hands down her sweat-soaked body. Everything tingled, feeling like jelly, from the intense pleasure. Were they going to give her more?

Then, Kairi woke with a start, her sheets soaked.

She sat up in bed, panting, and her panties squished. Smiling a little, she slipped her fingers between her thighs and felt the intense wetness there, soaking through her panties and half-way down her thighs. What a dream… Then, she rolled over and looked at Sora’s sleeping face beside her. Maybe only part of it would have to really be a dream, she thought and dipped under the covers, prepared to wake him with her mouth and then have him take her as he had in her dream.

X X X

A ton of words, but somehow this chapter looks all short.

Questions, comments, concerns?

REQUESTS in PMs ONLY! I am not saying it again...


	22. Kidnapped Lover

For Kisdota-The Freak Gamer.

Summary: Kairi is kidnapped to get to Sora, but he can’t pass up the situation he finds her in.

X X X

It was dark, completely black. Kairi tried to move, but she couldn’t. From what she could feel, she was on a hard backed wooden chair. Her ankles were tied to the legs of the chair and her wrists were bound behind her back. She twisted her head this was and that, trying to find some light, but it was completely black. Where was she? What had happened? She held her breath, listening closely for some sign of where she was or who had taken her and tied her up. Then, she heard it—other people breathing.

“Who’s there?” she asked sharply, trying to keep her voice even and steady. “Who are you?”

Someone chuckled. 

“Who are you? Where am I? What’s going on?”

Then, the voices began. They conversed as if she wasn’t even there, ignoring her wholly but talking about her. Her blood ran cold and her heart pounded against the cage of her ribs. They didn’t answer any of her questions and spoke only to each other, but she listened closely, trying to discover where she was or why she had been taken.

“She’s the Key Bearer’s bitch.”

“Let’s do her. It’ll destroy him.”

“Yeah! Let’s fuck her senseless.”

“Let’s make her like it, too.”

“We’ll make her beg for it.”

“And tell him about it.”

“Maybe we can let the Heartless fuck her.”

“It’ll ruin him…”

“If we ruin her!”

They laughed loudly, cackling like carrion birds. Then, a light came on, but Kairi still couldn’t see anything. She had been blindfolded tightly and all she could see were shapes and shadows beyond the cloth of the blindfold, moving around eagerly. She squirmed, trying to struggle, but it did nothing to help her. In fact, the ropes seemed to tighten.

“Stop moving, little cunt,” one of the men hissed.

The point of a cold knife pressed against her throat. Then, it trailed down her body like a touch. With the knife, someone cut the neck of her tank top and ripped it completely. They pulled it off her, cutting and ripping her bra beyond repair until she was naked from the waist up. Then, they started on her denim shorts, cutting her skin in places. A hot tongue licked at the wound, sucking at her blood. She whimpered, trying to pull away, but the ropes held her tightly.

“I can’t get the rest of her shorts off.”

“Untie her legs and pull them off.”

They worked at the ropes on her ankles and Kairi lashed out wildly with her legs. She caught someone under the chin with a snap and maybe in the groin, but her arms were still bound and she couldn’t escape. With a harsh shout, someone slapped her across the face. Her cheek burned in agony and tears soaked into the blindfold.

“Please,” she whispered. “Let me go.”

“Tough luck, bitch.”

Holding her legs, they yanked down her shorts and panties. Naked, she sat there, listening as they discussed what they wanted to do to her. She was cold and trembling with fear, crying uncontrollably though the blindfold soaked up her tears. Sora, she pleaded, please, come save me. Save me! 

“I’ve always wanted to try bondage.”

“Yeah, let’s tie her up more.”

“And ass-fucking. I’ve always wanted to fuck a girl’s ass.”

“And double penetration.”

“Hell, we can all fuck her at once!”

“Let’s not use her mouth though.”

“Why?”

“I heard about this guy who raped a girl’s mouth and she bit him real bad.”

There was a collective shudder.

“I agree. We’ll just use her ass and pussy.”

“And rope. Let’s tie her up!”

“And hot candle wax! I’ve always wanted to do that!”

They treated her body like a ragdoll, adjusting her arms and legs as if she was a my-sized Barbie doll. They bound her so that her body was dangling from the ceiling, her knees held high and apart, exposing her pussy for their eyes completely. They bound her arms to the ceiling also, giving her some way to support her weight, and left her blindfolded. Hanging there naked and vulnerable and gut-wrenchingly exposed, Kairi had no idea what to expect. 

They began to touch her all over—twisting and teasing her nipples, breathing hotly on and stroking her pussy, fingering her ass. Against her will, her body began to respond to the touches. She felt herself grow hot and wet, juices flowing as they trust their fingers into her pussy. Something clamped down on her nipples and didn’t let go. She squirmed in half-realized pain. Then, the clamps were flicked and a tremor of pleasure ran through her blood. Something like that shouldn’t feel good. She wasn’t a masochist!

At least, she didn’t think she was…

A finger was pushed into her ass, wriggling and loosening her. She heard the strike of a match and knew the candle wax was coming next. Sure enough, a hot drop landed on her nipple, tearing a cry from her throat. The wax dripped everywhere she was sensitive—her nipples, her anus, her clit, her pussy. But, beneath the wax, her skin was even more sensitive and hotter. It was wonderful, amazing, and so different. Her entire body was burning up with pleasure.

Someone’s hot tongue probed her asshole, a second finger added and stretching her. Then, she heard the candle get blown out and something was pressed against her ass. She resisted, clenching her muscles, but they pushed it in anyway. It hurt as if filled her, but she was being stretched in a way she never had been before. Then, something rough slipped between the lips of her pussy, rubbing almost painfully on her clit. What was it? She squirmed and struggled, but couldn’t escape it. Her weight was resting on it like a tightrope. 

“Just like sawing wood, boys.”

Then, the thing between her legs began to move, back and forth, back and forth, rubbing roughly and hard on her clit until she was squirming and screaming. She realized it was a rope, knotted every few inches to provide more friction and torture. It was so much pleasure, so much pressure, and so painful but also so good. It went on forever as the rope rubbed and rubbed and teased her pussy. The object in her ass was almost vibrating as the rope rubbed along that as well and sent a tingling deep inside her rectum. 

She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her.

Someone bent down to examine her pussy, spreading her lips. She felt herself drip, heard the drops hit the floor, and flushed with horror. They were raping her and she was enjoying it. She was turned on and she was dripping all over the floor in her pleasure. It was disgusting. 

“Wow, she’s so fucking soaked.”

“Let’s do it!”

“Let’s do her!”

There was a chorus of answering “Yeahs!”

Then, there was a suddenly crash, like an explosion and the sounds of fighting. Someone crashed into the rope, jarring Kairi’s throbbing pulsing sex, and she cried out sharply. A few moments later, everything went silent and someone’s footsteps approached Kairi. She whimpered, squirming on the rope, but it only gave her more pleasure. Her ass even felt good. Then, someone was untying the blindfold and Kairi stared into Sora’s face.

“Kairi,” he said in relief. “I got here as soon as I could! Are you alright?” 

She didn’t really look alright, strung up like that with her legs spread wide and her body covered in red wax. There was a rope between her legs, pushed flush against her, and something was sticking out of her ass. God, what had they done to her? Had they raped her already?

But she nodded, so happy to see him and she didn’t look to frightened. Maybe he hadn’t been to late. 

“Kairi,” I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“Sora!” she gasped. “You’re here.”

“Of course! I’ll untie you right away,” he said quickly, reaching up for the knots of the ropes. His chest brushed the clamps on her nipples, his hips bumped the rope to stimulate her ass and pussy, and she moaned in pleasure. He hesitated, asking, “Kairi?”

She blushed. “It… it’s right on my clit and it… it feels good.”

He stared at her, a blush coloring his cheeks as well. “Really?”

“Is that… disgusting of me?” she whispered.

He looked at her body, not sure he should admit that the sight of her strung up like this and so submissive was really turning him on. He was already almost hard. “No,” he said finally. “Not at all. Some people like this kind of stuff.”

“Do you?” she whispered.

He blushed and confessed, “I’d really like to take you now.”

She met his eyes, sultry and beautiful. “Then take me, Sora. Fuck me right here.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. Quickly, he dragged the men that had kidnapped her out of the room and heaped them together in the hallway, casting a quick spell on them just to be safe. Then, he hurried back to Kairi, closing the door behind himself. She watched as he started to undress, but stopped him.

“No! Leave your clothes on. Pretend that you’re…” she blushed, “raping me.”

“Really?”

She nodded.

Sora approached her. “You’re a slut,” he said suddenly. “And I’m going to fuck the shit out of you.”

Goosebumps peppered her skin.

He released his dick, rock-hard already, and stared at the rope a minute. Could he fuck her while the rope was rubbing on her clit? After a moment, he dragged over a few chairs and made himself a sort of flat platform beneath her. He laid down there and entered her from directly beneath, moving the rope only a little so it remained directly on her clit, rubbing hard and rough. She moaned as he filled her, coupled with the candle they had pushed into her ass. She felt so full.

Then, without warming, Sora slammed in hard and deep, prying a scream of plain and pleasure from Kairi’s lips. His hips knocked into the candle, thrusting that into her as well. The rope was rubbing on her clit, the clamps on her nipples were bouncing with each powerful thrust, and it was Sora fucking her. (She loved him.) He ground into her, slamming deep and hard so that her entire body bounced violently. He wriggled and twisted the candle as well, the rope rubbing harder and more violently. 

It was delicious agony. Then, with a snap, the ropes holding Kairi up and the one between her legs broke. She fell onto the last two inches of Sora’s massive dick, impaling herself violently. A shriek of surprise and pain escaped her as she braced her hands on his chest. He leaned, captured her lips, and continued fucking her. This was the first time he had been able to sheath himself completely inside her. She panted, moaning his name as he thrust up into her. He was so deep.

“I’m going to cum inside you, bitch,” he hissed out.

She threw her head back, moaning, but the words that came out of her mouth were different. “No! I’ll get pregnant!”

“Good!” he shouted at her and flicked the clamps on her nipples.

Kairi’s orgasm was sudden and as violent as their sex. Her walls clamped down painfully on Sora’s cock, her ass constriction the candle, and her juices gushed out around his dick. Then, she collapsed down on his chest, her bound hands resting under her chin. Tenderly, he ran his hands over her naked back.

“That was hot,” she whispered.

“We’ll have to do it again sometime,” he said. “Maybe I should let my enemies kidnap you more often.”

She pinched his nipple hard, earning a shriek of surprised pain from him. “Or maybe I should do it to you,” she said shortly.

Sora blushed, but laughed. Then, he hugged her tightly. “I’m glad you’re okay, Kairi.”

“I knew you’d come for me,” she said. “I wasn’t worried. That’s why I enjoyed it so much.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then wrapped his fingers around the candle in her ass. “Do you want to go home like this or should we find you some clothes?” 

She wriggled her hips against his softening dick, feeling him began to reawaken inside her. “I don’t know,” she said silkily. “Are you done fucking me, Master?”

X X X

I had trouble wrapping this up. It just wouldn’t end. 

I think this bondage came out much better than the last attempt.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	23. Man, I Feel Like a Woman

For KHfan2010.

Summary: Sora has always wondered what it’s like to be a girl, but there’s a catch to every wish. (Warning: since it’s a little strange, Sora’s going to be a chick with a dick in this chapter. Read at your own risk.)

X X X

Sora wasn’t exactly certain when he started wondering. Maybe it was in middle school when he had accidentally walked into the girl’s locker room and had seen the soft pale flesh. Maybe it was when he and his friends dressed in drag for Halloween. Maybe it was in health class when they had learned all about the female body. Maybe it was in high school when he listened to them talking about their problems so easily, a closeness males didn’t have. Maybe it was the strange and simple way they went to the bathroom in groups. 

Girls were pretty little puzzles and he started wondering about them.

More to the point, he started wondering what it would be like to be a girl.

On nights his parents went out, he raided his mother’s closet for her dresses and makeup. He found that with his slender figure, a dress and some makeup turned him into a beautiful young lady. But he still wasn’t a girl. He was just a boy, confused and masquerading. 

Then, his family had to move for his father’s work and Sora saw an opportunity. They were moving to a new place, leaving behind everyone who had ever known him, and he decided to change too. This was a chance to become exactly what he wanted. To keep his parents off his back, he told them he was gay, but it was different than that. 

It wasn’t that he liked boys. 

He still liked girls, but he also loved girls. 

He wanted to be one. He wanted that closeness, that kinship, that trust that they shared with each other. He also loved their bodies, so lean and beautiful, with those soft breasts and long legs. He loved their beautiful clothes and their hair, their perfume and makeup. But he was a boy. Being gay was the closest he could get to what he desperately wanted—to be a girl and to love girls. 

But sometimes, when someone wanted something bad enough, fate intervenes… 

Sora woke up one morning, sleeping in the nude as he always did, to quite the surprise. But it was also very much a remarkable pleasant dream. For a moment, he just stared at his new body—stunned. There, resting on his chest like two ripe plums, were small round breasts with soft pink areolas. 

Sharply, Sora yanked off the rest of the covers, his hands going between his legs. He felt something incredibly unfamiliar, soft damp folds leading into an opening. As he experimentally touched himself, he found a soft pearl that sent a rush of hot pleasure through his body. He panted softly, sliding his fingers through the slowly dampening folds, and then he felt the opening. He pushed his fingers inside, curling them within himself. 

“Wow,” he breathed.

Then, there was a strange sensation between his legs. It felt as if something was stretching and growing, pulling out from his body. He stared, equally shocked, as his penis slowly grew back, sprouting like a flower above the new female parts beneath. Cautiously, Sora ran his hands over his body from breast to cock to pussy. 

It seemed that he was very much a girl, but also very much still a boy.

A strange voice rang through his head, echoing softly. “This is what you wished for, but you cannot abandon all that you are,” the voice crooned. 

Sora gently cupped his new breasts, cradling them as he moved to the mirror on the inside of his closet door. He stared at his reflection there, looking at the womanly curves that replaced his square boyish shoulders and hips. He might have still had a penis, but he was closer to his dream than he ever had been before. He stared at himself, gently touching all the new parts, even the old familiar ones. Then, he smiled and winked at his reflection.

…

It was hard for Sora’s parents to accept the sudden change, but they dealt with it. He was their… son (right?) and they loved him no matter what strangeness had come over him. Sora’s closet was filled with girl’s clothes, yet they didn’t have to purchase tampons. All in all, it was a strange but good situation, for Sora at least. He loved it. It was his every dream come true.

Then, a single complication arose. 

She appeared before him.

Kairi was more than a beautiful girl. Her body was stunning, gently curved with full breasts and a pert little ass. Her cranberry tresses hung to the middle of her back, glossy and shining like precious rubies. Her eyes were as blue as the sea and the sky, like flowing water. Her skin was the color of fresh cream, her lips rose-red, her nails painted pale violet, her legs long and sleek, and her smile was as bright as the sun. At the risk of sounding like a fairy tale, she was the most gorgeous creature Sora had ever seen and he found his nearly-forgotten cock hardening within his panties at the sight of her.

But, since he was a girl on the outside, he decided the simplest path would be to become her friend. He was a girl after all.

…

Sora and Kairi, each wearing a stylish sundress, were lying on the white sand on the beach in the shade of a tall crooked palm. Occasionally, a fish broke the surface, splashing noisily, and a cocoanut hit the sand a few feet away, rolling into the ocean water. Hibiscus petals floated by on the breeze, carrying their sweet perfume. The cool water was lapping at their feet, gulls were crying overhead in the clear blue sky, and a warm breeze was blowing in off the ocean. It was like a scene from a movie.

Kairi moaned softly, shifting her position in the sand. “Ah, this is the life,” she said blissfully. 

Sora glanced over at her, gazing at the swell of pale cleavage that was visible over the neck of her dress. “Yeah,” he agreed, pleased with how feminine his voice sounded.

“Hey Sora,” Kairi murmured. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course,” he said, smiling at her.

She blushed. “It’s kind of embarrassing.”

He sifted a handful of sand through his fingers. “That’s alright,” he said. “You can trust me.”

She ran her fingers up his arm and over his stomach. “I know.”

He rolled to face her, pressing his breasts together. “What is it?” he asked.

“I’m… bisexual,” she said suddenly. “And I really like you.”

Sora stared at her, his heart skipping beats. “You… you like me?”

She nodded. “Do you… want to come back to my house with me? My parents are gone for the weekend.” 

“To do… what?” Sora whispered.

“Well, we could… play a little or just… watch movies,” Kairi said with a smile. “We’re both girls, so…”

Sora’s cheeks flushed and his member engorged with blood as a rush of hot wetness drenched his female parts. Girls could experiment all they wanted—it was only guys who had   
to pick an orientation and stick to it. “R-really?” he whispered.

She nodded, gently taking his hand and tugging him to his feet. “Yeah,” she said with a smile. 

Together, they walked down the beach, barefoot in the surf, hand in hand almost like lovers. Kairi was so beautiful and she smelled so good. Her dress was clinging to her beautiful body. They walked through town, nothing strange about two girls being this close. Then, they arrived at her house, the windows dark and empty. She unlocked the door and ushered Sora inside, closing the door behind them. Her house was quiet and cool, relaxed. 

Gently, she cupped Sora’s face. “Can we kiss?” she asked him. “Have you ever kissed a girl, Sora?”

He shook his head, his mouth watering at the thought of kissing her.

“It’s just like kissing a boy,” Kairi whispered and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth.

Sora turned his head, readily accepting her lips. She tasted so sweet, smelled so delicious, and her mouth was blissfully soft. Kairi’s hands gently ran over Sora’s chest and then cupped his breasts, her thumbs brushing over his nipples.

“Let’s go upstairs,” she purred. “I have toys.”

Then, a sudden realization slapped Sora in the face like a flying fish. He couldn’t do this with Kairi. The moment he took off his clothes, she’d notice he had a certain something that she didn’t. She’d also probably notice that it was something most girls didn’t have.

“Wait!” he choked out.

“What is it?” she asked. “Is this… too much? Too fast?”

He shook his head honestly.

“Then what…?” she asked.

“It’s… I’m not what you think I am, Kairi.”

“What is it?” She gazed at him, still smiling. 

“I… I have a…”

“What? A third nipple?”

He shook his head. “I have a… cock…”

Kairi’s eyes widened and she lowered her eyes to his crotch. There was a suspicious bump at his core, pressing out against the fabric of the sundress. Cautiously, she pulled up his   
dress and stared at the clearly visible erection straining against his cotton panties. She cupped him, feeling the penis awaken against her palm. 

“Wow,” she breathed and knelt down, pulling down his panties so she could look closely at his strange genitals. “Were you born like this?”

He decided not to tell her the whole truth. “Y-yeah,” he whispered.

“Wow,” she whispered. “A cock and a pussy. Do they both… feel good?”

Sora nodded.

She straightened up, pressing against him and kissing him passionately. Sora’s erection pressed against her stomach, his pussy growing soaked, his nipples hardening. In response, he could feel the like parts of her body doing the same. Then, she broke the kiss.

“Let’s go upstairs, Sora,” she purred.

“But I have a…” he protested.

She grinned at him. “I’m bisexual, Sora. Besides, even lesbians like cock, just not attached to boys,” she murmured, rubbing his cock in her hand. “You’re my dream, Sora.”

He blushed. “Really?”

“Let’s go upstairs,” she said again. “I have toys. We can play.”

Kairi towed Sora upstairs by the hand and led him into her bedroom even though he had been there plenty of times before. She pushed him down on the bed and stripped him of his sundress. Then, she removed her own clothing. Naked, they pressed together, writhing like animals. Sora’s cock pressed against her eagerly and she stroked it with one hand. The other she used to explore his pussy, finding that it felt the same as her own with the same sensitive delicious spots. 

Sora stroked her snatch as well and she moaned loudly. She had been with boys, but none of them knew how a girl liked to be touched. Sora, who had female parts, knew exactly how she liked to be touched. He was expert, teasing and swirling her clit, stroking the rough g-spot inside her pussy, thrusting his fingers deep and occasionally hard, spreading her so that the cool air could chill her throbbing hot arousal. It wasn’t long before she felt an orgasm rock her world.

Once she caught her breath, she murmured, “Let’s play, Sora.”

“What do you want to play with?” he asked.

She grinned, got up from the bed, and sauntered to the closet. She swayed her hips, spreading her legs so he could see her slit. From her closet, she produced a small hidden box of toys. She had dildos, vibrators, dual-ended ones, double-penetration forks, vibrating eggs, butt plugs, anal beads, and a few strange bottle of lubricant. She spread them across the bed and then stared at Sora’s genitals.

“I want to put you inside me,” she purred, leaning down to take him into her mouth. 

He groaned, throwing his head back.

“Can I?”

“Of course,” he panted.

Kairi worked him with her mouth until he was rock hard, licking and sucking the sensitive head. She teased his pussy and asshole, wondering what it was like to be Sora and feel all these sensations. If he didn’t know, by the time their lovemaking was finished, he would. She was going to let him feel everything a body could possibly feel. 

From her collection, she selected her favorite anal beads and a bottle of slippery oil. Still working Sora with her mouth, she used her hands to lather the toy with oil and tease her lover’s anus. He gasped as she pushed her finger inside him, curling the slender digit. She was shocked to find that he had a prostate and teased it relentlessly. With a cry, he exploded into her mouth.

She pulled back, shocked to taste semen. “Wow. You can cum?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

She grinned and fed the first slippery ball inside his ass, watching the muscles stretch wide and then close tightly around the shining ball. Sora gasped, his thin thighs convulsing as she fed in a second ball and wriggled them inside him, bumping his prostate and filling his ass. She wondered if they felt better for a boy or a girl to have their ass stuffed.  
Sora moaned loudly and she decided it didn’t matter. Either way, it felt good. She pushed each bead in, watching as his ass muscles stretched to accommodate the balls as the size grew bigger and bigger. When she finally pushed in the largest and tenth ball, he moaned loudly, his cock twitching as it settled against his prostate.

“Does it feel good?” she whispered, kissing his cock. “It’s my favorite ass toy.”

“Y-yeah,” he panted. 

Kairi wriggled the beads and purred, “I’ll put a double-ended dildo in your pussy and my ass. Then, I’ll put your delicious cock in my pussy. How’s that sound?”

He nodded, cupping her breasts and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. 

She turned around, straddling his face while her own hovered over his genitals. Then, she handed him a jar of oil and the dildo. “Put it in my ass,” she said, “while I suck you.”

He didn’t have to be told twice, immediately attacking her pussy with his tongue and teeth, dripping the oil into the crack of her ass. He pushed in two fingers easily, pumping her ass while his teeth nipped at her swollen hungry clit. He was so good that she could hardly concentrate on the task before her. Then, he pushed the dildo into her ass and she cried out, her head throwing back in a shower of red hair as he thrust the toy almost violently into her.

“Sora!” she cried out.

He grinned.

Quickly, she spun herself around and guided the other end of the dildo into Sora’s soaking pussy. She whimpered as she felt the dildo curve inside her ass, pressing into the back of her stomach. Sora’s hips lifted his cock straining as he was filled completely. They both waited a moment, panting as the feelings poured through them and they adjusted to the sensations. She didn’t know what Sora was feeling, packed full of toys and his cock being stroked hard.

Then, Kairi grasped his cock and guided it inside her pussy. She moaned, feeling the cock rubbing against the dildo in her ass through the thin membrane inside her body. Her pussy was so soaked that a horrible sound escaped as he thrust deep inside her. Kairi threw her head back, gasping in outright pleasure. He was her complete and total dream. He was a girl and a boy, breasts and a soaking pussy and a real hot throbbing cock.

Sora kissed her, his tongue tasting of her and hers of him.

Then, he began to move, all the strength of a boy built into a girl’s frame. 

Kairi gasped out, pleadingly. “S-stop!” The sensations were too much. Her ass was filled to the brim, the toy wriggling and bending inside her as Sora’s hips thrust powerfully. 

Sora’s hot cock filled her pussy, so large that it was pressed against the entrance of her womb. And he knew exactly how to touch her clit to make her squirm and beg. “Oh, please, Sora! Please, it’s too… good! Too good!”

He grinned, slamming into her deeper and deeper, harder and harder. His body was burning up. The beads in his ass were rubbing his prostate, the dildo in his pussy was pure heaven, and Kairi’s hot pussy was milking and squeezing his cock. He gasped in pleasure, kissing Kairi’s lips as their breasts rubbed together. 

Then, with a sharp girlish cry, Kairi’s second orgasm rocked her. Her wetness gushed around his cock and her muscles clamped down, milking him blissfully as her hips rocked helplessly to the tempo of her pleasure. A moment later, Sora pulled his cock out of her and she felt hot seed splattering all over her breasts. She looked down, studying the semen as it spurted across her face. 

“Do you think you could get me pregnant?” she asked.

“Maybe,” he said softly.

Panting, she lay against his side. “You’re amazing.”

“Thanks,” he whispered, full of male ego despite his feminine body. 

Kairi squirmed, feeling the toy still buried in her ass and her thighs dripping wet. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” 

“Do you consider yourself a boy or a girl?”

“Both,” he said with a small shrug. “I’m both.”

“Good,” she purred. “Because I like both.”

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?

REVIEW your thoughts.


	24. In the King's Bed

For MisaMisachan96.

Summary: All any of them could say for certain was that the child was conceived in the King’s bed.

X X X

In hindsight, it was probably the party that brought it about. If not for all the drink floating in his system, King Riku could honestly say he would never have asked for such a thing, especially not from the two of them. But he had had far too much ale and wine. He was far too drunk and he said those words.

“My two favorite people,” he slurred at his cousin, Sora, and his lovely wife, Kairi, dragged him up to his chambers and deposited him on his bed. Kairi’s hands went to his wide belt and Sora was already peeling off his heavy overcoat, the two of them working in sync. He grasped each of them by the arm and pulled them down on the bed beside him. “Come! Lie beside me…”

Laughing, they both side. Kairi spooned her slender body against his side, her arm draped across his belly and her fingers just touching Sora’s wrist. Sora lay on his other side, head resting on Riku’s forearm, spread-eagled and Riku realized he had had a little too much to drink as well. But what were parties for if not drink and celebration? 

Squeezing them, Riku slurred out. “You are the two people I love most in the world. Do you love me too?”

Kairi lifted her chin to look into his face, her eyes crinkled with mirth. 

“Of course, my king,” Sora said.

Riku sobered a little, thinking about what he was about to ask of them. “I need to talk with you both,” he said, still chuckling a little at his own antics. When was the last time he had gotten this drunk? His wedding, maybe? “If drink won’t help me say this, it will never be said,” he murmured, suddenly serious.

Kairi sat up sharply, her face pale, but Riku pulled her back down against his side, pleased that the alcohol hadn’t weakened his body in the least.

“My queen has no child,” Riku said.

On each side of him, he felt them both tense. Sora’s smile collapsed in on itself and he turned his head sharply to look at Kairi and Riku. Kairi had looked over at her king as well, accusation in her eyes. She didn’t want anyone to know about their problems, about her failure as a wife and queen. Then, Sora’s eyes meeting Kairi’s, he flushed and looked away. 

Silence stretched between the trio.

“Don’t you think I see the way you two look at each other?” Riku murmured, still stone-serious. “You were close friends before I took Kairi as my queen.”

“Riku, no,” Sora interrupted and tried to sit up.

Riku tightened his grip on Sora as well, pulling him down as he had Kairi. “Let me finish. I will say this, even if I have to command your silence as king,” he said firmly.

Sora’s throat flashed as he swallowed thickly.

“My dear wife thinks that it is her fault we have no child,” Riku paused. He hated to admit this as much as Kairi did, admit that he was less a man than he wished to me. “But I think the fault is mine. Yes, sometimes the fault lies with the man. Even when that man is the king.”

“Riku,” Kairi interrupted now. “Please, don’t continue this.”

Riku let her pull away from him, but continued to hold tight to her hand. “My kingdom needs an heir, my queen, or else everything I’m fighting for is worthless.”

Kairi looked away, a small gasping noise escaping her lips. Sora refused to look at either of them, his gaze turned out the window to the night beyond. The fires of the earlier roasts were still burning, lighting up the sky like the feathers of a phoenix. 

“A child of yours, Sora,” Riku continued, “conceived in the King’s bed would be heir to my throne.”

When Sora pulled away, Riku let him. Now, he was laying on his back on his bed, his two most precious friends sitting up on either side of him, each wracked with indecision. Sora rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. Kairi had pressed her fingers to the racing pulse in her throat.

“Better that than the son of that fool Axel should reign, is it not?” Riku asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

It didn’t work. If anything, it only made it worse. 

He tried again, trying to soothe the hurt morals. Kairi was a good Christian and Sora worshipped a Mother Goddess, both teaching fidelity and honesty. “Sure, the bishop would say it was a grievous sin, but I say it is a greater sin to leave my throne without an heir and let the kingdom slip into chaos,” Riku reasoned.

Sora trembled.

Riku turned his attention to Sora then. “My friend,” he laid his hand on Sora’s shoulder, “my cousin… will you do this for me?”

What would he say? Kairi turned to look at him, her heart pounding. It was no secret that they had been close as youths, but things had changed. Kairi was married to the king, to Sora’s own cousin. But she knew he loved her and wanted her. What would he say?

Sora hesitated, caught between what he desired, the orders of his king and cousin, and his goddess. What could he do? What could he say? If he didn’t take Kairi now, he would regret it forever, not matter how strange their coupling would be this night. If he denied his king, the throne would plunge into chaos without an heir. If he did this, the goddess would frown upon him for intruding on the sanctity of their marriage. But if he really thought about it… it wasn’t really up to him.

Sora sucked in a deep breath, shuddering. “It is for… my lady to decide.”

Though Sora didn’t turn to face Kairi, Riku did. He gazed at her longingly, lovingly, pleadingly. “My love?”

For a moment, she breathed in great gasping breaths. “No!” Her voice was sudden and sharp. Then, she pulled herself from the bed, held there only by Riku’s grip in her hand. “No!” she shouted. “My vows were to you and only to you!”

“To me, yes!” Riku interrupted, clinging to her hand. “To be mine and obey me as your husband and your king. For centuries, our forefathers have done these things without shame. Is it so wrong for us?” He rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hand soothingly.

Kairi trembled.

Sora shivered.

“We will both be with you, together,” Riku murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. “And if the child we want should come of this, none of us will ever know for certain…” He laid his hand on Sora’s shoulder gently and squeezed Kairi’s fingers. “And you will be able to swear, in truth, that the child was conceived in the King’s bed.”

Silence stretched between the three, all traces of merriment and drink gone from their bodies. The situation was sobering and even a little horrifying as both men waited to see what the queen would say. Each was caught in their own thoughts, weighing the good against the bad. Then, after what felt like an eternity had passed, Kairi turned to face her husband and the man he wished her to sleep with. She stared at them both for a long moment, uncertain.

Then, all traces of hesitation left her pretty pale face. With one hand, she swept her ruby tresses over her shoulder and away from the laces of the back of her beautiful satin dress. She pulled the ribbon loose of its moorings and felt the dress immediately begin to slide from her shoulders. She clutched the lovely satin gown above her breasts for a moment, gauging their reactions. 

Riku gazed at her lovingly, having seen her naked flesh before, but Sora had averted his eyes whether out of respect or some fear she would never know.

Then, finally, Kairi let the satin slip from her fingers and slide down her body like a gentle caress. Beneath it, she wore no undergarments and was immediately naked before them. For a moment, even Riku hesitated, watching as the cold air peeked her rosy nipples and spread goose bumps across her pale skin. Then, Sora turned to look at her and his eyes were like lanterns, glowing so brightly with desire and want. A flush of heat immediately rushed between Kairi’s legs, but she turned into her husband’s arms, ashamed of her own heart.

Riku undressed and took her into his arms, helping her lie between himself and Sora. He kissed her, their nudity pressed close, and Kairi sheltered her naked skin with her hands in a way he had never seen her before. He lifted her thigh over his hip, his member pushing up against her like a blossoming plant. She pressed her hips down and all thoughts that she was doing this against her will vanished when Riku felt how wet she was. 

With a smile and a kiss, Riku entered her, prying a soft moan from her lips. Over her shoulder, he saw Sora lying on the other side of her. Sora’s blue eyes were wide, filled with some emotion that couldn’t be expressed n words. With a kiss, Riku shifted Kairi’s body. He nipped at her throat and neck, distracting her until he had adjusted her position. Now, she was facing Sora, her hands braced on his bare chest, while Riku filled her from behind, her back pressed to her husband’s naked chest.

A moment of stillness passed between Kairi and Sora. Then, he leaned in to kiss her and she accepted him. His tongue touched the seam of her lips and she welcomed him inside, guiding his roughened hands to her soft supple breasts. Virginal, Sora was unsure how to touch her. Then, he felt Riku’s hands on his wrists, showing him how his wife liked to be touched. He guided Sora’s rough fingertips to her nipples, ghosted over the stomach, and teased her clit. 

Kairi moaned softly into Sora’s mouth her hips rocking back to meet Riku’s thrusts from behind. He was so deep inside her, an angle they had never tried before. Sora’s warm rough hands were on her nipples and sensitive pearl, flicking and teasing in clumsy yet still wonderful motions. Riku’s experienced hands followed a familiar path, playing her body like a finely-tuned harp. She threw back her head, ruby hair obscuring Riku’s face. For a moment, Sora pretended he was alone with her in the king’s bed.

Then, with a groan, Riku clung to his wife and spilled into her womb. She made a soft sound, feeling his semen oozing its way out of her around his softening cock. She shifted, peeling her body off of her husband’s and let herself fall into Sora’s waiting arms. He was uncertain still, taking her so gently that it felt like a cry. He slipped inside her, his shaft stretching her a little more than Riku’s had. She whimpered, clinging to him, realizing how different another man was.

Sora had never felt something so hot, so tight, so wet. He couldn’t even begin to describe this—it was like a dream. He began to move, thrusting slow and hard. Riku’s hands slipped between their naked bodies, caressing Kairi’s nipples and rosebud until her hot muscles clenched down tightly on Sora’s cock. Her clenching muscles did him in, his seed spilling to mingle with Riku’s inside her. He wondered… would child come of this?

“Both of you,” she gasped suddenly. “Both of you… take me…”

Sora’s eyes widened, wondering what she could possibly mean. There seemed no way she could fit both of them inside her small body, but Riku seemed to understand exactly what she wanted. Maybe that was why they were husband and wife while Sora remained the king’s champion, unwed. He was beginning to soften inside her when he felt two of Riku’s fingers join his dick deep inside her, thrusting and stretching. Kairi moaned, her breath hot on the shell of his ear.

Sora’s member engorged with blood, his heartbeat throbbing within it. Riku continued to thrust and scissor inside Kairi, stretching her, feeling her wetness, teasing her, hearing her moan. Then, from behind while Sora filled her from the front, he pushed against her soaking sloppy entrance. Shoe arched between them, a small whimper of pain escaping as they two men stretched and filled her aching womb. For a moment, they were both still, getting used to the feel of each other inside her and letting her body adjust to the girth of two cocks. 

Then, as one, they began to thrust, slipping and sliding against each other. The sensations were unbelievable, strange and wild. Kairi had never felt so full in her life, her core being stretched and filled, making such an unholy sloppy sound as they thrust into her, but she didn’t care. She lifted her chin and kissed Sora’s lips, delving into him as if to devour him whole. Then, she turned her head and kissed Riku with some difficulty. 

Her kiss pulled them both over. Twin ribbons of semen filled her womb, hopefully blessing it with a child that would be the best of the three friends. Panting, she lay between them, feeling them soften and begin to slide out. Hot seed dripped between her legs and she pressed a hand over her stomach, willing the seed to take, willing a child to begin to grow. She pleaded with the Christian god and the mother goddess that Sora loved.

‘Please, give me a child,’ she prayed. 

Though a small treacherous part of her heart wished that nothing would happen and she could be with them both again. Then, exhausted and spent, nestled in their arms, she slept between her husband and king and his cousin who she had loved for so long. Yes, let the child be theirs. Let it be all of theirs, conceived in the king’s bed. 

“Let it be…” she whispered. 

Exhausted, she slept.

Time passed slowly and things returned to the way they were. Only one thing had changed… The queen, Riku’s queen, grew round and heavy with child. Though, that night in the king’s bed, they had all been together in lust and love… They would never know whose child it was really. All they could swear, with honest and truthfulness, was that the child was conceived in the king’s bed. That was all any of them could say for certain.

X X X

This was inspired greatly by the movie, The Mists of Avalon, with the scene of Arthur, Lancelot, and Guinevere having a threesome, aptly titled “In the King’s Bed.” In this case, Sora was Lancelot and Kairi was Guinevere and Riku was poor Arthur. I tried very hard not to lean completely towards Sora like I always do. How did I do?  
And I love The Mists of Avalon. It’s such a twisted sad wonderful movie. If you haven’t seen it, you should give it a watch. (Though in the movie, the threesome gets Guinevere no child.)

Questions, comments, concerns?


	25. Hunter and Succubus

For GenoKnightXZ. (I really want to knock some of these requests out. I have about thirty of them heaped up in my inbox that need to be done.)

Summary: Sora is the worlds’ greatest vampire hunter and his next target—Kairi. But she proves to be a match for him in more ways than one.

X X X

It was raining, cold, and foggy in Transylvania. The sky was gun-metal grey, everything was damp and hung with Spanish moss, and it didn’t look like the sun had so much as touched this land for decades. The dark forested land was spotted with old castles, ruins, and graveyards. Any tourists in this area quickly became lunch for the monsters that roamed the night and dreary damp days. Face it, no one visited Transylvania for good vacationing. And those who were smart didn’t visit Transylvania at all.

Sora Helsing (1) wasn’t sure anyone considered him particularly smart. People respected him, people feared him, people steered clear of him, and people left him alone. But he wasn’t sure anyone had ever assumed him of being smart. So, that probably explained what he was doing in Transylvania on its darkest, dreariest day of the year. But he wasn’t a dumb tourist, asking to be eaten—he was here on business, for work, and he was definitely in the right place to do his job.

He was a Hunter, with a capital H.

Descended from a long line of Hunters, he travelled to all sorts of damp dreary ugly places hunting creatures that were even uglier, meaner, and crueler than the landscape of Transylvania. Today, if it was day behind that wall of iron-grey clouds, he was here to take care of a little problem for the few hard-nosed humans that made Transylvania their home.

He didn’t know much about this monster other than that it was vicious and cruel. It had been wiping out cattle quietly for years, but now, it had become more and more bold. The men in a nearby town were being stolen from their beds in the night. Weeks later, their corpses turned up looking something like mummies—drained of all bodily fluids and skeleton-thin. It was time someone put a stop to whatever beast was doing this. 

And the person for the job was Sora Helsing.

Since he had killed the great vampire king, Xehanort—Dracula’s right-hand man—he was the go-to Hunter in the world. Hell, he was the best Hunter in all the worlds. Even though no one knew how on earth he had managed to kill Xehanort… That vampire was resistant to all the usual ways of hunting them. Crucifixes, holy water, garlic—none of that worked. 

But somehow, Sora had killed him and that was his secret weapon.

And now, he was taking on another beast from hell.

The small town of Bathory (2) was a typical mildewed Transylvanian village. The gravedigger was inundated with dead. He was out in the grey day now, busily digging graves while someone else was probably building coffins. All the windows were shuttered tightly, the church doors flung wide open. The entire remaining population—save the gravedigger—seemed to be packed into the relative safety of the small church. Sora stopped a moment to refill his holy water reserves, talk to the townsfolk and get some directions, and then headed off into the desolate countryside to kill the creature the locals so feared. 

The castle was cold dark grey stone with wide windows like peering eyes. The drawbridge was lowered, but the portcullis was down with formidable iron spikes threatening anyone who dared come close. Sora stood a careful distance from both, observing, and then carefully made his way through the dry moat to the other side. 

Hunter’s Rule Number One: never go in through the front door.

So, he found himself a low window with no glass and shimmied in, landing on his feet and surveying the castle. The interior was both aged, draped with spider webs in the nooks and crannies, and beautifully tended. There was a red-velvet chaise lounge in the middle of the room, golden candelabras full of candles glowing in the corners, and the stone floor was covered in a worn oriental rug. This did not look like the lair of a monster. In fact, it was beautiful enough to be a Presidential Suite in a fine motel.

Sora pulled out an iron-tipped stake dipped in holy water and held it low at his side, slinking into the center of the room like a shadow.

“You know,” a sensual female voice rang out.

Sora jumped out of his skin, whirling to face the location of the voice. 

“It’s very rude to enter a lady’s house without an invitation,” the voice continued.

Sora looked around wildly, unable to find the source. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere.

She purred, “You should be punished, but don’t worry. I enjoy punishing bad little boys. Why don’t you put down that dangerous toy?”

“Come out where I can see you!” Sora shouted at the castle walls, his voice bouncing loudly and echoing.

“If you insist,” the female said, her voice sultry and teasing.

A shadow flashed on the wall, just for an instant. Then, as one, all the candles in the golden candelabras went out. Darkness rushed over Sora, blinding him and he lashed out wildly at another flash of darting shadows that passed by his elbow. A woman chuckled. Then, a warm soft body smashed into his back and sent him crashing to the floor. The stake skittered out of his hand, but Sora wore a strand of garlic around his neck that was supposed to keep vampires from grabbing him. Since it wasn’t working…

With a sharp desperate cry, Sora materialized his secret weapon—the Keyblade. It had been passed down through his family for generations, housed inside the body of each Hunter. It was a fantastical weapon that was able to vanquish evil with a single blow. With it, he had killed the vampire king Xehanort. Where no one had ever been able to harm that monster before, Sora had beaten him easily. Now, wildly since something warm and heavy was lying on his back, he lashed out with the Keyblade. 

The female hummed deep in her chest and he felt her grab the Keyblade, yanking it from his hand. The chains on the hilt jingled as she toyed with it, spinning it on her fingers. “This is a strange little toy,” she remarked. “I like it. Let me play with it a little more.”

Sora gasped for breath, shocked. How was this even possible?

A hot tongue traced the shell of his ear, dipping in, making him shiver. “I know you, Sora Helsing. I faced your great-great-great-great-grandfather centuries ago. This weapon… cannot touch me,” she purred, “because I’m the one who gave it to your family. Do you think you can kill me with my own weapon?”

Sora thrashed beneath her, struggling. “Get off me, you beast!” he shouted.

She laughed and her laugh was like a child’s, beautiful and soft, tinkling like bells and babbling in her throat like a brook on a warm summer day. It was a hypnotic song that he couldn’t resist. Her laugh made him want to melt, want to cry, want to scream, want to die, want to make love… 

Blood rushed to his groin and he stifled a groan. “What do you want?” he said, trying to keep the whine out of his voice.

She shifted on his back, straddling the back of his waist and ran her hot hands down his back. At his waist, she untucked his shirt and slipped her hands underneath, nails raking softly and prying a shudder from him. Again, she laughed softly, ticking pink by his repressed emotion and pleasure. “I’m no monster,” she purred, rolling her hips against his buttocks so that his growing erection was pressed against the floor beneath him.

He groaned again, biting his lower lip hard. 

“In fact,” she purred. “I’m the farthest from it.” She lifted her hips a little, her weight vanishing.

Sora made his move. Swiftly, he flipped them over, his elbow biting into her stomach, his hands digging into her shoulders. The motion was so fast that he quickly had her pinned beneath him, one knee in her stomach, one hand at her throat, the other having somehow gotten the Keyblade out of her hands. Beneath him, she smiled and her fangs flashed in the dimness of the castle.

“Bravo,” she purred.

Then, suddenly, all the candles in the room flickered back to life. Dancing candlelight filled the lovely room, chasing away shadows and allowing Sora to see his prey in all her glory. For a moment, he just stared at her, stunned. This was no beast from hell, not in body at least. Pinned beneath him, smiling so that he suspected she had allowed him to have the upper hand, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his short life. (Well, short compared to the lifespan of a vampire, that was.) 

Her hair was like rubies, fanned in a lacy pattern around her beautiful heart-shaped face. Her skin was as pale as porcelain, white, since she was a vampire and all, but her eyes were like the night. Stars seemed to glow from the depths of her sockets. Her lips were perfectly shaped, full and plush, her nose aristocratic from a long-dead noble bloodline, and her throat was as delicately slender as a swan’s. She wore a silk robe of blood red trimmed with black lace. It was hung open tantalizingly, exposing everything and nothing. The silk lay over her nipples and across her thighs, hiding her effectively, but from what Sora could see, her body was as perfect and beautiful as her face.

Suddenly, he was very aware that she was pinned underneath him and that he was slightly aroused from her voice.

She smiled, fangs peeking between her beautiful lips. “Do you like what you see, Hunter?”

Sora stuttered and almost jumped away from her. Then, he remembered that he was a hunter and he was here to kill her. He pressed down harder on her throat with his hand and dug the Keyblade into her belly even though it didn’t seem to have any effect on her. Could her story really be true—that she had given his family this weapon? There was a short legend like that from long before Sora was born, but he had to be sure.

“What’s your name?” he demanded.

She laughed again, melting his insides into liquid. “Are you going to read me my rights before you take my head? I’ve already told you that you can’t kill me with that.”

“Your name, damn it!” Sora barked, hating the rush of heat that had settled between his heart and his cock. 

Her night eyes flashed. “You shouldn’t curse at a lady,” she warned him. Then, as if he was a tiny sparrow and she was the cat, she pushed him backwards and easily pinned him flat with one small hand on his belly. With her free hand, she snaked inside his baggy shorts and gripped his erection and sensitive balls. For a moment, she stroked, making him pant and forget his reasoning. Then, brutally, she squeezed, her nails raking into his flesh.

Sora screamed, caught off guard and shocked by the sudden transformation between pleasure and agonizing pain.

“Aw, did I hurt you, pretty boy?” she purred, creeping up his lower body. Her body heat spread into him, melting him. “Should I kiss it and make it all better?”

He tried to squirm away from her, a pathetic sound escaping, but her grip was so powerful—and she was barely even holding him. How could her hand pressed to his belly make it impossible for him to get away from her? He was a Hunter, with a capital H, goddamn it!

She chuckled, amused. “Don’t worry,” she purred. “I’ll make you forget you were ever hurt.”

Then, in one swift powerful movement, she ripped all his clothes off. It was so sudden that he yelped out in surprise. One second, he was dressed and outfitted with his weapons. The next, he felt the ice-cold of the stone floor against his back and her hot body pressed against his thighs. He moved to cover himself, embarrassed, but she laughed again.

“Is the floor cold? Should we move to the rug?” she teased.

Sora clenched his jaw, bit the corner of his tongue, tasted blood, and hastily stopped.

She was a vampire through and through. The scent of blood aroused her, egged her on, encouraged her. Her night-dark eyes flashed red with bloodlust and she dipped her head. Her ruby tresses tickled his naked chest and her tongue darted out, lapping at the corner of his mouth. As with her laugh, the touch of her lips made him melt and forget. He found his lips parting, his chin lifting eagerly. If she didn’t kiss him, he thought he might die.

She laughed softly, her tongue touched the seam of his lips, and the great hunter was lost. He gave into the animal that she already was. His hands pawed the silk robe from her shoulders and her naked skin touched his with all the force of a typhoon. He cried out and she pushed her tongue into his mouth, eagerly drinking the blood from the tear in his tongue where he had bitten himself. Her hands raked down his chest, drawing lines of blood. 

Her mouth eagerly followed that blood-stained path, licking and kissing until her lips were like rubies and her eyes matched. She looked like jewelry, beautiful and untouchable behind the walls of a glass case. Her fangs peered out, white like diamonds, and Sora was reminded of a deadly viper waiting to strike. He struggled to regain himself, couldn’t, and fell back into helpless lust. He moaned, his erection rising, as her hair tickled his thighs. 

Her mouth descended, sucking him into her hot wet cavern. Her fangs pricked, but he was beyond that pain. Unless she were to bite him hard, he probably wouldn’t care—wouldn’t even notice. Her tongue ran down the side, around the base, over the head. She took him into her mouth fully, swallowing the length of him down her throat. Her fingertips teased his balls. When her finger pressed softly at his anus, he jumped, but she thrummed in her chest and he nearly came.

Sucking hard and hot, her skin lighting Sora on fire, she continued to lavish him. For a moment, he thought of the men from the village—drained of all bodily fluids—and was afraid. Then, she dipped her tongue into the slit and he didn’t even care. All that mattered was this moment, her hot mouth sucking him off, her finger slowly pushing into his ass, his fingers tangling in her silken red hair. She purred, soft and sultry, like a cat with a cornered mouse. She knew she had him.

He didn’t even protest when her finger entered his rectum and curled to press hard against his prostate. She began to stroke and thrust with her long finger, her nail sending spikes of pleasure and pain through his body. She sucked and purred, licked and kissed, and it wasn’t long before he reached his limit. His orgasm was like gunfire—sudden, hard, loud, deadly. Even after his seed had stopped spurting, she continued to suck. She drew ever ounce of semen from his softening organ.

Sora whimpered, sensitive.

She smiled, licking, still teasing his prostate. 

Though he didn’t think it was possible, he was soon hard again. 

She straddled him, leaning down to kiss him again. He groaned into her mouth and then moaned as she guided him within herself. Her cavern was hotter than hell, tighter, wetter, squeezing and milking him. Though she was a vampire, though she was dead, he had never felt anything so wonderful before. She began to rock her hips, rolling and writhing on his shaft in a strange sort of snake-charming dance. Then, she lifting herself so only the tip remained inside. 

“Are you enjoying this, Sora?” she purred. She was so beautiful that she took his breath away.

He tried to speak, couldn’t, sucked in some air, and still couldn’t began she impaled herself on him and he screamed in pleasure. 

“I guess that’s a yes.” She leaned down to suckle his earlobe, to kiss his lips, to bite his throat and drink from his open veins. This was what she loved, feeling the pleasure of her victim flow into her. She moaned, her body growing hotter, tighter, wilder.

Sora gasped helplessly, trying to meet her thrust for thrust. 

She held him down, refused him that power. What she did allow him was to bring his fingers to her clit while she rode him. Slick with all her juices, Sora teased and flicked and swirled her swollen clit as best his could while his limbs trembled in absolute pleasure. 

She continued to drink from his throat, drinking, drinking, drinking. 

Then, with a sudden cry, Sora climaxed, his seed filling her. The muscles of her channel clenched and pulled, sucking every ounce from his body once again. Then, her orgasm rocked her suddenly, making her scream and shake. Her muscles clenched harder, tighter, hotter. 

She was still drinking from his throat.

The edges of Sora’s world began to grow dark. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t speak. The last thing he remembered was her pulling back, her lips painted crimson like she was wearing lipstick, and her hot mouth closing over his throbbing softening cock. She sucked hard, drinking the seed from him. Then, there was nothing but darkness.

…

His eyes were heavy, but he pried them open, doing his best to take in his surroundings. Was he dead? Was this Heaven? Or maybe Hell? He was in a massive bed, large enough for five people, draped in a canopy of rich red velvet. Naked, he was lying on his back beneath crimson silk sheets, scattered with rose petals. 

Lying warm and soft beside him, spooned against his side with her fingertips lightly tracing his naked chest, was the vampire succubus that had seduced and taken him. She was just was beautiful now, if now ever more so. She looked alive, less like a moon-pale vampire now, as if she had fed on his vitality along with his blood. He wondered what he looked like, thought of the drained corpses, and felt dizzy.

She hushed him, stroking his chest and then pressing a kiss to his cheek. He had been expecting her touch to arouse him again, but it didn’t. He just felt tired and weak. 

“W-who are you?” he whispered. 

“Kairi Sinclair,” she said quietly. 

“W-why are you killing the men from the town?”

She laughed softly and not even her laugh aroused him. “I’m not trying to. They just… aren’t enough.”

“Aren’t enough?” he breathed.

“I’ve been living alone in this castle for thousands of years and I miss the touch of a man. I try to find someone in the nearby towns, but they can’t satisfy me. They’re not enough. One time with me and they’re nothing but sniveling dogs eager to take me again. Only a Hunter can resist my charms and actually keep his mind intact. I needed you to come, so I devoured those men wholly, but there was nothing left in those husks anyway.”

Sora took a deep breath, trying to absorb that. “A Hunter?” he whispered.

She nodded, absently tracing patterns on his chest. 

“What about… what you said? Did you really give my family the Keyblade?”

She nodded. “Yup, but not for the reason you’d think. Eternity as an immortal monster is a very long time. When my time comes and I lose my heart to this never-ending night, I wanted someone to be able to kill me. So, I made that weapon—it will smite evil whenever it finds it without fail.”

“But… I couldn’t kill you.”

She laughed. “I’m not evil,” she kissed his cheek, “yet.”

Sora flushed. “What do you want with me?” he demanded.

She reached beneath the covers and squeezed his shaft, his member immediately coming to life despite his exhaustion. “I’ll allow you to leave in about a week,” she   
explained. “After my itch has been scratched.”

He grasped her hand. “What about me?” he asked.

“What about you?”

“Are you going to…?”

“Kill you?” she finished with a snort. “Hardly! Humans are so silly, always worrying about their short little lives.”

Sora blushed again, moaning as her thumb ghosted over the head of him. “W-what about…?”

“Aww,” she purred. “Are you going to miss sex with me? It’s like nothing you’ve ever had before, isn’t it?”

He panted softly and nodded.

“If you like,” she said. “You may come back.”

He stared at her, blue eyes wide. 

She winked. “I mean, your family has been coming back to me for years. I’ve had each and every one of the men in your family for centuries. I have to say,” she squeezed his cock, “they seem to be getting bigger with each generation. I wonder what will be around for me to ride in another hundred years.”

Sora blushed, but then forgot all about his embarrassment. 

X X X

(1) Sora Helsing, err… great-great-great-great-grandson of the legendary and hilarious Van Helsing. (Who’s seen that movie? Hugh Jackman rocks! Check out the bloopers—they’re awesome!)

(2) I’m sure the town of Bathory doesn’t really exist. I was having a little fun with old stories. Elizabeth Bathory, also known as the Blood Countess, is often associated with Dracula and vampires. She slaughtered young girls and bathed in their blood believing it would help her stay young.

Haha, I love this. It started out so dark and deadly and then turned into a comedy on me at the end. Oh well, it was a hot lemon with some plot. What more does everyone want?

Questions, comments, concerns?

Review!


	26. Mr. and Mrs. Spy

For Kisdota-The Freak Gamer.

Summary: Sora and Kairi are spies from opposite sides, but they’re in love so they can’t torture the information out of each other… How are they going to do this?

X X X

Sora wasn’t sure when exactly he began to suspect his wife was a spy for the North. Also, Kairi couldn’t be certain when she realized her husband was a spy for the South. But, somewhere along the lines of their five-year-marriage, they both discovered that each was working for the opposite side. Since Sora and Kairi were each the top spies in their division, it was no surprise that they were assigned the task of getting information out of the other. But… they had been married for five years and they were in love…

They couldn’t hurt each other.

Could they…?

Two days after they each got the assignment (and it was clear in their behavior that they each knew what the other was up to), Sora and Kairi were sitting at the kitchen table over a beautiful dinner that Kairi had prepared. Sora carved the turkey and slid it onto his wife’s plate. For a moment, he hesitated, wondering if she had spiked the meal with truth serum or poison, but he knew she wouldn’t put his life in danger and dug in happily. Kairi ate daintily across from him, proving that the food was fine.

Suddenly, she said, “Sora.”

He looked up at her. “Yes, my sweet?”

She eyed him hard. “We have to do something about this.”

“About what?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Don’t dodge. You know what.”

Sora sighed and laid down his fork and knife. “Kairi, I can’t—”

“I know,” she broke in, reaching across the table to hold his hand. “I couldn’t either.”

He let out a soft breath of relief. Yes, his job was important, but not important enough to scar Kairi’s supple pale skin. He could never hurt her—he loved her.

“But we have to do something,” she said. “My boss is all over my ass about getting information out of you.”

“Mine too,” he confessed. 

“But torture—”

“—is out of the question,” he said firmly.

She smiled thinly and nodded.

For a moment, hands clasped tightly across the table, the two lovers stared at each other. Kairi squeezed Sora’s fingers and he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. It was hard to believe they had lived together for so long without knowing the truth about each other. But it didn’t change a thing. They were still in love, deeply and passionately and more wholly than anyone else in the world.

Suddenly, Sora grinned. “I’ve got it.”

“What?” Kairi asked.

His grin stretched wider, so wide Kairi thought his face was going to split.

“What?” she asked again.

“We’ll have a three round competition,” he explained.

“Competition of what?” she asked, suspicious. 

He grinned wider, his cheeks dimpling. “Orgasms,” he said cheekily.

Now, she grinned. “Oh really?”

“Yeah,” he said, squeezing her fingers in his hot grip. “The first round will be fingers and mouths. The second round will be with toys. The third is traditional sex. Whoever orgasms first two out of three times is the loser and has to tell the winner everything.”

She beamed and licked her lips. “Oh, this I like,” she purred. 

He grinned, his eyes sparkling and the blood already rushing to his groin.

“Deal,” she said and offered him her hand to shake on it.

He clasped her hand and pressed a kiss to the back. “Deal.”

“When should we begin?” she asked.

He leaned across the table to capture her lips. “Right now.”

In a familiar frenzy, kissing deeply the entire time, they somehow made it upstairs and collapsed on their marriage bed. Eager hands quickly stripped Kairi of her skirt and blouse and low-heels. Swiftly, she unbuttoned Sora’s shirt and pushed it from his bronzed shoulders. He shimmied out of his pants and boxers and she stripped out of her panties. Then, naked, they fell together on the bed in a tangle of limbs. For a few minutes, it was all passionate kisses and cuddling and foreplay. 

Then, they both got serious and got down to business.

The lovers swung into sixty-nine position with Kairi on top straddling Sora’s face and her mouth at his prominent erection. They each started out teasing each other, playful, having a little too much fun despite the serious situation. Kairi breathed hot moist air on Sora’s quivering penis and he did the same to her soaking pussy. They each shuddered, goose bumps breaking out. Then, in the familiar way only lovers could, they both dove in at the same moment.

Kairi engulfed Sora in her mouth, taking him deep in the back of her throat and swallowing so that her muscles rippled around him. She knew she had this one in the bag. Sora was a sucker for oral pleasure. If she just hummed a little bit, vibrating his genitals, he would cum within moments. But she wanted to see what he’d do to her to try to make her orgasm. So, she teased him, licking the sensitive underside and kissing this head gently.

Sora knew she was playing with him. He also knew she was going to win this round (though he was certain he would be able to win the other two). Even so, he wanted to please and pleasure his wife. He wrapped his lips around her clit, applying pressure with his lips and teeth and flicking her pearl hard with his tongue. She moaned loudly and he pushed in two fingers, stretching and stroking her insides. This would help her get ready for the second round.

Kairi smiled. Sora was doing all the usual motions, teasing and licking and kissing her. He knew he wasn’t going to win this and Kairi was eager to get to the next round. Toys were her favorite. If she didn’t love Sora so much, she would have happily married her favorite vibrating egg. And dildos—even better. So, she took Sora deep into her throat, pumping her head up and down on his shaft, lavishing attention with her tongue. She hummed the theme for Jingle Bells, the vibrations quickly dragging her lover over the edge.

Sora spilled into her mouth, orgasming hard with a groan of her name. 

Kairi sat back, swallowing and wiping her lips on the back of her hand. “I win round one.”

He gasped in pleasure. “I knew you would.”

She smirked and leaned down to kiss him. “Then you must feel pretty confident about the second round.”

He kissed her in return. “Oh, I am. I actually bought you a present.”

She couldn’t help it. She grinned and said, “Goody.”

…

After that, they took a break for a while, showering together with lots of love and kisses. (Sora needed half an hour and a glass of juice before he could get it up again anyway.) They didn’t have sex though. They just teased and touched and caressed and kissed. They snuggled against naked skin, embracing tightly. Lovingly, Kairi washed Sora’s back and shoulders and chest as if she would never get to touch him again. He washed her hair with the same tenderness, massaging her scalp.

“I love you,” he whispered into the back of her neck. 

“And I, you,” she murmured, kissing the ring on his finger.

They got out of the shower, toweled off together in a large beach towel with even more kisses and touches, and made their way naked to the bedroom, holding hands. They were frenzied, eager, desperate. In Kairi’s case, she was excited. She wanted to know what Sora had bought for her—what new delicious toy there was to play with. She was soaked just with the thought of what would be waiting for her. Sora was beginning to grow erect as well, smiling and proud of himself.

“Well?” she asked.

He shook his head, shushing her. Then, he hesitated. “This will be nearly impossible if we’re both doing this at the same time,” he murmured.

Kairi hugged him from the side. “Okay, so… why don’t we time ourselves? Whoever has the shortest time will be the winner.”

He nodded. “That sounds good.”

“So who goes first?” she asked, her voice edged with excitement.

“Well, you can go first and then surrender,” he teased.

She pushed him on the bed, kissing him. “You just signed up to go first, bucko.”

He grinned, laying back on the bed at her mercy.

Kairi sashayed across the bedroom, bending over and giving Sora a fantastic view of her ass. She took the Tupperware box from the bottom of the closet and set it on the bed, popping the lid off. Inside were all their accumulated toys, vibrators, butt plugs, and lubes. Humming to herself, she flounced downstairs and collected a stopwatch that they used to time their workouts and then returned to the bedroom where Sora was waiting. He grinned at her when she entered, her breasts heaving eagerly.

“Ready?” she whispered, leaning low over his erection.

He nodded, took the stopwatch, and started it. “Go.”

She descended on him immediately, but not with her mouth as she usually would have. This was a competition of toys, after all. Instead, she took a vibrating pocket pussy from the box, filled it with cool lube, and pushed it down over Sora’s erection. He groaned, hips bucking helplessly, but goose bumps broke out all over his body from the chill of the lube. Kairi turned the vibration on high, watching as Sora helplessly writhed on the bed. 

Then, from the box, she took out a small curved butt plug and squeezed some lube onto her fingers. Letting the pocket pussy go to town on Sora’s erection, she turned her attention to his other sex organ—the prostate. With lube-slick fingers, she began to stroke and tease his asshole, pressing on it gently with the pad of her finger until he got used to the sensation. She pushed her finger inside, curving it to press on his prostate.

He yelped helplessly, hips bucking as the pocket pussy vibrated. She added a second finger, stretching him gently, curving both fingers to tease his prostate. The pleasure wracked and tormented him. When he was loose enough and nearly begging, she gingerly pushed the butt plug into his body. It pressed firmly on his prostate, hard and constant. The pocket pussy vibrated hard and long around his engorged member, sending the sensations into his prostate.

Kairi just had to set back and watch the toys play her lover’s body like a fine instrument.

Within three minutes, his a powerful orgasm rocked him. All total—five minutes, thirty-four seconds.

“Well,” Kairi remarked.

Sora panted, looking at the stopwatch. Then, he grinned, “I can do better.”

She couldn’t help but smile eagerly. 

Sora ducked into the bathroom to clean up and came back with a small bag and a silk blindfold. Sensations were better when you didn’t know what was coming and Kairi liked to be blindfolded. She liked to be surprised. “Hand me your favorite dildo,” he said to Kairi. “And then lay down.”

She selected her favorite toy—a fat purple vibrator with a clitoral stimulator—and handed it to Sora, smiling cheekily because it was bigger than he was.

“Har har,” he remarked and then folded the silk blindfold over her eyes. Gently, he pushed her back on the bed, spreading her legs. 

She moaned and he hadn’t even touched her yet. This was going to be easy, too easy. And he still had the new toy. It was a penis sleeve made of soft silicone ridged with bumps, soft spikes, mountains, branches, and all other sorts of strange textures. It was meant to be worn over a penis, but putting it on Kairi’s favorite vibrator would just be the icing on the cake. 

“Ready?” he teased.

“Go,” she panted softly.

Sora started the stopwatch.

She was so soaking wet that it was very easy to push her favorite fat dildo inside her. She cried out, moaning, and her back arched off the bed. Her breasts quivered, nipples reaching towards the ceiling. Sora guided the rabbit ears of the dildo to her clit and turned on the vibration. He usually would have played with her, starting out on the lowest setting, but tonight he went straight to high. She screamed out his name and he pulled the dildo out a little and thrust it back into her. All the bumps and spikes and tendrils rubbed and scraped at her walls until she practically melted.

“W-what is this?” she panted.

“A penis sleeve,” he told her and thrust deep. (1)

She moaned loudly, helplessly. 

Sora set a fast pace, pushing deeply into her. She panted, her breath exploding from her lungs with each thrust. She fisted her hands in the sheets, squirming beneath him and moaning wildly. Good thing the neighbors had a good distance between the houses along with a hedge wall or else Sora was certain they would have heard Kairi moaning. He grinned to himself. She was such a whore for vibrations and toys. She was always eager to try something new, too.

Within a few more minutes, Kairi’s orgasm rocked her.

Sora picked up the stopwatch—four minutes and six seconds.

He grinned. “I win,” he said softly.

Kairi only panted.

…

They were tied—one to one with only one round remaining. 

Again, they bathed together, washing off the sweat. Then, they took a short nap nestled together in bed. They were both tired, it was a stressful having to consider hurting the person you loved and sex was just exhausting. Kairi kissed Sora’s lips gently while he slept. He smiled, moaning softly in bliss. God, she loved this man. 

Nothing would ever separate them.

They slept for a few more hours, snuggled together. Then, at around three in the morning, Sora’s phone rang. He talked for a moment and promised someone that he’d get hot on it. Then, he turned to Kairi, eyes both mysterious and eager. He pressed a kiss to Kairi’s lips and asked if she was ready for the final round.

She was.

…

In darkness, splattered with moonlight and kisses, they tangled in the sheets. They were all naked limbs and soft kisses, soft words and embraces. Since there was no time constraints or need to hurry, they made love as if they were never going to touch each other again. Sora slipped inside her, filling her to the brim. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t as big or as thick as her favorite toy. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t ridged or bumped like the penis sleeve. He was Sora and she loved him. 

That love was the best aphrodisiac in the world.

He moved inside her slowly and gently, his tempo rising as she clung to him tighter and tighter. Her arms around his naked back, her lips pressing hot and eager at his throat. She moaned against the shell of his ear, lifting her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. He groaned, kissing her lips, tongue darting out to dance with hers. She wrapped her legs around his narrow hips, threw her head back, and moaned loudly. He reached down between their bodies and teased her clit.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“And I, you,” he returned.

Then, there were no more words between them. They rocked the bed, rocked each other’s world, and rocked against each other. Sora’s pace became erratic as time went on, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. Kairi clutched his ass like she was holding onto a tree in a hurricane, gripping him desperately and tightly. A warm coil was building in her lower belly, heat spreading through her like fire. He kissed her passionately. Then, his third orgasm of the night rocked him.

He gasped her name and collapsed beside his wife.

Kairi rolled over and snuggled into him.

“Well,” he panted. “I think… I win.”

“Why would you think that?” she asked.

“How many orgasms did you have?” he teased her. 

“One,” she said, straight-faced. 

“What?” he gasped. “But-but-but—”

“I won the first round, you won the second, and I won the third.”

“But-but-but—”

Kairi kissed his cheek. “Not very many women are capable of multiple orgasms,” she said. “And I’m one of them.”

Sora stared at her.

“I am the North’s best spy,” she said cheekily.

His mouth fell open in surprise. He had lost to his wife and he was probably going to lose his job for betraying the South’s secrets, but at least he hadn’t lost his wife. For that at least, he was grateful. After all, he loved her more than anything—than his job or his own life. “Alright,” he said with a soft sigh. “I’ll tell you everything the South wants to know…”

She grinned.

X X X

(1) Penis sleeves do exist. Don’t you love me? I mentally-scar myself all in the sake of keeping my one-shots realistic, just for my lovely readers. I hope you all appreciate it!

So review!


	27. Games for Drunks

For kairi09 and Ken7700. 

(Sorry if you guys were expecting individual chapters, but the strip poker one wasn’t enough for a full plotline and I could have made Seven Minutes in Heaven into a full length one, but they just went well together because they’re both games. This also gets two requests out of my inbox—yay!)

Summary: Strip Poker gets a little out of hand and turns into Seven Minutes in Heaven.

X X X

This was the problem with giving teenagers not only free-run of the weekend beach house, but also giving them a case of beer and simply telling them to behave themselves. Honestly, who were their parents kidding? Or maybe they just trusted their kids. Either way, it was stupid because hormonal teenagers were not to be trusted. Especially when Vanitas—the instigator—was present. Kairi would blame everything that happened on Vanitas, the instigator, but it was probably just as much her fault as their parents and his.

Anyway, that wasn’t quite the point.

Everything started out perfectly fine, perfectly fun, and perfectly perfect. Sora’s parents owned a beach house on the coast and agreed to let their son and a few of his friends spend the weekend there after graduation. Since Sora was eighteen (and so were his friends) they also agreed on buying him a single case of beer provided he put everyone’s car keys into a box and didn’t let anyone drive. It was the perfect getaway—the beach, the sand, the surf, two days alone in the magnificent beach house. Everyone was excited.

And that’s where this story begins…

Vanitas took a sip of his beer, belched obnoxiously, and grinned at his friends. “Beat that guys!” he challenged.

Kairi, who was beginning to wish she wasn’t the only girl at this party, made a disgusted face. “Alright, you idiots, this is not a good game.”

“It’s a great game, Kairi,” Riku said, belching even louder and longer than Vanitas had. “Phew,” he said afterwards, waving his hand in front of his face. “I know I did not eat that.”

Kairi rolled her eyes and turned to Sora. “Can we please call some other girls? This is disgusting.”

Sora was a sucker for Kairi and everybody knew it. He had had a crush on her for years, ever since freshman year of high school, and he would do anything she asked if she just gave him a little smile. He took out his phone and scrolled through some numbers. “I bet Xion and Namine can make it. I’ll give them a call,” he offered.

Vanitas made a whipping motion at Sora.

Kairi slid him a glare.

Riku simply rolled his eyes, took a sip of beer, and belched again to distract Vanitas before Kairi punched his teeth down his throat. 

Sora returned to the room a few minutes later and sat down beside Kairi again. “Xion will be here in two minutes, Namine in about ten,” he told Kairi. 

She smiled at him. “That’s wonderful,” she said. “Thank you, Sora.” Then, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and he blushed twenty shades of red.

Vanitas wolf-whistled and cat-called.

Kairi slid him a glare.

Innocently, he looked away, sipping his beer and rocking the world with another loud belch. 

From the doorway, Xion’s voice rang out. “Ugh, you are so disgusting and pathetic.”

Kairi turned eagerly to her friend. “Xion—” she began.

“This is how you do it,” Xion said cheekily, snatched Riku’s beer, took a long drink, bent down in Vanitas’s face, and—

“Xion!” Kairi shouted. “Don’t you dare!”

The blue-eyed girl grinned. “Come on, let me humiliate him.”

Kairi shook her head firmly. “I wanted you here to stop behavior like that, not instigate it.”

Xion rolled her shoulders, lifted her hand to her mouth, and burped daintily. “Sorry boys,” she said. “Boss’s orders.” Then, she came to sit on Kairi’s other side, smiling broadly. “So, Kairi, the only bean in this pot of weenies. What made you decide to share?”

Kairi rolled her eyes. “They’re disgusting.”

There was a soft knock on the door. Sora called out, “Come in!”

Namine entered, looking like an angel in her white tank top and jeans, pale hair glowing in the moonlight. Instantly, Vanitas swooned—she was a beautiful creature. “Hi everyone,” she said sweetly. “I brought a deck of cards and some tacos.”

“Yum,” Kairi said. 

With the Namine and Xion there to even out the ranks, the party soon turned from a disgusting belching game to a sensible drinking circle. Long after that, after everyone was sufficiently hammered, Vanitas the instigator picked up Namine’s deck of cards and shuffled it in a flourish. 

Everyone oohed and aahed. 

“Strip poker, anyone?” Vanitas asked.

And they were so plowed that they all agreed, giggling. Vanitas dealt out the cards and set the rules—whoever had the worst hand of cards had to take off a piece of clothing and no, socks didn’t count so everyone may as well just take them off now. He watched Namine as she peeled off her socks, revealing cutely painted toenails. Xion and Kairi were giggling so hard that they had to help each other. Oh yes, this was going to be plenty of fun.

Half an hour later, the game was in its final stages of disaster! Xion was down to her panties, legs hugged against her naked breasts. Kairi was left in her panties, bra, and t-shirt which she was desperately holding down over her naked thighs. Namine was reclined on her hands, smiling softly—she hadn’t lost a single article of clothing yet. Across from Namine, Vanitas was in his boxers and t-shirt. Sora and Riku were both even with Xion, down to their boxers though considerably less bothered by that than Xion was.

“Alright,” Vanitas said and spread out his hand. “I’ve got a pair.”

“I’d be concerned if you didn’t,” Sora said, slurring.

“We’ll find out soon enough,” Riku said and showed his cards. “Straight!”

“I should hope so!” Xion snorted out.

Riku slid her a glare. “And what do you have, Miss Panties?”

Xion flushed and tried to glare at him. “S-shut up!”

“She’s got nothing,” Kairi giggled.

“Hey!” Xion protested.

With much giggling, snorting, and arguing, the six friends spread out their hands. Once again, Namine had the highest hand—a royal flush or hearts. She must have been a beloved child of the gods, her luck with this game was almost uncanny. Either that or she was cheating, but that was unlikely. All eyes turned to Xion. As Kairi had said earlier, Xion had nothing which meant—

“No more panties!” Vanitas crowed.

Xion looked like she was going to die.

Riku and Vanitas began to chant. “No more panties! No more panties!” They hooted and laughed.

Sora looked away, blushing.

Suddenly, her soft voice nonetheless breaking through the chatter, Namine said, “Let’s play Seven Minutes in Heaven.” It proved she was just as much the instigator that Vanitas was—they would probably be a good match.

For a full seven minutes, silence reigned over the room. Eyes sought out eyes across the room, thin small smile reaching out. It was like picking a partner to work with at school. Then, without much warning, Namine got up, pulled all the coats out of the hall closet, flipped on the small light inside the closet, and gave Vanitas a crooked little finger wave. The guy practically tripped over himself in his hurry to join her at the closet. Then, the door closed.

For seven minutes—or maybe it was more since time passes differently for drunks—Xion, with one arm folded over her naked breasts, went to the closet and pulled it open. Vanitas looked completely bedraggled and besotted, but Namine simply smoothed her pale blonde hair and stepped out, smirking. As it turned out, Namine was smoother and more confident drunk than she ever would be sober. She sauntered back to her seat beside Kairi, whispered something in her friend’s ear that made her blush, and then reclined on her hands contentedly. 

Blushing, Kairi stood up and gently took Sora’s hands, tugging him to his feet. Sora seemed like he wanted to protest, but he was blushing the color of cherries. It was clear his gentleman patient nature was at war with how much he liked her and wanted her. And the alcohol made him loose and happy, easy. He followed Kairi willingly to the closet and closed the door behind them loudly, almost banging it shut. Silence reigned, broken by soft whispers.

Drunken, in the dark secret confines of a closet, the world was like a dream. Maybe that was why Kairi did what she did—besides, Namine had become more the instigator than Vanitas was. Though without Vanitas starting the Strip Poker game, they never would have played Seven Minutes in Heaven. Now, Sora was clad in only his boxers and Kairi wore only her panties, bra, and t-shirt. There was a little too much bare skin, a little too much alcohol, and a little too many teenaged hormones.

Kairi threw her arms around Sora’s neck, pulling him close, and kissed him without warning. Another time, he may have protested, but he eagerly wanted her. He gripped her ass, pulling her tight and close. His erection pressed against her lower belly, and she moaned softly. She lifted her leg, tucking it over his hip, and pulling him closer. His erection bumped her nearly-naked core. Swiftly, she pawed at his boxers, yanking them down. Sora pulled her t-shirt over her head and then her bra.

In only her panties, she pressed flush against him. Sora’s naked body was like silk, like satin, like velvet. Kairi ran her hands down his sides, cupping his hips and then his ass. Moaning softly, he lifted her up so that her legs went around his hips. He rubbed her snatch through her panties and a squelching sound reached his ears—she was so soaking wet. She moaned loudly, her mouth gasping open, and she kissed him deeply with passion.

Sora nudged aside the crotch of her panties, his erection pushing up against her like the head of a fern. She arched her back, nails raking his shoulders, and he kissed and licked her bared throat. Then, with a single hard thrust, he sheathed himself inside her. She cried out, her hot muscles clenching around him tightly. He nearly came on the spot, but managed to resist by biting gently on Kairi’s naked shoulder, sucking hard until a hickey formed. 

She moaned, angling her head back farther. She shifted and rocked her hips, gasping. Sora lifted her a little higher, supporting her weight with his hands cupped under her ass. Then, he began to slam into her, each hard thrust driving the breath from her lungs. She dug her heels into him, her nails raking his shoulders, and she moaned even louder. Sora thrust, grunting, filling her until there was nothing left. Then, suddenly, he spilled inside her—hot seed dripping down her thighs.

Together, they slid to the bottom of the dimly-lit closet. Panting, Sora cradled Kairi in his lap, softening inside her as his semen dripped from her core. She slumped against his chest, breathing hard and hot against the side of his throat. She lifted her chin and kissed him deeply, her tongue darting out to dance and tangle with his. They each tasted of alcohol, of tacos, of love and passion. She sighed in bliss, nestling sleepily against Sora. He wrapped his arms around her, opened his mouth to whisper his feelings, and—

Xion opened the door, arm over her breasts.

Vanitas whistled and cat-called.

“Damn,” Riku said.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?

Review!


	28. Bent

For Monicmaker.

Summary: Sora has some concerns about his, ahem, and heads off to the doctor.

X X X

At twenty-six, Sora was still a virgin, but it wasn’t for the reason anyone would think. He didn’t still live with his parents. In fact, he had such a high-paying job that he didn’t even live in an apartment. He had a nice house in an up-scale neighborhood with a gardener and maid that came by once a week. He didn’t drink in excess, gamble, or do drugs. He was a nice young man. He had even had girls throwing themselves at him for years, but he just…

He was worried about his penis. Ever since high school heard the other guys talking about their dicks in the locker room, he had been concerned with himself, but had never quite gotten up the courage to ask anyone about his particular problem. He didn’t want anyone to see his penis either and that was why he was still a virgin. He was too worried about its strange… condition…

But now, there was a beautiful young woman who he had been seeing regularly and he wanted to take that next step like he had never wanted anything in his life. But, before he let her touch him, he wanted to be certain about his… problem. So, he had made himself an appointment and was going to the doctor to see if anything could be done.

He was sitting nervously on the bench in the urologist’s office, wearing a paper gown with his clothes folded up on a nearby chair. He was already nervous about talking to anyone about this when suddenly, the girl he had been dating walked into the room wearing a white lab coat with her cranberry tresses scraped up into a bun.

“Alright, Mr. Skye—Sora?” She grinned, staring at him. “Who’d have guessed I’d see you at work?”

He stared at her, stunned. This was a nightmare, right? This had to be a nightmare!

She pulled up a chair and sat down in front of him, still smiling. She was so beautiful, so stunning, and she smelled so good. Already, Sora could feel the awakening in his genitals, his member growing engorged with blood and therefore becoming strange. 

He stood up sharply. “I… I have to go!”

Kairi grasped his hand. “Wait a second. It’s alright. Just because we know each other,” she smiled, “I am a doctor. What’s the problem down there, Sora?”

“It’s… it’s… I don’t feel comfortable telling you,” he tried to explain.

Her eyes narrowed. “Were you cheating on me and caught an STD?”

“No,” he squeezed her fingers, “I would never—”

“Then just talk to me,” she said. “I am a doctor.” She rose onto her toes and pecked him on the lips gently. Her lips were so soft, so warm, and the scent of her perfume surrounded Sora. Immediately, all the blood rushed to his groin and the paper gown was not adequate protection. “So, Sora…?” she whispered against his lips, rubbing against his obvious erection. “What’s the problem? Or did you come in just to see if I’d do it with you at work?”

He swallowed, trying not to thrust helplessly against her. It felt so good and he had never felt like this before.

“Because,” she purred. “I will.”

His mouth ran dry.

Then, she pushed him back onto the examination table and straddled his hips, his erection bumping against her core through her clothes. She ground against him, kissing him deeply and passionately. He cupped her breasts, cupped her ass, cupped her hot soaking twitching sex. He thought her body was going to melt because it was so hot.

“Let me examine you,” she purred. Her hands slid under his gown and gripped his member.

Sora’s heart stopped.

The moment she touched him, so did Kairi’s. “What the…?” Quickly, she pulled up the gown, put a foot of space between them, and looked down at his junk. “What is…? What is that?” she choked out, staring, her eyes wide. She had worked with penises and prostates for a few years now and never had she seen anything quite like… this.

Sora’s dick was… bent…

It was of average size and looked completely normal color- and shape-wise, but it was curved drastically to the left. Not just curved either. It was fully and completely bent almost at a ninety degree angle. Kairi stared at it, stunned, shocked… awed. If she were to have sex with Sora, where would his bent penis stimulate her? Where would he rub inside her? How would it fit inside her? How would he stretch and fill her? What would it feel like?

She had a feeling it would be unbelievably good. Heat and moisture rushed to her crotch, soaking her panties.

Sora just stared at her, holding his breath, waiting to see what she’d do.

“This is…?”

“It’s been like this since I was a child,” he whispered.

She gently grasped his penis, rubbing it in her hands, stroking him. She tried to bend the shaft into normal position, but couldn’t. It was completely crooked, bent. He shuddered, shivered, in her hands. It felt so good, like heaven on earth. Then, wordlessly, she pulled her panties off from beneath her skirt and straddled him again. The side of his cock rubbed against her soaking core. Her head tilted back, loose strands of hair cascading down her shoulders, and moaned loudly.

Not without some difficulty, Kairi guided the head of Sora’s cock to her entrance and lowered herself down on him. She gasped, her cry louder than Sora’s moan. His bent shaft was spreading her pussy apart, opening her core like a flower, stretching her and allowing a breath of cold air to enter inside her. She had never felt something so strange, so good, so deep inside her. The angle, the crooked shaft, was amazingly strange and delicious.

She lifted herself up and slid back down, impaling herself over and over. Sora threw his head back, feeling as if his body was going to come apart at the seams. She was so hot and wet inside, clenching around him, gasping and moaning. She felt so good and he was just a virgin. There was no way he could have lasted long enough to bring Kairi to her orgasm. She was rocking against him, her hot tongue in his mouth, her fingers tangled in his hair.

His seed spilled inside her suddenly.

She continued to buck and ride him, but he was already softening. With a disappointed groan, Kairi stilled her movement and focused on kissing him. He had felt so could. She wondered what it would b like once he had stamina and more time to please her. It would be like a dream, like a fantasy, like a porno flick. She would moan like an animal and he would take her like a beast from all angles. After a long moment, Sora’s hands clutching her waist, they separated.

“I think you need a follow-up appointment,” she said. “How about… my place at eight?”

Sora smiled, kissing her gently. “I’ll bring wine.”

“Wonderful.”

X X X

Well, this was a rather short and shallow smut-tastic lemon. Oh well, they can’t all have epic plotlines.

Questions, comments, concerns?

And… ATTENTION! I am NOT accepting ANY MORE THREESOME REQUESTS until FURTHER NOTICE! If you send me one, I will DELETE IT and STRANGLE YOU! (I don’t understand why everyone wants threesomes anyway… They’re dumb to write…)


	29. Namine's and Kairi's Fantasy

For the ultimadum and KHfan2010.

Summary: Twin sisters share their lover.

X X X

Neither was certain when the desire to have a threesome together first began. Maybe it was when they were freshmen in high school and heard students fantasizing about it, girls and guys alike. Maybe it was sophomore year when they heard that twins were the most coveted for threesomes. Maybe it was junior year when they discovered that, being twin sisters and also beautiful cheerleaders, they could very easily make a threesome happen. Either way, their senior year, they decided to make it a reality for themselves, for each other.

So… they chose a boy. 

Sora was a senior in Kairi’s English class and Namine’s art class. He was a real sweetheart and beautiful with big bright blue eyes and thick lustrous chocolate hair. Kairi also had it on good authority that he was a very caring lover. So, the twins decided to rock his world. On Friday night (since Namine and Kairi’s parents would be out of town over the weekend and the house would be empty), Kairi—who had recently started dating Sora—decided to run the idea by him. Namine—who had not been dating him and was deliciously single—waited in her room with baited breath.

Kairi and Sora talked.

Namine waited until Sora had left before flitting into her sister’s room in her white silk pajamas. Conversely, Kairi was wearing black silk. When compared side by side, many people wouldn’t believe they were sisters—nonetheless twin sisters at that—but they were. And they were even closer than sisters, closer even than simple twins. They couldn’t have been closer, more trusting of each other, than if they had shared one body. They were willing to share what most girls weren’t—sex and love.

“Well?” Namine asked, sitting down on the bed beside Kairi.

Kairi lifted her twilight-colored eyes, smiling cheekily.

“Well?” Namine asked again, eagerly.

Kairi giggled.

Namine grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. “Well, did he go for it?”

Kairi giggled again, lifting a hand to her sister’s face.

Namine began to giggle as well. “Come on, Kairi. Tell me!”

Kairi leaned in, her lips just brushing Namine’s. “Tomorrow morning we’re going to have to go shopping…”

A pleasant shiver ran through Namine’s body. Her sister’s lips were so close. “For what?”

Kairi pressed her lips to Namine’s, threading her fingers through her sister’s pale blonde tresses and pulling her head back at an angle that allowed her to deepen the kiss. Her tongue delved in, tasting her sister’s bubblegum toothpaste. Namine’s mouth responded immediately, her arms wrapping around Kairi’s shoulders. A small moan escaped Kairi as she kissed her sister deeper and harder, tongue tangling and dancing together. Then, finally, they pulled apart, each panting.

Kairi whispered to Namine, “New sexy lingerie.”

“Yes!” Namine cheered. Then, she flung her arms around Kairi and the two flopped down on the bed in a giggling girly mess.

…

Sora was excited and a little nervous. Kairi and Namine were so close, so comfortable with each other, that they had probably practiced and experimented with each other. Not that his little threads of nervousness did anything to stop the flow of blood to his groin, but he had allowed even that to be helped along. He had snuck one of his father’s boner pills to keep his performance at peak. Who knew when he’d ever get the chance for another threesome and he didn’t want to disappoint either girl.

Especially Kairi, who was as beautiful and darkly sensual as Odile from Swan Lake.

Or especially Namine, who was as stunning as an angel and just as fair as Odette from the same ballet. 

So, on Saturday night, bringing his boner and a box of his mother’s wine, he arrived at Namine and Kairi’s house. He parked his car, got out into the night, beeped it locked, and walked up to the door with some difficulty. His erection was sensitive and had, growing painful, but his skin quivered with eager excited goose bumps. A threesome with twin sisters—this would be a night to remember, a prefect dream, a wondrous fantasy. Sora was excited and eager, his hands shaking happily as he rang their doorbell. 

Inside, there was movement and his every desire answered the door.

…

Kairi was every bit the seductress with her long ruby hair tumbling in glossy waves around her shoulders. Her beautiful sexy body was hidden in the folds of a thin silken black robe, but he knew she was wearing something amazing beneath since he was given a little peak where the robe slipped down over her shoulder. The pale porcelain skin there was beautiful and shining and he saw a lacy strap of something. Her blue eyes looked like jewels, glowing with reckless want and abandon.

Namine was standing in a cone of light just behind her twin sister, looking every bit like the angel to contrast Kairi’s sexual demon. Her lustrous blonde hair tumbled down back, hanging over her breasts. She was wrapped in a white silk robe, the belt firmly fastened, but the fabric was so sheer, so translucent, that he could see more of her form than he could of Kairi’s. From what Sora could make out through the thin silken barrier, she was wearing something equally lacy and sexy.

Both girls smiled at him.

Sora suddenly had absolutely no need of Viagra. 

…

Kairi took Sora by the hand, pulling the neck of her robe open, and led him upstairs. Namine pressed against his back as they walked, her pale white hands trailing down his chest. Sora shuddered and so much blood rushed into his groin that he didn’t have any left to move his legs. He nearly stumbled, but was too eager to get to the bedroom with these two girls. If he had been merely a head and spine and a dick, he’d had crawled his way down that hallway just for this one moment.

Kairi had a queen-sized bed, still unmade from that morning. Somehow, Sora had expected there to be roses and candlelight and soft music in the room. He had expected this moment to be like a fantasy (not for him but for the girls’ comfort), but Kairi and Namine had each spent too much time fantasizing over this. 

It was time to make the dream a reality.

Kairi pushed him down on the bed, Namine coming up at her elbow. Swiftly the two girls relieved him of his shoes, shirt, jeans, and boxers. Naked, he sat on Kairi’s bed, waiting to see what she would do. Grinning, sultry, she took a step back and slid the shoulder of her robe down farther to expose the tops of her breasts. Lower and lower, she inched the jet-black silken fabric. Suddenly, there were white bird-like hands cupping her breasts from behind. Swirling like ballerinas, Kairi and Namine exchanged places.

With equal sex appeal and teasing, Namine slithered the top of her robe open, revealing the sexy lingerie she wore beneath. The bra was made to look like bird’s wings cupping across her breasts, trimmed with stunning ruffles, with the bird’s tail flowing down her flat belly to cover her slit. Beneath the lace of the bird’s long tail, she appeared to be wearing crotchless panties that also looked beautiful and gracefully birdlike. Sensual, she ran her hands over her breasts, smiling at him.

Kairi flawlessly slipped in front of her sister, letting her black robe drop and turning slowly for Sora’s pleasure. Her lingerie was much less modest than Namine’s, but not nearly as sexy. There was something beautiful in leaving a little to the imagination. She was wearing a lacy black bra, translucent to reveal her nipples. Her stomach was completely bare and she was wearing a thong, which showed even more. Even so, Sora’s mouth went dry as he gazed at both girls.

The twins turned to face each other, hands roaming each other’s bodies. They were putting on a show, just for Sora. They kissed and touched each other, moaned softly and loudly, whimpered and cooed each other’s names. When Kairi suddenly spanked Namine’s ass, it startled Sora. He had been so busy staring at them that he had practically forgotten he wasn’t watching beautiful porn. 

Kairi smirked at him, pleased by his reaction, and snaked her tongue into Namine’s mouth. Her hot tongue trailed down Namine’s throat, down her breasts, down her belly, and finally reached her destination. Namine threw her head back, moaning softly and threading her fingers through her sister’s hair. She lifted her leg onto the bed and Sora realized just how close they were to him. Kairi’s back brushed against his naked groin, her bare skin teasing him. He could even see the shine of Namine’s wet arousal, see her damp hair, see that she was in fact wearing crotchless panties. 

Kairi spread her sister’s slick nether lips and drew a long slow lick through the soaking folds. She pushed on finger in and Sora heard the wet squelch and nearly came on the spot. Namine gripped his hair and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him while her sister ate her out below. Sora could feel Kairi’s head bucking and licking at Namine. Her back brushed his naked dick with each movement.

Then, suddenly, they had stopped. 

He felt hot breath on his dick. Immediately, his eyes, which had closed in bliss, shot open eagerly. Crouched between his legs were two beautiful sisters, each about to take him into their mouths. Kairi grinned up at him, Namine’s expression a little soft, but just as sexy. She looked like she wanted to please, Kairi was just going to deliver pleasure. Suddenly, Kairi took him into her mouth, her teeth and hot tongue scraping the sensitive head. Namine’s tongue swirled around the base and his balls, everywhere her sister’s mouth couldn’t reach.

It wasn’t long before Sora came, his seed splattering on Kairi’s face. Though he opened his mouth to apologize, they two girls only giggled and turned to face each other. If Sora had thought the sight of them both sucking him off was arousing, seeing them licking his seed off each other’s faces was even more so. The girls kissed again, tongues tangling and dancing, sharing and enjoying his seed. His member grew engorged and fat again.

Kairi straddled him, pushing him down on the bed. Namine circled it and climbed up on his other side. For a moment, they both lavished kisses and touches on his naked skin. Then, they reached each other and crawled up each other’s bodies, kissing and licking. They giggled again, moaned, and then turned back to Sora. 

His sensitive dick brushed Kairi’s soaking folds as she ground against him. Namine straddled his face, but took his hand and drew his fingers into her mouth. She licked and sucked them, her wet sex inches from his mouth. He could smell her, he could see every inch of her. She was flushed at her very core both with wanting and embarrassment. He lifted his chin and licked her. Namine let out a hoarse cry, her body jerking, and in that moment, Kairi plunged down on Sora’s dick.

The three of them cried out in unison.

A pause as they panted hard.

Then, they resumed.

Sora freed his fingers from Namine’s hot sucking mouth and brought them to her burning snatch. He delved into her with lips and tongue and fingers, milking the pale and beautiful girl until she was putty in his hands, tasting her, drinking her in, devouring her. Above him, she slumped forward with a wordless cry, her face mashing into Kairi’s breasts. 

Kairi lifted her sister’s chin and kissed her breathlessly.

At the same time Sora fingered Namine, his hips began to lift, meeting Kairi thrust for thrust as she lifted herself up and slammed herself down again. Over and over, she impaled herself on him. He was thick and hard, plowing deep inside her. She yelped and grunted and cried out in pleasure. When Namine slumped into Kairi’s breasts, she knew her sister felt just as good.

The girls kissed passionately. 

Then, Namine came first, Sora second, and Kairi only a screaming instant behind.

Together, the three slumped in a sweaty heap on Kairi’s queen-sized bed. Sora was between them, Namine’s body pressed against his front, Kairi against his back. The girls touched him lightly, languidly, and his skin burned with their touches. It wasn’t long before the Viagra came back into play and his erection hardened once again.

Neither of them seemed displease by this. So, they tried a different position, a different tactic, a different way—again and again and again. When they finished, both girls collapsing in pure and total blissful exhaustion, Sora had decided one thing about threesomes… He was only one man, he needed more stamina, and he wanted nothing more than to do it again.

X X X

THREESOMES are STILL in a state of REJECTION! Do NOT send me any or else I will poke you full of holes with a knitting needle!

Questions, comments, concerns?


	30. Tifa's Competition

For Anzac-A1.

Summary: Kairi and Tifa have a competition over Sora. (Warning: mother-daughter tag team though technically not a threesome.)

X X X

Sora wondered how his life would be different right now if he hadn’t forgotten his car keys on his girlfriend’s dresser. It was late and after a long afternoon of studying (or trying to study which turned into making out) he was ready to go home. But he had forgotten his damn keys on his girlfriend’s damn dresser and now he had to turn back and fetch them. It was a warm night and the windows were open, allowing the conversation inside to spill out. Sora paused with his hand on the knob to enter, frozen as he heard Kairi and her mother, Tifa, begin to argue.

“I can’t believe you aren’t wearing a bra,” Kairi ground out. “What are you trying to do?”

“When your breasts are as big as mine, a bra is painful. I like to take it off in the comfort of my own home,” Tifa explained, her tone teasing.

“Funny how your bra never hurts you unless Sora is around,” Kairi snapped.

“You’ll understand when you’re older,” Tifa said and her voice was the equivalent to a condescending pat on the head. “Now, I need a long shower.”

“Why?” Kairi barked. “To fantasize about my boyfriend? Why can’t you just date men your own age? What about Cloud? He was nice.”

Tifa snorted. “But he wasn’t the settle-down kind. I need a good man.”

“Sora is my boyfriend,” Kairi repeated.

Tifa giggled. “You seem insecure about that. Are you concerned that if I flash him a little tit, he’ll come running to me?”

Kairi sputtered. “N-no!”

“Your face is getting red,” Tifa teased.

“Shut up! Just leave Sora alone!” Kairi shouted, her voice carrying loudly outside.

“Aw, little girl,” Tifa continued. “Some day, when you’re a woman—”

“Just stay away from my boyfriend, Mom!” Kairi growled. “He’s half your age.”

Tifa sniffled. “Half? How cruel!”

Kairi snorted. “Go take your shower, Mom. I need one too. And do me a favor and masturbate to someone you could actually have.”

Tifa giggled. “Are you saying I couldn’t steal Sora from you?”

Kairi was silent.

“Maybe the next time he comes over, we could have a little wager. If you win, I promise to always wear a bra around him.”

“And?” Kairi bit out.

“And I promise to leave him alone. He can be your little boyfriend.”

“Conditions?” Kairi asked.

Tifa was quiet a moment, thinking.

Meanwhile, Sora’s heart and thoughts began to race. Was she really considering this? Going into a competition with her mother over him? His cheeks reddened. Did she really think she needed to fight for him? He was Kairi’s boyfriend after all and he couldn’t see himself being with her mother of all people. But… then again, Tifa was a rather beautiful woman with her thick dark hair and massive breasts. Kairi was pretty, too, but she was just a teenager. Her body was still flat and boyish, only her hair and eyes and face were as stunning as Tifa’s. Maybe he wouldn’t particularly mind banging Kairi’s mom.

“We’ll blow him—hands, mouths, and tits only. Then, he can pick who was better.”

“That isn’t fair!” Kairi shouted. “You know you’re better at that than I am because your breasts are so huge!”

Tifa grinned. “And?”

“You’re stacking the deck! No breasts!” Kairi barked. “Hands and mouth only.”

Tifa blew out a hard sigh. “Fine, fine,” she said. “When’s he coming over next?”

Kairi said, “On Friday night. We have a date.”

“Hmm, have him stay. We’ll do it Friday night.”

“You’re on,” Kairi bit out. Then, she added, “Shake on it.”

“Scouts honor,” Tifa said. “If you win, I’ll leave him alone. If I win, he’s mine.”

“Deal,” Kairi agreed.

There was a moment of silence. Down the block, a dog was barking, a baby was crying, and someone was singing. The wind rustled the leaves of the tree out front. All Sora could really hear was his pounding heart. It throbbed in his chest, each beat pumping blood into his groin until he could hardly stand it. Next Friday…

Suddenly, as if they hadn’t been discussing fighting over a boy moments before, Tifa said, “Well, should we order a pizza for dinner?”

“I was thinking Chinese,” Kairi remarked. 

“That sounds good. I could always go for an eggroll and wonton soup,” Tifa said.

“And order some of those…” Kairi snapped her fingers. “What are they? Those friend things?”

“Fried wontons?” Tifa offered.

Kairi giggled at her own stupidity. “Right, right. Some of those too.”

“Anything else?” Tifa asked. 

“Nah,” Kairi said. 

Their voices faded as they left the living room and went into the kitchen to call out for Chinese food. Sora waited long enough that it wouldn’t seem as if he had overheard them and then rang the doorbell. He told Kairi about his keys, said hello to her mother, and practically fled into the night. When he got home, he quickly rushed to the bathroom—for a very cold and very long shower. Next Friday… He could hardly wait.

…

“Is something wrong?” Kairi asked Sora as they walked to her house Friday night. 

The night was cool and crisp, not a night for leaving windows open or eavesdropping. The sky was vast, making Sora feel small and insecure and like he was about to be crushed beneath the moon as punishment. He hated to admit it, but he had been fantasizing about Kairi’s mom all week. He was looking forward to this competition, even if he was certain he loved Kairi and she would ultimately win his heart. Even so, his dick was growing engorged just thinking about it. 

He tried to focus on Kairi’s words. “Huh?” he asked brilliantly. 

“Your face is really red,” Kairi said. “Are you feeling sick?”

“No, I’m fine,” he said and glanced over at her.

Her face was red too, but steeled with determination. He knew she was thinking about the competition between herself and her mother, too, but probably with very different feelings than he was. She was probably nervous and angry. He was just eager, excited. He swallowed, trying to force out those thoughts, but they just kept coming back.

Finally, they reached Kairi’s house. 

Kairi opened the door, dropping her purse on the floor and calling out, “Mom, I’m home. Sora’s here too.”

Tifa appeared in the threshold of the kitchen. She was braless, wearing a white t-shirt, her nipples clearly visible. If Sora hadn’t been half-expecting her to look like that, he might have burst into flames at the sight of her or had a very comedic nose-bleed. “Hello again, Sora,” she said smoothly, sultry. 

“Mom,” Kairi growled.

“Why don’t you tell him, honey,” Tifa said, her large breasts jiggling as she moved.

Sora stared at them, fixated. 

Kairi grasped Sora by the shoulders, forcing his gaze to meet hers directly. He stared into her eyes, focused, listening, feeling her worry. “Sora,” Kairi began. “You know how my mom is always flirting with you and walking around the house all braless—” she shot Tifa a dirty look “—like she is now.”

Sora nodded slowly, cautiously, trying to keep his eyes on Kairi’s.

“Well, we’re going to have a little contest,” Kairi explained to him. “We’re going to compete over you. If I win, Mom will stop flaunting herself, but if she wins, she can have you.” Here, Kairi looked away, ashamed and her eyes sparkling sadly. 

Sora felt bad for her, but he was still excited.

She swallowed and continued, “We agreed that we’d both blow you using hands and mouths only and at the end you could choose who felt better. We’re going to have to do it on the couch, in sight of the other so we can verify that neither is cheating. Okay?”

Sora nodded. “O… okay.”

Tifa clapped her hands, delighted. “I’ll go first.”

“No!” Kairi barked at her mother. “I’ll go first. He’s my boyfriend.”

Tifa’s eyes slid half-closed. “For however brief a time,” she said. “Enjoy it while I lasts, dear Kairi.”

Kairi flushed. Whether with anger or embarrassment, Sora wasn’t sure.

“Come on, Sora,” she said.

Kairi led him to the couch. Pushing him down and immediately pulling down his pants and boxers to his ankles. Much to her surprise, he was already hard and she smiled a little bit. It didn’t matter how gorgeous her mother was or how big her breasts were, Sora was her boyfriend and he loved her. Comforted by that, Kairi dove into the contest with both hands, literally.

She wrapped both her small warm soft hands around his cock, engulfing him from base to tip and squeezing hard like she knew he liked. Then, she bent over the sensitive head, breathing hotly and teasingly on it. Sora shuddered, groaned, and tangled his hands in her long ruby hair. Kairi’s tongue snaked out and drew a quick lick across his tip, tasting his wet salty precum.

She drew back, blowing on the dampened flesh and prying a moan of pleasure from Sora. His balls quivered beneath her palms. Gently, she cupped his balls, fondling them gently, rolling them around within the sacs of flesh. She always loved playing with his soft squishy warm balls. She ran her tongue down the side of his cock and sucked his balls into her mouth, licking them eagerly.

She kissed her way back up to the head of his cock and engulfed it in her mouth. She swallowed, constricting and sucking his sensitive flesh. She took him deeper and deeper into her mouth, feeling his cock press into the back of her throat. Again, she swallowed, her muscles rippling around his dick. He groaned again, pulling on her hair so that she took him even deeper.

She rubbed and stroked and squeezed the shaft of his cock that she couldn’t take into her mouth. Her free hand toyed with his balls, pinching and rolling them between her fingers. Then, as the icing on the cake, she hummed deep and low in her throat. The hum went right into Sora’s cock like a vibration and he immediately came, shouting her name and panting. 

Kairi glared up at her mother as she swallowed all of Sora’s cum, seeing her boyfriend’s head tipped back in pleasure. When he finished and she had sucked the last dregs of salty semen from his cock, she straightened up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Try to top that,” she growled.

Tifa grinned. “Easy.”

Sora suddenly felt like a stone caught between two crashing waves. 

“How long do you need?” Tifa asked Sora.

He panted a little. “At least half an hour,” he said.

Tifa smiled. “Alright. Have a glass of juice and I’ll rock your world in twenty-nine minutes.”

The half an hour passed slowly and painfully, awkwardly. He sat on the couch with his arm slung around Kairi’s small shoulders while they watched television. Both their eyes were glued on the clock for different reasons. In half an hour, Kairi might be losing her boyfriend. In half an hour, Sora was going to get another amazing blowjob. Finally, the program ended and so did their time. Tifa appeared at the mouth of the living room, smirking at Kairi.

“Sora,” Kairi whispered and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

He stared into her eyes and saw that she was afraid, but he didn’t have anything to say.

Without another word, Kairi stepped away and let her mother take her place.

Tifa crouched between Sora’s legs, pulled his jeans and boxers down and off, and tossed the garments aside. His dick sprang to life immediately, eager and flushed with blood. He was still achingly sensitive from Kairi’s blowjob so whatever Tifa had planned, she would have to do it fast. He wasn’t going to last long regardless, but he was still sure his girlfriend would feel the best. He loved her, after all.

Tifa wasted no time playing like Kairi had. She swallowed him deep within her mouth and began to thrust and swallow around him. Her hands teased and tickled his balls. She made a lot of disgusting sucking and slobbering noises. Her saliva ran down his cock, trickled over his balls and ran between his butt cheeks. Sora was a little grossed out, but it still felt hot and good. 

He panted, tried to resist, but finally tangled his fingers in Tifa’s dark hair, guiding her pace. Suddenly, startlingly, he felt her pressed her fingertip against his asshole and jolted, but she made no move to enter. She just rested her finger there, teasing the rim of his anus. Slowly, Sora relaxed until he forgot her wet finger was there. He focused on her mouth and panted. He was getting close.

Suddenly, Tifa pushed the tip of her finger into him. Her saliva, which was dribbled down to his ass, made the entrance easy, but it still surprised him. He yelped, fisting his hands in her dark hair. Gently, she wriggled her finger, thrusting lightly. Sora squirmed, the pleasure overtaking the small discomfort she was pressing into him.

Her finger slid in all the way, deep, stroking his insides. Her mouth was still hot and gobbling, sucking and licking, her free hand toying with his balls. It was a sensory overload. Then, finally, she curled her finger within him and pressed against that bundle of nerves deep inside him. With a howl, he came, his seed spurting deep and directly into her stomach. 

Tifa licked him clean, suckling and smiling.

The woman and girl gave him a minute to finish riding out his pleasure, to pull himself together, and to get dressed again. Then, they both stood there, staring at him, waiting for his decision. 

Trembling, he remained seated on the couch, thinking, his blue eyes going from one face to the other.

Kairi’s face was so young and pretty. Her red hair was as shiny as rubies, her eyes just as beautiful as his, her lips perfectly flushed and lovely. But her chest was flat, her hips narrow, her legs long but without definition. Her body wasn’t curvy or womanly. She was only a teenager, after all. But she was his girlfriend and he loved her. She had been his first time and he hers. Her technique had improved so much since they had first started. He loved it when she hummed around him.

Tifa’s face was aged. Her breasts were so large and supple though, large enough for Sora to hide between. He couldn’t imagine her tit fuck. Her body was beautiful where her face was not—gorgeous curves and long sleek legs, wide hips and dainty ankles. She was a woman in her full right, but she was Kairi’s mother. She was old. But… her BJ had been so amazing. Never had Kairi dared to so much as think about fingering his prostate and it had felt so good!

Sora looked from one to the other and then whispered, “I’m sorry…”

X X X

When I wrote this, I fully intended for him to choose Tifa at the end, but as I wrote it… eh, I’m not so sure anymore. So I leave it all up to you to decide for yourselves who he picked. He is a boy after all. Did he pick love or just good sex? Oh well…!

Questions, comments, concerns?

THREESOMES are STILL under REJECTION. I’ll tell you when they aren’t. (Look for the big bold ‘Now accepting threesomes again!’ until then… I will strangle you if I get one.)   
And also… this is a one-shot lemon collection for SORA and KAIRI. Not Sora and Namine, not Kairi and Roxas, not Roxas and Namine, not Namine and Kairi—SORA and KAIRI ONLY (with the occasional odd threesome.) Due to the recent influx of non-Sora-and-Kairi requests, I feel the need to repeat this!

Review!


	31. The Too Tight Dress

For wind swordsman.

Summary: Kairi’s pink dress is a little too tight. Hmm? Sex is a good way to burn calories? Well, let’s do it!

X X X

In a few days, Kairi’s mother was getting married. In the past few weeks, Kairi had been extremely stressed out while helping her mother get ready for it. She had spent a lot of time sampling wedding cakes, sitting in cars on the way to shops, eating because she was stressed, and sitting some more. The wedding was on Saturday though and time had run out. Kairi had a lovely pink dress to wear to the wedding and it was time to go back to the shop for her fitting so they dress could be hemmed to the right length, but…

“I just don’t think this train is going to make it up the track,” the seamstress was saying. “Breathe in.”

“I am,” Kairi protested. 

“Breathe in more,” the seamstress said, giving the zipper another hard pull.

“I can’t!” she protested.

The seamstress stepped back. “What a pity. I don’t think you’ll fit. You’ll have to go the next size up and I only have that in eggplant.”

Kairi shuddered. Eggplant! She would sooner show up naked. “How small is it?” she asked the seamstress.

“At least a size.”

“Hem it,” Kairi said firmly.

“But—”

“The wedding is Saturday. I can lose a size by then.”

The seamstress sighed. “You can’t starve yourself. You gain more weight doing that.”

Kairi’s eyes filled. “What am I supposed to do?”

Again, the seamstress sighed. “Having sex is a good way to burn calories.”

Light came into Kairi’s eyes. “Really?”

The woman nodded. 

“I can do that,” Kairi said. “Hem it.”

The woman nodded again, sighing heavily.

So, Kairi’s mother’s wedding was on Saturday and Kairi had to lose a dress size by then or else be cursed to wear the eggplant dress and she’s be damned if she wore the eggplant dress. That meant no more cake, no more cars, getting her ass on the treadmill, and also… that meant Sora. And so, that was how Sora found himself in his current predicament. 

Usually he had trouble with slower empty elevators and no condoms, but this. This was pushing that just a little too far.

Kairi panted Sora’s name, her voice bouncing off the walls, mingling with the boring elevator music.

For once, she wasn’t letting Sora do any of the work. She had him back into the corner, her feet on the small hand-railing, her hands on his shoulders, his dick deep inside her, and she seemed to be impaling herself to the tempo of ‘Happy Birthday.’ She was gasping, sweating, but working hard. She slammed herself down on him again, harder, faster, working Sora’s stamina to the limits.

“Kairi,” he panted. “I can’t…”

“Just a little longer,” she gasped, working harder. 

He pinched her clit, twirled it, and threw off her concentration. She slammed deep down on him and he spilled inside her, no condom. His cum dripped down her legs as she stumbled weakly into the side of the elevator wall. Her skin was covered in a faint sheen of sweat, her breathing was labored, but she looked pleased with herself.

“Was it good?” she asked him, pecking his lips.

“What’s gotten into you?” he asked.

She rolled her shoulders. “Stressed about the wedding.”

“And banging me is helping?” he asked.

She nodded, smiled, and said, “You have no idea.”

And really, he didn’t.

“Well,” he said, tucking his hands into his pockets and watching Kairi pull on her sodden panties. “I’m happy to help however I can.”

She glanced at him. “Really?”

“Really,” he said with a nod and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

If only he had known then exactly what he was getting into. Then maybe he might have changed his mind about speaking those particular words, but it was too late now. Besides, the future events would be a pleasant sort of exhausting torture.

…

Kairi and Sora worked in the same office building. When she met up with him at the water cooler around nine, she gave him a quick kiss and said she needed to speak with him. She practically dragged him down the hall to the women’s restrooms, peeked inside, and then dragged him in. 

“Whoa! Kairi, we’re at work!” he protested, trying to stop her hands from dipping into his pants.

“Then you’ll have to be quiet,” she said sensuously. 

“Kairi—”

But she had already freed his soft member, taken it into her mouth, and began to suck him into hardness. It didn’t take long. He loved her and did consider her the most beautiful woman in the world, even if he had no idea what she was driving at right now. He tried to be the aggressor, to push her up against the bathroom wall, to pull her to him, but she resisted him. Again, she took over. She pushed him down to sit on the toilet, straddled him, and began grinding away.

He must have come too soon for her because she continued to bounce, grind, and thrust even after he began to soften inside her. The moments only made him harder again and she took him a second time. Finally, spent and panting, sheathed in sweat, Kairi slumped against his chest. Sora cradled her in his arms, running his palms down her back. She panted against his throat for a moment. Then, she stood up and straightened her clothing.

She found a run in her stockings and pulled them off, stuffing them into the trash. Then, she turned to Sora and said, “See you at lunch time. Let’s meet in the car.”

And Sora felt a sudden flush of both nervousness and arousal run through his blood. Dear lord, what had gotten into his girlfriend? Besides him that was…

At noon, the sun was high and hot. Sora left the office building to meet Kairi at her car. They would take their lunch hour together and then go back to work. But, at first, he didn’t see her in the parking lot. He took out his phone to make sure she hadn’t called him to change plans—she hadn’t. Then where was she? He leaned on the car, waiting. Suddenly, there was a rap on the window and Sora jumped, whirling around. Sitting in the backseat with a can of whipped cream, naked as the day she was born, was Kairi. 

She grinned at him, sexy, beautiful.

Sora climbed into the back seat, pleased to find the car nice and cool from the air-conditioning. “How long were you waiting?” he asked her.

“Long enough,” she said and sprayed whipped cream on her breasts. “Enjoy your lunch, Sora.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Immediately, he delved into her breasts, pinching and folding her breasts, teasing her nipples, trailing his hot tongue through the mounds of cool cream. Kairi spread the whipped cream lower and lower, painting him a delicious path. Then, he took the can from her and sprayed a generous amount on her luscious folds. From the outside in, he ate her until she was nothing more than a puddle of girly goo. Panting, she threaded her fingers through his hair.

“My turn,” she whispered.

Kairi rolled him onto his back, pushing him down on the seat. He had expected her to do that same with the whipped cream, but she didn’t. (She didn’t dare. She was trying to lose weight after all and whipped cream is not a low calorie food.) She stripped him, freed his member, and impaled herself in one hard thrust. They both groaned, gripping each other tightly as she rode him. Sora tried to meet her thrust for thrust, but she didn’t allow it. 

She wanted the workout. She wanted to be in control. 

And Sora let her because that was the kind of boyfriend he was.

If only he knew the real reason for her ravenous sexual appetite, but he didn’t. Kairi continued to take advantage of him for the rest of the week, fucking him one every surface, in every space they were alone, every chance she got. Sora thought he was going to die, shrivel up from lack of fluids, but Kairi always made it good for him so he couldn’t deny her.

…

It was Saturday. Sora was already in his tux and waiting, looking extremely dashing. Kairi had already helped her mother into her gown, helped her new step-father tie his tie, checked on Sora, and zipped up the bridesmaids. Now, it was her turn.

She looked at the beautiful pink dress woefully, took it off the hanger, and stepped into it. She pulled it up over her breasts, slipping her arms beneath the straps, and reached for the zipper. She breathed in, making herself thinner, and prayed.

Zip.

She opened her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror, awed. Then, just to be sure, she turned around to study her back. Sure enough, the dress was zipped up all the way. It fit like a glove, it was perfect. Kairi beamed, blew her reflection a kiss, and flounced out of the dressing room. 

“You look beautiful,” Sora said, offering her his arm.

She grinned at him. “Thanks to you,” she said.

“Oh?” he asked her.

But she just giggled girlishly and didn’t tell him why.

That dress was so perfect for her, so stunning. He remembered how excited she was when she told him about it. Sora shrugged, studying Kairi’s beautiful thin swaying figure as she walked ahead of him, still giggling madly to some private joke. Girls… weddings made them all go crazy.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?

TRY TO LIMIT REQUESTS unless you’re DYING to see it or going to forget. Every time I post ONE request, THREE new ones come in. Needless to say, I’m never going to get out from under all these so… try to limit yourselves everyone because you’re killing me!

Reviews, please.


	32. Jungle Love

For KingHuffman and (mildly) roxast234.

Summary: Kairi wavers between the virginal jungle-boy Sora and the rich prince Vanitas.

X X X

“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful and fickle girl who was in love with two very different men. She didn’t want to tell either how she felt, uncertain of which she loved more or which loved her more. She wavered so long that she finally died. Meanwhile, the two different men—never having known of her feelings—married other women and lived happily ever after.” (1)

With a snort, Kairi closed the book and turned her gaze outside. 

Her fiancé’s happy kingdom was spread out like a shining picnic blanket beneath her tower window, each part of the city perfectly divided into a small square, like an oyster on a silver platter all for her delight and enjoyment. That was what Vanitas could give her after all. He could make the world her oyster, make the entire kingdom her private dollhouse. 

And yet, Kairi wasn’t happy in her beautiful castle with her beautiful fiancé. 

She was… bored. She had read the leather-bound book of twisted Grimm’s Fairytale four times now and was beginning to feel like she was trapped in one of those perverse tales herself. She wanted something more—some adventure, some life, something! She was bored being trapped within the beautiful castle. It was a fantastic prison, but a prison nonetheless.

Beyond the shining castle, the dark jungle seeped across the land like a poison.

Kairi paced the library which Vanitas had filled with fantastic books, sighing heavily. She lingered at the window, looking out over the beautiful city and the depths of the jungle. Beyond the walls of her pretty cage, the sky was so beautiful and wide and she found that this pretty little bird wanted nothing more than to explore the land and life beyond her sweet gilded cage.

At least, Kairi was no spoiled princess. She knew how to handle herself.

Smiling, she changed from her silk-and-lace palace gown and into a sturdy cotton frock. Around her shoulders, she shrugged into a dark cloak and pulled her thick knee-high boots on over her feet. She glanced at herself in the mirror and made a fierce expression at her reflection. Then, she blew herself a kiss, giggled, and fled the palace.

The jungle stretched before her like an elaborate playground, blooming with beautiful flowers and brightly-colored butterflies. The trees stretched up to the vast blue sky, branches hanging in a low canopy. In the canopy, she thought she saw something pale move and shift. Then, there was a flash of movement along the ground, startling her. She stumbled back, frightened of the jungle. There were parts that were beautiful and others that crawled with thorny briars and hideous spiders. 

Suddenly, she wasn’t sure if this was a good idea after all, but she had come too far to turn back now.

Gathering the loose fabric of her cloak in one hand, she stepped into the shadows of the jungle. Immediately, a humid warmth enveloped her as if she had stepped through an invisible veil. Insects buzzed and whined in an endless song. The air was thick with moisture and perfume of flowers, scented with earth. 

It was very different from the city.

Stretching out her manicured fingertips to touch a large purple and red flower, Kairi wandered through the jungle like a child. She picked blue hibiscus blossoms, wove them into a crown, and perched it on the top of her head. She made her way down the narrow path, enjoying herself, being careful not to catch her cloak on brambles. She hummed and sang to herself as she explored. 

Soon, she lost track of time. 

Before she knew it, darkness had fallen and the jungle became an impenetrable and dangerous place.

Glowing eyes stared at her from the dark underbelly of deep shrubs, crouched in the shadowed hollow of a dead tree, rustled unseen in the canopy and along the ground. All at once, Kairi remember there were probably vicious creatures living in the jungle—jaguars, snakes, spiders—and she hadn’t thought to bring even a dagger to defend herself. She hurried along the path in a state of near-panic, brambles ripping at her exposed face. 

She slipped at the top of a steep hill and crashed down it, screaming. Her white hands flailed in the darkness, grabbing at something, anything for purchase. She grabbed a branch of briars, ripped apart her hand, released it in pain, and kept on sliding. Mud filled her mouth, choking off her screams. Leaves whipped at her face, her hair caught on thorns, her cloak tore, and down and down she continued to slide. Then, there was nothing beneath her but a yawning dark abyss. There wasn’t even any ground below her.

She screamed, loud and shrill. Was this to be the end of her short young life?

There was a flash of paleness, quick movement, and then a hard warmth. Kairi’s body jerked sidelong, pulled from her freefall. She looked up to see who (or what) had saved her, her heart pounding so hard there was no blood left in the life-giving organ. The edges of her vision went fuzzy as she lifted her head. 

All she made out was a familiar and handsome face, but also a strangeness in that face. 

Then, darkness swallowed her up greedily. She wasn’t even aware of the ground suddenly there again or the jungle whipping past. She didn’t even think about whether this savior was an angel or the devil in disguise. She was unconscious and cared about nothing else.

…

When Kairi awoke, she was in a sort of bed. Beneath her, there was a comfortable reed matt with a thick mossy pallet as a mattress. Tucked neatly around her, there was a patchwork blanket of sorts. Everything smelled richly of earth and flowers, of the jungle. On a snarled perch in the corner, there was a dark raven with bright eyes. Kairi jolted, clutching the blanket to her chest, as the bird regarded her. For a long moment, neither Kairi nor the bird moved.

Then, Kairi shifted her weight and the bird let out a horrendous scream. Kairi screamed as well, both their voices echoing in the small cavern. The howling cry seemed to go on and on until Kairi thought her eardrums would burst and the raven looked equally ruffled by her never-ending scream. So, the bird silenced its cry first and Kairi eagerly followed. She panted for her lost breath and then caught movement from the corner of her eyes. She whipped her head around, dizzied by the movement.

Crouched beside the bed, naked, was a beautiful young man. He had his hands folded over his ears, but lowered them now that the screaming had stopped. For a moment, he looked at her curiously and then said in a soft happy voice, “Hi.” 

Kairi breathed out. “Vanitas?” 

He cocked his head. “No. Sora, King of Jungle.” Then, he got up and Kairi hastily turned her head in the other direction. His… thing… was flopping around between his legs and Kairi could immediately see why they had made him King of the Jungle. He moved through the cave with animal grace and lit a fire in the corner. The warm light flooded the cavern and Kairi suddenly saw the differences between his jungle boy and her fiancé, but even in the light they weren’t so apparent.

Vanitas and Sora could have been twins, but also… 

There was no way they could have been twins.

Vanitas was beautiful, but in a dark and forbidden sort of way. He had ink-black hair, darker than night, and bright golden eyes like treasure. Deep in his eyes was always a frightening expression—as if he considered everyone else to be an insect beneath his feet. But Kairi supposed being raised a spoiled and first-born prince would do that to you. 

On the other hand, Sora’s skin was sun-bronzed, his hair a shade of chocolate Kairi had only seen on the richest of cakes, and his eyes were sky-colored and glowed in the dimness of the small cave. Those eyes captivated her. They were so honest, beautiful, and Kairi found herself drowning in them, unable to tear her gaze away from his.

“Um,” she said finally. “Where are we?”

“Sora’s Cave,” he said plainly, moving through the cavern.

She bit her lip, trying not to look at his… thing. It must have been bigger than Vanitas’s. “Well, I need to get back to the palace.”

“No, stay here with Sora,” he said firmly.

Kairi stood up from his bed. “I’m sorry, but I do have to go. I have a fiancé waiting for me.”

“Fiancé?”

“This guy I need to be with,” she tried to explain.

“What male?” he asked, crouching beside her and giving her a spectacular view of what she didn’t want to see.

“I’m getting married, too,” Kairi said.

Sora tilted his head. “Married? Palace?”

Kairi nodded.

He gazed at her a moment and a light went on in the depths of his eyes. “Princess!” He thumped his chest. “Stay with King of Jungle.”

She shook her head. “No, please, I need to get home.”

His face lined with sadness. “Home?”

She nodded.

He did as well. “Home.”

Then, without warning, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her. His strong arm latched onto a thick vine and swung them a long way to a broad tree branch. There, he   
touched down for a moment only to do the same thing again a moment later. Kairi clung to him, desperate. She had expected terror to freeze her, but she felt oddly… safe. She didn’t think this strange naked guy would let her fall. He touched down again and then slid to the ground, still holding her in his arms. He pushed aside a swath of hanging Spanish moss and there was the palace, gleaming like a beacon.

“T-thank you!” Kairi gasped. 

“King of Jungle only here to help!” Sora said.

She waved to him, a gesture he returned with a little confusion.

“Wait!” he shouted suddenly. “What name?”

“Kairi,” she called back.

Then, Kairi turned and ran back to the palace and her safe happy home. Her fiancé (that guy she needed to be with) was waiting for her in the palace, along with everything her heart could possibly desire. Then why did she feel like all she wanted to do was look back at the jungle and Sora.

…

That night, Kairi’s fantasy was a mixed little thing that no princess should dream of.

Neither spoke in her dream. Silently, Vanitas feathered his lips all over her face and throat. At her back, she felt Sora’s rough warm hands and then a hot mouth suckling lightly at the back of her ear. A hot tremor ran though Kairi’s body, scalding her blood and making her heart race. She moaned softly, arching her back and baring her naked breasts to Vanitas’s grasping hands. He gently gripped the warm flesh, his fingers tracing her nipples in a familiar path. From behind, Sora’s hands cupped her as well, pinching her nipple hard enough to make her gasp.

Their hands wove a path down her naked body and their fingers dipped into her core. Vanitas’s fingers were baby-soft, pushing deep into her core. Sora’s were rough and hard, twisting and teasing her clit until she felt like begging. Then, his fingers slipped within her as well, stretching her further. She arched against the two beautiful naked men, shivering in their hot embrace. Mouths traced her neck, suckled her earlobes, but no one kissed her lips. 

She begged out a strange wordless plea. Below, between her legs, their fingers parted her nether lips and cool air kissed her hot soaking snatch. She gasped, moaning loud. Sora’s rough fingers pinched and teased, Vanitas’s soft hands stroked and cupped. Usually, Vanitas was not so caring a lover, but in Kairi’s dreams, she could have anything she wanted. She was lifted upright, sandwiched against a broad chest and her hands tangled within silken hair.

Beneath her, she felt the velvet cock probe at her entrance. It was so hot, throbbing, seeming to beat with its own heartbeat. With a gasp, she opened her eyes and tried to look into the face of her lover. His features were caught in shadow, even his eyes. Kairi leaned back, the cock pressing just inside her tight heat. She moaned, throwing her head back wildly. It was all she could do not to impale herself on the shaft. But first… she wanted to see the face of her lover.

She tried to look again, but the shadows flit across his face. “Please,” she whispered, but the rest of her plea was lost as the hot cock slipped deeper inside her. Somewhere in the darkened abyss of her dream, a light came on. The shadows were chased from her lover’s face and it was—

“Wake up! Princess!”

Kairi jolted awake with a start to face her lady’s maid. With a hard sigh, she slumped back against her pillows and wiped the sweat from her brow. It was only a dream, but she wished it could have lasted just a little longer. Even more so, she was troubled by such a feverish fantasy not being about her fiancé. 

What was she doing dreaming about some naked man she had met in the jungle?

…

Vanitas was sitting at the end of the long marble table with breakfast laid out before him when Kairi entered. He was a beautiful man, but he was so pampered, so cunning, so used to having his own way. He expected Kairi to be simply his wife. He never appreciated it when she so much as spoke out of turn. If Kairi stayed with him, she would forever be a pretty little bird in a gilded cage, in a magnificent prison of her own making. It was then that, suddenly, she made a choice.

…

The jungle was just as beautiful and deadly-looking as it had been the first time Kairi had laid eyes on it. 

This time, she made her way through the jungle in the general direction that she thought Sora’s cave was. After half an hour wandering, she soon realized that she was incredibly lost and that she had no idea where Sora’s home was. She stopped, gathered herself, and shouted, “Sora!” Her voice echoed and bounced along the trees and canopy.

She didn’t have to wait long. 

Before she knew it, naked and beautiful, he dropped down from a vine and landed in front of her. “Kairi!” he said eagerly and threw his arms around her in an entirely human gesture. Where she had once been put off by his nudity, she gratefully ran her hands down his naked back now. He made a sound not unlike a purr deep in his throat. “You came back?” he murmured.

“I missed you,” she murmured.

He nuzzled into her hair. “Yes, Sora, too.”

Not for one moment did Kairi even think about what Vanitas might be thinking right now. His bride-to-be had left without a word, leaving her wedding ring on the nightstand. He had been worse than left at the altar. But even if she cared to think about what she was doing to the man she was supposed to love, she still wouldn’t have cared.

The face she had seen in her dream.

It had been Sora’s.

She realized that now.

…

Time passed with a strange swiftness in the jungle. Things she had spent entire days doing in the palace, like donning a brilliantly beautiful dress, she didn’t have to bother with in the jungle. Like Sora, she spent each day naked, her porcelain pale skin glowing with healthy tan. She had never felt so happy and free in her life. 

The only thing that was completely strange to her was how… sensual Sora was. He was like an animal, clear in his passion and love. He always made movement to kiss her, to touch her, to grind against her, but she hadn’t allowed him to take that final step with her. 

That was the single shred of civility she had left from her time as a princess, as a lady, as someone who had valued her chastity as a trading card for years. She had to consider herself carefully before going to bed with any man, even someone she loved like Sora, but her wavering would end tonight.

…

They lay together, naked, in Sora’s comfortable earthen bed as they did every night, but Kairi reached beneath the patchwork blanket and gripped him, her fingertips dancing over his sensitive head. Sora’s reaction was immediate. He turned towards her, wrapping his arms around her body, and thrust his cock against her naked hip His skin was like velvet, so hot and slightly sticky. He made a soft animal sound deep in his chest, rumbling like a dog’s growl.

She turned to face him, her mouth opening in an eager kiss. Sloppy, they kissed, tongues tangling. Sora was all animal power, raw sensuality, passion, and eager sex drive. It wasn’t long before her had cupped her heated sex and pushed his fingers inside. Kairi clung to him, moaning loudly against the shell of his ear. Her hot breath made him shudder. Making wet sounds, he thrust his fingers hard into her, prying sounds of bliss from her. 

Then, suddenly, he had pulled her onto her hands and knees, one hand on her back to keep her on all fours. She almost protested, wanting to be taken like a lady for their first time together, but Sora growled against her back. His chest rumbled and she relaxed. She didn’t care how it happened anymore. She just wanted to be with him whether it was like a woman, like an animal, or like a jungle princess. She supported her weight, pushing her ass high in the air to give him access.

Eagerly, gratefully, Sora came up behind her and spread her lips with his thumbs. Her soaking moisture dripped on the cavern floor. Like he was diving into a meal, he fastened his lips, tongue, and teeth to her drenched pussy. When she felt his tongue slip inside her, his fingers teasing her clit, she nearly came on the spot. With a sharp cry, she slid down so her chest was pressed tot eh floor with her ass still in the air supported by her knees.

Sora rose onto his knees behind her and she felt the velvet tip of him press at her entrance. She pushed back against him the same moment he pushed forward, slamming deep within her with animal force. Kairi screamed his name and he made a loud guttural noise, fingers digging into her hips, but Kairi was too lost in the pleasure to even feel that slight pain. He began to slam into her from behind, the force making her breasts bounce and jiggle.

She gasped, panting, as he plowed within her. Each thrust struck the mouth of her womb, sending a shockwave of pleasure through her entire body. She was grateful for his grasp on her hips or else she certain she would have folded up like an origami swan. He pushed into her, harder and harder, rutting like a wild animal. When he gripped her breasts hard, squeezing and pinching her nipples, Kairi orgasmed hard. Her scream bounced off the walls of the cave.

Then, she felt Sora spill hot and wet inside her, his seed running down her thighs. Together, they slumped back into the bed together, naked and sweating in the hot jungle air. Kairi snuggled into his bare chest and she didn’t regret for one moment her choice to return to the jungle with Sora. 

Vanitas… he wasn’t for her.

Kairi was a pretty bird in a gilded cage, but she belonged in the jungle. She belonged with freedom, in the open sky.

And that freedom and love both came with Sora.

“And so, the fickle and beautiful princess managed to choose a mate for life and they lived happily ever after. Except, that is, for the one man left behind. He would always wonder what on earth had happened the morning his fiancée just up and left him. The End.”

X X X

(1) This is not an actual Grimm Fairytale. I got this idea from Princess Tutu which has become my latest obsession.

I watched George of the Jungle while I wrote this so it came out kind of humorous.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	33. Maleficent's Trick

For tmp1114. (I’d still like to know what on earth brought this idea into your head.)

Summary: After Maleficent captures Kairi, Sora strikes a deal with the witch to release his love. (I classified this as a MILD threesome because the third person is there, but… read for yourself.)

X X X

Kairi watched helplessly, her fingers gripping the cold iron bars of the cage. She should have been more careful. She should have been paying attention, watching her own back instead of depending on Riku and Sora (or Donald and Goofy) to watch it for her. She had to stop playing the damsel in distress. After her capture at Maleficent’s hands, Sora had—of course—come to her rescue. And now… the young lovers were in a situation somewhere between strange, bad, confusing, and terrible.

Stroking the glistening black feathers of her pet raven, Maleficent chuckled. “Well, Keybearer, how important is the little princess to you?”

He glanced at Kairi, caged cruelly, and his glowing blue eyes said it all. He was going to do it, no matter how strange or disgusting it might have been for him. Silently, Sora began to strip off his armor, revealing more and more sun-kissed flesh. Then, he got down to the bare minimum. All he had left to remove was his pants and to drop his weapon. 

Patiently, smirking, Maleficent waited.

Finally, sucking in a deep breath of air, Sora dropped his Keyblade with a clatter to the cold stone floor of the witch’s lair. Then, he unfastened his belts and let his pants drop, stepping out of them so that they lie with the rest of his clothing and armor in a heap. 

Kairi couldn’t help but stare at Sora’s beautiful body. His muscles and broad shoulders glistened with sweat, his hips were narrow and sharp, his eyes were like gems filled with crystals of emotions. She had never seen a man as beautiful as Sora and she could understand why Maleficent wanted him.

Maleficent stood up, her dark black and green cloak dropping from her shoulders. Kairi wanted to look away—it was like seeing her grandmother naked—and Sora abruptly looked away too, but Maleficent didn’t seem troubled by their reactions. Plainly, she crooked her finger at Sora and used her magic to summon a black and green canopy bed. 

The raven fluttered, puzzled by the sudden appearance of the bed.

“Come here, Keybearer,” Maleficent purred.

Sora dragged his feet, but walked towards her, his member flaccid against his thighs. 

Kairi wished there was something—anything—she could do to help him, but she doubted Maleficent would let her out of this cage until after she had finished having her way with Sora.

Naked, Maleficent lay back against the black and green silken pillows, spreading her legs remarkably wide. She was flexible for an ugly old witch. A moment later, her hands were between her legs, spreading her folds for Sora. “Lick me,” she ordered him. 

Without much choice, Sora knelt at the edge of the bed between her legs. Maleficent was already drenched.

Taking a breath to steel himself, he delved in with tongue, teeth, and lips. If there was one thing he could say about maleficent—she was responsive. As if the old woman was a twittering virgin, she gasped and moaned with each stroke of his tongue. Her hips bucked, arching off the mattress with unrestrained moans as her heels beat in pleasure. She threaded her long fingers through is hair, nails scraping his scalp pleasantly, and pulled him closer. Though Sora hated to admit it, she was more responsive than Kairi.

Warmth began to gather at his middle, going slightly lower. He pushed on finger into the witch’s tight heat, relishing the way she moaned and bucked off the bed. He found her clit, teased it, twirling it. Then, he caught it between his lips and flicked it hard with his tongue. Maleficent gasped on in nameless pleasure, her body rocking in the attempt to meet his fast pace. She panted, her breasts heaving, and then suddenly shoved Sora backwards. 

“Now,” she panted. “Take me now.”

Sora glanced down. His member had risen a little, but wasn’t hard yet. “But—” he began.

Maleficent’s fingers closed over his sensitive dick, her nails gently scraping the head. Sora threw his head back, a moan escaping his mouth. Then, hot shame filled him and all the blood rushed from his cock to his face. How could he be enjoying the touch of another? He loved Kairi, didn’t he? 

Between his legs, Maleficent’s earnest actions, hot mouth, and squeezing fingers suddenly did nothing for him. He went limp in her grasp and she growled, pumping him so hard and fast it was almost painful. He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. He just couldn’t enjoy her—she wasn’t Kairi.

“Sora!” Kairi suddenly called.

He whipped his head around to look at her and found that her face was decorated with a pretty cherry-red blush. Like Maleficent, she was naked, her pink dress and armor lying in the corner of her little cell-like cage. She had spread her legs wide, her fingers thrusting within her hot snatch. She tipped her head back slightly and let out a soft muffled moan. (It was nothing like Maleficent’s unrestrained cries, but it was purely Kairi.) Some blood returned to Sora’s groin. 

Maleficent made a satisfied sound, continuing to touch and stroke him, her hot tongue snaking out to lick a drop of salty precum away.

Sora kept his eyes on Kairi, watching as she masturbated. Her full breasts glistened with sweat, her inner thighs shone with her juices, and her lips were sensually parted to allow her sounds of pleasure to escape. Her limbs quivered with pleasure as she stroked herself, pinching her clit and nipples, fondling and teasing herself. Her beautiful red hair fell in waves across her shoulders, her blue eyes half-closed in bliss, and she was just so beautiful. Sora could go through anything for her.

Hearing those sounds, seeing that sight, it was so erotic. Sora was soon hard enough to take Maleficent.

The witch pulled him down on top of her on the bed, but Sora kept his gaze on Kairi. Maleficent gripped his hard shaft, guiding it, and he felt the hot wet heat of her. Kairi and Maleficent both moaned loudly, as if each was trying to be louder than the other. With a quick jerk of his hips, Sora sheathed himself inside of the witch and Kairi screamed his name as she brought herself to a powerful orgasm. Maleficent screamed out too, but her voice was lost beneath Kairi’s.

Sora watched Kairi’s breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath in that cage across the room. He pretended he was taking his love. He imagined what it would be like to take her with her breasts pressed against those cold bars, her large tits squished between the bars and into the open air. She could cling to the bars for support, standing up, as he pounded into her from behind. And if she was caged in a cage, he could dominate her. He could take her any way he pleased, like she was his little pet.

A surge of pleasure ran through Sora. Wrapped up tightly in that fantasy of Kairi, he began to pound Maleficent’s dripping snatch. The room filled with wet squishing sounds, with the scent of sex, with the moans and rustle of sheets. 

Kairi watched, watched the dominant expression on Sora’s face. Moisture and heat rushed between her thighs. She was embarrassed to admit she was turned on watching Sora ravage the old witch. She had never seen him so forceful, so powerful, nor had she seen Maleficent appear so weak beneath Sora. It was strange and Kairi liked it.

The witch moaned out loudly, “K-keybearer,” which only enhanced Sora’s fantasy. He would make Kairi call him that. If she spoke his name, he would spank her ass red and she would like it. She would like everything he gave to her, like feeling his cock pound the entrance to her womb harder and harder.

Across the room, Kairi began to touch herself again, moaning loudly. Sora lifted his head to look at her, enchanted by the sight of her naked body. The raven was perched behind her and happened to fan out its wings. For a moment, Kairi looked just like a dark angel of desire.

Sora slammed Maleficent harder, deeper, faster, his breath coming in short pants. He reached to where their bodies joined and flicked her clit hard, almost painfully, but it wasn’t pain to the virginally-sensitive Maleficent. With a howling scream, she plummeted over the edge of her orgasm. Sora didn’t stop thrusting into her even as the shockwaves made her arms and legs dumb. She lay like a doll beneath him, still save her jiggling breasts.

Finally, just as Kairi howled out his name from across the room, Sora spilled inside Maleficent, his hot seed burning her inside. She moaned, screaming and raking her nails across his back. Kairi gasped for breath, her breasts shining with sweat. Her nipples were so pert and hard, chilled by the emptiness of the cage.

Then, for a moment, the entire room was still save the rustling feathered movement of Maleficent’s raven. 

Finally, Sora and Maleficent peeled themselves apart. They were a mess of sticky sweaty limbs and snarled hair. Maleficent wrapped herself up in her green and black robe again. Sora soon pulled on his trousers and had his Keyblade back in his hand. It was clear that the wall of ‘enemy’ had fallen between them again.

“Alright,” Maleficent said with a wave of her pale hand. “Take her and go.”

Still watching the witch closely, Sora crossed the room and gathered Kairi’s naked heavy body against his side. She was too weak from two orgasms to move. Naked, he hitched her onto his own naked back and carried her from the old witch’s lair, leaving behind Kairi’s clothes and his own armor.

“Sora?” Kairi whispered. “We forgot—”

“I know.”

“Should we get them?” she asked.

He shook his head.

“Why not?” she asked.

He wet his lips, but didn’t answer.

But Kairi and he and been friends a long time and she understood him even when he didn’t speak. “You want to go back, don’t you?”

He jolted and his ears burned with shame. “Kairi, I—”

“I want to go back too,” she admitted before he could finish. “It was… kind of sexy watching you do another woman.”

Sora flushed. “Really?”

Kairi blushed too. “Yeah, but next time… I want to be the one you take. I want her to watch us.”

He grinned softly. “I’d like that too.”

X X X

Well, when I started this, I was kind of creeped out by the idea. But now… I don’t know. I think it came out kind of hot even for all the weirdness in it. Oh well, whatever. It probably won’t be the first or the last time I write something creepy and questionable.

Questions, comments, concerns?

Review on this weird thing!


	34. Secret Harem

For Key2DestNE.

Summary: Kairi is hypnotized into thinking that she’s a harem girl and Sora is the sultan. 

X X X

“Listen only to my voice. I’ll count backwards from five and when I finish you will be…”

The voice was distant, floating like music. Kairi’s body felt heavy, but not heavy. She was light, she was floating, and she was falling. She was in another dimension. All around her, there was light and then darkness. Things floated in and out of her consciousness, in time with the voice, wavered and solidified.

“Five… four… three… two… one… zero!”

She felt light and then heavy again. Her body felt so separate, so distant from the rest of her. Then, her body blazed with a sudden heat. Her arms and legs tingled, her mind went empty, and her heart began to pound. She had never felt so strange, so aroused, so… everything. She moaned softly. 

Then, there was nothing.

…

The room was filled with beautiful silk pillows, velvet chaise lounges, and thickly woven rugs. Everything was beautifully embroidered in gold, scented with perfumes, and it looked like heaven. In the corners of the room, candles an bouquets of beautiful roses swarmed like butterflies in the shadows. 

Kairi was lounging on a vast cushion, her naked body wrapped in a sheer sheaf of embroidered silk. She had never felt so pampered in her life, but it was like a dream. She couldn’t remember how she had gotten her or why she was here. All she was aware of was that she had the honor of being the sultan’s prized concubine and he was on his way to her now.

She lay back on her pillow, stretching her arms above her head so that her breasts quivered in the warm desert air. She moaned softly, resisting the urge to reach down and touch herself, but the urge wasn’t kept away for very long. Soon, her warm soft hands were cupping her breasts, thumbs gently caressing her nipples.

She moaned softly, flicking her nipples with just the tips of her fingers. Goosebumps broke out across her breasts, prickling her sensitive skin, and she shivered in pleasure. One hand remained on her breast, cupping and squeezing, teasing and flicking. The other made a slow path down her naked fat belly. She cupped her sex, one finger pressing hard against her clit.

Her moans grew louder as she stroked her bare slit. She wasn’t permitted to enter herself. That was a right reserved for the sultan only, but she could stroke and touch all she wanted. Her cavern pulsed and twitched like a hungry greedy little mouth, begging wordlessly for something to enter her. Whimpering, Kairi fingered her clit, hoping that would be enough to satisfy her wanton body. It wasn’t.

“Couldn’t wait for me?” the sultan’s voice rang through the heaven-like room suddenly.

Kairi jolted in surprise, her fingernail scraping over her swollen clit and prying a moan from her mouth. “Ah, sultan,” she moaned.

Sora crossed the room to her side, shrugging from his silken robe and slippers as he walked. The cool desert night was outside the palace windows, but his flesh was smooth and as hot and bronze metal. Kairi gratefully ran her hands up his strong thighs, her mouth opening as she neared his cock.

He slipped a hand against her cheek and turned her face away, preventing her from taking him within her mouth, and she let out a whine of impatience. Gently, he pushed her back against the pillow and ran his hand down her body teasingly. His fingertips swirled around her nipple without ever touching it directly, down her flat belly, and over her inner thighs. Not once did he touch her throbbing sex. 

Kairi whimpered with impatient disappointment, her hands greedily reaching for him again. He denied her, guiding her hands away, and her hands went back to her soaking pussy, stroking and touching her clit. She moaned softly again, her mouth falling open. Sora grasped her wrists and pulled them away from her snatch.

“No, no,” he scolded. “Just watch.”

Though she whined softly, she did as her sultan ordered her. She watched as he wrapped his hand around his length and began to stroke, running his thumb over the swollen mushroomed head. A bead of glistening precum rolled down the side and Kairi licked her lips, leaning forward again.

“Ask me for it,” he teased her.

“Please, sultan,” she begged. 

“What do you want?”

“Please, let me suck your royal cock.”

He chuckled. “Oh?”

She whimpered, “And please, take me!”

Since she seemed on the border of melting into a puddle if he didn’t sate her burning desire, he ceased his teasing of his beautiful girl. He slid down onto he pillow with her, covering her hot naked body with his own. His cock pressed between their bellies, hot and thick. Kairi moaned loudly, clutching his naked back. She spread her legs wide, her flower glistening with moisture.

His hot cock bumped against her, teasing, and she made a desperate sound. She lifted her hips, rocking against him. She was about to beg him to enter her when he suddenly grasped his shaft and guided it into her hot snatch. She moaned loudly as he slid slowly within her velvet channel. There, he was still for a moment, teasing her. She whimpered and squirmed beneath him.

Finally, the sultan began to move within her. Her legs wrapped around him and she lifted her chin, begging for a kiss. He obliged, his tongue entering her mouth immediately, thrusting to match the pace he set below within her body. She moaned softly into his mouth, her sounds being devoured by him. 

He rolled her over on the pillow, pushing her down flat on her stomach. Then, from behind, he entered her again. The angle was deeper and Kairi felt as if she could feel him beating into the back of her stomach. She moaned, fisting her hands in the satin pillow. She wanted to lift her hips to meet him, but in this position, he was completely dominating her.

And that was just how it should have been between sultan and harem girl.

His pace became hard and frantic, deeper and deeper. Then, his hot seed coated her insides and he collapsed down on her back. With some difficulty, she rolled out from beneath him and cradled him against her breasts. His breath was hot and deep, moist, on her throat. She stroked his hair and just held him, wondering if his seed would take root in her womb. That would be the best thing that she could ever hope for—to be useful to her sultan.

…

The voice returned to her. 

“Alright, listen only to the sound of my voice. I’m going to count forward from five.”

She still felt light and hot, floating in darkness. All around her, the embroidered silk and pillows swirled around her in a nest. She felt like Dorothy caught in the tornado that was going to deposit in her Oz. Was there the witch Maleficent riding a bicycle out there somewhere?

“Zero… one… two… three… four… five!”

Kairi’s eyes snapped open and she stared into Sora’s grinning face. 

“What?” she snapped as him, sitting up on the chaise lounge she was lying on. She felt hot and bothered, sticky and aroused. It took her a moment to decide what had happened and where she was. Then, she remembered—she and Sora had agreed to be hypnotized in the presence of the other to find out their deepest sexual fantasy. Her ears burned.

“A harem girl, eh?” Sora teased.

“Sh-shut up!” she shouted, embarrassed. 

X X X

Questions, comments concerns?


	35. Anti-Sora's Charge

Summary: Because Sora would never act on his feelings, Anti-Sora would be there to help him out, but he didn’t always offer the exact kind of help needed. 

X X X

The island was mostly deserted except for one lone figure strolling the beach. It was Thanksgiving and almost everyone on the small island had gone away to relatives’ houses for the big button-bursting dinner. The night was cool and calm, perfect with a light breeze blowing off the water. The waves washed endlessly, carelessly, and soothingly. They caught the light of the moon perfectly so that the entire ocean looked bathed in silver. The sky was clear and lit up with an amazing amount of stars, as if the sky went up and up forever, all the way to the other worlds. 

 

Standing at the edge of the breaking surf in her bikini, a frayed denim skirt, and a hoodie she had lifted from Sora’s closet last time he had fallen asleep on the couch, Kairi stood alone, looking out and missing her boys. They were her family. And lately, Sora had become so much more than just family to her. Rather than stay home in her empty house, she had gone to a movie and then come to the beach for a walk before returning home to her bed. 

A cool breeze blew in off the ocean, ruffling her soft cranberry tresses against her cheeks. 

The night was beautiful, but empty. It made her feel even more alone.

Sighing, she hugged herself and turned to head home. Her body collided with something warm and strong, but soft and yielding and wrapped in a familiar scent. Before she even had a chance to stumble in surprise, warm arms encircled her waist and pulled her close. 

“Hey, Kai,” Sora whispered into her hair. “I missed you.”

She hugged him tightly, voice thick. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long. I didn’t want to interrupt you,” he murmured. 

She snuggled close to him, soaking up the warmth of his body. “Feel free to interrupt me next time. I missed you so much,” she whispered and embraced him tightly. 

“I came back as soon as I could.”

“I know you did.” She lifted her chin to look at him, absorbing the change in his features. He had lost a lot of baby fat and he felt thin, but his eyes… those beautiful sky-colored orbs… had remained exactly the same. His dark chocolate hair was still wild and untamable, looking slept on and mussed. She wanted to eat him up. 

Before she knew what was happening, her lips were on his throat. Sora groaned and she felt the sound deep in her own chest. She darted out her tongue, lapping at his pulse and tasting his skin. Suddenly, he pushed her back gently by her shoulders.

“Kai, you can’t do that to me,” he whispered.

“Why not?” she asked and tried to press against him again.

“Because… it’s been too long…”

“Too long since what?”

“Since I’ve seen you…”

A tingle spread through her middle, making between her legs wet and hot. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. If she kept kissing him, he would lose control. The thought of having that kind of power over the Key Bearer was amazing. 

Kairi felt lightheaded with the thought. 

Grinning to herself, she pushed Sora’s hands away and pressed again him. She stood on the tips of her toes, straining, but could only reach his chin. Annoyed, she feathered a few kisses there and Sora finally dipped his head to catch her lips. He immediately dominated her and she willingly fell apart at the seams for him. His parted her lips, delving his tongue deep into her moist cavern and exploring every inch of hers. His tongue battled hers and easily won, leaving her breathless and flustered. 

“Sora,” she gasped and tried to step back so she could gaze up into his eyes. 

But his fingers locked on her shoulders, digging in to the point where it was almost painful. 

“Sora, stop. You’re hurting me,” she whispered. 

Her scalp prickled with sudden fear and she turned her head to see his hand where he gripped her. His fingernails had lengthened beyond their normal length, pointed and sharp, and from beneath them a steady stream of ink black spread across his skin. Above her head, a small yellowish moonlike glow began to issue from his eyes. For a moment, she saw the cerulean color she so loved and then his eyes were demonic and flame-colored.

Anti-Sora…

She put both hands on his chest and gave him a solid shove, but Sora was like a statue. Cold and unmoving. He closed those black clawed hands around her wrists and pulled them away from his chest. Then, he got his face right into hers and licked his lips. 

“You’re beautiful, Kai. Did I ever tell you that?”

“Sora! Let me go! You’re not yourself!”

With a growl, he shoved her away. Kairi fell on her back in the sand, legs spread from her fall and hoodie slipping down over her shoulder. For a moment, Sora gazed down at her, but then he swooped upon her like a graceful hawk. He was so warm, like a fire, pressing between her legs. She felt the hard fullness of him on her soft snatch. He pushed her into the sand and kissed her again. He was such a wonderful kisser that it was hard to resist him. For a moment, Kairi did, but then her toes curled and she pulled him closer. He tasted sweet and dangerous, like a drug, filing her skin with heat and arousal

She had been afraid, but this was Sora beneath the darkness. 

Anti-Sora was just more animalistic, more primal, more raw… 

Kairi moaned against his mouth, arching her back so that her breasts pressed against his chest. He made a deep sound and kissed her harder, pushing her head into the sand. Then, those warm hands ran down her chest, lowering the zipper of her borrowed hoodie and exposing her naked skin. His fingertips trailed a path to her navel, dipped below her bikini, and brushed her core.

Kairi sucked in a sharp breath and bit her lip. Sora kissed her again, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth. His fingers teased her clit, brushing her sensitive slit. He felt so good, like heaven on earth. Finally, she closed her eyes and gave herself over to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his back, feeling the smooth muscles ripple and bunch beneath his clothing. She gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. He paused for a moment, allowing her to strip the garment completely over his head. 

She gazed at his flesh, everything she had ever imagined. He was all chiseled muscles and lean sinew, but his flesh was ink black… 

Those yellow eyes touched her face and he dipped his head to suckle her pulse eagerly. Sora pulled the hoodie from her shoulders and untied the bikini top. Kairi clutched her breasts in her hands, hiding from him. He growled and pulled her hands away, burying his face in her skin. She felt his tongue flick out and capture her nipple, rolling it between his lips and teeth. She gripped his head, threading her fingers through is midnight hair and pulling him closer. 

He pulled away from her breasts, trialing a burning path down her belly to where his shoulders rested between her knees. He hooked his fingers in the crotch of her bikini and pulled it down her legs. Bare of that, Kairi squeezed her thighs tightly together, suddenly afraid. 

“Wait, Sora…”

He slipped his hands between her knees and parted her legs. 

She was helpless before him. He was so strong.

Then, his fingers were cool on her overheated sex. He gently parted the lips of her and drew a long slow lick across her slit, lapping at the juices she was sure were pouring out. He twirled her clit between his fingers, teasing and nipping at it. Then, he pushed his first finger inside her. She arched her back, pushing her hips down on the intruding digit. It was so wonderful. She wanted him deeper. She wanted something full and hard inside her.

“Ah, Sora,” she gasped out, writhing beneath him.

“Do you want me?” he whispered. He stroked the walls of her, caressing her g-spot.

“Yes, please,” she whimpered. “Please, Sora!”

“That was all you had to say,” he said. His voice was deep and rough, lustful, wanting, and completely sexy. Then, he shed his clothes in a flurry of motion. His skin was as dark and shiny as polished ebony stone, sucking up the moonlight. His yellow eyes glowed.

Kairi gripped his hips as he slipped between her parted thighs and positioned himself eagerly. He was hot and soft and vaguely sticky as he bumped her thighs. Then, Kairi didn’t have any more time to think. He thrust deep into her, filling her completely. 

She cried out his name. 

He lifted her legs over her shoulders, making good use of her flexibility, and she felt him sink deeper into her. She gripped his shoulders, digging her fingers into him and raking his back. She panted and gasped and whimpered in time with his powerful thrusts. Then, his fingers were on her clit again and it was too much for her over-sensitized body to take. Her walls clamped down tightly on him, dragging and milking ever last ounce of restraint from his body. He shuddered inside her, but pulled out at the last moment, spilling his seed into the sand. 

Panting, he pressed against her, wrapping her tightly in his arms. 

Kairi clutched him equally tightly as if to draw him into her body. 

Then, she watched the inky blackness bleed slowly form his skin. The perfect relaxed weight of his body went ramrod straight and Sora leaped up right, faced pained and terrified. 

“Kairi!” he gasped. “I’m so sorry! I just… I lost control!” 

For a moment, she was confused. 

Then, she realized that, for all intents and purposes, Sora had just raped her. 

“Please, forgive me!” Sora begged. His face was lowered and his voice was smoldering deep in his chest. “Please, Kairi, I didn’t mean to! I—”

She pressed her lips to his, forced his mouth open, and kissed him as deeply as she could. Sora clutched her body desperately to his, trembling as if everything was about to be taken away from him. She felt his pain cutting through her as if it was her own.

She shushed him. “Sora,” she whispered. “You didn’t hurt me. It’s okay.”

“How can it ever be okay, Kai? When I just… I mean… I r-raped you.”

She kissed him again and wrapped her fingers around his softening cock. “I liked it, Sora. I loved feeling you inside me,” she whispered seductively. 

He started to pull away from her, but she had him by the balls… almost literally. “You what?”

“I liked it. I love you, Sora,” she whispered. Then, she licked the shell of his ear and grinned sexily. “Besides, I can think of a way you can make it up to me for taking our first time together on the beach… I live alone now…”

Sora smiled, leaned forward, and kissed her. “I’d like that,” he said and nipped her throat. “This time, I’d like it to be me that fucks you.”

She giggled. “We have all night, babe.”

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	36. The Goddesses of Sex

In case no one has noticed by all my frequent updates, I’m trying to muddle through as many of these requests as possible before I run out of steam. My inbox is starting to overflow with requests. I’ve gotten it from thirty to like twenty-five all in two hours… Yay, go me! Now, go faster, me!

For CertainDestiny.

Summary: The Gullwings Sisters are the Goddesses of Sex in all its forms and they visit themselves upon Sora and Kairi.

X X X

Kairi was brushing her teeth in the bathroom when she suddenly heard Sora yelp. Then, there was a sudden crash, the sound of the window slamming shut, and she could hear her boyfriend crashing around in their shared bedroom. Toothbrush still in her mouth, she rushed into the bedroom. Much to her shock, there were small balls of light darting all around the bedroom. They swooped down at Sora, darting at his head and making strange tinkling sounds. 

It was a moment like this that made Kairi love Sora even more because, frankly, he was acting like a frightened little girl. Moments like this made Kairi feel needed, feel like she could actually do something to help her brave and wonderful Keybearer—because sometimes, even heroes needed saving. So, acting fast, Kairi grabbed a feather pillow off the bed and swung it hard. She caught the ball of bright golden light square with the pillow. Chiming loudly, the little light was flung across the room whereupon it got caught up in the curtains and was unable to escape.

The two remaining lights, one blue and the other red, froze a moment as if in shock and gave Kairi an opportunity to swing at them too. She caught the red one first, launching it across the room where it struck the mattress, bounced, and then went tumbling over the edge. The blue one darted back and forth, right to left, as if in a state of panic. Kairi readied her final swing that would take care of the last of these… something-or-others once and for all.

“Wait!” a strange chiming voice shouted. It seemed to be coming from the blue ball of light.

Kairi hesitated, still gripping the pillow.

Then, abruptly, there was a sort of poof of bright light and the shapeless orbs of light was gone. In its place was a small faerie-like little creature. She was quite lovely, as small as Kairi’s thumb like the fabled Thumbelina but she was definitely flying like a faerie. She had glowing blue eyes, short pixie-cut brown hair, and was wearing a strange outfit Kairi had no words to describe. For a moment, the two remained at a standoff. The little faerie was wary of Kairi’s dangerous pillow and Kairi was equally wary of the strange creature in her bedroom.

Then, softly, Kairi whispered, “Tinker Bell?”

The small creature snorted. “Not hardly!”

“Thumbelina then,” Kairi said.

“Don’t insult me!” she shouted though her voice was small. 

Then, she clapped her hands. From opposite sides of the room where Kairi had dispatched the other two yellow and red creatures, there was a similar poof of light and then a darting flurry of movement. When Kairi blinked to clear her eyes, she found that two new creatures were now floating on either side of the first blue faerie.

The golden one was a rather playful-looking faerie whose wings were tangled in the long loose ends of her scarf. She was incapable of hovering still like the other two and constantly bobbed up and down, side to side, moving, moving, and forever always moving. And she was chattering excitedly, her little bell-like voice filling the still bedroom.

The red one was glaring at Kairi something fierce, apparently far less forgiving than the other two about their assault via pillow. She hovered on black bat-like wings, clad entirely in black. Her expression was hard, her bright red eyes unhappy, but with a few unintelligible jingling words from the brown-haired pixie, she seemed to relax.

The blue pixie spoke first, “I am Yuna, Goddess of Tender Anal.”

Then the gold pixie, “Rikku, Goddess of Toys and Play.”

And finally the red, “Paine, Goddess of Pussy.”

“Paine,” Yuna said firmly.

“Fine,” Paine grumbled. “Goddess of the Virgin Vagina.”

Sora peeked up over the edge of the bed (where he had been hiding while Kairi pillowed the strange intruders to death). Sometimes, for a hero, he was quite the chicken. Who was honestly afraid of faeries? “And what are you doing in our bedroom?” he asked the trio.

Yuna smiled at him. “Because,” she explained, “you two only ever do straight missionary.”

“We’re here to help!” Rikku chirruped.

“By showing you the wonders of sex,” Paine finished.

For a moment, Kairi and Sora just stared at them. Then, in unison, they both shouted, “What?”

And so, a normal night became… quite the opposite of normal. And all because the three faerie Goddesses of Sex decided that Sora and Kairi’s sex life was too boring and taken it upon themselves to help out. Well, they were in for a long night and neither Sora nor Kairi could say that they were particularly dreading it. (They might even be willing to admit that they were looking forward to it.)

…

It was decided that Paine would ply her trade on the two dull lovers first. After all, they had gotten quite good at missionary sex and with just a small push in the right direction, the faeries were certain they could come to enjoy traditional intercourse even more. So, Rikku and Yuna made themselves scarce, and let Paine work her magic.

At first, Kairi was incredibly concerned that this would be awkward, but Paine simply dissolved into a lot of glittering red particles and floated around in the air. Kairi felt her inhibitions begin to melt away and a calm look passed across Sora’s face and she knew he was feeling the same thing she was. Then, suddenly, images began to dance through Kairi’s mind. Usually, such thoughts would have made her ears burn, but she was just too relaxed. 

Smiling, she leaned into Sora and kissed him passionately, open-mouthed. He returned her affections, his arms enfolding her tightly and his fingers tangling in her hair. Kairi moaned softly, straddling his waist, and she immediately felt his shaft pressing against her. She wondered when exactly he had taken off his clothes, but didn’t care enough to stop and ask.

Hands on his shoulders, she pushed him down on the bed, still straddling him. Kairi realized that she had never been in control, been on top before. Sora was always the dominant one, the one that initiated their love-making, but she was eager to take the reins. 

She grasped his shaft and rubbed it through her soaking folds. Sora groaned, lifting his hips to try to enter her, but she rose onto her knees and denied him. Then, teasing him just a little longer, she impaled herself on him in one smooth motion.

Never had she felt him so deep inside her. His cock was rubbing her inner walls, stroking her g-spot, and pounding against the entrance of her womb. She was filled to the brim, deeper and hotter than missionary had ever made her feel. Then, she threw her head back and moaned.

Sora gripped her hips and guided her pace, slamming upwards into her as she rocked down to meet him. The pleasure was so hot that the bones in her body suddenly melted. She collapsed down on Sora’s chest, panting against his throat, but he continued to mercilessly pound into her. 

Then, suddenly, he rolled her over, positioning her on her hands and knees before him, his cock sliding out. For a moment, he simply thrust against her, his dick rubbing and teasing her clit until she was practically dripping on the sheets. Then, he slammed back inside her to the hilt. She felt as if his cock was bouncing along her spine, pounding and slamming into her.

He was dominating her, treating her like an animal, like a slave. She moaned, throwing her hips back hard to meet him thrust for thrust. Then, she slumped down as her weak arms gave out. With her breasts pressed into the mattress, Sora only took her harder, deeper, and faster. He groaned, his pace frenzied as his orgasm mounted.

Then, in the same moment, a new position entered both their minds. The movement was quick, fluid, and they did it with practiced ease even though they had never attempted it before. He pushed her down over the edge of the bed, all the blood immediately rushing into her head, grabbed her legs and hitched them high up over his shoulders, and sheathed himself inside her once again.

The angle was ridiculous, pounding Kairi’s sweet spot, and all the blood in her head made her entire body tingle and grind in tandem with her lover. Sora was in such control, the power giving him a further burst of speed and power. But also, there was trust in this position. Kairi had to trust Sora not to drop her on her head and Sora had to trust her not to pull him over the edge of the bed and onto his face.

Love enhanced them.

Trust carried them.

Pleasure rocked them.

When Sora’s hot seed spilled deep inside her, Kairi screamed his name even though she had not reached her own orgasm yet. Then, panting, he pulled her back up onto the bed and spooned against her side, his member softening inside her and his seed dripping slowly from her core. 

In a surge of red light, Paine appeared hovering above them. With a cursory glance over the couple, she vanished, apparently pleased with her work though they were too busy basking in the afterglow to even care about the little faerie.

…

Next up was Rikku. For a moment, the golden faerie buzzed eagerly around them, her small musical voice chiming so fast they couldn’t understand her. The one thing they could   
understand though was that everywhere she landed on the bed around them, a strange toy (or something else) appeared out of thin air. Then, finished, as Paine had, Rikku vanished in a shower of sparkling golden light.

A little nervous, Kairi and Sora waited for inspiration to strike them. They didn’t have to wait long. Rikku’s playful eagerness overtook them even faster than Paine’s traditional style had. Or maybe they were just as enthusiastic about playing with new toys as most children were. Either way… Kairi and Sora each found themselves reaching for something to play with and it wasn’t the other just yet.

Sora was a little more eager to play with Kairi than she was with him. After all, Sora had always been the initiate, so she allowed him free reign of her body first, her eyes going wide as she saw what he had chosen. He had a string of anal beads in one hand and a strand of much smaller marble-sized beads in the other. For a moment, her heart raced. 

Then, an erotic image filled her mind—she was on her hands and knees, head thrown back in pleasure, as Sora slowly and tortuously pulled the large balls from her ass. Each ball stretched her, rolling against her insides, and her anus was so lube-slick that it didn’t even hurt her. A hot rush filled her womb and she got onto her hands and knees just as the image had suggested.

Sora pressed a kiss to each butt cheek, stroking her smooth skin lightly. Then, she felt something cool and slick dribble between her cheeks and she shivered as the lubricant ran over her sensitive places. Sora’s lips continually kissed her, calmed her, showed her the gentle side that she so loved. But his hands were much more eager, much hornier and kinkier, and she liked that just as much.

First, he circled a fingertip around her anus without entering until she had relaxed enough to the feeling. Then, he simply laid his finger against the soft hole, applying light pressure, until she adjusted to that as well. Then, lube-slick, he pushed one digit slowly into her. She tensed, but another erotic image made her relax, rocking her hips back against Sora’s hand. 

He added a second finger, stretching her gingerly. Once she began to moan and writhe against his touch, he began to thrust quickly into her rectum. Now, it was time for the toy. The anal beads were in ascending sizes, the first very small and the final much larger. Sora pushed the first ball into Kairi, watching as her back arched in pleasure.

He fed another ball into her, larger than the first, and watched her body writhe and curl against the intrusion. She was in bliss, moaning louder than he had ever heard before. Another one was added within her, stretching her small opening wide and then allowing it to close around the ball. Sora continued until he had sheathed the entire strand within her. 

Kairi rolled her hips, arched her back, squirmed and writhed. Within her, the beads curved and rolled. She had never imagined something she had regarded with both wariness and a little disgust could feel so incredibly good. She moaned softly, kissing Sora’s lips gently.

Then, she felt his fingers on her soaking pussy, adding the small marble-sized Ben Wa balls within her vagina. She clenched her muscles down almost in protest, but was amazed to find that the marbles rolled within her just like the anal beads as she clenched her walls down. That felt so good too. 

She had nearly forgotten what she held in her hand at this point, but as Sora’s hands stilled and he spooned patiently against her side, she recalled that it was her turn to play with him now. She wasn’t sure what she held in her hand, but an image filled her mind along with what it would do to Sora. It was a triple crown cock harness meant to hold the balls away from the penis. During orgasm, balls normally curled towards the penis, but preventing that would provide Sora with an even more powerful orgasm. 

She clasped it down on his genitals, squeezing his hard shaft in her hand and stroking tenderly. He moaned, his hips bucking into her hands. For a moment, they just ground against each other, touching and stroking. He teased her nipples, rubbed her belly so that her muscles clamped down on the anal beads and Ben Wa balls in her pussy, and tugged lightly on the beads in her ass. She stroked his cock, flicking the sensitive head and cradling his balls.

Then, Rikku’s voice came through both their minds. “Alright,” she said excitedly. “Let’s play.”

Scenarios flashed through both their minds at a pace that was too hard to keep up with. Stunned, Sora and Kairi both just lay together, breathlessly, as the countless erotic plays sped through their minds. Then, finally, at the same moment, one was chosen for them. Kairi’s body flooded with heat at the thought. Sora’s erection surged eagerly.

Rikku giggled in the room, her presence everywhere.

Sora grabbed Kairi, pinning her naked form beneath him. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and trapped them above her head. Naked an filled with toys, she as completely at his mercy. For a moment, she was even breathlessly afraid, but then she remembered that they were only playing. Sora would never truthfully hurt her, and arousal surged through her blood.

His eyes gleaming, Sora hissed, “I’m going to destroy your cunt, bitch.”

“No!” she cried desperately. “Please, I have a fiancé! I’m still a virgin!”

His hot tongue traced her neck, making her shiver. “Good,” he growled. 

“No, please!” Kairi begged him. “I’m saving myself.”

“I’ll be gentle…” he snarled, “enough.”

Then, pinning her thighs apart with his knees, he slammed into her hard. The Ben Wa balls made Kairi feel so full, stuffed to the brim, and they rolled within her. The stimulation was amazing, like nothing she had ever felt before. She gasped in pleasure, forgetting the game they were playing, and rocked her hips against his.

“Oh, you little slut, you like it don’t you?” Sora hissed at her.

Abruptly, she recalled the scenario—a virgin raped by a stranger. “N-no!” she protested. “Don’t say things like that!”

He thrust into her, deep, hard, being brutal, and laughed loudly. “You’re soaking wet. You like it, bitch.”

Kairi gasped. “No, please! I don’t! It’s just… because my body is…”

“Slutty!” he hissed at her. “How does it feel to have all your virginities taken away? I even shoved the beads up your ass.”

She writhed against him, her hands trapped. “It hurts! Please, stop!”

He laughed again, slamming into her. Then, he groaned, “I’m gonna cum.”

“No!” she begged him. “Don’t cum inside!”

“Too late,” Sora growled. “I’ll stuff your slutty cunt with my sperm.”

“No!” she howled. “I’ll get pregnant!”

Then, Sora’s hot seed filled her suddenly, his thrusts become wild within her. He gasped, his breath becoming ragged, and Kairi sensed that the ring had done its job. She had never heard him so out of breath and sighed happily. 

“What? You’re happy it’s over? I’ll make you cum yet, slutty bitch!”

He grabbed a small vibrator, turned it on high, and pressed it to her swollen clit. She squirmed beneath him, the Ben Wa balls and anal beads rocking her hot body with pleasure. Then, he began slowly pulling out the anal beads, making her gasp in bliss. She tried to resist, to continue playing the raped virgin, tried to beg him to stop, but it felt so good! 

The real Kairi shone through. Screaming his name, her first orgasm rocked her, struggling hands going limp. She panted and Sora collapsed beside her, out of breath.

“That was…” he whispered.

“Fun,” she supplied.

Rikku giggled, appearing in a shower of golden light above them. “It’s always fun to play,” she said. “Especially with toys, especially with each other.”

…

Yuna was the third and final faerie. Sora and Kairi were exhausted, drained by Paine and Rikku’s tactics. For a moment, they were a little afraid of what rigorous things Yuna was going to put them through. But the lovely faerie turned into blue light just as the others had, leaving only a bottle of lubricant in her place, and the young lovers were suddenly filled with a slow languid love for each other. Their eyes met and then their lips in a slow soft kiss in the dark silence of their bedroom.

Yuna’s voice melted through them. “Anal sex is all about love and trust. You have to be gentle, have to go slow, and have to care…”

And so, they did all those things. Sora dipped his fingers into the lubricant and massaged her anus. The anal beads had loosened her some and she moaned as he slipped fingers inside her. He spent a long time stretching her insides, filling her with lubricant until she was as slippery as an eel and her pussy was soaking wet with arousal. 

She rolled onto her side, pressing her ass against his groin, and he spooned against her from behind. She sighed softly, resting her head on his arm. Sora gently pushed into her ass, taking her slowly, gently. His length had never felt so huge inside her, stretching her to the limits of her body. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, but Sora feathered kisses along the back of her neck until she relaxed.

Finally, he began to move at the slow languid pace, thrusting deep and slow. His fingers found her clit and teased it relentlessly, occasionally dipping into the moisture of her pussy. Her head turned at a strange angle and she kissed him, tongue darting out to play.

This love-making was slow and passionate, lasting at least half an hour until Kairi’s rectum had loosened enough to allow Sora a faster orgasm-inducing pace. He began to thrust deeper, harder, his fingers assaulting her pussy with pleasure she had never felt before. Her entire lower half was soaking wet, riddled with bliss, and she gasped Sora’s name when she found the focus to breathe.

Then, he spilled inside her ass with a soft cry of her name and remained sheathed inside her as he softened. Finally, Kairi turned in his arms, snuggled deep against his chest. Each whispered their ‘I love you’s at the same moment and then smiled, kissing gently. Both were spent and exhausted and quickly dropped off to sleep. 

In the dark stillness of the bedroom, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine gathered together. 

“Ladies,” Yuna said. “Our work here is done.”

Then, the three small Goddesses vanished.

X X X

I actually like the way this came out. Rikku’s part was my favorite to write.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	37. An Unplanned Wedding Night

For Sora’sGuide and wesst1. (This wound up being a good combination.)

Summary: Sora and Kairi’s wedding night doesn’t go as planned.

X X X

Everything was perfect. The wedding was beautiful, the cake was delicious, and nothing ridiculous happened. No one fainted, there was no cake smashed into faces, no one got too drunk (though Riku got close), and everyone even managed to get along despite their difference. This was a wedding that encompassed multiple worlds, universes, and dimensions after all. The Keybearer was marrying his childhood sweetheart, a Princess of Heart. And, as earlier stated, everything was perfect.

Actually, it just started out perfect. Then, it hit a point on a slippery slope and went right ahead and slid all the way down. Abruptly, the beautiful wedding was a little less perfect—it was darn closed to ruined when Maleficent suddenly appeared out of nowhere with an army of Heartless and tried to destroy the young newly-married couple outright. But, even slightly trashed and full of lush wedding cake, Sora and Kairi’s many friends were not pushovers. 

And so, the wedding party beat back the tide of Heartless, but the wedding was fairly ruined after that. The remainder of the cake had been smashed, the flowers were shredded, a few people needed medical attention, and everyone was exhausted. So, Sora and Kairi wrapped up their wedding, bid goodbye to their many guests, loaded everyone into their respective vehicles, carriages, or gummi-ships, and saw everyone off. Then, they pulled themselves together and headed back to Destiny Island, back home.

With an exhausted sigh, Kairi collapsed in the seat beside Sora. “Well,” she remarked softly. “That could have gone better.” 

Despite how the night had turned out, she was still happy though. She was finally, after years of waiting for Sora’s return, Mrs. Kairi Skye. She was seated beside Sora in the pilot’s seat of their gummi-ship, watching her new husband from the corner of her blue eyes. 

“It also could have gone worse,” he said and reached over to squeezed her fingers. 

Sora was driving, his blue eyes focused on the vast space between worlds. His white shirt was unbuttoned at the throat, tie draped across his shoulders, and he was barefoot beneath his black trousers. He looked so handsome, even with the remains of his tux a little tattered. 

“I know,” she said softly, smiling at him in return.

Kairi glanced down at her own white dress and wished that it had fared as well as Sora’s tux. She had always dreamed of passing her wedding gown on to her daughter and now, well… she supposed her daughter wouldn’t have wanted to wear an antique gown anyway, right?

Sora smiled t her softly, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. “You still look beautiful,” he assured her, reading her mind in that way only he could.

“Thanks,” Kairi murmured, still blushing like a schoolgirl. 

Sora engaged the autopilot and stood up, stretching his arms his above his head. “Man, I’m beat. It’s been a long time since I had to fight like that,” he muttered. His shoulders popped and cracked loudly and he groaned, mumbling, “Ow…”

Kairi stood up as well, shuffling the skirts of her white wedding gown. She had torn a long rip up one side to her hip to allow herself more movement as she fought. Now, her long bare leg—garter still on—slipped through the opening sensually. “Should we do a little stretching? It would loosen you up.”

Sora eyed her naked leg and the ruffled garter. “Sure,” he said without even seeming to realize what he was agreeing too.

Kairi snapped her fingers. “Sora?”

He jolted. “What? Sorry. I was…” his eyes strayed to her leg again, “just a little distracted.”

Kairi giggled and shook her head at him. “Come on, let’s stretch a little. Relax those muscles, silly.”

She took his hand and led him into the flat center of the gummi-ship, put her hands on his shoulders, and pushed him down to kneel in front of her. Her hands immediately fell upon his tense shoulders, beginning to massage and knead his hard muscles. Her touch was delicious, making him moan softly as she pressed on the knots of painful tension and allowed them to melt away. Kairi was rough as she massaged him, her fingers digging in hard and deep. 

He leaned forward, practically boneless, to give her more access to his back. Kairi appreciated that and leaned against his back hard, using her weight to further stretch and relax his muscles. All Sora felt though was the warm full press of her breasts. He made a soft sound, his hands falling over hers as they roamed his upper chest, massaging the tension from beneath his collarbones. Did she realize how erotic her touch felt to him? She worked her way back up over his shoulders, rubbing and kneading him until he was putty.

“Alright,” she said. “Some yoga now, Sora.”

He nodded, watching the slip of her leg through the tear in her wedding dress as she moved. That garter… why did it seem to be mocking him? The garter was teasing him, saying, ‘Ooh, look at the warm supple flesh I’m touching?’ Sora shook himself roughly. The garter was a piece of clothing—it didn’t have the consciousness to tease him. Didn’t it?

“Sora?” Kairi asked again. She was standing straight, her back bent at an unnatural angle that made Sora wince.

“There’s no way I can do that,” he said immediately. 

She giggled. “I know, silly.”

He let out a soft sigh of relief. 

“We’ll do some beginner moves,” she continued, “to help you relax more.” Then, she bent down and practically put her head between her knees and gave Sora a spectacular view of her backside. He just stared, completely missing her next words as she explained the move. “Sora?”

He continued to gaze at her body—at that slip of leg, at the haunting curve of her breasts above the bodice of her gown, at the swell of her pert ass hiding beneath her white dress, at the hint of nipple peaking over the lace-trimmed bodice where it had been torn slightly, at her long shapely arms, at the lovely ring on her finger that made her his, at her beautiful loving face…

“Sora!” she barked at him.

“I can’t do that either!” he shouted suddenly, almost randomly, thinking she was getting his attention to try a new yoga position.

She gazed at him. “What?”

“Um,” he muttered and looked at her. She was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, looking up at him, clearly waiting for something. “Sorry?”

She patted the space on the floor beside her and Sora sat like an obedient pet. She guided him through some lithe movements, leaning into his side and pressing her breasts against him. Their arms lifted, stretched, shifted, and moved in graceful paths. Kairi had him picture himself as a tree, the wind blowing through his branches, swaying him, relaxing him. He did begin to relax, but he was also beginning to feel… tense… in a certain part of his anatomy.

All Sora could focus on was the way Kairi’s breasts moved beneath her gown, swelling with her breaths, the way her dress hiked to her thighs, the way that garter teased him, and finally… that it was their wedding night. He and Kairi were still virgins, having barely kissed, and—being a guy—he had been looking forward to their wedding night since they had set the date the month before. Now, he wasn’t sure anything was going to happen between them.

He sighed heavily, sadly.

“Sora?” Kairi repeated.

He didn’t respond.

“Sora?” she shouted and then gave him a light slap across the stomach. “Would you listen to me?”

He jolted. “Yeah! I am. What?”

“Then what did I just say?”

He stared blankly at her. “Huh?”

“You heard me. I knew you heard me that time.”

Sora wet his lips. “Um… I love you?”

“Nice try,” she said, folding her arms. “What are you thinking about?”

His ears burned obviously. “Nothing,” he muttered.

She grinned at him. “Oh, I know that look.”

“What look?” 

“You’re thinking all perverted about me,” she teased.

Sora didn’t deny it. “Well, it is our wedding night.”

“Aren’t you tired?” she asked.

He glanced at her, his eyes earnest. “I’m never too tired to please you, Kairi.”

She blushed, her heart warming. “Really?”

He nodded and pressed a small kiss to her lips. “But if you don’t want to or if you’re too tired…”

She shook her head, leaning forward to catch his lips again. “Sora, I love you,” she whispered. “I’ve been looking forward to this, too.”

He coiled his arms around her, pulling her close. Their kiss was passionate, heated, loving. Sora’s fingers splayed across Kairi’s bare back and shoulders, tracing the column of her spine. Her fingers tangled in the fine hairs at the back of his neck, making him shiver in pleasure. She crawled into his lap, her leg sliding through the tear in her dress to straddle his waist. She could feel his eagerness, his arousal, bumping against her heated core. A soft sensitive cry escaped her lips and he swallowed it, lifting his hips against her to pry out another whimper of pleasure.

His lips moved from her mouth, freeing her lisp so the small sounds of bliss she made could echo freely through their small gummi-ship. He kissed her throat, suckling lightly on the racing pulse in her throat, and kissed her collarbones. His lips trailed lower, kissing the swells of her breasts over her lacy bodice. She arched into his kisses and soft touches, crying out in pleasure. When his hot tongue traced the seam of her breasts, she gasped his name.

Suddenly, Sora gathered her up in his arms and carried her bridal style, just as she had always dreamed about being carried on her wedding night. Though the gummi-ship didn’t have much of a bedroom and it certainly wasn’t filled with roses or candles, it was still the first bed she would share with Sora. Therefore, it was the most perfect bed in the entire   
world. Gently, Sora lay her down on the bed, his lips still worshipping her exposed throat.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and moaned softly, pulling him back to her mouth for a kiss. Sora’s hands played over her body, slowly lowering the zipper at her side and letting the ruined dress droop open. Her breasts were like ripe peaches, beautiful, and heaved with her breaths. The tear in the skirt fell open to expose a hint of her thighs and the garter. Sora pulled his lips from hers and kissed a path down her body, catching the garter in his teeth and pulling it slowly down.

Kairi shivered as she parted the wedding dress wide, exposing her lacy special-wedding-night panties. He feathered kisses on her legs, starting at the inside of her knees and working his way up on either side. His fingertips danced, raising goose bumps on her pale flesh. Sora lowered his face towards her core, but she gripped his chin and stopped him, shaking her head. Her cheeks were so flushed that he was a little concerned.

“Kairi? What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Don’t,” she murmured. “It’s… dirty and… sweaty… Just, please don’t. Not tonight…”

Sora pressed a small kiss to her belly. “Alright,” he relented.

“Thanks,” she said and pulled him back to her for a kiss.

Now, it was her turn to roam his body. She unbuttoned his white shirt and pushed it open, pushing it back off his broad shoulders, and running her hands over the naked lightly-freckled skin. He shuddered against her as she gently touched his nipples and then ran her fingertips over his abdomen. Then, her fingers were at his belt and unfastened it, letting his black trousers slide down. Beneath his pants, his boxers were nothing special for their wedding night. She giggled softly.

Then, Sora bumped his erection against her core, only the barrier of their underwear between them and she gasped. Her hips helplessly lifted to meet his. Languidly, he ground against her, thrusting his hips lightly. Kairi clung to him, gasping for breath against the shell of his ear. Sora felt his ego swell with pride. He was bring her pleasure—however small—and he wasn’t even inside her yet. He might have been a virgin, he might not have had any experience, but he could do this for her.

“W-what about the dress?” she panted. 

“Leave it on,” he murmured. 

She nodded. “Alright.”

Then, wordlessly, Sora pulled down her panties and freed himself from his boxers. His erection bumped her soaking hot core and she threw her head back into the pillows, ruby hair fanning out with a gasp. Gently, he guided himself to her entrance and began to slowly push in. Surprisingly, her face showed no signs of pain, only pleasure as he filled her. Well, he knew she used tampons and had probably experimented with her girlfriends. She was still a virgin, but she had prepared herself for this.

She gasped as his hips met hers and he was completely inside her. He had never felt anything so wonderfully tight and hot in his life, pulsing, clenching. It was nothing like his hand or even the few times Kairi had taken him into her mouth. He groaned in pleasure and began to move, his hips thrusting softly within her. Her legs coiled around his hips, pulling him closer, and she clung to him tightly, nails raking his back in pleasure.

Sora didn’t last long. It was his very first time and she was so hot, so wet, so tight, so—everything! His orgasm rocked him and he collapsed beside her, panting, black threatening the edges of his vision as lights exploded in front of his face. Never had he had such a powerful orgasm. Slowly, he became aware of Kairi gently stroking his naked back.

“Kairi,” he gasp and sat up sharply. “I… I couldn’t give you…”

She smiled softly at him. “It’s only our first time tonight, Sora. There will be plenty of other times for you to give me,” she blushed, “that.”

He stroked her face and kissed her lips gently. “I love you,” he whispered.

“And I, you,” she said, kissing him in return.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	38. Swans and Ravens

For Vextens and AntiAngelSK.

Summary: Kairi’s twin sister, Namine, can sense her sister’s troubles—even if they prove to be strange troubles.

X X X

The provinces of White Swan and Black Raven had never quite gotten along. It was a squabble that had been going on for centuries. A long time ago, a king and queen tried to bridge the gap between their countries by marrying their children together, but that proved impossible. The young princess was too strong-willed and the young prince too emotionless—they nearly killed each other. And thus, the regions separated again. Now, both sides were full-on enemies. They were constantly wary of each other, watchful for treachery or treason. 

And for good reason…

The young Prince of the Black Raven castle paced the throne room, back and forth. He listened to his father’s detailed plans as he paced, the sword and dagger at his waist clinking together as he moved. His heavy boots tapped on the black marble floor, echoed against the stone walls, and finally muffled in the black velvet drapes the covered the windows. He hesitated, his palms growing sweaty as he considered the implications of this. Then, the raven prince smiled—it was both beautiful and wicked.

…for neither side could be trusted…

The two young Princesses of the White Swan palace were standing together at the window in the library, looking down over their people below. As twins, the girls had been together forever an had a special bond that allowed them to work as the other’s perfect match. Since their parents had been dead for years—their mother in childbirth and their father in war—it was good that they each knew they could always depend on each other. Tonight, wary, they sensed something was brewing on the horizon be it a storm or something else entirely.

So, the warring states moved like the swing of a pendulum. 

Back and forth, back and forth—attack and retreat, attack and retreat—until one side could gain the upper hand and destroy the other.

…

The Kingdom of White Swan was still sleeping. Dawn was nearly breaking, but there was a small window of opportunity while the night guards were exhausted from being awake all night and before the new day shift came on watch. The village below the palace was sleeping, dogs were in bed, cats had hunkered down, women and children slept peacefully. Even the moon’s pearl gaze was drifting closed as she moved out of the inky sky to make room for the sun. Time was short—the soldier of the Black Raven Kingdom would have to hurry.

The black-clad soldier stole into the white palace, his footsteps cautiously silent on the white marble floors. Ahead, he heard one of the soldiers on watch yawn loudly and hesitated, waiting for the watchman to relax again and move away on his rounds. He didn’t have to wait long before he heard the soldier’s footsteps move away. The black soldier continued, stealing through the corridors like a shadow. Then, he came to the door. It was formidable, but also beautiful—the royal chambers.

The Black Raven’s soldier slipped inside silently, carefully, crouched low like a shadow. He had heard stories about the White Swan’s princesses. He had heard that they were both witches, feeding off each other’s powers, and was wary—but he was even more wary of returning empty-handed, without either princess as his hostage. Surely, the Black Raven Prince would destroy him. So, creeping silently, he made his way to the lovely canopy bed and swept aside the hanging curtains. 

The princess lay sleeping, her beautiful face peaceful. Her red hair was like ruby silk, lying strewn across the pillows, and her skin was the color of pale cream. She wore a plain pale pink linen gown. The material was thin, revealing a hint of her rosy areola beneath and a tantalizing shape of her breast. The soldier shook himself, reminding himself of his purpose. The girl must have been a witch, a demon, a temptress, to vex him so swiftly.

Before she had a chance to wake—to cast a spell on him and devour his essence—the black soldier removed the small vial the prince had given him just for this moment. He uncorked it, being careful not to inhale, and wafted the vial beneath her nose. Her eyes snapped open sharply, eyes so bright blue that they shone in the darkness, but unconsciousness took her before she could even cry out. The soldier corked the bottle again and tucked it securely into his waist pouch. Then, he stole her.

…

In her room across the hall, the Kingdom of White Swan’s second princess woke with a start. She no longer sensed her sister’s peacefully sleeping presence. In fact, she couldn’t sense her twin at all. In sleep—the feeling so sudden and strong that it had pulled Namine from her dreams—she had sensed her sister was in trouble. 

Quickly, she rose from her bed, not bothering with a proper robe of slippers. Barefoot and in her nightgown, pausing only to grab her small bejeweled dagger from her nightstand, she moved quickly towards her sister’s room. She cast the doors open with a bang, bright blue eyes scanning the room.

Silver moonlight fell across an empty bed.

Her twin sister, Princess Kairi, was gone.

On the horizon, the sun broke over the crest.

…

The pendulum swung—forward…

…

When Kairi came too, her wrists were clapped in cold iron shackles like she was a common prisoner. Her back was against the cold black granite wall, her wrists held over her head though not painfully so, and her feet were securely on the floor. Well, at least she was not here to be tortured—yet. She was still wearing her pale rose-pink nightgown, but the neck had slipped dangerously low, drooping down over one naked shoulder. She glanced around, her gaze hard, troubled by the contents of the room. 

Then, silently, she tried to reach out over the bond she shared with her sister. They were not witches as the stories said—they were simply twins. The connection hey shared might have bordered on the supernatural, but it was not quite. They could not share thoughts, could not speak through their mental link. They could only share vague feelings, sense each other’s nearness, and mildly sense what was happening to the other. 

Now, through that link, Kairi felt a wave of Namine’s concern. Her sister knew Kairi was gone and was searching for her. Kairi knew that Namine would find her. She tried to focus, tried to send her sister a wave of assurance that she was alright, but the link didn’t quite work that way. Neither could do what they wished with the link—it was something that just… was between them, like a walk-talkie that only worked occasionally. All Kairi felt was Namine’s concern, the hurried beating of her heart.

“Damn it,” Kairi muttered. 

Her voice echoed against the stone walls of the dungeon, the torchlight flickering like something alive. Overhead, she heard a door grind open and then shut. Straining her ears, she heard footsteps softly descend the stone steps. Then, momentarily silhouetted by the torchlight behind him, the Black Raven Prince appeared. He grinned, his teeth bright white and perfect.

“Hello, Swan Princess,” he said coldly. “Comfortable?”

She spit at him.

His slap was sudden. “Now, that wasn’t very ladylike.”

“Eat dirt and die,” she snarled. “You bastard.”

Through the link, she suddenly felt Namine relax a little. She must have been able to sense Kairi’s warrior spirit, her rage, and her fight. Namine now knew that her twin was alright, at least alive and still fighting her conditions. Kairi was happy for that at least, but her happiness was short-lived and she prayed her next emotion wasn’t transferred to Namine. The Black Prince drew a small dagger, running his fingertip down the shining blade with a grin, and Kairi’s heart surged with cold fear.

He approached her, his footsteps loud in the stifling silence of the cavernous room. But, he did not cut into her soft body as she had feared. Instead, he slipped the dagger beneath the buttons of her nightgown just between her breasts. The cold point scraped her skin lightly, but didn’t draw blood. Grinning, he pulled the dagger forward, dragging the cloth away from Kairi’s body and peered down the front of her nightgown at her exposed breasts. The fabric shredded a little, the button straining in its moorings.

“Pretty,” he said. “I didn’t think the heathen princess would have such nice tits.”

Kairi slammed her foot into his crotch.

With a sharp howl, the prince doubled over to clutch himself. The dagger slid across her chest, slicing her skin lightly and tearing through her nightgown. The white folds of the gown fell open, exposing her naked chest and her white undergarments. The dagger clattered on the stone floor and Kairi grabbed it in her toes, pulling it away from the prince’s reach. Pumped with adrenaline, she yanked against the chains, but they were too strong and had surely held back stronger people than she. The metal cut into her wrists and that was all.

With a loud curse, the prince staggered to his feet, holding himself with one hand. He quickly took in the sight of her, seeing if she was close to escape. He spotted the dagger under her foot and quickly stepped on her toes with his heavy boot, preventing her from daring to lash out again. With his free hand (the one he wasn’t using to clutch his injured genitals) he grabbed her nipple and twisted hard. Kairi cried out sharply, squirming against his onslaught. 

Some of his pain melted as he watched her squirm and he released himself to grab her other nipple. Now gripping both, he tugged hard, stretching her breasts to their limits. Then, he twirled them between his fingers, released to flick them painfully, and then grasped them again. Much to his delight, her nipples grew erect and hard in his hands. Her breasts quivered, the pulse in her throat raced, and she let out a small shamed whimper.

He breathed hotly on her face. “Your nipples are hard, Princess,” he hissed. “You like this.”

“No!” she shouted. With her free leg, she made to kick him again.

He saw it coming and grabbed her thigh with one hand, forcing it up over his elbow and then gripping her shoulder tightly. The end result was that she was completely at his mercy now, restrained completely. He was standing on her toes with one foot, her wrists were chained above her head, and now her other leg was lifted high and pressed between them. Also, her virginal slit, behind the frail barrier of cotton bloomers, was completely vulnerable.

He realized this as well. Grinning with those perfect teeth, the raven prince let his free hand travel from her reddened nipples down her belly to the softness between her thighs. 

Her legs quivered, her breasts heaved, and a cool nervous sweat glistened on her shoulders. Her lips parted, a small desire to plead with him nearly escaped, but then she remembered that she was a princess. She lifted her chin defiantly and just ignored his advances on her body.

But, she was a virgin princess—unaccustomed to being touched and just the faintest brush lit her body on fire. The erotic caresses proved impossible to ignore.

His fingertip stroked at her core, swirling over a place that was particularly sensitive and made her breasts jiggle as she squirmed. He stroked the length of her opening, from her   
behind to that over-sensitive pearl at her front, dipping into her core at the center of that long stroke. Now, he had his finger pressed right there and was slowly pushing in through the barrier of her panties. Her back arched as he pressed at her hymen, pain and pleasure mingling.

“W-wait,” she gasped out finally.

“You’re soaked, Princess.”

She turned her face away, cheeks burning.

“Don’t you?” he teased.

Then, he grasped another small dagger from his belt and cut her panties away since her position didn’t allow him to pull them off. She cried out softly in embarrassment and a little fear, but the white cloth floated down like the tattered wings of a butterfly. Now, her body was completely bare to this brute prince. He stared at her for a long time, his eyes roving from her red shamed face to her reddened tormented nipples, down to her glistening flower. 

“Quite pretty,” he murmured. 

Kairi flushed, shamed and enraged. How dare this bastard just stare at her like she was some prize? How she wished she could kick him in the nuts again.

Then, he cupped her bare sex, his fingers stroking hard, and she completely forgot all her thoughts of rage, hatred, and fear. Scalding pleasure rocked her blood, making her body slump bonelessly against him. Again, he touched that sensitive pearl, teased and flicked and rolled it. He stroked the length of her slit, teasing her soaking core. Then, suddenly and without warning, he pushed one finger deep into her. She felt her hymen give way and screamed in sharp pain.

“Did I just take your virginity with my fingers?” the black prince teased cruelly.

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. “B-bastard,” she hissed.

He thrust his finger and then added another, stretching her further, tearing the remains of her hymen apart. “No one will want you now, Princess,” he whispered against the shell of her ear. “No one wants a plum after someone has taken a bite.”

She whimpered softly—shame coupled with pleasure assaulting her. Yes, this Raven Prince, her enemy, had just stolen her virginity, but… it felt so good. Her body was burning, melting, and goose bumps had broken out all over her bare flesh. 

…

Namine was in the stables, readying a horse to ride out with the knights in search of her sister, when the feeling suddenly washed over her. White-hot pleasure assaulted her thin body. She collapsed to her knees, gasping, and her hands went between her legs. She could feel someone touching her, but there was nothing there. It was as if a ghost was touching her.

Then, as abruptly as it came, it was gone. With a gasp of breath, she got quickly back to her feet and leaned on the horse for support. She immediately realized that the feeling had come though the bond she shared with her twin. Where ever Kairi was—someone was visiting indecent pleasure on her. 

…

The prince dropped to his knees at Kairi’s feet, releasing her imprisoned leg. With a sharp cry, she collapsed down, gripping the chains that held her wrists in a desperate attempt to stay on her feet. He grabbed the dagger from beneath her toes and sheathed it back on his belt, giving her nothing with which to fight him again. She had squeezed her legs together, trying to protect her vulnerable cavern, but he easily pried her legs apart and hitched them easily over his shoulders.

For a moment, she tried to struggle, but she just couldn’t. Her feet could get no purchase though she kicked his exposed back a few times. All her weight was now suspended from her wrists and resting on his shoulders, her legs were spread around his head, and his face was eye-level with her pussy. Her folds glistened, a little blood trickling from her opening where he had broken her hymen with his fingers. He buried his face in her damp curls and inhaled, making her shudder.

“What a strong smell,” he said.

Kairi trembled. “Stop!”

But he didn’t stop. He drew a long slow lick from one end of her opening to the other, ending at the top where that sensitive pearl was hidden in her flesh. She shuddered, trembling in pleasure, and gripped the chains tightly in her hands. The prince added his fingers, pushing them inside her, while his mouth continued to visit terrifying pleasure on her virgin flesh. He nipped it with his teeth, pulled and tugged with his lips, and suckled hard. 

Suddenly, a moan escaped Kairi’s mouth, echoing on the stone walls.

The raven prince grinned. “Ah, so you do like it.”

She looked sharply away, ears burning a shade of red to match her hair.

He stood up, keeping her legs hitched high over his shoulders. Her body slid, sandwiched between him and the wall. She was held up by her chained wrists and her ankles were forced over his shoulders. Again, she was completely exposed and vulnerable to him. He fumbled at his waist, yanking open his trousers and freeing his cock. It was hard and large and frightening. A surge of terror went through Kairi’s blood. She looked up into the prince’s face, into his bright blue eyes.

“No,” she whispered. “Please, I can’t… I can’t fit that inside of me.”

“Don’t worry,” he said. “You’re wet and ready.”

She shook her head desperately. “N-no, please! It won’t—”

But he spread open her folds with his fingers and aligned the head of himself with her entrance. She tensed, her legs quivering and clamping down tightly. She tried to prevent him from entering her, but it was useless. He began to push into her. She threw her head back, tears burning hot in the corners of her eyes and rolling down her face. Deeper and deeper he pushed, stretching and tearing into her. Finally, as the tearing pain overwhelmed her, she screamed.

…

Pain and fear spurred through Namine, knocking her to the ground. Her body broke out in cold sweat and goose bumps, prickling. Her sister’s pleasure had morphed into anguish and terror. Namine immediately sensed that Kairi had been raped—the foreplay was over. Namine had to hurry if she wanted to save Kairi before her kidnapper finished with her.   
But, with this flash of agony, she also saw something as if looking through her sister’s eyes. It was a handsome face with bright blue eyes, perfect straight white teeth, and rich dark chocolate hair. Namine recognized that face, that young man. He was the Black Raven Prince, Sora.

…

The prince began to thrust, long and slow and deep thrusts. Kairi noticed her blood was smeared on the length of his cock. He had stolen her virginity, brutally, and now… she was damaged goods. No prince would marry the deflowered princess of the White Swan Kingdom. Her land would crumble, perish, and then they would be easy prey for the Black Raven Kingdom. 

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

But soon, the pain and shame faded. Pleasure began to course through Kairi’s body, making her sweat with the unbearable heat. She released the chains holding her wrists and clawed at his shoulders, her mouth opening in paints of hot breath on his face. Sensing that her pain had faded, he increased his pace and began to slam into her. Her small breasts bounced.

“It feels good, doesn’t it, Princess?”

She didn’t answer, but her gasping breath was enough of an answer.

He thrust faster, changing his angle so the length of his cock brushed her sensitive pearl as he moved. She began to moan and pant in earnest, her pleasure so powerful that it washed through to Namine in a constant wave. She moaned again, her mouth falling open in pleasure. The prince leaned down and mashed his lips to hers, his tongue shoving deep into her mouth and devouring her essence.

Kairi’s eyes slid open and she glimpsed whiteness.

Abruptly, she bit down on the prince’s intruding tongue. With a sharp howl of pan not unlike when she had kicked him in the balls, he whirled away from Kairi, his hand flying to his mouth as blood dripped from the corner of his lips. For a moment, he thought he saw something—a girl with pale eyes and pale hair dressed in a nightgown—a ghost? Then, from behind, Kairi’s heels drilled into the back of his head and he crashed down. He stared at the white girl’s boots for a moment. Then, she kicked him in the face and darkness took him.

“Namine,” Kairi whispered. “I’m glad to see you.”

Namine moved swiftly to her twin’s side and began to pick the lock on the shackles. 

Then, Kairi was free and she hugged her twin tightly. “Thanks.” 

“What are sisters for?” was all Namine offered.

Kairi stripped the Raven Prince naked, dressed in his clothing, and with Namine’s help chained him to the wall where she had earlier been chained. Just for good measure, she kicked him in the balls one final time and then shoved the pommel of his dagger up his ass. That would teach him to screw with the Swan Princesses. Then, together, the two twins left the dark dungeon through the window where Namine had entered. Being thin, they fit through the bars easily and were gone into the night.

X X X

Trivia: The hymen is actually not inside the body as most people think. It’s a thin membrane that runs across the opening of the vagina. So, if you use tampons, you’ve probably worn it away. 

Questions, comments, concerns?

Review!


	39. The Endless Fight

For Sky and Sea.

Summary: Sora and Kairi won’t shut up and Riku takes matters into his own hands.

X X X

It was at times like this when people wondered how exactly Sora, Kairi, and Riku had been friends for so long. Not only were the trio as different as night, day, and stormy weather, but they never seemed to exactly get along. Sora was lazy, excitable, and often rather childlike. Kairi was a level-headed girl with all the wiles, guts, and brains of a woman. Riku was as cool and confident as a big cat, relaxed in all environments. But, the three of them had been friends since childhood and—come hell or high water—they would be friends until death parted them. But right now… yeah, they were fighting. Again. As usual.

“Kairi,” Sora repeated, exasperated. His voice echoed down the empty hallways of the school. “I don’t understand what you’re getting so worked up about!”

“And I—” she whirled around to snap at him “—don’t understand what your problem is!”

“My problem?” Sora snorted, incredulous. 

“Yeah,” she growled. “Your problem. I don’t get jealous when you hang out with other girls.”

“Yes you do!” Sora shouted back at her, waving his arms over his head.

“I do not!” she barked.

“You do so!” Sora argued. “All the time!”

“I do not!” she shouted at him, making a swipe at his belly that caught him hard on the ribs.

“Ow! And you hit me—you always hit me!” he protested. “I don’t hit you!”

“Because you know I’d kick your ass,” she snarled.

In the background, Riku sighed heavily. He had no idea what the dysfunction was with these two. When Kairi hung out with other guys, Sora got excited and exploded. When Sora hung out with other girls, Kairi got jealous and brooded all afternoon. Riku—who was the cause of the latest fight because he and Kairi had gone to the movies the night before to see a scary horror flick that Sora wouldn’t have been able to survive—rolled his eyes as he followed behind his two squabbling friends. Really, would these two ever learn?

“Riku is our friend!” Kairi continued to shout at Sora. “He’s your friend. He’s my friend! You don’t get to tell me who I can and can’t hang out with!”

“I’m not saying that,” Sora protested, palms up and losing ground. 

“Oh yes you are,” she snarled at him.

Sora’s hackles rose and he advanced on her. “So what?”

Kairi didn’t retreat. They were nearly nose to nose, right in each other’s faces, hissing and snarling like two cats locked in a too-small room. Apparently, the answer to Riku’s question was a big fat ‘no.’ He sighed heavily, lifted one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, and ran a hand through his hair. If he tried to step in, they would jump all over him and he would become the bad guy. He needed a different tactic or else he needed different friends.

Then, walking down the hallway, Riku spotted the janitor’s closet. The door was hanging ajar, pitch-black inside since the light bulb had recently burned out. The janitor was probably going to the supply closet in the basement to get a fresh light bulb right now. As they approached, a light bulb came on above Riku’s head. He grinned silently to himself as he pondered his plan. Sora and Kairi were so busy arguing that they would never even suspect…

“Sora, you are such a—a—a—”

“A what?” he ground out.

“An asshole!” she shouted. Then, she slammed her palms against his chest in a two-handed shove.

Sora staggered backwards from her, bumping into Riku. 

Suddenly, both became aware of Riku’s presence. They both whirled on him, shouting. They looked like birds—eyes bright, mouths open, arms flapping. Lucky for Riku, he had never seen Alfred Hitchcock’s antique horror film, The Birds, and therefore had no fear of them. He stared at his squawking friends, one silver brow raised as they barked at him. Then, in a movement that took advantage of his size (he had at least two heads on both of his smaller friends), he grabbed them both in a bear-hug and flung them bodily into the open janitor’s closet.

Before either of them could react with anything besides a shriek of surprise, he had grabbed the door and slammed it, enveloping his arguing friends in total darkness. They shouted inside, banging on the door, but Riku simply leaned on the door from the outside, arms folded over his chest. He tried to look casual as a few other late students straggled past and gave him strange looks. It did sound like he had trapped a pair of wild animals in the closet, after all. Finally, Sora and Kairi quieted save a soft bickering.

“This is your fault, you know,” Kairi grumbled at Sora.

“My fault?” Sora repeated, his voice rising.

Before they could work themselves back up into a full-scale frenzied wild-animal argument, Riku interrupted them. “Alright, you two are going to stay in there until you either work something out or one of you is dead,” he said coolly. 

There was a moment of silence.

Then, Kairi mumbled out, “Sora will be dead.”

“I’ll be dead?” Sora shouted.

And with that, they collapsed back into endless arguing. 

With a sigh, Riku sat down in front of the door, his back to it. He wished he had brought a book or his homework or something because it was clear that he was going to be sitting here for a while. In fact, he was probably going to be here until he was too old to get up again. He sighed heavily and mumbled, “Morons.”

…

Inside the pitch-black closet, Kairi and Sora were not even close to coming to terms with each other. They argued, shouting and flailing in the total darkness (and occasionally striking each other accidentally) for at least ten more minutes. They could hear Riku mumbling to himself on the other side of the door and tried a new tactic. Now, they yelled at him and pounded on the door again, trying to convince him to let them out, but Riku wasn’t having any of that. He just ignored them.

“I guess we’ll just stay in here until we die,” Kairi growled finally and folded her arms across her chest.

“I guess so,” Sora agreed.

From the other side of the door, Riku said, “Bravo.”

They glared at the closed door, at the small ribbon of light filtering beneath the door and the shadow that they assumed was Riku’s butt. Carefully, Kairi sat down in the small space. After a moment’s hesitation, Sora did as well. The closet was so small that their legs were practically intertwined.

“Stop touching me,” Kairi hissed.

“I can’t help it,” Sora whispered.

“Why?” she snapped.

“Why do you think? Because the closet is tiny!” 

In the darkness, Kairi blushed and fell silent.

Sora shifted, his knee slipping between Kairi’s legs and brushing just barely against her core. She yelped softly, trying to shove him away. He tried to shove her as well, not appreciating being manhandled. They wound up engaging in a very sissy slap-fight. Finally, Kairi pulled her hands away.

“Okay! Stop!”

“You started it.”

“Asshole…”

“You know you love me,” he said.

“I know,” Kairi muttered.

Sora’s eyes widened. “You do?”

She flushed. “No, you’re an—”

His warm lips mashed into her cheek, then his hands were cupping her face, and he found her lips in the darkness. For a moment, Kairi struggled against him, shoving at his chest, but her protests only lasted a moment. Then, she melted into his kiss. The kiss was just like their many arguments—each trying to take over and control the other. There was a lot of teeth, a lot of tongue, a lot of saliva and heat and friction and maybe just a little passion.

Sensing he was losing the battle in their kiss, Sora played dirty. He grasped Kairi’s breasts through her thin school blouse, his thumb brushing her hard nipple through her bra. She gasped in surprise and he took over her mouth, pushing her head back into the shelf behind her. He rose onto his knees, his other hand going immediately beneath her skirt to cup her scalding hot sex. She let out a hot breath and then nipped down aggressively on his tongue.

In retribution, he found her swollen clit and pressed down, rubbing in hard fast circles. Her hips lifted and bucked helplessly against his hand. Her panties were soaked, her thighs damp and sticky. Since Sora was making her melt and she couldn’t let him have the upper hand, she grabbed the front of his trousers and rubbed his hard cock almost brutally. 

Now, it was Sora’s turn to squirm helplessly beneath her grasp. Her fingers swiftly unfastened his belt, zipper, and button.

When she dipped into his pants and squeezed the naked length of his dick, he moaned breathlessly into her mouth. Now, he retaliated on her. Pushing aside her panties, he slipped his fingers into her. Her back arched, breasts pressing against his chest. His back collided with the shelf, rattling the contents. She stroked him hard, squeezing almost painfully, her fingernails scraping lightly. But he seemed to enjoy her harsh treatment, moaning softly into her open mouth.

His touches were a little more gently, ever mindful of his friend’s comfort, but he wasn’t quite tender. He stroked her clit hard and fast with his thumb, thrusting three fingers into her soaking snatch. She ground down against him, gasping in pleasure. She stroked him harder, he fingered her faster. It was just like arguing except more fun, more passionate, more… hot. Then, suddenly, Sora made a harsh strangled sound and came. Semen splattered on Kairi’s white blouse, surprising her. She yelped.

Sora put for a little more effort on her body since he had already came. She released his softening cock to grasp his shoulders, spreading her legs wider to give him more access to her. His fingers thrust, swirling and scraping her insides in a come-hither motion. He flicked her clit, his hot mouth traveling to the side of her neck ad suckling hard. She yelped as his teeth nipped her collarbone. Then, with a cry of surprise since she had never experienced an orgasm before, Kairi came as well. She collapsed against his chest, panting for breath.

…

Riku was patiently waiting for his friends to work things out. They had been arguing for a long time. Then, they had fallen silent. Their silence made him nervous. What if they really were killing each other? But he tried not to panic. What were the chances of them really killing each other?

Then, he heard something bang inside the closet. “Jeez,” he whispered. Were they really fighting? Well, he had said that they weren’t coming out until they reconciled or one of them was dead, hadn’t he? Maybe they were taking him up on his word. That made him the dumb-ass accessory to murder.

Sora yelped out suddenly, made a strangled sound, and then fell silent. A moment later, Kairi made a breathy sound as if relieved. Dear God, she must have strangled Sora. Riku jolted to his feet and grabbed the doorknob, his heart racing. Were his friends really that stupid? 

“Guys—!” He froze.

…

“Sora,” Kairi whispered.

“What?” he asked softly.

“I… I—”

Riku yanked open the door, his eyes wild. “Guys—!” Then, he froze in his tracts, eyes wider.

Sora still had his hand in Kairi’s panties, her legs spread lewdly. His flaccid semen-splattered cock lying limp across his black trousers. Kairi’s blouse was splattered with something Riku didn’t even want to think about. It was suddenly very clear what those sounds were.

“Yow!” Riku yelped and slammed the door.

On the other side, Sora shouted, “God damn it, Riku!”

“Riku! I can’t believe you just did that!” Kairi shrieked. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”

And then, they were arguing again. Riku heaved a deep sigh, leaning on the door while his friends collected themselves. He supposed he had made some progress—at least they weren’t arguing with each other anymore. Now, they were just pissed off at him. “Jeez,” he muttered. “I just can’t win…”

X X X

I have posted a million requests in the past few days. People had better start reviewing, especially the people whose requests I post—I mean, that’s just rude—or I’ll have a canary. 

Questions, comments, concerns?

Review!


	40. Voices Make Love On Stage

For Wind Swordsman. 

(I actually really enjoyed writing this. It was so fun to put music in, but it came out soooooo loooooong because of it.)

 **Summary:** Kingdom Hearts always made love on stage with their music. There was only one problem—Sora. He was a whore, plain and simple. His twin, Roxas, was beginning to think there was no stopping it. That was, until she came along and taught him that it wasn’t all about the backstage scene. It was really about the music.

X X X

A critic once said that voices made love on stage when the greatest bands played. For Kingdom Hearts making love on stage was easy. The stage was immaculately lit, bright and clear and faintly smoky for effect. The speakers were giving off that absent white-noise sound that said they were hooked up and functioning. The audience was murmuring and talking eagerly, practically euphoric with the prospect of the band about to play. Behind the red velvet curtain, the members of Kingdom Hearts were lined up patiently, waiting for the curtain to be lifted and the magic to begin. There was something special about doing exactly what you loved for a living. You never had to drag yourself out of bed in the morning and actually working was always a pleasure rather than a chore. Working with friends, though, was sometimes a hassle. 

Sora Hearts, the lead vocals and lead guitarist, was standing with his back to the curtain, hands on his slender hips. He narrowed his cerulean blue orbs at his drummer and childhood friend, Riku Wise. “Could you knock it off?! If you get punched in the face by Axel, you’re going to fuck up everything. What am I supposed to do with a drummer bleeding all over his drums?”

“Never mind that,” Riku snapped and whirled his drumsticks on his fingers. It was clear he wanted to get banging away, but was restraining himself. “What are you going to do with your back-up vocals sounding like a duck? I’m going to slug him right in the nose.”

Axel Pyre, a burning redhead who played bass for the band and rapped and scream-o-ed when the occasion called for it, twirled his bass around his hips from its strap. He stuck his tongue out childishly at Riku. “Keep it up, Riku. Your face will look better broken up,” he said cheerfully.

Roxas Hearts—Sora’s twin brother, his secondary guitar and vocals—pushed between Riku and Axel. He took one of Riku’s drumsticks, gave him a swat, and passed it back. “Knock it off. Both of you,” he snapped. “You’re going to make Sora wreck his voice.”

Sora made a show of touching his throat, smearing the white make-up that covered the barrage of hickeys on his throat. “Yeah, you don’t want that. You’d all be lost without me,” he said.

Roxas rolled his cerulean eyes. “Your slut is showing, Sora,” he said.

Embarrassed, Sora rubbed his throat and asked, “Is that better?”

“It’ll hold,” Roxas said and poked his twin in the neck, hiding another hickey with smeared make-up.

A cheer rose up on the other side of the curtain and Sora glanced over his friends. “Ready, guys?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” Axel purred.

Roxas sighed and took his place at the microphone beside Sora. Riku swirled his drumsticks and tapped out a soft beat. Then, he flashed a thumbs-up. Sora remained with his back to the stage, looking slender and fair as the milky spotlights played over him when the curtain lifted. Without turning, Sora began to sing in a perfect throbbing throaty voice.

**Sora:**

_Jackie hits the streets  
She swears that all she sees  
Is the hunger in their eyes  
And the desperation in their speech_

Abruptly, he whirled and began strumming a steady violent tune that was like plodding footsteps of death. Something was coming, his music screamed. Something dark and deadly and frightening, but also lovely and beautiful.

**Sora:**

_Jackie hunts the shadows  
With a bowie knife at her elbows  
She cuts free those horrible drums  
That beat like bats  
Under their sternums  
She wears their fear around her neck_

The crowd began to cheer when they saw Roxas step up to the microphone. As much as they loved Sora, they loved Roxas equally, but he didn’t sing solo very often. Even though he was Sora’s twin, their voices were so different. Roxas had the voice of an angel and Sora was a seductress, as beautiful as any woman. 

**Roxas:**

_(I heard it all)  
(From shady streets)  
(She travels light)  
(On angel feet)  
(Best watch your back, if I were you)  
(Her body's warm)_

Sora put his hip against his brother and the two of them exchanged a long look while Sora sung. It was like they were reading the words out of each other’s cerulean sky-blue eyes. The crowd cheered half-over the sound of Sora’s voice.

**Sora:**

_Jackie's still on the loose  
As the detectives gathered clues  
So she tattoos a mustache above her lip  
Shaves her head  
Curses god for those hips  
That sway when the beat plays  
Can’t give away she ain't no man_

The crowd fell silent, holding their breath for the best part of the song as Sora and Roxas put their faces very close and Axel purred in the background to the beat of Riku’s drums. They teased the crowd a moment, dragging out the music until the crowd was practically begging.

**Sora and Roxas:**

_And I don’t see what everybody  
Sees in your sexy body  
All I see  
Is a shallow grave  
Trapped inside a pretty face_

Axel, the band’s well-known gay, stepped up behind the twins and gathered them in his arms. He stroked his hand down the flat of Sora’s chest until he wrestled away, pretending to look frightened. Roxas, on the other hand, played along by slumping to the floor.

**Sora and Axel:**

_Rescue me  
Is written on your bed  
Home is where the bullet lands  
As it travels through your head  
And I believe  
That all I need to set me free  
Is for someone someday somewhere to murder me_

Sora pushed Axel backwards and dashed to his twin’s side. He grabbed Roxas’s hand, heaving him to his feet in time for the second verse. Breathlessly, they put their heads together and sang in perfectly blended angel-sexy voices.

**Sora and Roxas:**

_And I don’t see what everybody  
Sees in your sexy body  
All I see  
Is a shallow grave  
Trapped inside a pretty face_

Axel played the murderer, the killer of beautiful prostitutes. He played Jackie, the lovely female version of Jack the Ripper as she stalked her latest prey on the rainy London streets. Sora played the victim, the beauty about to be cruelly slaughtered while working hard in the secret dark world.

**Axel:**

_And I walk the same cold streets  
Overhear the same heartbeats  
And I tune my drum just right  
So you can come set it off in the night  
And I want to be embraced by you  
And see our violent paths collide  
I want to crawl in your autumn mouth and   
Feel the crows pick me apart inside  
And everything that they said is true  
I’m on a downward spiral towards you  
And I’ll fight through the positive steps as  
I hurtle towards my final descent  
And I need to get back to you  
And lay this heavy head in your lap  
Cause these days nothing makes more sense  
Than the dance towards the inevitable end_

Sora’s voice was low and throaty, as if thick with fake fear or pain or tears. He pointed his slender hand at Axel accusingly, playing the victim to Axel’s murderer. Then, he dramatically pushed his hand through his chocolate tresses, tipping his head back and howling at the ceiling.

**Sora:**

_And I’m wearing virginal white for you  
Don’t you see  
So please come with your sharpened knives  
And murder me  
And I’m wearing virginal white for you  
Don’t you see  
So please come with your sharpened knives  
And murder me  
Cause I’m wearing virginal white for you  
Don’t you see  
And my eyes are more open now  
Than they'll ever be_

Roxas came up beside his twin as if to provide him some protection from Jackie the Ripper and they began to sing together with their arms around each other. Sora sung the small one liners while Roxas took everything else like he was powerful and strong. Roxas had never sung so much in one song before.

**Roxas and Sora: (1)**

_(Why's it got to be)  
(I heard it all before)  
(Cause it don’t always end)  
(The way it ended before)  
(Why's it got to be)  
(I've heard it all before)  
(Cause it don’t always end)  
(The way it ended before)  
There ain’t no god here  
(Why's it got to be)  
As far as I can see  
(I’ve heard it all before)  
Your God of hope and light  
(Cause it don’t always end)_

_Never did nothing straight by me  
(The way it ended before)  
There ain’t no god here  
(Why's it got to be)  
As far as I can see  
(I’ve heard it all before)  
Your God of hope and light  
(Cause it don’t always end)_

_Never did nothing straight by me  
(Cause it don’t always end)  
There ain’t no god here  
(Cause it don’t always end)  
As far as I can see  
(Cause it don’t always end)  
Your God of hope and light  
(Cause it don’t always end)  
Never did nothing straight by me_

Together, they faded out the end of the song until the sound of the crowd cheering drowned out the sound of their merged voices. Riku pounded out a solo and then stopped completely while Roxas and Sora played them out on guitar. Axel was silently lurking beside the twins, looking every bit the killer.

**Roxas and Sora:**

_(Cause it don’t always end)  
(Cause it don’t always end)  
(Cause it don’t always end)  
(Cause it don’t always end)  
(Cause it don’t always end)_

From nowhere, Axel produced a flashing silver knife, raised it so everyone could see it, and then slashed it deeply into Sora’s back. The audience gasped because it looked so real. Sora’s blood splattered on Axel’s face and then the curtain abruptly dropped.

“That was good,” Sora said and plucked the fake knife from the carefully prepared rig beneath his shirt. He squeezed the last of the fake blood onto the floor and laid the rig aside with their other props. “Let’s keep it up. Keep acting out the songs. They love it and we have a full set tonight. Let’s blow them away!”

“And someone can blow you later, Sora?” Roxas said flatly.

Sora sent his twin a glare, helped Axel wipe the rest of the fake blood off his face, and returned to his position on stage beside his microphone. The velvet curtain lifted and they continued into their next song, making love and words come alive beneath the baking hot spotlights. They all did what they loved and they did it well.

…

The night was over too quickly and Kingdom Hearts was ushered backstage by bouncers. They each lounged in their respective places. Sora, as his right as lead singer, lounged on the sofa with a broad on each arm and one at his feet and somehow managing to pay attention to each of them without looking like a man-whore. Riku took an arm chair and drummed on the breasts of the giggling fan before him. Axel was doing a lot of flowery kiss-blowing and hugging and cheerful smiles that made everyone flock to him because he made everyone feel as if they were the most important person in the world. Roxas was the only one who didn’t like to be fawned on by girls regardless of the backstage scene. He sat in his little hard-backed chair in the corner, watching his twin whore and the drummer hit on everything with legs without going too far and Axel love up on everyone regardless.

Then, Namine Waters walked into their room and Roxas jolted up right in his wooden seat. Namine didn’t come backstage often or even to concerts as much as she loved his music. She was slightly claustrophobic and all the people, packed so densely and noisy, freaked her out. As always, she looked heartbreakingly innocent and beautiful in her pale lacy white tank top, faded jeans, and light flip-flops. Her golden hair was pulled up in a French braid and tied with a white ribbon.

Roxas jumped to his feet and rushed over to her, gathering her protectively in his arms. “Namine, what’s up?” Roxas murmured into her hair, kissing her cheek gently. “Is everything okay?”

She smiled up at him benevolently and touched his naked shoulders. “Oh yes, it’s perfect. I brought a friend, that’s all,” she murmured and embraced him. “I’m alright, don’t worry. Do you mind that I’m here?”

Roxas smiled. “No, I’m always happy to see you!” He kissed her lips gently, tasting her cherry lip gloss, and led her farther into the room. “Who’s this friend of yours?” 

Namine turned and grinned. “Come on Kairi. They don’t bite. Honest!”

Roxas smiled welcomingly at the new girl.

Kairi was tall and slender and as sweet-looking as Namine. She had garlands of ruby-red tresses and big twilight-colored eyes fringed with thick lashes so long they shadowed her face. She had a delicate little mouth and skinny wrists and fingers that might have suggested an eating disorder. (Roxas had just gotten over one a few years ago and recognized the signs in others.) She was wearing skinny black jeans and a red little slinky top that hugged her small breasts. 

“She’s cute,” he whispered to Namine and she gave him a joking shot in the arm. “Well, Kairi, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Roxas Hearts.”

“I know,” she said quickly. Then, her face flamed. “I’m sorry!”

“Kairi’s a big fan of your music,” Namine explained. “When I told her I was dating you, she about fainted. Can you fetch Sora and the others as a favor? She’d love some autographs.”

“Of course,” Roxas said with a smile. 

Namine caught his arm. “And can you keep Sora on a leash?”

Roxas glanced at his twin. Sora was heatedly making out with a girl—scratch that, two girls. He was switching nimbly between the two of them, with a lot of tongue and spit. It was one of those sick things you just had to watch. “I’ll do my best,” Roxas promised.

Then, Roxas pushed through a couple of girls. He simply asked Axel to untangle himself and he willingly did, always eager to please and smiling. Riku needed a little jabbing and bribing, but as a drummer he was always happy to meet a fan. On the other hand, Roxas had to wait several seconds before Sora’s lips parted from one of the girls. After a moment, Roxas managed to peel his twin out of the orgy and hustled him over to where Namine and her friend were waiting.

“Guys, this is Kairi,” Roxas introduced. 

Axel had already smooched all over the back of her hand and Riku had decided he had no chance with a girl like her. (Namine must have subjected him to a fierce glare.) But, the second Sora laid eyes on her, Roxas knew there was no taking this back. 

His twin had found new prey. 

Roxas had fucked up. By the look on her pale face, Namine realized it, too.

Kairi was staring up at Sora with the dreamy look on her pretty face. No doubt about it, the girl was toast.

…

Sure enough, when the party wound down, Namine had one more go at saving her friend from Sora, but as always, it failed. Sora was too good and too beautiful with those alluring cerulean blue eyes of his and his sweet voice. Kairi looked at Namine pleadingly, insisting that Sora would bring her home and she really wanted to go with him. Roxas was sure Sora already had the cheap motel room that he frequented lined up for them along with a bottle of something equally cheap and alcoholic. If Kairi was a virgin, she would wake up deflowered.

Sighing, Roxas put his jacket around Namine’s shoulders and shook his head. “Let her go, Namine,” he murmured.

Namine looked torn. On the one hand, she knew it was hopeless. She had seen Sora woo girls in less time. On the other hand, she didn’t want Kairi to get hurt. In the end, though, it wasn’t her decision to make. Kairi wanted to stay and so she would. 

“Okay, Kairi,” Namine relented. Her face was ghostly, haunted by what she knew was to come—a lot of crying and sobbing and unanswered phone calls and shadowing the band in the hopes that Sora would sweep her off the stage and sing to her. She had seen it a thousand times and had taken to keeping Sora away from her friends, but Kairi’s begging to meet them had been so pathetic that Namine just hadn’t been able to tell her no. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kairi?”

“Uh-huh,” Kairi said but her face was full of that look.

Roxas guided Namine away and they were forced to leave Kairi to her fate. Sora wouldn’t hurt her, but she wasn’t getting what she was expecting. Sora made everyone feel as if they were special and his first love, but he loved at least four girls each week. He was a big one for flings and one-night stands. Roxas couldn’t’ count the number of sobbing women who had showed up at their apartment. He always nicely explained to them that Sora was a hopeless slut and they could do better than him while Sora snuck out the back door, but they always came back. Sora had that effect on people. He made them love him in a single look. Maybe that was why their mother had been driven into an early grave. 

After his twin left, Sora wiped his face. Sometimes it was hard to get into his girls when his twin was glaring hole through him. Actually, all of Kingdom Hearts had been glaring at him lately. He wondered what was up with them.

“Hey, Kai,” he purred against the shell of the redhead’s ear. “I’ve got something for you.”

She giggled and squirmed against his side.

“Come on,” he said and licked the side of her throat lightly. Her pulse was racing and her skin was hot beneath his lips. She was like a flower roasting in the sun, ripe with scent and slender enough to bruise her petals beneath his fingertips. What had she said her name was again? Kairi, right, that was it. She looked a lot like Monica, but also not… Kairi was a lot thinner and fairer and she didn’t have the freckles that most redheads have. Overall, Sora liked her much better than Monica and he was looking forward to taking her apart petal by petal and devouring her essence. 

He led her to his car and glanced around to be sure the Kingdom Hearts van was gone along with Roxas’s car. (Roxas and he normally drove themselves to the gigs, but Riku and Axel preferred to take the bus. Riku because he had to tote his drums and Axel just liked going in the van with Riku.) They both were and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Someone stalking you?” Kairi asked and scanned the shadows of the parking lot. 

“Nah.”

Sora opened her door for her and closed it quietly before sliding behind the wheel. Per usual, she purred comments about his car so he only half-listened. He was already thinking about the things he was going to do to her, thinking about how she would taste, about how she would feel wrapped around him, about what excuse he would use so he could slink off when he was finished… He pulled into the parking lot of his favorite motel. It was cheap, but didn’t look too seedy. 

“You live here?”

“It’s my love nest,” he said because that always wooed the girls. “I have a specific suite all for myself.” Like hell he did, he just always tipped the night manager so he went along with the ruse. These people even faked room service for him because they knew he was quick and easy with the tips and the flings. 

“Cool,” Kairi said and reached for his hand.

He obliged her. What could it hurt?

Her skin was moist. Was she nervous? Probably just excited. It wasn’t everyday girls got it on with a rock star like Sora Hearts. 

At the counter, the manager handed over a key to him and said nicely, “The suite’s all ready for you Mr. Hearts. My, she’s so pretty.”

“Thanks,” he said with his trademark smile. He felt Kairi melt beside him, her hand heating up in his as a blush surely covered her pale cheeks. Sora gathered the key and passed the manager some bills—too many as a hefty make-it-perfect tip. Then, he wrapped his arm around Kairi’s thin waist, pulled her to him, and led her up the stairs to the room. 

The door swung open silently and easily. Kairi’s heart was racing with eagerness, but she tried not to let her disappointment show in her expression when she saw it. It looked like a normal hotel room, as ugly and bland as ever. After a few seconds, there was a knock on the door and night manager appeared with a tray of candles, a CD player, and a three red roses. Kairi gasped, her heartbeat and excitement rising again.

Sora grinned, white teeth flashing, and accepted them. “Thank you so much. I was worried when I saw they weren’t up here.”

The manager smiled back and bowed out.

Sora plugged in the CD player and started soft music playing in the background, but laid the tray of candles on the table without lighting them. He plucked a handful of petals from one rose and sprinkled them over Kairi’s head. She giggled, hugging herself and smiling beautifully. Sora wrapped her in his arms and kissed her throat and whispered seductively, “Where were we?”

“You were just about to…” she began breathlessly, crying out as he cupped her breast through her thin shirt. “…about to…”

Sora licked her pulse, nipping gingerly so as not to break the flesh. He didn’t enjoy blood or pain. Kairi clutched at him, her fingers digging into his back and he thanked his wardrobe for being leather rather than cotton. He laid her on the bed, hanging over her like a moon in the sky, and she desperately kissed him.

“You’ll be gentle, right?”

He kissed her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth. “Oh yes,” he mumbled. 

Kairi dug her hands through is thick tresses and pulled him flush against her chest. Her breasts were heaving and Sora cupped them eagerly, feeling her pert pressing nipples. Then, he slid his hands beneath her shirt and caressed her bare flesh. She let out a little pleasurable animal cry and Sora stroked her breasts harder. He burned a path to her hips and slipped his fingers into her pants. She gasped, hips rising off the bed to press into him. 

Sora pushed her down into the mattress. “Patience, love,” he purred. 

She made a breathy little sound in her throat and clawed his back.

He pulled her skin-tight jeans down her thighs and spent a quick moment admiring her flowered panties and pulled them down as well. The core of her was moist and flushed pink like a perfect rosebud. Sora expertly fingered her clitoris until she was practically begging for him with those little unnamed cries and mewls of pleasure. He pushed one finger into her and her walls clamped down on him eagerly, desperately milking his digits. 

Suddenly, he stopped and she moaned desperately. Sora loved this moment. When they wanted him bad enough to beg for it. He didn’t know why, but he loved to hear them begging for him. He loved feeling loved and wanted. He loved that gratification and would torment them for at least three minutes as they begged and helplessly loved him. 

Maybe there was something wrong with him…

“Do you want me?”

“Y-yes,” she moaned. 

“How much?”

“Please, please,” she whispered.

“Tell me. I want you to say it.”

“I want… you, please, please.”

“Say my name.”

“Sora, please, I want you.”

“Where?”

Her face flushed. “Inside me…”

“How bad?”

Her eyes opened, twilight-colored and shiny. “Why are you doing this?”

He stroked the G-spot just inside her until she was breathless and desperate for him again. He didn’t like to be called out like that. 

Her pale bare breasts heaved, nipples pink and perfectly round.

“How bad do you want me?” he continued.

“Bad,” she moaned. “Please, I want you inside me.”

Sora pulled his hand from her, relishing her little whimper, and licked his fingers lewdly. She blushed and covered her face with her hands, but not for very long. Sora pulled down his jeans and boxers, took a condom from his wallet, tore it with his teeth, rolled it on, and parted her thighs.

“Wait,” she said desperately.

“Don’t worry,” he purred and kissed her. 

The heat of him bumped her entrance. 

“Wait,” she said again.

“I thought you wanted me.”

“But you’re—” she broke off, covering her mouth as he slid through her slick lips.

“What?”

“You’re so… big. It’ll hurt…”

“I’ll be gentle. I won’t hurt you.”

“Wait.”

But Sora was finished waiting for sex. He wanted her now and he wasn’t accustomed to waiting for girls and gratification. He dug his fingers into her pale thighs and pushed deep into her moist hot cavern. Her muscles clamped down on him like a vice, so tightly that it was almost painful.

She cried out, digging her fingers into his leather-clad shoulders. “That hurts!” 

He wiggled his hips, sending spikes of pleasure and pain deep into her womb. Then, he set a quick powerful pace, watching her breasts jiggle with the animal force of him inside her. She was so tight, tighter than anyone he had ever fucked before. He cupped her breasts, thumbing her nipples. Kairi tilted her head back and tears welled in the corners of her twilight-colored eyes. Sora leaned down and kissed her, distracting her form whatever small pain she was feeling. He knew he felt good. He had heard it before from so many different girls.

Eagerly, he fucked her on the motel bedspread. She was moaning and whimpering, tears flooding from her eyes. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she abruptly livened beneath him. She clutched at him, digging her heels into his ass and driving him deeper inside. He only lasted a few moments after that before he spilled into her via condom. Exhausted, he lay against her breasts for a moment, panting, and she stroked his hair.

“That was… amazing,” she whispered.

He smiled and pulled out of her. There was a smear of blood on the condom and on the spread. Confused, Sora fetched a towel from the bathroom, disposed of the used condom, returned, and gestured to the blood. “Are you alright?” 

Her face flushed. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Was I that big?”

She blushed harder. “Yeah…”

Sora grinned like a Cheshire cat, like a man whose ego had been thoroughly stroked. He kissed her and handed her the two remaining red roses. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Then came the dreaded words. “When can I see you again?”

It was then that Sora gracefully bowed out. As always, he did it gracefully and perfect, explaining that he wasn’t ready for a relationship and that he wasn’t ready for that kind of love. He said all this with lots of hugging and kissing and coddling and Kairi didn’t cry. He had perfected the art of slithering out. After all, Kairi was his third girl this week. He drove her home, but didn’t walk her to the door. She waved to him and he waved back. It was perfect, they were like friends with benefits. He had no doubts that he could call on her in the future and do the same thing. 

Little did he know, Kairi was a virgin.

And he had fucked up.

…

Roxas confronted him bitterly at their next gig that Friday, shouting down Sora’s throat. The rest of the band was even in on it, jumping all over him. Fuck, how was he supposed to know that Kairi was a virgin. Then, he remembered the smear of blood and the way she had cried out. His only thought was… ‘Shit!’ 

He didn’t do virgins.

There was so much baggage, too much expected commitment, too much everything.

So, he ignored his band members and went about writing a song just to express how he was feeling about this entire situation. 

…

Sora was excited for their gig, as always. The rest of Kingdom Hearts was not so excited. Roxas and Axel were still pissed at him for what he had done with Namine’s friend Kairi, but Riku didn’t really care. He was one of those people that got over things quickly, kind of like how he had forgotten all about his fight with Axel—short-tempered and short-minded. Axel, as sweet and flaming-gay as he was, was very sensitive to the feelings of others, especially girls. Roxas’s anger was harder to take. He moved about Sora silently while strumming soft tunes on his guitar, didn’t speak to his twin, and kept giving him sorrowful disappointed looks with those ocean-azure eyes of his. Namine refused to even speak with Sora. When he called Roxas, she wouldn’t even dignify him with a ‘hello’ and Roxas wouldn’t talk to him when he finally came on the line. Maybe it was payback because Kairi kept calling Sora and he wouldn’t answer her either.

“Ready guys?” Sora asked and spun his guitar around his narrow hips.

Only Riku answered with a, “Hell yeah.” Roxas took his place at the microphone beside Sora, but cast his twin another disappointed glance from the corner of his eyes. Axel seating himself at his drums and looked as if he was imagining they were Sora’s face. The curtain rose and the spotlights flashed over Kingdom Hearts.

Sora began, singing low and soft, with a strange kind of stalking dark rhythm to his voice like something that belonged in a slinky smoky jazz club. This was a new song that the audience had never heard before and they hooted before falling absolutely silent, waiting with baited breath.

**Sora:**

_She told me not to step on the cracks  
I told her not to fuss and relax  
Well, her pretty little face stopped me in my tracks  
But now she sleeps with one eye open  
That's the price she paid_

He paused, letting Roxas and Riku strum a long solo while Sora bobbed his head and sexily stroked the microphone with the tips of his fingers. Riku was beating out a heartbeat on his drums. Axel stood of to one side, playing a soft slow background melody that impacted each word with a steady ‘pring’ while Sora and Roxas led them. The crowd applauded, but fell silent the moment Sora opened his mouth.

**Sora:**

_I took a knife and cut out her eye  
I took it home and watched it wither and die  
Well, she's lucky that I didn't slip her a smile  
That's why she sleeps with one eye open  
That's the price she paid_

Sora took a breath, pausing deliberately again, letting the tension build. Beside him, Roxas put his fingers against the creamy lid of his eye and opened the other one very wide, staring out over the crowd. It wasn’t so much a chorus as a warning, a threat, a tremor of hatred and fear and anger.

**Sora and Roxas:**

_I said, hey, girl with one eye  
Get your filthy fingers out of my pie  
I said, hey, girl with one eye  
I'll cut your little heart out cause you made me cry_

Sora’s voice made dangerous love on the stage as he purred into the microphone. He sounded like a monster, like someone who just used girls up and spit them out, an uncaring heartless beast. Beside him, Roxas only looked ashamed, like he was shrinking and folding in on himself. He opened both eyes for a moment, glancing at Sora while he sang so beautiful and sickeningly.

**Sora:**

_I slipped my hand under her skirt  
I said don't worry, it's not gonna hurt  
Oh, my reputation's kinda clouded with dirt  
That's why you sleep with one eye open  
That's the price you paid_

He paused for a long effect again and Riku increased the pace of the heartbeat in the background, drumming harder and faster, louder and almost fearfully. Axel began to strum faster, pale spidery fingers flying. It gave the illusion of a climax to the song while Roxas and Sora’s voices blended perfectly the way only twins could. Abruptly, they stopped playing, letting Roxas strum alone while he and Sora sang a soft duet.

**Sora and Roxas:**

_I said, hey, girl with one eye  
Get your filthy fingers out of my pie  
I said, hey, girl with one eye  
I'll cut your little heart out cause you made me cry_

Alone, Roxas dragged out the word cry like screams, sobs, and complete agony. He still had one eye closed lightly, giving everyone a deep unnerving singular stare as he sang. Beside him, Sora continued almost dancing with himself like some kind of circling predator. Roxas’s voice rose in a crescendo and he sounded so wounded and broken.

**Roxas:**

_You made me cry  
You made me cry  
You made me cry_

Sora sang out heartlessly with much shouting and violent vulgar strumming on his guitar, yelling into the microphone as if it had done something horrible to him and he wanted to punish it thoroughly. He pushed one hand through his hair, tipping his head back so that the heavy veins of his throat flashed as if bleeding. He shouted some more, unspeakable anger and sexist rage in his voice. He sounded as if he could go out and rape, violate, ravage, devour. Maybe Sora really was all those things though everyone knew he didn’t have it in him to rape, but he did use girls up like tissues and discard them equally quickly.

**Sora:**

_I said, hey, girl with one eye  
Get your filthy fingers out of my pie  
I said, hey, girl with one eye  
Get your filthy fingers out my pie_

Together, their voices were discordant, like the world was breaking apart into a thousand pieces, like the girls were breaking apart or coming back to haunt Sora like the Ghosts of Christmas. Their voices echoed in the silent theater as the music slowly drew out.

**Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Axel:**

_I said, hey, girl with one eye  
Get your filthy fingers out of my pie  
I said, hey, girl with one eye  
I'll cut your little heart out cause you made me cry_

Silence reigned for almost a full thirty seconds. Then, the applause was deafening. Sora spread his arms, soaking it up. He was laughing, but it was lost to the applause. Suddenly, Roxas’s cold fingers dug into his arm and gave him a yank. 

“What?” Sora demanded. 

Roxas couldn’t hear his voice, could only read his lips. Silently, he pointed into the crowd. 

For a moment, Sora didn’t see what his twin saw. Then, his blood got slightly cool in his veins and his breath got lost. Kairi was standing before them in a dark hoodie slouched low over her face, shadowing her shining twilight-colored eyes. Her face was skeleton-thin and she looked pale and sick. Above and beyond that, her eyes were swollen and red from crying and tears still burned slow paths down her face. Sora met her eyes, but she abruptly turned away, practically running from the audience.

Roxas’s voice went right into his ear. “You wrote that about her didn’t you?”

Sora couldn’t speak.

“Yeah, well, she knew it,” Roxas said. Then, sharply he turned away, returning to his microphone. Riku started them off on a new song and Axel stepped up to the plate behind Roxas while Sora remained standing, stunned, at the front of the stage. And so, not for the first time, Roxas and the rest of Kingdom Hearts covered Sora’s ass.

…

Later that night, Kairi called Namine and asked to speak with Roxas Hearts, Sora’s beautiful and unspeakably kind twin. She realized now that as sexy as Sora was, he was heartbreak. Namine had done well to choose the kind and loving brother. 

“Namine? It’s Kairi,” she murmured. Her voice was rough and sore. “Can I talk to Roxas please?”

“Oh, sweetheart, he can’t do anything to make Sora—”

“This isn’t about Sora. Please, can I just talk to him.”

Namine flashed her eyes to Roxas and he nodded, taking the phone from his girlfriend. “Kairi, how can I help you?”

She outlined what she wanted to do and Roxas told her that it wouldn’t work in a million years. He didn’t tell her that Sora hadn’t been with a girl all week and that his hurting her seemed to have hurt his stupid sex-a-holic twin, too. He didn’t want to get her hopes up, but Kairi was insistent. Finally, he gave in because it sounded as if her life depended on it. 

“What did she want?” Namine asked.

Roxas didn’t say. He only kissed her, grabbed his coat, and left the apartment.

…

It seemed just like any other gig to Sora. They were lined up on stage as usual, prepared to sing their old hit “Poor Jackie” because she always killed—ha-ha, pun completely intended, Sora thought. Then, everything changed so fast that his head was spinning. The curtain went up and Sora lifted his hand to do something dramatic and sexy, but Roxas put his foot in Sora’s ass and gave him a shove. Strangely on the other side of the curtain, a hard-backed chair was waiting for him and Sora slammed down into it.

“What the fuck, guys?” was halfway to his lips when he saw her. She was wearing a heavy black cloak, hood pulled up and body completely hidden in the dark folds of velvet. She looked like a ghost or a monster that had crept out from some secret place. Then, without further ado while Sora stared stunned at them from his new position in the chair on the stage, Kingdom Hearts began to play without Sora and she took his place as singer.

The opening music was like a sigh, but it grew faster and more powerful until it was like a whirlwind wrapping around the entire stage. It sounded like a sharp warning. Then, she began to sing and her voice was clear and sharp.

**Kairi:**

_Finally the hills are without eyes  
They are tired of painting a dead man's face red   
With their own blood  
They used to love having so much to lose  
Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins_

Riku pounded out heavy drums and the boys stepped up to microphones, practically shouting as a level that wasn’t quite rap but couldn’t quite be called singing. Kairi stepped back, hugging herself tightly in her cloak of shadows and dark velvet. While they sang, she undid the tie at the throat and let it slide from her shoulders.

**Roxas, Axel, and Riku:**

_Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the world said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting_

They were practically screaming at him, jewel eyes all lighting on Sora with accusation, impatience, and disappointment. It became very clear that this song was just for him and that he had better fucking listen or the consequences would be painful. 

**Roxas, Axel, and Riku:**

_Bye, bye, beautiful!  
Bye, bye, beautiful!_

Sora sank in his chair, feeling the back of his neck heat up with shame. He glanced at Kairi as she stepped from her velvet cloak. She was wearing a sleek red dress covered in a pattern of silver and black lace and she would have been beautiful except her body was skeleton-thin like that of a corpse, like Roxas when he had had his eating disorder. She looked like a beautiful reaper, “poor Jackie” in the flesh.

**Kairi:**

_Jacob's ghost for the girl in white  
Blindfold for the blind  
Dead Siblings walking the dying earth  
Noose around a choking heart   
Eternity torn apart  
So toll now the funeral bells_

Axel shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls and he whipped his mess of flame-red hair around his face. He didn’t look the least bit gay right now, just flaming hot and bitter and terribly angry. Sora sank deeper in his chair, staring hopelessly up at Axel as he towered over the too-low microphone.

**Axel:**

_No need to die to prove a lie!_

Roxas nudged Axel aside and they took over the bitter shouting chorus while Kairi swayed like someone lost on the stage. It was clear she was afraid, but there was a certain bitter resolution in her twilight orbs. She was going to do this if she wet her pants, just to teach Sora a lesson and the rest of Kingdom Hearts was in on it and behind her all the way.

**Roxas, Axel, and Riku:**

_Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the world said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting_

They were screaming at him again. Roxas removed the microphone, cord lashing behind him like a whip as he circled his shamed twin. Riku beat his drums—beat them with vehemence and rage. Axel stomped his feet, throwing his head back to get more air into his lungs. Roxas grabbed Sora’s chair and spun him to face the audience and sang right into his twin’s ear. 

**Roxas:**

_Bye, bye, beautiful!  
Bye, bye, beautiful!  
Bye, bye, beautiful!  
Bye, bye, beautiful!_

Roxas spun his twin back to face the band and Sora looked like a duly scolded child, shrinking in his chair. The audience was just loving it, loving Kingdom Hearts even without Sora leading them. Kairi was dancing comfortably now, apparently over her fear, but maybe her anger had just returned in force because she glared at Sora when he glanced at her. She screaming into the microphone alongside Axel and Riku and he caught her message loud and true.

**Kairi, Axel, and Riku:**

_It’s not the tree that forsakes the flower  
But the flower that forsakes the tree  
Someday I’ll learn to love these scars  
Still fresh from the red-hot blade of your words_

They broke off, music soft while the band caught their breath. Kairi and Roxas whispered as if sharing a secret with the audience and the world that Sora was not privy too even though he could clearly hear them. Roxas’s cheek was resting against Kairi’s and their faces were so perfectly close that they were sharing a microphone.

**Kairi and Roxas:**

_…how blind can you be, don’t you see…  
…how blind can you be, don’t you see…  
…how blind can you be, don’t you see…  
…that the gambler lost all he does not have…_

While they took over the shouting chorus, Kairi slid her black velvet cloak back around her shoulders, but left the hood down so that Sora could see her face. She was looking right at him, smugly, as if she had just torn him asunder. Her eyes were sparkling with tears, but she grinned anyway.

**Roxas, Axel, and Riku:**

_Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the words said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don’t you see?  
You chose the long road but we’ll be waiting_

Their eyes flashed across Sora again, accusing and impatient. In the shadows of the stage, Kairi pulled up her hood, hiding her face from the world. For a moment, she lingered, watching over everything with careful cautious eyes, but she did not look at Sora again. 

**Roxas and Axel:**

_Bye bye, beautiful  
Bye bye, beautiful  
Bye bye, beautiful  
bye bye bye bye_

Then, Kairi was gone and Kingdom Hearts sans Sora took a bow. Stunned, Sora remained glued to the chair until Roxas yanked him out of it. Then, they put his guitar pick in his fingers and started the next song without him again.

…

After the gig, Sora cornered Roxas in the parking lot. He didn’t even stay backstage to be fawned on by girls and choose one as he usually would have. He was too desperate to talk to his twin and he could only pray that Roxas would finally give him the time of day.

“Roxas!” Sora shouted for the tenth time, chasing his brother across the parking lot.

“What Sora?” His voice was a lot colder than Sora had hoped and his blue eyes were like steel doors.

“Did Kairi write that song?” he asked breathlessly.

“I’m surprised you remembered her name,” Roxas retorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sora wanted to get worked up, but he knew his twin was right. “Did she write it?”

“Yes,” Roxas snapped.

Sora let out a sigh and said, “I’m sorry, okay?”

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to,” Roxas snapped.

“Come on, Roxas, throw me a bone!”

“Why should I?”

“Because I’m your brother.”

“And Kairi is my girlfriend’s friend. Did you throw her even a nice gesture?”

“I gave her some roses.”

Roxas punched Sora in the face. The blow was so sudden, so shockingly violent, that Sora fell backwards and landed on his ass. He cradled his jaw and that was when he knew it was really bad. He and Roxas had never come to blows before. Never! 

“Rox—”

“Just, shut up, Sora.” Then, Roxas pulled open the door of his car and got into the driver’s seat without another word or blow. As he drove away, leaving Sora on his ass in the parking lot, Sora saw a girl’s cloaked silhouette in the passenger seat. 

He had really really fucked up. It was then that the hunted became the hunter.

…

“Do you think it did anything?” Kairi whispered and looked up at Roxas from the shadowed hood of her cloak as he drove her back to Namine’s house. Her face was pale and she was shaking—stage fright was killer, but she had done wonderfully. You could hardly tell it had been her first time singing save a little telltale stiffness on stage. 

Sora looked just as rattled, but Roxas didn’t tell her that. He didn’t want to get her hopes up. Instead, all he said was, “It’s hard to tell. Sora’s an oaf.”

Kairi giggled.

“Do you feel better for it?”

She glanced at him, perplexed.

“For singing that, I mean?”

Kairi smiled and nodded. “Oh yes, I loved it. He looked so surprised to see me up there and I think we might have scared him,” she said eagerly and stroked the velvet of her cloak. “Thanks for doing that with me, for me.”

Roxas smiled over at her. “It was high time something was done about Sora. He’s out of control.” The rest of their ride home was quiet save the buzzing of Roxas’s cell phone as Sora called over and over and over, but he didn’t answer and he didn’t let Kairi know that Sora was calling. He didn’t want to get her hopes up.

…

A week passed, long and slow. Sora called everyone, even the city operator and the phonebook, trying to get Kairi’s number, but no one was talking. They were as tight-lipped as Feds on a National Security case, but Sora was growing desperate. He would try and beg anyone who might know where he could find Kairi. He still had the bruise from Roxas on his jaw. He hadn’t written anything in a week or even dusted off his guitar. He was completely absorbed in his search for Kairi. It had almost seemed as if he had changed, was really in love for once, but Roxas and Namine weren’t taking any chances. They just kept telling Sora ‘No!’ and kept him out of the loop. 

Finally, Sora pinned down Namine, desperately begging his twin’s girlfriend for her friend’s number. Namine had look him plainly in the face and said, “No, Sora. You’ve done enough to her.” Then, she walked away and left him pleading at her back.

Shut down, Sora had nothing to do but nothing. He moped around town, ducking his head in smoky poetry clubs and second-hand bookstores. He didn’t really know what he was looking for. Maybe it was just the hopelessness of a restless heart that couldn’t have what it wanted. Then, as fate would have it, he got lucky in a different way than usual.

He poked his head into a little diner and spotted Kairi. She had put some weight on her skeleton frame and her face had a healthy pink flush to it. Her long ruby tresses were soft and shiny. She was a completely different creature from the girl who had sung “Bye Bye Beautiful” to him. If he hadn’t been so desperate to find her and talk to her, he might have thought about what was best for her and bowed out. But he wasn’t. He was obsessed and he had to talk to her.

Sora plowed into the diner and caught her by the wrist. “Kairi,” he said desperately.

Her face went white at the sight of him and she tried to pull away. 

“Please, let me explain!”

“Explain what?” she snapped. “What could you possibly say to me?”

Sora clutched her hand and wordlessly dropped to his knees. Stunned, Kairi stared down at him and a handful of straws slipped from her fingers. Why was he on his knees at her feet? “Please, Kairi, I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Kairi touched the top of his head, feeling the cool silk of his hair, and Sora pressed his head into her hand. 

“Please, can’t we talk?” he pleaded.

Kairi snatched her hand back abruptly. “I’m working,” she said.

“After work?”

“My shift isn’t over for four hours yet.”

“I’ll wait.”

“You can’t—”

“Please, I’ll wait for hours if it means you’ll give me a minute to explain.”

Kairi stared at him. 

Seated in the booth at her elbow was an elderly lady with a kind sweet face and she said kindly, “Come on, dear. Just give him a moment.”

Kairi pulled Sora to his feet by his wrist. “No,” she snapped. “Get out!”

He looked as if she had struck him. “Will you come to the gig this Friday?”

“No! Get out! Get out!” She didn’t care that she was making a scene in the half-empty diner. “Go away!”

“Please—” he pushed a backstage pass into her hands. “Please, Kairi!”

“Just leave,” she snarled, but snatched the pass from his hands. “Get out of here.”

Like a kicked puppy, Sora left.

“He looked like he really was sorry,” the old lady murmured. 

Kairi gazed at the pass in her hands. Her heart was pounding, but she still felt hurt and rage. She didn’t want to forgive Sora. She kind of wanted him to suffer and his twin made her think he deserved it. She wanted to crumple up the pass, but she didn’t. She just tucked it into her apron, told herself she was going to throw it out later, and took the old lady’s order.

…

The stage was set. Kingdom Hearts was lined up patiently waiting for the curtain to rise. The murmur of the crowd on the other side was loud. They were probably wondering what was in store for them today. Another girl taking Sora’s place, more “Poor Jackie” role-play on stage, something completely new? The air hummed with excitement. 

“Is she here?” Sora asked and peeked around the red velvet curtain at the audience. He looked uncharacteristically nervous, pale and quivering. 

“Who cares?” Riku asked, characteristically forgetful and uncaring, the typical drummer.

Axel thwacked him with one of his own drumsticks and adjusted his bass. “You’re such a jerk, Riku.”

“And you’re a flaming homo.”

Axel paused, staring at Riku as if waiting for something. Finally, he asked, “And?” with his brows drawn together.

“That’s an insult,” Riku said flatly, staring up at Axel.

“Not if it’s true,” Axel said and stuck his tongue out.

Roxas came to stand beside his twin, putting a hand on Sora’s shoulder. “She’s not here,” he lied.

“You can’t know that,” Sora said sharply.

Roxas backed off, retracting his hand. “Are you going to do it anyway?”

“Yes.”

“Fine then.” And Roxas went to take his usual place on stage.

Sora took center and gazed at the curtain as it lifted like a waterfall of blood. He felt nervous. What if Roxas was right? What if Kairi wasn’t here? But then the curtain lifted and Roxas began to play and he couldn’t’ back out even if he wanted to. And he didn’t want to.

His voice was unbelievably soft and sweet, a change for him. He was more reciting poetry than singing tonight, but the music made it song rather than poem. He cupped the microphone in his palms, purring his voice into it as if making love on stage.

**Sora:**

_There’s nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you’d go  
I know I let you down but it's not like that now  
This time I’ll never let you go_

Roxas’s angel voice joined Sora’s in perfect sweet melody, cooing along with him. They were such perfect complements and the song became even more beautiful with Roxas’s added voice. Together, they sang the deep chorus.

**Sora and Roxas:**

_I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I’ll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay_

Sora continued his confession to Kairi, only praying that she was in the audience somewhere, listening to him, understanding him, forgiving him. God, he hoped she would forgive him. Sora closed his jewel-blue eyes, pretending Kairi was standing before him.

**Sora:**

_I thought that I had everything I didn’t know what life could bring  
But now I see honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me  
And if I let you down I’ll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go_

Sora felt Roxas’s presence beside him like a second puzzle piece and moved over some so Roxas could share his microphone. Together, the twins brought the words to life again. Their voices made love on the stage and confessed all beautiful sad desperate feelings.

**Sora and Roxas:**

_I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I’ll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay_

Sora’s voice rose with a tangible hint of desperation. It was so thick and terrifying that Roxas almost cried out, but managed to squelch it. He looked out over the audience, scanning for Kairi and Namine in the audience, but he didn’t see them. He felt Namine’s presence somewhere, but he couldn’t see her face. Even so, he knew she felt Sora’s desperation and she was making a decision. 

**Sora:**

_Cause without you I can’t sleep  
I’m not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You’re all I got  
You’re all I want  
Yeah  
And without you I don’t know what I’d do  
I could never ever live a day without you  
Hear with me do you see you're all I need_

Roxas joined Sora again, melting their voices together. He put his arm around Sora’s shoulder because his twin seemed weak and felt cool to the touch. Sora leaned hard into Roxas as if he was about to collapse, but Sora didn’t crumple. His voice only grew stronger and more desperate.

**Roxas and Sora:**

_And I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life (my life) I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay_

Roxas let Sora take the last chorus, feeling the hurt in his twin closer than anyone else ever could. Sora really loved Kairi and missed her and wanted her forgiveness. Roxas realized that from the bottom of Sora’s damaged heart.

**Sora:**

_I will be (I’ll be) all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life you know I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay_

The curtains slid closed and Sora sat down on the floor of the stage with a thump. “Was she out there?” he whispered. “Did she like my song? Does she understand?”

Roxas knew Sora wasn’t asking him, but he answered his brother anyway. “Who knows,” he said. 

…

Sora didn’t go backstage after the gig. Instead, he went out the backdoor and sat on the steps alone. Roxas peeked out the window and saw that his twin had his head in his hands. Sora was really sorry and sad and desperate and he knew that Sora was sorry. He told Namine and she nodded. Together, they went to tell Kairi. In the end, the choice would really be up to her—whether to forgive Sora or not.

…

The night was deep and cool and the concrete step was cold and hard beneath his ass. For a moment, he thought about the girls backstage, but Kairi’s face kept coming back to him. He only wanted Kairi. The door opened behind Sora and he told Roxas sharply, “Go away!” Roxas didn’t listen and sat down beside him, stretching out his legs. “Roxas, I mean it. Go away!” He lifted his head to glare at his brother but was met by a girl’s bemused face famed by long ruby tresses. “K-Kairi!” he gasped out.

She smiled and touched his thigh. “Did you write that song for me?”

He nodded. 

“I liked it much better than “Girl with One Eye,”” she said.

“Kairi, please, I’m sorry,” he whispered.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently. “I know and I forgive you,” she murmured.

“You forgive… me?”

She nodded and stroked the sides of his face. 

Sora kissed her desperately, clutching her to his chest until she could scarcely breathe. “Sora,” she gasped.

“Please, just let me hold you. I fucked up and I’m sorry.”

“I know.” She pushed him back and kissed him again, putting her tongue in her mouth and cupping his crotch through his jeans. 

With a gasp, he pushed her hands away. “No,” he whispered.

“Why not?”

“I didn’t realize that with me… that was your first time…”

Kairi blushed. 

“I want to make it special…” He kissed her cheek and pulled some red hair out of her eyes. “Please, let me do that for you.”

She smiled and pushed her hands through the cool silk of his hair. “Yes,” she breathed.

…

Watching from inside, Roxas and Namine hugged each other. Sora was finally finished being a man-whore. And he was properly in love with Kairi. There was no doubt that she was in love with Sora. As bad as it had started, it had all worked out for the best.

…

A few days later, Sora called Kairi. His voice was mysterious and mischievous and he asked her to come over to his apartment as soon as she could. Excited, Kairi put her toothbrush in her purse and grabbed her car keys and left her lonely apartment to go to Sora’s. Maybe tonight was the night they would make love again. As disastrous as their first joining was, she was eager to try again. Sora was worth it. He was worth trying again. 

When she arrived, the door was open and she locked it behind her. There was soft music playing somewhere and after a moment Kairi realized it was the song Sora had sung to her on stage. She dropped he purse and shrugged out of her jacket and followed the sound to his bedroom. 

It was like a fantasy.

There was candles everywhere, filling the room with a warm amber glow. The bed was made with blue silk sheets and scattered with delicate lilac petals. The music was lovely in the background and she saw that Sora had run her a bath and was standing shirtless beside the porcelain tub. His skin was burnished bronze, honeyed amber, golden, sleek and beautiful like that of a God. Warmth and moisture rushed to Kairi’s womb and she clenched emptily. She wanted him inside her.

“Sora,” she breathed.

He turned and smiled and it went right into her heart. He stretched out his arms and she came willingly into them, pressing against his naked flesh.

“You’re so warm,” she purred.

His throat thrummed with a little happy sound and he peeled her blouse from her shoulders. Kairi let him undress her, but covered her breasts with her hands as he finished and stood in the pool of her clothes. Goose flesh stood out on her skin as Sora touched her collarbones and shoulders and thighs, but he did not ask her to lower her hands. 

“Get in the water,” he murmured.

“Are you getting in with me?”

“Do you want me to?” 

She blushed, hesitated, and nodded. 

Sora smiled, kissed her, and slipped out of his jeans. He slid into the water first and she saw his erection was full and straining, as big and threatening as it had been the first time she saw it. Sora stretched out his arms and she lay against him in the tub, putting her face into the junction of his neck and shoulder. His cock pressed into her back, but he tucked it down. 

“You’re not going to…?”

“Not yet,” he murmured and kissed the shell of her ear.

True to his word, they soaked in the bath for a while and Kairi was certain his erection must be hurting him so she took matters into her own hands. She turned and kissed him, touching his chest and thighs and trying to get him to spread his legs to release his contained cock. 

“Do you want me now?”

“Yes,” she moaned. 

He didn’t torment her with begging questions, only pushed her again the side of the tub and kissed her deeper. She found his cock, gripped it on her small hand, and began working him slowly. He was stone-hard, so hard it must have been painful, and he moaned when she touched him. Eagerly, she pressed against Sora’s naked body and tried to guide him to her entrance. He pushed her back. 

“No,” he gasped.

“Why?” she groaned. 

He grinned at her, cradled her in his arms, and lifted her from the tub. Water dripped all over the floor, but he didn’t dry her off. Instead, he carried her to the bed and laid her down on the petals and silk. Kairi clutched him and he was caught between her legs like a fly in her web. His cock bumped her folds, spreading her.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

Then, Sora sheathed himself inside her in one quick movement. She was as tight as he remembered, so tight it was almost painful, and she cried out when he entered her fully. He groaned against the shell of her ear and she shuddered in bliss, arching against him. 

Sora gave a quick thrust and Kairi gasped.

“Please, go faster,” she begged him, but he continued to leisurely fill and empty her.

Sora kissed her and took her slowly until she was begging and squirming beneath him. Then, smiling, he gave her what she wanted. He set a quick and powerful pace, driving deep into her. Kairi clutched his shoulders, gasping desperately in pleasure. 

“S-Sora,” she gasped. “I… I love you!”

Those words brought him over the edge and he spilled inside her. She felt his heat begin to fill her and her muscles seized down around him, tightly milking the seed from his body. He clutched her to his chest and begged, “Say it again.”

“No!” she giggled.

“Please, just once,” and there was something in his voice.

“I love you, Sora,” she whispered.

He buried his face in her breasts and she felt his shuddering breath. “Thank God,” he murmured. “I love you too. I love you so much. I don’t think I can live without you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone,” he hesitated. “Well, maybe Roxas but we’re twins.”

Kairi hugged him. “Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.” She laughed. “And if you piss me off I can always steal your limelight on stage again.”

Sora chuckled, too. “Actually, I was going to ask you to become an official part of Kingdom Hearts. I’d have to ask the guys first, but it would widen our audience if we have a cute girl on stage with our resident flaming gay, sexy twins, and crazy drummer.”

Kairi blushed and hugged him. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

X X X

(1) This part of the song is actually mega-long but it repeats the same chorus over and over and over and over about eight times. So, I cut the eight down to one. If anyone’s a big fan and hated that, so sorry, but it’s a little unnecessary. 

**Songs:**

_“Poor Jackie” belongs to Man Man._

_“Girl with One Eye” belongs to Florence and the Machine._

_“Bye Bye Beautiful” belongs to Nightwish._

_“I Will Be” belongs to Avril Lavigne._

Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions?


	41. Demonic Love

For GothicSurferGirl.

 **Summary:** "My lust for you is just as dark as yours is for me..." (Anti-Sora and Anti-Kairi.)

X X X

Ink black, pearl white… Coal on cream… Ebony and ivory like the keys of a piano playing beautiful music—at one end of the spectrum it was light and dulcet notes, at the other deep dark tones… It was like the ocean at night, the sands washed in moonlight as the dark waves swept up with a sound like sighing… Black and white, silvery, lovely… Darkness and light…

Sora had always thought of himself and Kairi like this, as obverse sides of a coin. He loved her—by all the angels in heaven, he loved her—but he felt that the darkness had touched him. His heart had been consumed, devoured, eaten. As a Heartless, the darkness had lived inside him, taken him away from everything that had ever mattered, torn him down, swallowed him up.

It was only the sound of Kairi’s voice—her voice was the light in the darkness—that had pulled his back from the brink. She had restored him, filled him with light and love and hope. She had chased away the darkness like the sun heralding a new day.

And, though in the depths of his realistic mind, Sora knew that all hearts held darkness, he could never bring himself to admit that Kairi was anything less than light. She was the white to his black, the pale silk of a wedding gown to the black of his armor, the new skin that spread beneath his dark scars.

He could always feel the darkness that waited in the wings for the moment when the light in his life was weakest. Though he often tried to convince himself that the epitome of his darkest thoughts, Anti-Sora, was a different person who had been banished from his body by Kairi’s voice, he still felt the demon lurking there.

Sometimes, he wondered if Kairi could sense that the darkness was still inside him like a cancer, because she would stop and look at him with this expression in her eyes that was like a sin. She would stare at him without speaking, watching, studying, and Anti-Sora would press against the weakest part of his heart like a lion testing a cage’s bars.

Sora would do his best to push away all thoughts of light and darkness, black and white, but it seemed to always be there. He never knew if Kairi could feel it too… until one night… He had always heard that the closer you came to the light, the longer your shadow became, but he had never understood what that meant. 

Until one night…

It was a rare sort of moment. The worlds still needed saving and Sora had to leave in the wee hours of the morning to make it to the rendezvous point at the proper time, but he had managed to sneak away a little bit of time for himself. Of course, he had gone home to Destiny Islands to visit Kairi. The nights on the island were warm and humid, scented with hibiscus and salt and sunscreen, but it would always be home for Sora. He docked the gummi-ship where he had once tied up his small rowboat and made his way through the thicket of palm trees to Kairi’s door.

He could hear the television inside and there were still some lights on, but he knocked anyway. It took Kairi a moment to answer the door, but when she recognized him through the darkness, she immediately threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

“Sora!” she gasped.

“Hey, Kairi,” he murmured and held her close. Her body was hot and soft, yielding against the planes of his muscles easily. God, it felt good to hold her in his arms. 

She pulled back slightly to look up at him. “What are you doing here? I thought there was a big rendezvous to plan an invasion tomorrow morning,” she said.

Sora nodded. “I managed to find a little time,” he said. Then, he dipped his head and kissed her. 

Though he tried to keep it short and chaste since they were still standing at her front door, he was unable to. Before he realized what he was doing, he pressed his hands to her lower back, clutching her so close that she was nearly absorbed into him. Her mouth opened like the petals of a flower, welcoming him inside with a moan. His hands dipped lower, cupping her buttocks, and she lifted her legs over his hip to pull him closer with the smooth muscle of her thigh. He could feel the heat of her sex even through his clothes, even through the sweltering island night.

Abruptly, Sora pulled away from the passionate kiss, but was unable to loosen his grip on her body. Kairi gazed up at him, her eyes glazed and her lips wetly parted. Her breasts swelled over the low neck of her top as she breathed and their session of heated kissing had rumpled her clothing badly. Sora’s body hardened as he stared at her, thinking of everything he wanted to do to her, but there was that look in her eyes again—like he had done something wrong, something sinful.

“Sora?” she asked.

“Let’s go inside,” was all he said and finally untangled his hands from her body.

Kairi sighed softly, but stepped aside to let him in and shut the door softly behind them. “Do you want something to drink?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said as he toed off his heavy boots and shucked his belt loaded with spare elixirs, potions, and ethers. 

“Something good?” she teased him, knowing how he got when he so much as had a sip of alcohol. Sora was a lot of things and a major lightweight was definitely one of them. Kairi could drink more than he could and Riku put them both to shame.

“Maybe not tonight,” he said with a flush as he made his way to the couch. “I can’t afford to be hung-over or late tomorrow.”

“Some other time then,” Kairi said and ducked into the kitchen to fetch some drinks. She returned with two frosted glasses of what Sora hoped was plain iced tea and not a Long Island iced tea. As if sensing his thoughts, Kairi giggled as she handed him his glass. “Would I do that to you?”

He eyed her for a moment, his lips twitching with his urge to smile. “Would you?”

She sat down beside him on the couch and took a sip of her drink. She crossed her mile-long legs smoothly, the tanned skin gleaming in the television’s pale glow, and Sora had to look away. He wanted her so badly, but… The past few times they had been together, she hadn’t seemed satisfied. He was always careful to be gentle with her, to worship her body with tender kisses, to make sure she was comfortable and happy. But maybe she could taste the darkness, his lust for her, in his kiss despite his efforts. 

“Sora,” Kairi said and her voice jolted him from his thoughts.

He turned to look at her and there was that strange look in her eyes again. 

“What is it?” he asked her, setting down his untouched glass.

She leaned towards him, her breath sweet and warm on his lips. “Let go,” she whispered. “Let it go.” 

Before he could ask her what she meant, her lips closed over his and swallowed all the words he had been planning to speak. All at once, he was filled with a surge of emotion that matched the sinful shadows in his own heart—lust, passion, hunger, all intermingled in a cocktail that still felt like her love. 

“Let go,” she said again. “I’m not going to break. Do you think I don’t want this, want you? I want all of you.”

He gasped, his arms immediately lifting to encircle her and crush her to him. Her breath exploded from her lungs, but she moaned as she pressed herself even harder against him. She lifted her legs, moving to straddle his hips as she pushed him back against the arm of the couch with an aggressive thump. Her kiss was devouring, hungry, starved… and Sora moaned against her lips. She gripped him by the front of his shirt, pulling him painfully close. 

Her teeth scraped his lower lip as her fingers swiftly stripped him of all the buckles and straps of his shorts and shirt. She pressed greedily against his naked skin, absorbing the heat and muscles of his frame. Sora did the same, pulling off her clothes like a starving man so that he could press his mouth to every inch of her bare skin. The scent of her skin, her arousal, drove him wild and he nipped hungrily at her collarbone. She arched against him, crying out in pleasure.

It was then that Sora saw it. The change was slow, but spreading. It started at her fingertips, a slow spreading blackness that swallowed up her white skin. At first, he thought it was coming from him because she had touched him. Maybe the darkness was contagious. Then, he realized that it was starting in her lips and eyes as well.

“Kairi,” he breathed out.

She paused, looking down at him, and smiled. She traced her fingertips along his biceps and collarbones. “Did you think you were the only one with darkness in your heart, Sora?”  
He stared at her and then looked down at his own hands. The inky change was familiar to him, but still surprising. “But,” he whispered.

She closed her mouth over his to silence him and then drew back long enough to whisper, “Lust… my lust for you is just as dark as yours is for me…”

And just as she had first said, Sora let go. He released all his fear about contaminating her with his own darkness. He stopped thinking of her as the light, as the healing, as the better part of him. He just looked at her and saw her for all that she was. They were alike, even in this. Maybe that was why they could love so much.

Anti-Sora and Anti-Kairi were much more animalistic, driven by desire and lust the overwhelmed most people. But as Sora leaned up to kiss her hard, he could taste only her passion and nothing that was dark. She opened her mouth, moaning as he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her legs around his naked hips, digging her heels into his back and pressing him close to her heated core. Together, they tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs and kisses and moans.

Kairi broke the kiss and rolled beneath him onto her stomach, lifting her hips so that her butt was pressed teasingly against him. Sora growled deep in his throat as he gripped her hips and pulled her back hard. The girth of his erection slid between her thighs, feeling the eager wetness that had gathered there. Kairi closed her thighs over his shaft, squeezing it in a mockery of her sheath, moaning as she rocked against him and felt him slide against her skin.

Sora slapped her behind lightly, encouraging her to release him so he could give her what she really wanted. She did so eagerly, leaning forward on her elbows so that he had total access to her body. But he did not enter her just yet. Instead, he kissed a path down her back, pausing to nip her sensitive skin occasionally. His warm hands reached around to her chest, gripping her breasts and flicking his thumbs over her hard nipples. She moaned, writhing against him in bliss. 

When his mouth reached the center of her core, she was nearly screaming for him. He breathed hotly against the wetness of her sex and then delved in, spreading her lips open with his thumbs. He licked her, his tongue pressing into her and it felt longer than ever before. She moaned, pushing back eagerly against the thrusts of his tongue, but he didn’t tease her for long. After a moment, he pulled away and then she felt the velvet head of him at her core.

He didn’t say anything as he slid into her to the hilt, but the groan of bliss that escaped him was enough. She shuddered in delight, her very bones vibrating with bliss as he filled her to the brim. Then, he began to thrust into her from behind, deeper than he ever had before. She slumped down, her arms too weak to support her body as it was wracked with such pleasure. He felt him rumble deep in his chest, a sound that was almost like a purr.

His fingers were still teasing her nipples, but now they traveled lower to the hungriest part of her body. Her little pearl was swollen and hard, eager for touch and stimulation, and he lavished attention all around it until she thought she’d scream in frustration. But when he finally touched her directly, it was like an answered prayer. She howled his name as her orgasm rocked her and he wasn’t much far behind. With a groan, his hot seed filled her and he slumped against her back.

They lay together on the cool floor as Sora softened inside her body, as her breathing decreased and her heart stopped pounding. The inky blackness that had overwhelmed them began to seep away as if it had never existed, leaving their skin flushed and gleaming with sweat.

“Sora?” Kairi whispered sleepily.

“Hmm?”

“You know I love you, right?” she murmured.

Sora pressed his nose into the back of her neck, feathering kisses to the sensitive skin there.

“I do,” she continued, “all of you. Even the darkness, even the light… because I have it too and you still love me, don’t you?”

Sora nodded, his breath stirring her blood-red hair. 

“Life is a shade of grey, Sora,” she whispered as she began to drift off to sleep. “Not light, not darkness… Not black, not white… It’s just you and me.”

X X X

Geez, it’s been a long time since I’ve been able to fill some requests. Let’s see how long I can keep it up.

Questions, comments, concerns?

Review!


	42. Fruits of Desire

Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone!

For Mikey M. Hype. (Oh my god, forgive me for how outrageously long it took me to get to this request!)

 **Summary:** Sora and Kairi arrive in Paradise and find that it’s not entirely what they expected.

X X X

It was like falling into a bright hurricane, like flying to Never-Neverland on the vast horizon. The air was rushing past in a painfully bright whirl, interspersed with wild colors and swirls that were more or less nothing. The colors grew brighter and brighter until they were just about to burst into flame, only then did the world come into shape. It was more or less an island and that was all that could be accurately said. When it was looked at directly, it was a beautiful lagoon with flamingos flying over it, but when glimpsed from the corner of the eye, it became a flamingo with lagoons flying over it. (1)

“Are we… dead?” came a soft sweet voice.

Sora turned his head and looked at Kairi, shocked to find her lying beside him on the thick grass. “I don’t know,” he said and forced himself to sit up. “I don’t remember what happened. Do you?”

She shook her head, her cranberry tresses whispering against her shoulders and cheeks. 

Sora’s eyes followed the play of her hair and he realized her shoulders were very bare. His eyes slid a little lower, traveling down over the curve of her breast. For a moment, he stared at her body, uncomprehending. Then, with a startled shout, he tore his gaze away from her and looked down at himself. He was as naked as the day he was born. Kairi glanced over at him, took in the sight, and her cheeks reddened considerably. 

“Sora! Why are you naked?”

“Why am I naked?” he repeated incredulously. “Why are you naked?”

Kairi looked down at herself and covered her breasts with a scream. “What’s going on? What is this place?”

A group of flamingos took flight from the lagoon abruptly, the pink of their wings nearly blocking out the sunlight. The wash of rosy color fell over Kairi and Sora, cloaking them both, and then turned pale blue like water. Kairi looked up and, for a moment, she swore the lagoon was flying over them. She sucked in a breath and leaned into Sora’s side, anchoring herself in reality as best she could.

“You see it too?” Sora asked.

She could only nod. “Do you?”

He nodded as well.

“What is this place?” she breathed out.

“Maybe we are dead,” Sora murmured. “I mean, neither of us remember how we got here…”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Kairi protested, her face going pale. “We could be passed out drunk somewhere.”

“Then explain this,” Sora said.

“I… I’m dreaming!” Kairi exclaimed. “This is all my dream!”

Sora pinched her arm and she yelped, swinging her fist out and catching him in the side of the head. He fell into the grass hard, pain reverberating all through his skull. Kairi rubbed her arm, trying to preserve her modesty.

“You ass,” she said. “What was that for?”

“To see if you were dreaming,” he explained.

“Ouch,” she muttered, looking down at the little welt that had formed where Sora had pinched her.

“You’re not dreaming,” he said.

Kairi’s head snapped up. “Then you are! This must be your dream!” She reached out, but Sora batted her hands away. 

“I’m not,” he protested. “You just clobbered me in the head and it hurt! This isn’t a dream.”

“Then what is it?” she asked softly, nervously.

“I don’t know, but let’s take a look around. Maybe we’ll find something, some kind of clue…” 

Sora stood up and offered Kairi a hand. She pulled herself to her feet, keeping her arms folded over her naked breasts. Sora tried to keep his back to her so she wouldn’t see more of him than she needed to. They explored the area slowly and with caution. The flamingos had returned to the lagoon, ruffling their pink feathers. All around the lagoon was an apparently endless forest of fruit trees. At least, Sora assumed they were fruit trees. He had never seen anything like them. 

Each fruit was different, ranging in an array of colors from neon-pink to rich purple. Many were strangely formed, ranging from clover-shapes to horseshoes. He thought he recognized one as the star-shaped yellow paopu that grew on their island and plucked it from the tree, giving it a curious sniff.

“Don’t eat that!” Kairi shouted. 

“Why not?”

“It could be poisonous! It could be sour! It could be a hallucinogenic! It could be—”

“It could be delicious and we might already be dead,” Sora told her.

Kairi looked like she wanted to protest further, but Sora cut her off by taking a big bite out of the fruit. Juice dribbled down his chin and Kairi stared at him with wide eyes. He chewed, swallowed, and then licked his lips. She continued to stare at him, worry showing clear on her face.

“Sora?”

“It’s delicious!” he exclaimed and pushed the fruit into her hands. “Try some!”

“You don’t feel lightheaded or sick or anything?” Kairi asked.

Sora shook his head. “No! I feel great!”

Kairi stared helplessly at the fruit in her hands as Sora plucked down a neon-pink cluster and bit into that. He cried out in delight, shuddering at the delicious taste, and Kairi couldn’t help but follow in his footsteps. She took a small bite of the yellow fruit in her hands and was shocked to find it the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. She moaned, digging into it gratefully. 

Sora handed her a purple horseshoe-shaped fruit and she bit into one end. It took her a moment to realize that he was still biting onto the other end. He grinned at her cheekily, smiling, and began to eat his way towards her. Kairi giggled and did the same, working her way delicately down the purple fruit. She let Sora take the last over-sized bite, wondering how he managed to fit something like that into his mouth. Their faces were so close. She could feel his sweet breath on her skin.

Suddenly, all she wanted was to kiss him and there seemed no reason not to. In a quick movement, she closed the space between their lips and kissed him fiercely. Sora dropped the fruit he had been holding and quickly swept her up in his arms. They were pressed tightly together, their naked skin sliding with heat and fruit juice.

It was then that Kairi felt it. She couldn’t get as close to Sora as she usually would have been able. Something was squashed between their bodies—something that felt so good with the heat and friction—and was keeping her from getting any closer. She looked down and realized she could hardly see anything for the size of her breasts. A little shriek of terror escaped her lips and she quickly pulled away from Sora, holding her hands over her nipples because that was suddenly all she could cover.

“What?” she gasped out.

Sora made a shocked sound suddenly too and Kairi looked over in time to see him wrap both hands around his massive erection. Something like that shouldn’t have been possible, but she just stared in wonder at their changed bodies. It must have been the fruits, she thought. The fruits must have changed something in them.

Sora looked over at her and his eyes widened, then became hooded. He smiled and Kairi found herself smiling back. Her entire body was so hot and she could suddenly only think of the wonderful changes that had come over Sora’s body. She beckoned him closer with a small wave of her fingers and he did. 

She slid to her knees at his feet and wrapped both hands around his long shaft. She opened her mouth as wide as she was able and took the first few inches inside, lapping at the salty head. Sora groaned, reaching down to cup her heavy breasts. His thumbs ran over her nipples and she shuddered at the feeling. God, she was so sensitive. 

Since his erection was so large, she sandwiched it between her breasts and began to move along the shaft. The slippery fruit juice covering her skin made the movement easier. Soon, Sora was thrusting wantonly into her breasts and face. Kairi ran her tongue all over the head and his orgasm was as sudden as their arrival here.

Hot semen splattered all over her face and breasts, but she was finding it hard to care. She wiped it away with her hands and wiped it in the grass. Sora was looking at her hungrily, his shaft still standing out like a pole. Kairi pushed him down on the grass and moved to straddle him. She felt him at her core and shivering with pleasure.

Sora pressed against her, holding himself steady as Kairi lowered herself down onto him. She hadn’t thought that she could fit something like that inside her body, but he fit surprisingly easily. She was so wet and her body seemed to stretch in impossible ways to accommodate him. 

Even with something so large inside her, she still felt hungry and empty. The fruits were scattered all around them and she took one that was distinctly phallus-shaped and brought it to her lips. She began to ride Sora as she licked it, holding his eyes, making sure he was watching the sultry motions of her tongue.

Then, she positioned it behind herself and pushed it slowly into her ass. Sora groaned, feeling the hard length of the fruit rub against his shaft through the thin membrane inside her. Kairi moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure, as she filled her body to the brim. There was no pain, only delight and want.

Sora gripped her hips and began to thrust up into her. She came down to meet him, her large breasts jiggling with the animal force of their lovemaking. She cried out when he fit his palm against the fruit she had pushed inside herself and began to move that too.

Something was building in her lower belly, lights and colors that she had no names for. She panted, bouncing eagerly on Sora’s shaft, feeling the fruit pressing deep into her. It felt so good—too good—she was going to go crazy. Already, she could feel a strange expression coming over her face.

She screamed when her orgasm rocked through her body in a torrent of juices that rivaled the fruits. Sora grunted, burying himself deep inside her as he spilled all his hot seed inside. Kairi collapsed, her body cushioned by her large breasts. 

Sora kissed her and it was hungry and sloppy, all tongues and teeth. Kairi moaned into his mouth. He was still hard inside her and the fruit in her ass was unyielding. She wanted more. God, she wanted more. She could feel this forever. She never wanted it to end! 

But—

“What are you guys doing?” Riku demanded, looking down at them.

Kairi jolted bolt upright, her hands flying to her breasts, but she was met by only her usual size. She was wearing all her clothes, too. In fact, she was lying on the beach of Destiny Island. Sora was sprawled on the picnic blanket beside her, both his hands immediately going to hide his erection. Together, they stared up at Riku, dumbfounded.

“I told you not to eat that fruit,” Riku continued.

“What fruit?” Sora asked.

Riku held the star-shaped yellow fruit in front of their faces. “You two never listen, do you?”

“What is it?” Kairi squeaked out.

“A hallucinogen,” Riku said. “Must have been a good dream, too, but you were starting to get on my nerves.”

Kairi blushed cherry-red, folding her legs together as if that would hide the wetness that had gathered between her thighs. She glanced over at Sora and saw that he looked just the same. Shamefully, she got to her feet and walked away, swaying her hips deliberately. Sora glanced at Riku and then scrambled after her as fast as he was able to with such a raging boner.

Riku tossed the star-shaped fruit up in the air and caught it deftly, glancing back over his shoulder and remarking, “Aren’t I a stinker?”

X X X

(1) This is based on J.M. Barrie’s description of Peter Pan’s Neverland. I adore Peter Pan and give a nod to it whenever I think I can sneak it in.

Questions, comments, concerns? 

Review!


	43. Oh, Angels

For Guardian of the Will of Fire. (I hope it was worth the endless wait!)

 **Summary:** Romeo and Juliet have nothing on this… Angels of Light and Darkness have always been separate… until now that is!

"Whoever blushes is already guilty; true innocence is ashamed of nothing." -Jean Jacques Rousseau

X X X

Sometimes, darkness and light were equally dangerous. When forced to choose between the two, it was just like being trapped between Charybdis and Scylla. After all, light could not exist without darkness casting its deep shadow and light created those shadows just by existing. If there was too much light, the darkness would disappear. If there was too much darkness, the light would be swallowed up entirely. Their relationship rested on the horns of this entire dilemma.

It all started with her red hair…

It was a Wednesday and the cafeteria was serving bangers and mash on black plates so that the food looked more like toxic waste than usual. The school was abuzz with excitement and disgust about the upcoming “Kiss with a Fist!” dance. Well, the school had to do something to get the Dark Ones and the Light to mingle. A dance seemed like the perfect plan—after all, no one could resist a party.

Kairi, renowned Queen Bee of the Dark Ones, was more interested in the dance than she would have liked to admit, but she hadn’t gotten her name to the top of the Dark Angel roster by acting like a simpering little virgin (even if she was). So, true to form, she lied. 

Flicking her waist-length red hair back over her shoulder, she scoffed at the boy in front of her. “You want me to go to the dance with you?”

He nodded slightly, smiling sweetly up at her, folding his hands together around the flyer that he must have pulled off a wall somewhere. “Yes please.” 

She had to admit that he was cute. He had bright blonde hair that was sticking straight up on one side and big innocent blue eyes. In a different world, she would have said ‘Yes’ and she was having trouble denying that her heartbeat sped up when he asked her so timidly. But, she wasn’t some precious princess that he could court. She was an Angel of Darkness with a capital D.

“Well, what do you say we start early?” she teased and leaned down towards him from the towers of her stiletto heels. She hooked her fingers beneath his chin, feeling the pulse of his heart in his throat. For a moment, she almost felt bad. Then, she pursed her lips and said sexily, “Here’s a kiss with a fist.”

It took a moment for her words to register, but she saw his eyes widen a second before her knuckles cracked into his jaw. He went flying in a torrent of perfect white feathers and Kairi felt like a majestic hawk that had plucked a tiny sparrow from the sky in her talons. She stood up straight and tall, proud and narrow, and lifted a hand to her mouth as she laughed. At her back, she heard the soft titters of the other Dark Angels that followed in her shadow.

Then, something happened that she hadn’t expected. She didn’t have eyes in the back of her horns, after all.

She felt something stir through her long red hair an instant before there was a crippling pull. She was yanked down from her high horse and crashed into the cold tile on her hip and knees, sprawling gracelessly in a heap. Someone still had a grip on her hair and she quickly glared up at them, a legion of curses on her tongue, but then she froze.

His blue eyes were like ice, fringed with lashes as long and thick as spiders’ legs, and his stunning mouth was set in a hard frown. His chestnut tresses stood up all over his head in a riot of spikes that looked almost like the mountains that covered the earth. From what she could see of his body, he was gorgeous too. She would have thought he was one of her own—a Dark One, an Angel of Darkness—if not for the great white wings that sprouted from his back. 

His lips pulled back over his teeth in a snarl. “Bitch,” he hissed out.

Her heart skipped a beat. An Angel of Light who cursed, who looked down on her, who dared pull her hair like she was a mongrel pup on a leash? With a flap of her own black wings, she tried to get to her feet, but her pointed heels combined with his grip on her hair had her on the floor again in seconds. She glared up at him, baring her sharp teeth.

“You’re awfully proud of yourself, aren’t you?” he snarled, shaking her head side to side sharply by the grip her had on her hair. 

“Who are you?” she snapped.

His smiled then and his smile lit up his entire face. It was so innocent, so sweet, so beautiful…

She saw the scissors only seconds before he neatly sliced off an entire handful of her long gorgeous hair. She shouted, clasping her hand over the mutilated tresses as if she could feel pain in the sliced strands. He was still smiling as he rained the cut hair down around her and then brushed his hands neatly together.

“Well,” he said smoothly. “Now, I’m proud of myself too and I think we’re even, Dark One.”

Kairi bared her teeth and snarled, “You asshole.”

His smile never faltered. He folded his wings down against his shoulders, turned away from her, and moved to the blond boy that she had knocked away earlier. He extended his hand and helped him to his feet, brushing some white feathers off his shoulders and head. “Roxas,” he said gently. “You’re alright. What were you thinking? Asking one of the Dark Ones to the dance?”

“That’s what we’re supposed to do, right?” Roxas choked out, his voice small and timid. “My teacher was telling me…”

“It’s a big ploy,” the other angel said. “They want us to get along, but we never will. We’re just too different. They’re Darkness and we’re Light. Sure, we need each other, but that doesn’t mean we have to like it or even mean we have to play nice.”

Roxas shivered, glanced nervously over his shoulder at Kairi, and let the brown-haired boy lead him away.

“Kairi!” came a loud voice and neatly-manicured hands shook her shoulders harshly. 

Kairi hadn’t realized how hard she was staring after the two Light Angels until she had to tear her eyes away and face her friends. Most of the Dark Ones looked surprised, maybe even a little amused. Only Xion was leaning down over her, dark hair lifting away from her face in surprise as she took in the state of Kairi’s mutilated hair.

“Were you watching?” Kairi asked as Xion pulled her to her feet and dusted her off.

“Not really,” Xion said with a roll of her shoulders. She flicked away a black feather. “You’re always getting hit on and it’s pretty dull. I looked away for a second and when I looked back, that guy already had you on your ass.” She fingered Kairi’s butchered hair. “Let’s skip school. We can get this sorted out.”

Kairi nodded and walked away with Xion, her heels sounding like twin hammers on the tile. “Who was that guy?” Kairi asked her friend.

Xion gave a careless wave of her hand. “I don’t know. Why?”

“I want to get even.”

Xion’s eyes lit up, her dark hair lifting with excitement. Revenge was something she was totally into. It was a major turn-on for her. “I’ll see what I can find out,” she assured Kairi. Then, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and began busily texting. Within ten minutes, Xion had an answer. “Sora,” she told Kairi. “His name is Sora.”

…

Kairi waited two days before putting her plan into motion. Sora—the bastard—had balls. She would give him that and nothing else so she was certain he would accept her challenge. There was a ladies’ bathroom in the school that no one went into. Rumor had it that a Dark Angel had butchered a Light and the poor ghost still lingered there. Kairi thought it was a crock, but it suited her plans perfectly. Anyone walking by would blame the noise on the ghost and probably run for the hills.

So, she perched on the vanity, folded her wings, and waited.

Sora had the balls to be late. Fifteen minutes after the time she had given him, he sauntered right into the ladies’ bathroom with his hands tucked into his pockets and his face smoothly carefree. He glanced at her, closed the door at his back, and locked it. A little shiver went down Kairi’s spine. Damn it, she was Darkness! Darkness was never afraid of the light!

He lifted a brow and then said, “Well, what do you want?”

“Like my haircut?” she asked, fingering the shoulder-length strands.

“Sure,” he said. “Short hair for a short fuse.”

Kairi threw herself at him, slamming him bodily into the wall. A few tiles cracked and fell with the force, shattering on the floor. He closed his hands over her shoulders and forced her down, driving her to her knees. She tried to break free, but his grip was too strong. At least, she could be satisfied that she was struggling to push her down, but she wasn’t planning to lose this fight. 

She lashed out wildly, cracking her heel into his thigh. He grunted and hooked his knee around her calf, using leverage to yank her closer and immobilize her legs. She tried to wrench free, growling and hissing, her wings flapping powerfully. He grinned down at her and then grabbed her wrist with one hand. It took him a few moments to snare her other hand and then he held them both in one of his.

“Well,” he said. “This was fun, but you’re clearly outmatched.”

“My ass I’m outmatched!” she shouted. “Let me go! I’ll kill you!”

“That’s a wonderful way to get me to let you go,” he said cheerfully. 

With a snarl, Kairi lunged for his face, prepared to smash her head into his if that was what it would take to win. Damn it, she would not lose again! Not to this prissy little Angel of Light! Her forehead collided sharply with his and it was like a gong being rung. She cried out and so did he, pushing her back with a powerful shove. She would have been blown away if not for his leg still curled around hers to keep it still. The force of his shove caught him and they both collapsed in a heap.

There was suddenly pain at Kairi’s mouth and at first she thought she might have bitten through her tongue or lips. Then, she opened her eyes and saw nothing but blue. She wondered if it was the sky. Then, there was a startled gasp and both the pain and the sky moved away. 

She sat up painfully, pressing a hand to her forehead and mouth. Then, she forced her eyes to Sora.

His blue eyes were wide and he had one hand pressed to his mouth. Quickly, he wiped his lips and then pointed at her accusingly. “You did that on purpose!” he shouted.

“Did what?” she asked.

“Kissed me!”

A jolt of horror went down Kairi’s spine. Kiss him? An Angel of Light? And it was her first kiss too! “You’re fucking nuts,” she told him bitterly.

Then, she saw a single grey feather appear in his pristine white wings. It was small, hardly noticeable if she hadn’t been looking at him so closely for signs of an impending attack. Sora didn’t notice. He was still pointing at her and shouting, raging. Then, abruptly, his shouting went silent and his blue eyes widened. 

“What the hell?” she asked at the same moment he asked, “What is that?”

Ice settled in Kairi’s stomach. Quickly, she turned her head and examined her ink-black wings. There, standing out painfully among the black feathers was a single grey one. With a shriek, she ripped it free and threw it to the floor, staring at it as if it would turn into something else and attack her. She realized Sora had done the same. At opposite ends of the bathroom, they sat and stared at the two grey feathers, waiting for something to happen.

But nothing did.

One, two, five minutes ticked by.

Sora let out a soft breath of relief, pressing a hand to his chest. “Thank goodness,” he said. “I thought for a second that the Dark was contagious.”

Kairi glared at him. “We’ll never speak of this again.”

He nodded, blue eyes meeting hers for just a moment. She found herself holding his gaze and then sharply ripped it away. She got to her feet, brushed past him, and was gone from the bathroom. A moment later, she heard him follow, but she didn’t turn to look. Her heart was pounding, her palms were sweating, and there was something hot settling in her lower belly.

“What the hell?” she whispered to herself. “What the fuck?”

…

Though Kairi had told herself and Sora that they would never speak of the accidental-mashing-of-their-lips that could be called a kiss by everyone else in the school, her mind kept returning to that moment unbidden. She would picture it, imagine it happening a little less suddenly and with much less force. Then, she would think of the grey feather and force those thoughts away.

She would see Sora in the hallways, his white wings shining like a beacon, and those thoughts would return. Sometimes, as if he felt her thoughts, he would turn to look at her and then sharply look away. Kairi would always blush and quickly hide behind the short curtain of her red hair. She had to stop thinking about it. He was an Angel of Light and she was of Darkness.

It was raining the day Kairi ran into Sora in the stairwell. She saw him and froze, but fate had never been kind to her where he was concerned. Her wet shoes skidded on the slick steps and she went crashing headlong down the steps. A fall like that certainly wouldn’t kill her, but it would certainly hurt. She closed her eyes and braced for impact, but there was none. 

Instead, a cushion of white feathers and warm arms wrapped around her. Her body was straightened, placed back on the step, and she drew back slightly. She already knew who had saved her, but she didn’t want to thank him. She didn’t even want to look at him. She hated this… She hated him!

“Are you alright?” he asked.

She looked up and her eyes met his. All the curses died on her lips. His wings were still around her, his hands resting on her shoulders, the scent and heat of his body was all around her. And then, his lips were on hers in a kiss that was so much like what she had been imagining for weeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, and he let her.

And so, a love more forbidden than the famous Romeo and Juliet began.

…

Sora and Kairi worked hard to hide their relationship, if it could even be called that. They couldn’t tell their friends or their parents. The line drawn between Light and Darkness was adamant. So, they stole kisses in the janitor’s closet, made-out under the stairs during class, and hid under the bleachers to share secret touches after school. Each time they did so, another grey feather would appear and they would each pull them out with a wince.

Kairi wouldn’t admit to anyone that she had started to save her grey feathers in a small box in her bedroom. It was the only proof she had that what she shared with Sora was really happening. She couldn’t explain any of this, but she supposed it didn’t matter. 

They were at the mingled Dark and Light “Kiss with a Fist” dance, but they had snuck away to be together. More stolen moments all adding up to more grey feathers. Kairi was trapped in his arms, absorbing kiss after kiss, touch after touch, as if this was the last time, but she was always like that.

“Kairi?” Sora breathed, his fingers sliding along her pale cheek and pulling her from her thoughts. “Can I?”

She blushed, but nodded. “Yes, please…”

Sora folded his mouth over hers as he unzipped the black corset dress she wore. She moaned quietly as the cool air kissed her bare skin. Sora’s hands trailed lightly up her ribcage, cupping the swell just below her breasts. She was already shuddering with desire. 

“Remember to be quiet,” he said softly.

She nodded, her cheeks growing hot with embarrassment. 

Then, he lowered his head and closed his lips over her nipple. She bit her lip, stifling the moans that wanted to tear from her mouth like birds freed from a cage. She tangled her hands in Sora’s thick hair, holding his mouth just where she wanted it, but he had more in mind for today. He pulled free and let his mouth move lower, pressing kissed all over her bare stomach and dipping his tongue into her navel. She nearly screamed. 

Then, suddenly, he hitched her knees over her shoulders and took the weight of her buttocks in his hands. She yelped and then stifled the sound when she felt him makes a ‘shh’ gesture against her hungry lower lips. She trembled with want as he teasingly pressed his fingers over her wet panties, twirling his fingertips lightly over her clit just how she liked it. She shuddered, clinging to him desperately as he drew a long slow lick over the soaked cloth.

“S-Sora,” she whimpered. “Ah.”

“Quiet,” he reminded her.

She bit back the sounds, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

Sora moved the center of her panties aside and slipped one finger into her wet heat. “You’re soaked,” he said.

Kairi’s cheeks flamed. “S-shut up!”

“Why are you always so embarrassed?” he asked her.

“Shut up!” she said again.

Sora curled his finger within her, rubbing the little bundle of nerves just inside her core. She moaned quietly, unable to keep the sounds in check as he added another finger and began to thrust them into her body. Her legs quivered and then his mouth was on her, hot and talented. She threw her head back, a little keening whimper escaping as she fought back the urge to scream. Sora nipped her clit slightly, swirling and sucking it in his mouth. 

Her orgasm was as sudden and hard as a trip to Heaven. 

She nearly screamed, but then he was folding his lips over hers and swallowing the sounds. She could taste herself on him, but couldn’t find the will to care. Instead, she merely blushed. Sora cupped her face, smoothing his thumbs over her flaming cheeks mockingly.

Kairi wanted to smack him, but she could feel the hardness of his desire between them and instead muttered, “Angel of Light indeed.”

Sora smiled at her, as unashamed and innocent as ever. “Yes,” he said without even a blink, “and I want you, Kairi. This time… let’s go all the way. I don’t want anyone but you.”

Her heart swelled with an emotion that she didn’t think she could feel. Then, she nodded shortly and wrapped her legs around his hips.

With minimal fumbling, Sora quickly sheathed himself inside her and there was no pain. It was as if her body had been made for him. There was only a feeling of completeness as he filled her to the brim. Some piece of her heart that had been dark without him filled with light, flooding her with euphoria.

Sora pressed his mouth against her naked shoulder to stifle a moan and then pulled back just enough to ask, “Did I hurt you?” 

She shook her head and smiled, “Not at all.”

He gripped her bottom, giving it a cheeky squeeze. She dug her nails into his back, but his shirt barred her from his skin. She groaned in disappointment, but it was short-lived when he began to move within her. He closed his lips over her throat and suckled lightly as he thrust deep into her. Then, as the pleasure became too great for him, he pressed his mouth to her shoulder again.

She held him, relishing the closeness and the feeling of him buried deeply inside her for the very first time. It was like falling into place, even as pleasure built in her core for the second time in minutes. She clung to him, feeling everything with her whole body. When he came with her, there was a tingle that ran through her entire body.

She couldn’t help it. She screamed his name.

…

They dressed without looking at one another. It was always like this afterwards. She was starting to loathe with every fiber of her being how they had to hide like they were doing something wrong. So what if they were? As an Angel of Darkness, she couldn’t give a damn anymore.

“Sora,” she began and turned to look at him as he zipped up his pants, but the words stuck in her throat.

His wings—his beautiful white wings—had gone entirely grey.

“What?” he asked and turned to face her when she abruptly stopped speaking. His mouth fell open. “Kairi! Your wings!”

She already knew without looking that they were grey, too.

“Why?” she whispered. 

She approached him and ran her hand over the downy grey feathers, feeling them between her fingertips. He did the same, carding his fingers through the feathers in search of a black one, but her wings had gone completely grey. It would be impossible for them to hide now, even if they wanted to, but maybe that was a blessing in disguise. 

“Let’s go back to the dance,” Sora said suddenly.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because,” he said, “we can’t hide anymore and I’m not ashamed.”

“But—”

“I’m not ashamed to be with you, Kairi, even if you’re a Dark Bitch.”

The vein in her forehead pulsed, but she said, “You’re right. I’m sick of hiding. I don’t care anymore. I want everyone to know.”

Sora nodded and took her hand firmly in his own. Together, they walked back to the hall where the dance was being held. In the pulsing stage lights, it was hard to immediately see the change that had come over both their wings, but they didn’t give anyone a chance to notice either. They walked into the middle of the dance floor, each pushing other angels away with their presence.

Then, at the very center, Kairi kept a tight grip on Sora’s hand and raised her voice over the music. “Everyone!” she shouted.

Sora swept his wings out first, the great grey wings arching high over his head in the most picturesque image. Kairi did the same, still holding his hand. She wondered what they must have looked like—one bright angel dressed all in white with a blue tie disheveled by her greedy hands, the other an shadow in a black corset with red hair like blood, their grey wings reaching high overhead. 

One of the teachers snapped the lights on, illuminating them completely. 

Kairi squinted in the sudden brightness. She could see the shock on Xion’s face and the awe on Roxas’s. 

“This is how it should be!” Sora shouted suddenly in the silence. “Dark and Light together!”

Kairi tightened her grip on his hand. She knew this would be hard. They were different. They were breaking laws that had stood forever. Even if the teachers had wanted the Dark Ones and the Angels of Light to mix, she wasn’t sure they were really ready for that. She held her breath, heart pounding. 

But, when Roxas began to clap, it didn’t take long for Xion to follow his lead. Soon, the entire floor was a cacophony of applause and Kairi had never realized just how much the dark and the light had in common. Neither could exist without the other and maybe it was time they realized that.

Sora lifted their joined hands overhead in triumph.

X X X

(1) Yes, I am doing the horrendously cliché high school thing. Yes, I did it to myself. Second, check out Florence and the Machine’s song, “Kiss with a Fist!” It’s a rocking song!

Questions, comments, concerns?

Review!


	44. Wedding Knight

For Englishhedgehog13.

 **Summary:** To save their war-torn countries, King Riku and Princess Kairi enter into an arranged marriage. Kairi’s knight, Sora, is there to help her through her pre-wedding jitters.

X X X

The castle was alive with activity—servants rushing hither and thither, slaves scurrying to and fro, well-dressed nobles sashaying the halls with goblets of wine, fine ladies strolling in pairs to admire the view beyond the leaded windows, and even a single dog underfoot. It was a terrible day for a wedding. Even though it was pouring down rain and the moat had filled to overflowing, King Riku refused to postpone his special day. He needed to marry the neighboring kingdom’s princess, Kairi.

As far as he was concerned, this wedding was the most important affair of the week. He needed it out of the way so that the peace treaty could come into effect and the foolish fighting between their two countries could come to an end. Once they stopped bickering and fighting like old wives, the two countries would be able to establish a strong trade. That was what Riku wanted—the trade. His country was poor, but strong with rich deposits of natural resources. Kairi’s country was full of luxuries like coffee, sugar, and chocolate. While these things weren’t strictly necessary, they certainly made life more comfortable. 

Over all, Riku was just eager for the fighting to be over. Just a few months prior, his oldest brother had been killed in a stupid pointless battle. He had heard that Kairi’s dearest friend had been crippled in a fight distant in their childhoods. She was just as fervent as he was for the treaty. Thiers was to be a union of necessity, sense, and duty rather than love. 

That was fine with Riku.

It should have been fine with Kairi, too, but…

In the lovely dress of fine white silk from her own country, Kairi paced the expanse of the window in the room she was to begin sharing with Riku as soon as they were wed. Throughout the negotiations between their countries, she had been given separate quarters while Riku remained in his usual chambers. The suite that belonged to the king and queen and contained a marriage bed would not be used until after their wedding. 

Kairi paused to look at the bed. It was a lovely bit of furniture with four large posters and a rich drapery of deep royal violet. When she had run her hand over it a few minutes ago, she found the mattress to be firm yet soft with thick luxurious quilts and downy pillows. It was a perfectly nice bed, but the sight of it turned her lungs. She couldn’t draw in a deep enough breath. 

Beginning to feel lightheaded, she sat down in the wide seat before the window and looked out at the rain-soaked view beyond the glass. Riku’s country was not unlike her own. It was perfectly pretty though there was more nature burgeoning here than in Kairi’s own well-farmed lands. As prime example of this, a spray of climbing honeysuckle crept up beneath the window. If she were to open the panes, she could probably smell their perfume. 

Kairi rose in a swish of full white skirts and gently pushed open the window. Immediately, a cold jet of rain blew in her face, but there was something cleansing about the rain. She rested her palms on the sill and leaned out as far as she dared, breathing in the moist air and the scent of the honeysuckle below. She wished for some blossoms to put into her hair, but didn’t try to reach for any. Soaking up the weather, she remained there for the longest time.

There was a light knock on the door, but Kairi couldn’t hear it over her own heartbeat. 

After a long moment, the knob rattled as it turned. Kairi had brought only one knight with her to Riku’s castle. She was convinced that Riku wanted this treaty as much as she did and therefore no harm would come to her, but she would never have been able to part from her dearest childhood friend. 

“Princess!” came his voice suddenly, shocking her from her thoughts. “What are you doing? You’re drenched.”

Kairi turned away from the window to look at Sora. Though everyone else in the castle was wearing their finest clothes and armor, he wore simple black trousers, a shirt of palest blue, and polished silver shoulder plates. His sword hung at his waist and his shield bearing Kairi’s crest was strapped to his back. Crippled by battle in their youth, the metal shaft that replaced his right foot from the knee down shone in the rainy light. He carried a bouquet of dewy honeysuckles.

“Are those for me?” Kairi asked with a wide smile and stretched out her hands for the blossoms.

Sora held them out of her reach. “They were, but they I came up to find your trying to drown yourself.”

Kairi twisted her mouth indolently and said, “No one ever drowned in the rain.”

“If anyone ever did, it would be you,” he said tartly, “and in your wedding gown. What were you thinking?”

Kairi sat down petulantly in the window seat and let the cold rain pour down her back. Sora reached over her and yanked the window shut, blocking out the onslaught of rain. He wiped his hands on his pants and then stumped away from her to fetch a towel. After drying his hands, he dropped the towel over her head and began vigorously drying her red tresses.

“You’re a proper mess,” he said sternly when he finished and patted lamely at her soaked gown. It wasn’t as if they had a replacement wedding dress on hand and there was no time to try to dry this one. The ceremony was in an hour. Riku was probably already standing at the altar, eager for the fighting to halt with their union. Sora sighed and his hands slowed from their busy drying. He looked into Kairi’s blue eyes and studied her face.

She looked beautiful, if not a little pale, with her damp hair hanging in waves around her face. The white gown complimented her lightly tanned skin and her small breasts swelled as best they could over the heart-shaped bodice. Though the full skirt brushed the floor, Kairi had pinned it cleverly so she wouldn’t step on it, fall, and embarrass her new husband. 

“Are you alright, Princess?” Sora asked gently. 

Kairi nodded and her eyes strayed to the neatly made bed. 

Sora followed her gaze. “Riku is a good king,” he told her. “He wants this treaty more than anything. I’m sure if you ask him to, he’ll wait.”

“It’s not that,” Kairi murmured.

“Then, what is it?” Sora asked.

“I wonder if he’ll want to send you home after we’re wed.”

Sora snorted. “It will take a team of horses to drag me away from you, Princess,” he said firmly. 

A smile pulled at Kairi’s lips. “I know it will,” she said. Then, abruptly, she shivered as a cold breeze whispered through the slats in the window and pressed against her wet dress. She rubbed her arms with her hands, goose bumps breaking across her shoulders and arms. 

“You just had to play in the rain, didn’t you, Princess?” Sora said with a long-suffering sigh. 

Then, he sat down on the seat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Pulling her close, he rubbed her shoulders with his warm rough hands. Kairi leaned into the touch, soaking up all the warmth that she could. She buried her face against Sora’s chest and breathed in the scent of his skin. He smelled like fresh bread, honeysuckle, and weaponry. Kairi knotted her fingers in his shirt and pulled him closer. Sora rested his cheek atop her wet head and held her warmly to him.

It felt like a small eternity as they sat together in the window seat, drying slowly. 

Kairi’s dress and hair were still damp when she found the voice to whisper, “Sora.”

He shifted, tilting his head to look down at her. “Yes, Princess?”

She gazed up into his cerulean eyes and her body warmed from the inside-out. 

It happened quickly and also with agonizing slowness. Even afterwards, Kairi couldn’t say for certain who had moved first. One moment, she was looking into Sora’s beautiful eyes. The next, the space between them had vanished and his lips were warm and sweet on hers. She gasped and he almost pulled away, but she tugged him closer. The kiss was desperate, hungry, and she found herself melting into his arms. How long had his arms been here, supporting her, protecting her, loving her?

“Sora,” she whispered.

“Don’t,” he murmured. “If you talk to me, I’ll realize what I’m doing… I’ll have to stop because you’re… my princess.”

Kairi choked back all the words she wanted to say. Instead, she wrapped her arms more tightly around his shoulders and clutched him closer. There was no denying that she wanted this. She wasn’t sure how long she wanted Sora. They had been together, been friends, for so long, but it was impossible to deny now. Her skin vibrated with the heat of his touch, melted beneath every stroke and caress of his rough fingers, and she wanted more. 

His fingers were on her collarbones, running over the sensitive skin of her throat and just above her breasts. She shuddered as he innocently teased her, touching all the bare skin above the neckline of her bodice without ever dipping lower to where her nipples quivered. His lips slipped away from her mouth, kissing and licking a path down her neck. He was cautious not to leave a mark, using only his tongue and lips. The absolute tenderness was maddening. 

Kairi clutched his head, tangling her fingers through his soft chocolate locks. She tilted her head back, giving him more access, and he delved into her hungrily. His tongue traced along her pulse and he nibbled her ear gingerly. His breath was hot on her cool damp skin. She whimpered, moaning, as he continued to run his fingers just along the line of her bodice. Her breasts swelled against his touch with each breath, but he never advanced to where she wanted him.

She wanted all of him.

“Sora,” she gasped.

His lips stilled and he drew back.

“No,” she whispered and clung to his shirt.

Sora’s expression was firm. He was her knight, first and foremost. “Princess,” he said. Though his voice was soft, it pressed urgency upon her heart like a stone. “We shouldn’t… We can’t.”

“But I,” Kairi whispered, but she couldn’t find the words. She didn’t know how to tell him that she didn’t care about Riku, about the treaty, about tradition, half as much as she cared about him. She was a princess. She couldn’t be that selfish. “Sora, I…”

He held her dainty long-fingered hands in his own. “Give the order, my princess,” he whispered. “Say it.”

Kairi wet her lips. Her throat trembled, but the wrong words tumbled out like raindrops falling from the sky. “I love you, Sora,” she murmured.

He jolted and his eyes widened. His lips parted, but no sound came out.

Kairi averted her eyes to the sodden bouquet that Sora had brought her. He knew her like no one else ever would. He knew her well enough to care that she wanted blossoms for her hair, to know that she would be doing something foolish involving rain, to know everything she was thinking… except one thing.

“I love you,” she said again. “You’re more than just my knight. You’re my…”

“Princess,” he began.

“Speak my name,” she interrupted pleadingly. “Just once. Just this once.”

His throat flashed as he swallowed. “Kairi,” he breathed.

Tears pricked her eyes and her throat closed over the bubble of warmth that welled in her chest. “Yes,” she whispered.

Sora closed the space between them, his lips crashing to hers with the finality of gates closing. His arms sheltered around her, squeezing her tightly to the hard plane of his chest. She could feel his heart pounding where they were pressed chest to chest. His fingers—finally, finally—fumbled at the bodice of her wedding gown. He loosened the laces and pulled it open just enough to allow his hand inside. If she was to marry Riku after this, her dress had to remain pristine and the two of them together wouldn’t have been able to get Kairi back into it if he removed the whole thing.

Breathing against her lips, he cupped the small swell of her breast in his hand and brushed his thumb over her nipple. She arched against him, clutching the front of his shirt and tugging him closer. She deepened the kiss hungrily, her tongue tangling with his. Though he couldn’t leave a mark on her, no one would question bruises on a knight. She fastened her lips to the thin skin over his collarbone and sucked as hard as she dared. Sora gasped, moaned, and tangled his fingers in her long red tresses.

Kairi tugged his sword belt and managed to unfasten it. His sword hit the floor with a noisy clang that jolted both of them. They remained still, listening for a moment to see if anyone would be drawn to the noise, but the castle was too noisy with the festivities before the wedding. Sora kissed her for silence as she tugged down his pants just enough to free the hard length of him. He was like a sword in her hand, a weapon she could use to change her fate, if not her life.

Sora felt her hesitate, but didn’t speak. 

Kairi dipped her chin, deciding something for herself. Even if she couldn’t change her marriage, she could change her first time. Honestly, how would anyone ever know? If meant she would have to be with Riku a little sooner than she intended so no one would question the arrival of a child if she lay with Sora now, but it was worth it. No one would ever have to know about this and no one ever would. This was something between her and Sora alone.

She gripped the plentiful white skirts of her wedding dress and pulled them up. Sora’s hands slipped up her bared legs, moving over the small garter she wore around her upper thigh. His fingers caressed the sensitive skin beneath the band and she tipped her head back as he teasingly brushed the apex of her thighs. Sora kissed her as he tugged her panties down and held them tightly in his hand. They were wet with her eagerness, but he didn’t seem to mind.

His hand mapped a path down her body and beneath her white dress. Gently, he stroked the hot wet core of her body and she gasped in delight as he stroked the length of her slit. She was outrageously wet for him, something she usually only did to herself in the middle of the night when she was sure no one was awake. Sora pressed one fingers into her and curled it. She gasped, clutching his shoulders and tipping her head back happily. 

He stroked her, curling his finger against her walls and finding a secret place just inside that made her want to scream. He added a second finger and stretched her gently to prepare her for what was to come. She was so wet that it was almost easy. She whimpered as he added a third finger and thrust them lightly, his calluses rubbing her sensitive body until she could hardly breathe. She wanted more. She needed more. She needed all of him—all of Sora.

She pushed him to sit solidly in the window seat and swung her leg over his waist. Straddling him, she felt the heat of his member beneath her, bumping against her soft thighs. Sora fumbled beneath the overlong skirts of her gown and she giggled softly, pulling back the material with both hands. She gripped his shoulders and he held her hips. He didn’t ask her if she was certain and she didn’t give him a chance to. Slowly, treasuring every moment, she lowered herself onto him.

There was none of the pain other ladies had spoken of. Kairi’s body stretched to accommodate his girth and length. He filled her to the brim, leaving no space for regret or sorrow. There was only love and warmth as the rain pattered against the window at his back. Kairi glanced out into the rainy landscape, wondering if anyone was watching, but she didn’t see anyone. Relieved, she tightened her muscles around him and listened to the delightful little gasp that escaped his lips.

Smiling, Kairi leaned down to kiss him as she lifted her hips and then slid down on him again. Sora exhaled sharply and his hips bucked up to meet her. Kairi almost cried out as he slid a little deeper inside her, the head of him pressing to kiss the mouth of her womb. She trembled at the fullness, the heat, the pleasure. Breathing raggedly, she rocked against him. Sora came to meet her, thrust for thrust. Though Kairi wanted to kiss him, she needed to breathe. She gasped with each of his strong thrusts.

Sora held her, his hands strong and rough even through the silk of her gown. He ran his hands up her back and caressed the back of her neck. She shuddered, skin oversensitive from the onslaught of feelings and pleasure. She drove down to meet him, gripping his shoulders tightly with both hands. Something wonderful and hot was building in her belly, something she had never felt before, and she wanted to feel more of it. Sensing her desire, Sora moved a little faster.

Their bodies met with the rustle of too-much fabric and the muted slap of flesh as he pounded into her. Kairi began to gasp and lowered her mouth to the side of his neck to muffle the sounds. Sora stroked her long hair, her neck, and her shoulders. Her breasts escaped the bodice of her dress and rasped along his rough shirt. Her nipples peaked and yet more of that delicious feeling pooled in Kairi’s belly. She began to pant, her breath coming sharp and short.

Then, some of the rough tulle from her gown sandwiched between their bodies and rasped against something that sent white sparks shooting through Kairi’s vision. The fabric remained there, rubbing her pearl with each thrust of Sora’s hips. She wanted to cry out his name, to tell him how good it felt, but she couldn’t get in enough oxygen to speak. She just clung to him as the gale of pleasure overcame her virginity and washed it away.

With one final deep thrust, Sora stilled and Kairi felt the shaft of his twitching inside her. Something warm was filling her core and she nearly sobbed. She needed just a little more, just a little bit… The tulle rubbed as Sora shifted to support her weight and Kairi came with a cry she barely managed to muffle with her hand. Her muscles clenched around Sora and he gasped, feeling the warmth and wetness bind them together. He stroked her back.

Kairi leaned against his chest, her cheek resting on his shoulder, as she panted for breath.

“Kairi,” he said softly. “I love you too. I always have and I always will.”

Kairi smiled against his skin and pressed her lips to the dark mark she had left on his sun-bronzed skin. “I’ll always be yours,” she told him, “even when I’m not.”

Slowly, Sora nodded. She could tell that the thought of her wedding to Riku in just a few hours was killing him, but this was the best for both their countries. When the fighting stopped, everything would be better. Besides, it wasn’t as if she was going to let Riku send Sora away as soon as they were wed. This wouldn’t be goodbye. So long as they were very careful, they could probably still be together—stolen moments here and there when Riku’s back was turned and the servants weren’t watching.

“Sora,” Kairi whispered and he heard the inflection in her voice.

He nodded. “Yes, Kairi,” he murmured. “Give the command and it will be so, my princess.”

“Kiss me,” she told him.

He did and it was as sweet and gentle as ever. She tasted his love, as sweet and fragrant as any honeysuckle flower. 

The rain pattered on the window, reminding them of the future, but it didn’t seem so bleak now. Even as Kairi looked at the large marriage bed she was to share with Riku, she was able to breathe. This was just one storm and storms always ran out of rain. Already, she could see sunlight on the horizon even as Sora helped her straighten the laces of her wedding gown. She looked at the mark she had left on his neck and smiled to herself privately.

X X X

It’s been a while since I felt inspired to write for this story, but there was some crappy wedding sitcom on last night and it made me want to write in a medieval setting. Go figure, my brain is very strange… I like the way this came out regardless, even though I think it got very different from the original request. 

Questions, comments, concerns? (Did anyone notice my pun in the title?)

Don’t forget to **REVIEW!**


	45. The Dream-Eater

This is pretty much a shameless plug for the cool new series I discovered called, ‘Nightmare Inspector.’ (Kairi’s nightmare is even based on the nightmare in chapter three.) It’s a cool little series and it’s fairly short. You should check it out!

 **Summary:** Suffering from nightmares, Kairi goes to a teahouse where a baku resides to have her terrors eaten.

X X X

The Silver Star Teahouse was unassuming from the outside. Nestled on the corner of the shadowed street beside another shop that had been shuttered for the night, Kairi almost missed its small unlit sign. She stood on the deserted rain-soaked street for a moment, looking from the address in her hand to the teahouse and back again. The two were the same. Finally, she found the courage to place the small piece of paper back into the sleeve of her kimono and step out of the rain. 

Folding her lacquered umbrella, she stepped through the door and a small bell tinkled merrily to announce her arrival. It was dimly lit inside the teahouse and decorated in an odd western style that didn’t quite fit its traditional exterior. The shop was very narrow, most of it taken up by a long counter with a mirror behind it. Small unadorned square tables and chairs lined the opposite space, pressed against dark rain-splattered windows.

The teahouse was mostly empty which wasn’t surprising since it was half past midnight and the weather was dreadful. There were only three occupants—one of which was a mere cat that looked at Kairi with bright yellow-green eyes. The second was a lovely young woman with lustrous blonde hair swept over her shoulder. She wore a plain white kimono with a striped obi and smiled in greeting. The third was a young man with wild hair and wearing dark clothes. He sat at the table furthest from the door, his bright eyes turned out the window. 

“Um,” Kairi ventured. “I was told there was a…” She hesitated, tightening her fingers around her dripping umbrella. Now that she was here, it seemed insane to believe the stories she had heard. She should just turn around, go home, and try to get some sleep.

“A baku?” inquired the girl in the white kimono before Kairi could bolt out the door. She nonchalantly filled a pale mug with coffee. “Yes, that would be him,” she continued and swept one long-fingered hand in the direction of the young man. “Please, come in.”

As if pulled by an invisible string, Kairi’s feet drew her closer to the young man at the furthermost table. As she approached, her heart began to pound and her chest tightened. Up close, she expected him to reveal himself as some sort of nightmarish creature. She searched for some hint of scars, fangs, or claws, but even as she came closer, nothing revealed itself. Though his clothes were dark and strange, with too many buckles and exposed shoulders, he appeared completely normal, if not abnormally beautiful. His skin was like pale cream, his eyes a shade of blue that belonged in the sky, and his hair was like sculpted chocolate. 

He looked at Kairi with mild interest as she approached on weak knees. When she drew close enough, he gestured with one hand to the chair across from him. “Sit,” was all he said.

The air was sucked from Kairi’s lungs and she sank gratefully into the chair. She was so focused on trying to control her breathing that she jolted when the girl in the white kimono set a mug of coffee down before her. Her eyes darted from the young man’s face to the young woman’s and then to the coffee. 

“Please,” the girl said with a smile that was easy but surprisingly honest. “Drink.”

With shaking hands, Kairi cradled the mug, but couldn’t find the will to drink. If she lifted the mug, she was certain she would spill it all over herself. Her eyes moved back to the face of the young man across from her. He was sitting abnormally still, watching her with disinterest and yet his gaze was piercing. She felt naked beneath those eyes and resisted the urge to adjust her kimono.

“Don’t worry,” the girl in white said. “I’m sure he can help you in exchange for your nightmare.”

Kairi’s eyes darted to the young woman and her throat tightened. “In exchange… for my nightmare?” she whispered.

The young woman angled her head. “Surely you’ve heard the rumors,” she said evenly. “He eats nightmares.”

Kairi’s eyes snapped back to the young man. 

He was resting his chin on his hand, eyes focused on her. 

“Then, he really is a… a baku?” Kairi breathed out.

“That’s why you came, isn’t it?” the young woman asked. “To have your nightmare devoured?”

“Enough, Namine,” he said suddenly.

His voice startled Kairi. It was smoother and softer than she had expected. Glimpsing his teeth, she saw no fangs or forked tongue. His teeth were straight and unstained, white and perfect, behind those soft pink lips. Almost imperceptibly, his bright blue eyes moved from Kairi to the young woman in the white kimono. Like a shadow shrinking from light, she walked back behind the counter and began to arrange flowers in a vase. When Kairi looked back, his gaze had settled on her once again.

“You’ve come here for help with a nightmare.”

“Y-yes,” Kairi answered even though it was obvious by his tone that it wasn’t a question.

His smooth expression did not falter. “Tell me about it,” he said and then paused patiently. When she didn’t immediately speak, he continued, “Then, perhaps it would be easier to show me.”

Kairi’s head bobbed without permission, her throat closing over the words to explain her nightly troubles. 

His eyes moved away from her and it was like a bright light turning off. She was able to breathe again—if only for a moment. He picked up a cane that she hadn’t noticed hanging over the edge of the table. It was a simple thing, made of dark wood with a single clear orb towards the curved tip. She focused on it, breathing deeply. She could smell coffee and lavender.

“Sleep,” he said softly. “Leave reality behind.”

Lulled by the distant pattering of the rain and the strangeness of the teahouse, Kairi’s eyes grew heavy. ‘No!’ she thought suddenly, ‘That dream is waiting! I don’t want to sleep. I never want to sleep again!’ In panic, terrified of the nightmare she knew was waiting behind her closed eyes, she fought the pull of sleep for a moment. She looked away from the cane, the baku, the small square table… If only she hadn’t come here…

The young woman in the white kimono was still behind the counter, but she was watching with pale eyes. She lifted a dainty hand and waved nonchalantly. “Take care,” she called.   
That was the last thing Kairi saw before the darkness of sleep closed in around her like the lid on a coffin.

…

The baku felt the dream swirl in around him like water filling an empty space. Then, the dream fully formed around him and his customer. It looked like they had come to some sort of shrine with a twisting path and a large viewing deck to the right. Blood-red torii gates loomed over the path, casting thick shadows. A stiff cold breeze whispered through the baku’s heavy black coat. It carried the scent of blood and the distant sound of screams. 

“No!” Kairi wailed, her voice cutting through the peaceful nightmare. “No!”

The baku turned away from the misty sort of view that accompanied almost every dream. For a moment, the sight that greeted him surprised him. When the girl had come into the teahouse out of the rain, she had struck him as being an average sort of lovely. Her hair was ruby-red, her skin like peaches and cream, and her eyes a shade of blue almost similar to his own. Dressed in a simple chrysanthemum kimono and carrying a lacquered umbrella, she looked as if she belonged somewhere else entirely. 

Now, every shred of that image had disappeared—been ripped away without a trace. 

Though her hair remained the same shade, it was streaked with dark blood and threaded with leaves. Mud and blood smeared along her pale skin. Her eyes were swollen shut, blood and tears streaked her pale cheeks. She wore an elaborate kimono, something that would be worn on a special occasion, but it was torn and parted now. Her bare legs and much of her chest were exposed. Bruises and cuts marred almost all of her visible skin, coupled with strange dark marks that he only half-recognized. 

Most troubling about her appearance were the parts of her that were missing. Looking closer, the baku realized that her eyes were not swollen shut, but had been gouged out. Her right hand was missing at the wrist, blood soaking the sleeve of her kimono hideously. Her left leg was severed high at the thigh, leaving a path of blood as she crawled down the stone steps of the mountainous path. Her kimono slipped off her shoulders, revealing her breasts and missing nipple.

Despite himself and his desire for dark nightmares, he felt a swell of pity and horror for this girl. He had never been inside a nightmare this terrible.

“Calm down,” he called to her. “I’m here.”

She froze on the steps, her one remaining hand grasping desperately at weeds and stones. “Who is…?”

“The baku from Silver Star Teahouse,” he said softly. “I came into this nightmare with you.”

Tears and blood streamed down her cheeks. “Yes,” she choked out. “Please, please, devour this dream! I don’t want to have this nightmare anymore!”

He approached her, his footsteps loud on the stone steps. It was eerily still, unnaturally silent. There were no birds chirping and the blood-scented breeze had faded. He crouched beside her and ventured out a hand to run along the cold curve of her jaw.

She flinched away, whimpering. 

“It doesn’t work that way,” he said evenly. “If I were to simply eat this, a new one would form in its place. We need to reach the root of the nightmare and mend it.”

Weakly, she shook her head. “No,” she pleaded. “No, please… I don’t want to know. I want to forget.”

“You’ve lost parts of your body,” the baku told her. “Do you know why?”

She shook her head, hands scrabbling along the ground as if seeking something. 

“Let’s find those missing parts and put them back together,” he told her. “Then, the nightmare should be ready for eating.”

“No,” she pleaded again. “I don’t want to know… I don’t want to remember…” Her hand continued to comb the ground and he laid his cane down just in her reach. When her fingers found the cool smooth wood, they closed over it reflexively. Then, he slipped one arm beneath her remaining knee and the other around her back. He picked her up easily and a little shriek of fear escaped her lips. “No!”

“I won’t drop you,” he said soothingly. “Let’s try this path.”

“No,” she whimpered, clutching the cane and his dark coat. “No.”

The baku carried her easily. She was light in the dream, fleeting and broken. The shadows of the torii gates moved over his skin like a physical chill and she shivered as they passed beneath each one even though she couldn’t see them. Her battered knuckles whitened on his dark cane.

“No,” she whispered. “They’re closer.”

He paused, scenting the air like a hound on the hunt. He couldn’t detect the presence of anyone else in this nightmare, but she was trembling like a mouse caught in the sight of a snake. She sensed something, even if he didn’t. It was then that he saw it.

Lying on the stone path, disguised by the shadow of the torii overhead, was a pair of eyes. They lay together innocently, staring up at him with familiar blue irises. Blood splattered the area around them, but it was artful almost. 

“Hang on a moment,” he told the girl in his arms and crouched down so she could slide from his grasp and sit on the stone step. She did so, but clung to his cane even when he tried to take it from her. Forgoing his cane since he didn’t need it anyway, he gathered the eyes and knelt in front of her. “I’ve found your eyes,” he said.

She flinched, but did not extend her hand to take them. With care, he opened her empty sockets and put each eye inside, bit by bit. She blinked and her eyes focused on him intently. She stared at him for a moment, as if deciding or searching for something. Apparently not finding it, she looked away.

“Thanks,” she whispered.

Then, she hastily adjusted her kimono to cover her bare breasts and legs. She looked around, her bloodstained skin going pale beneath the layer of filth as she recognized her surroundings. She glanced at the distant observation deck and then quickly looked at the surrounding hazy woods. 

He nodded and gingerly picked her up again. Her broken body thrashed, but she didn’t speak to protest. A few steps later, they came across her severed hand. It was clenched around a scrap of torn cloth, her fingernails caked with mud, and he attached it to her body once again. She whimpered and strained away from the hand, her mouth twisting into a hard frown. 

“Do you remember something?” he asked.

“No,” she insisted. “Please, just devour this nightmare.”

He did not answer her plea and continued carrying her towards the distant observation deck. He found her nipple next. It rested at the peak of a stone lantern like a trophy. After fetching it down, he handed it to her so that she could apply it back to her body. Whimpering, she clutched her kimono closed with both hands. 

Only her leg remained to be found.

The baku continued down the stone steps until they reached the observation deck. Her leg lay there in two pieces, the foot closer than the upper part of her thigh. He set her down on a small bench and fetched the two severed parts. Her hands shook as she parted the fabric of her ornate kimono and let him attach first one piece, then the other. The baku sat back, watching as her entire body shuddered with the memories and full effect of her nightmare. Tears rolled down her muddy cheeks.

The scent of blood on the wind grew stronger. It gusted and moaned through the torii gates as it swept down the mountainside. It howled throughout the observation deck. The girl clutched his cane, clinging to it as if it was her anchor in this storm.

It was then that the baku heard their voices.

“She went this way!”

“Hurry, find her! Catch her!”

“I see her! She’s at the observation deck!”

The baku turned in time to see a trio of young men tear down the stone steps at breakneck speed. One carried a knife, the other a strange sort of phallus, the third’s face was bleeding. The girl lurched to her feet, a scream rising in her throat as she looked at them.

“No!” she wailed. “No! Not again! No more, please!” 

She whirled around, both small hands closing over the railing of the observation deck. Was she going to throw herself off it? The baku didn’t give her time to decide. He grabbed his cane, but her grip on it was tight and she refused to let it go. Spinning with the force of his tug, she was pulled away from the railing. Catching her small body beneath his arm, the baku wrenched his cane from her and lashed out at the three young men.

Their bodies were smoke, weak and thin, and crumbled when his cane struck them. With one final sigh from the wind, their ghastly voices faded. Only the knife, phallus, and some blood remained where they had been standing. The baku turned to the girl and studied her.

She was trembling, the image of her torn kimono and battered body telling a complete story now.

“There was a horrible memory ingrained into your body, wasn’t there?” the baku asked. “One you didn’t want to remember?”

She nodded, nervously standing beside him and looking down at the space where those nightmarish boys had been. “One of them was my… my boyfriend,” she began and the words tumbled out of her like rain falling from the sky. “This was our special place. There’s a pond in the woods near here… We were here on a date for our anniversary, just the two of us. I snuck out of my house to meet him. I didn’t tell anyone where I was going, but then…”

With more care than she would have expected from a creature that ate nightmares, the baku listened.

“I arrived in my best kimono and he was here, but… he brought two of his friends with him,” she sobbed. She covered her muddy tearstained face with her hands, weeping between words. “I tried to get away but they were faster and stronger. They… they raped me… so many times… I managed to grab the knife and cut one of them. I ran through the forest and I made it here, but they caught me. They had me again! Over and over and over!”

“When they finished, my boyfriend whispered that he had always planned to do this to me,” she whispered. “Then, he tied me to the torii gate with that… that thing—” Helplessly, she gestured to the phallus. “That thing inside me! He just left me there all night. When one of the shrine maidens found me the next morning, I… I… I couldn’t say who had done it to me. I really loved him! I really did!”

Trembling, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. 

“So,” the baku murmured, “in your nightmare, you lost parts of your body to try to protect yourself, to try to forget what had happened to you.”

She nodded, hiccupping through her sobs. 

“But it must have been even more scary to be losing pieces of your body when you didn’t understand why,” he continued softly.

She peered at him through her fingers, her heart battering against her ribs. His expression… it was so sad. Before she could say anything to him, he lifted his cane. Her eyes were once again drawn to the empty orb just beyond the bend in its crook. The tiny sphere had once been clear, but she watched it fill with something. 

Then, the baku spoke softly, “Wake up. Return to reality.”

The nightmare melted away.

…

Kairi opened her eyes with a groan, feeling more rested than she had in months. Her neck and back were stiff. Had she fallen asleep at her desk again? She sat up in the hard chair and pushed back her red hair. It was then that she looked around and realized she was sitting in a teahouse. Moonlight was filtering in through the window nearby, the rain was pattering softly on the glass, and she could smell coffee. With a start, her eyes flashed to the young man sitting across from her at the small table. He was holding a dark cane and gingerly took a small orb from it. 

Everything rushed back to her and she nearly sobbed with a mixture of relief and horror. He knew! He had seen her nightmare! He knew her secret! She almost lunged across the table to snatch the orb containing her nightmare from him, but his bright blue eyes flashed towards her and pinned her in place as effectively as a hand. She could only watch, paralyzed, as he opened his mouth and swallowed the nightmare whole. At least he had the decency to look disgusted.

With a small sound, the girl in the white kimono set down a fresh cup of steaming coffee for Kairi. She turned her attention to the baku and asked, “Was it a tasty nightmare?”

“Not really,” he remarked. “Human cruelty comes with a bitter flavor.”

“Too bad,” the girl said with a sigh. “You’re always going hungry.”

He shrugged and hung his cane back on the edge of the table. 

Kairi stared at him, her breath coming in little pants. “T-thank you,” she whispered.

His eyes set on her like twin scalding flames. “Do you want me to send the three of them nightmares? I can make them so bad that they’d want to die.”

For one heart-stopping moment, Kairi saw the monster that lived on nightmares in the boy’s beautiful face. Also, for just an instant, she felt the monster in herself cry out for revenge. She almost said yes, almost pleaded with him to let them feel one-tenth of the suffering she had felt, and almost reveled in it.

“Baku,” the girl in the white kimono said sternly.

With a quick shake of her head that did little to dispel these new disturbing thoughts, Kairi disagreed. “No,” she said. “That’s alright. I feel… better now.”

The baku nodded with some shred of understanding. Then, he rested his chin on his hand and turned his gaze to the window. 

“Well,” Kairi said with a small termor in her voice. “I guess I’d better be going. Thank you for… what you did… for me.”

The baku inclined his chin a fraction, his eyes sliding over her body. “Thanks for the meal,” he said.

Gathering her lacquered umbrella, Kairi rose from the small table and crossed the teahouse to the door. She lingered at the threshold for just a moment, her heart pounding against the cage of her ribs. Something didn’t feel right. Though her mind felt lighter, it felt heavier at the same time. Her body ached even though she had healed from all her half-remembered wounds. Her skin itched and tingled where she imagined it had been pieced back together. The nightmare was like a shroud, but it was fading slowly. She could already feel herself forgetting.

“Wait,” she said suddenly. 

The girl in the white kimono glanced up from the counter she was polishing. 

“My name is Kairi,” she said.

The baku did not move. 

“Baku,” Kairi asked, “what’s your name?”

For a moment, the only sound that followed was the patter of rain. The girl in the white kimono inhaled sharply with surprise. Kairi suddenly had the feeling she had asked something taboo and almost excused herself hastily. Just before she pushed open the door, the baku answered.

“Sora,” he said. “It’s Sora.”

Though Kairi had wanted to thank him again for devouring her nightmare, she suddenly didn’t have the courage. With a curt nod, she hurried out into the rain-soaked street and opened her umbrella. She stood in the damp night for several minutes, trying to control her breathing. Then, she looked back the Silver Star Teahouse where a nonhuman creature who ate nightmares, a baku, resided. 

…

In the days that followed, Kairi became obsessed with the occult and paranormal or, more specifically, she became obsessed with the baku. She read everything she could about them, scanning articles and even removing dusty tomes from the deepest recesses of the library. The information she found was sketchy at best. Everything spoke of them taking the form of a tapir and eating dreams, but there wasn’t much information beyond that.

As deep and secretive as her own nightmare, a baku existed only in the shadows and at the Silver Star teahouse.

It was midday when Kairi returned to the teahouse. She was a little surprised to find it open though it was no less dark inside. Her eyes strayed to the table where the baku, Sora, had been sitting the night she first came to the shop, but it was empty. The girl in the white kimono was standing behind the counter, trimming a small bonsai tree. She looked up when Kairi entered, but didn’t appear to recognize her.

“I’m here to see the baku,” Kairi said with as much conviction as she could. 

The young woman tilted her head and ran her fingers through her pale blonde hair. “He’s sleeping,” she said. “He doesn’t like the sun. Why are you here during the day about a nightmare?”

“I’m not here to give up a nightmare,” Kairi said. “I’ve already given it.”

A little light came on inside the young woman’s head and she studied Kairi closely. “You’ve been here before, haven’t you?”

Kairi nodded. “I had my dream devoured.”

The girl nodded and put aside her small scissors. “Come with me,” she said. “It’s not often we have someone return twice.”

Kairi followed her up a narrow twisting staircase to the second floor of the teahouse. There were four doors in a short hallway. One was cracked open just enough for Kairi to see a traditional bathroom with blue tiles on the walls and floor. The second was barred with a sturdy padlock as if to keep something out or maybe to keep something inside… For one heart-stopping moment, Kairi feared that the locked room belonged to the baku and that he really was a nightmare creature that had to be locked away during the day. Would he devour her like a nightmare? 

But Kairi’s worries proved unwarranted. The girl in the white kimono knocked sharply on one of the two remaining doors.

“Baku?” she called through the wood. “You have a customer.”

There was no answer inside. 

With a roll of her slender shoulders, the girl in white said to Kairi, “He’s probably sleeping. You can wait or just go in. Your choice…” Then, without another word, she turned on her heel, walked away, and disappeared down the narrow staircase.

Kairi lingered outside the door for a long moment. She knocked again, lightly at first, and then with increasing harshness. When she heard the sound of her knocking echoing in the hallway with still no response, she began to worry. Could bakus get sick from the nightmares they ate? Was such a notion possible? Sucking in a deep breath, she placed her hand on the knob and turned it gingerly. She peeked around the jamb, but the room was ink-black. A faint square of light filtered around what she assumed to be a window, but there was no other source of light.

“Baku?” she whispered into the blackness. “Sora?”

She heard the rustle of fabric, like leathery wings unfurling and folding again. A little jolt of fear wove its way up her spine, but she had come too far to be frightened away by a simple sound in the darkness. She was not a child—not anymore.

“Sora?” she called timidly and pushed the door open a little further. 

The beam of light from the hallway slithered across the floorboards. It revealed simple hardwood that had been polished to an immaculate shine. There was no littering of bones or skulls on the floor and no dead animals either. There was nothing that she would expect to find on the floor of the nightmare-eating-creature’s room. Then again, she hadn’t expected that a baku would sleep at all.

Kairi eased the door open the rest of the way, letting in all the light that she could. Finally, the sunlight illuminated enough of the room for her to make out everything. There was a tall armoire against one wall, the drawers neatly closed with nothing on its surface by way of mementos or pictures. She recognized the baku’s cane leaning in the corner, shining with a sort of strange light. A narrow bed was pushed against the wall, its covers sagging down to the floor. 

Lying on the bed was the baku. He looked surprisingly innocent in sleep with his pale face smooth and expressionless. He wore a plain shirt and shorts, leaving his long arms and legs bare. Without his heavy black coat, he was shockingly thin. When the light fell across him fully, he made a small sound and rolled over into the shelter of his blankets. “Namine,” he groaned. “What? You know the light hurts…”

Hastily, Kairi closed the door and backed away from it. Her heart was pounding a ragged tattoo in her chest. The more she learned about the baku, the more she began to think that he was not what she had expected. He was nothing like the creature she had imagined. In her nightmare, he had cared for her tenderly through her fears and he had fought away the demons plaguing her. When she heard passing rumors of the Silver Star Teahouse, she thought that it wasn’t fair how people categorized him.

Even the girl in the white kimono never referred to him by his name, calling him only ‘baku.’

‘It isn’t fair,’ Kairi thought. He seemed like a nice enough person, no matter what he ate or what reputation he had garnered. “Sora,” she said softly to herself and vowed to come back the next day with a little present for him. Since he had eaten her nightmare, she had been able to move past her boyfriend’s betrayal. She owed him more than just her nightmare—she owed him this much at least.

…

Kairi returned to the Silver Star Teahouse the next night with a small tin off homemade cookies tucked under her arm. She pushed confidently into the shop and waved to the young woman in the white kimono. She looked surprised to see Kairi again, but welcomed her with a gracious smile and a mug of freshly brewed coffee. Kairi slid into the seat across from the baku and set down the tin between them.

“I wanted to thank you for helping me with my nightmare,” she said with a smile. “These are for you.”

His expression was cautiously interested as he opened the tin and stared down at the simple chocolate chip cookies. Kairi had worked hard to make sure each one had plenty of chocolate and was golden, but he didn’t look pleased. Without a sound, he replaced the lid on the tin and folded his hands.

“Don’t you like chocolate chip cookies?” Kairi asked nervously.

His tilted his head, studying her with those bright eyes of his.

“A baku can only eat nightmares. He cannot eat human food,” the girl in the white kimono said. “If he does, he’ll cough up blood.”

Kairi pressed her fingertips to her lips. “Oh my gosh,” she gasped. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright,” the baku said evenly and reopened the tin of treats. 

“Baku,” the girl in white interrupted. “It’s dangerous.”

He halted her with a raised hand and selected a cookie from the tin. Lifting it to his lips, he smiled at Kairi.

Startled and horrified, Kairi batted the cookie out of his hand. “Don’t!” she shrieked. “Don’t eat that if it will make you sick!”

“You care?” he asked softly. 

“Of course, Sora,” Kairi gasped out. “If you’re going to cough up blood—”

The baku grabbed her hand, picked up his cane, and towed her out the door of the teahouse. The night closed around them like a star-dusted blanket. It was crisp and cool and Kairi shivered in her thin cotton kimono. She suddenly wished she had brought a jacket, but even as she thought that, the baku shrugged out of his heavy black coat and draped it around her shoulders. 

“I want to show you something,” he murmured. Then, he lifted his cane to that it was parallel to the ground and released it. It hung in the air, bobbing softly with the cool night breeze. 

Kairi giggled in delight. “It flies?” she asked.

He nodded and delicately perched along it. His long thin legs hung over the edge and he gripped the crook with one hand. “Sit here,” he said lightly.

Too excited to even think about declining, Kairi lifted herself beside him. The cane bobbed slightly beneath her added weight, but leveled out a moment later. Giggling, she gripped the baku’s thin shirt and he put his arm around her waist. He pulled her close and she rested her hand against his chest. Instead of the usual tremor of fear she felt around young men her age, she found herself thinking that his body was cool to the touch.

“Are you cold?” she asked.

“No,” he said. “I’m always like this.”

“Really?” 

He nodded.

Then, the cane levitated and left the ground far behind. Kairi giggled with startled pleasure and tightened her grip on the baku’s shirt as she peered down at the mercury-lit city below. The cool breeze whispered through her hair and she tugged the coat closer around her shoulders. 

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed out. “Do you fly like this often, Sora?”

“You… you keep saying my name,” he murmured and tightened his arm around her. 

Kairi didn’t know what to say so she remained silent. 

However, he didn’t continue. 

The night spread all around them in all directions, sweet and beautiful. Kairi could have stretched out her hand and touched a nearby cloud, but she didn’t quite dare. The cane was thin and insubstantial beneath her. With Sora’s comforting hold around her shoulders, she didn’t think she’d fall, but she didn’t want to risk it. 

Finally, she couldn’t help but ask, “Does no one else say your name?”

He shook his head. 

“Why not?” she whispered.

“A baku is… not a person anymore,” he said softly.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“My skin is cold and the sunlight hurts me,” he told her quietly. “I can only eat nightmares. Human food makes me bleed inside. Does that sound like a person to you?”

Kairi couldn’t answer that, but her fingers curled tighter in his shirt. 

“Let’s leave reality behind,” he whispered.

The cane angled downwards and they flew over a large traditional garden filled with red maples and a single large cherry tree. A single gazebo stood vigil at the edge of the dark pond, its curved roof spearing up into the sky. The lotus blossoms and lily pads drifted across the surface of the pond. Koi stirred through the dark water like shards of misplaced sunlight, occasionally breaking the surface. Enchanted, Kairi gazed at everything. She had never seen anything so beautiful, even in her wildest dreams. 

The cane lowered into the gazebo and Kairi stepped off delicately. She rested her hands on the railing and sighed with delight.

“I didn’t even know this was here,” she said with awe. “Where are we?”

“A garden,” he said plainly.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, frowning. “I knew that much.”

“Then why’d you ask?” he queried and tilted his head.

Kairi stared at him and then pulled his coat a little closer around her shoulders. “I guess you’re not used to being with people, are you?”

He shook his head. “I’m with Namine every day,” he said.

“Does that really count?” Kairi asked. “It doesn’t seem like she likes you very much.”

“Namine’s brother died years ago. She still has nightmares about it. No matter how many times I devour her horrors, they always come back, but she allows me to live with her and do business with her. I’m grateful for that,” he explained. “Ours is a simple relationship.”

A little sigh of relief escaped Kairi’s lips. “That’s good,” she said. 

“Why is that?” he inquired. 

“Because,” Kairi whispered and blushed, “then I couldn’t do this.” 

Without a word, she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his thin body. Embracing him tightly, Kairi closed her eyes. For a moment, she felt the baku hesitate. Then, he laid his hand gently on her shoulders and pulled her tight against him.

“You’re warm,” he murmured.

She nodded into his chest and loosened her grip a fraction. She angled her head back and looked up into his face. He was lovely with his bright eyes and pale skin. In the moonlight, he looked ethereal and spiritual, nothing like a nightmare creature the devoured dreams. For a moment, she just gazed at him, hypnotized by his proximity and his gaze. 

“Sora,” she breathed out. 

His fingers tightened against her back, knotting in her kimono. Then, he dipped his head in one smooth motion and kissed her. She gasped, but hugged him closer. She hadn’t come to see him with this in mind, but she didn’t want it to stop. She enjoyed the feeling of his lips, so soft and tender against her own. He kissed her as if she was made of wind, as though she could blow away at any moment and each instant with her was to be treasured. 

“Sora,” she whispered again.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips, and she welcomed him inside. She expected him to taste of nightmares, but his mouth was virtually flavorless. She delved into him, her tongue wandering along his teeth and back into the shelter of her own mouth. Following her, his tongue traced all the corners of her mouth with an ease that melted her willpower. Warmth tightened in her belly, behind her breasts, and around her heart. 

She gasped, “Sora.”

“Keep saying my name,” he whispered. “Please, keep saying it.”

“Sora,” she obliged. 

She lifted the hem of his shirt and ran her fingers across the lean contours of his stomach. His skin was soft and cool, corded with lean muscles, and marred with a few scars. She didn’t ask what had happened to him and instead ran her fingers along all his bare skin. 

He tugged the cord on her obi free and she didn’t even think to protest how difficult it would be to retie the obi. She let him unfasten it and drop it in a heap at her feet. Stepping out of her shoes, she shrugged out of his heavy black jacket and pushed him back against the railing of the gazebo. 

When she tugged at his shirt, he lifted his arms and allowed her to remove it. The scars on his chest looked like stars in the moonlight. She could see that they had been carved into him with purpose and cruelty. She pressed her lips to each mark, prying a little quiver from him.

He pushed her kimono from her shoulders and she shivered slightly in her panties. He wrapped his arms around her bare shoulders and pressed her naked skin against his own. Though there was no body heat to be garnered from his closeness, she appreciated his efforts.

“Sora,” she whispered. “Touch me.”

He obeyed hungrily, running his fingertips along her ribs and over her hips. She trembled at his touch, waiting for the memories of her boyfriend’s betrayal to spear into her heart, but they never came. All she felt was the baku’s touches and kisses. When he cupped her breasts in his cool hands and ran his thumbs over her nipples, she gasped in pleasure and clutched his bare shoulders. He dipped his head and kissed her again with deep tenderness. 

“Sora, ah,” she breathed out.

One hand traveled down her body and cupped the swell of her bottom. Kneading the soft flesh gently, he slipped his hand beneath the elastic of her panties and parted the outmost lips of her core. The crisp air combined with his cool fingers made her gasp. She clung to him, leaning hard against him for support, and reached down to fumble off her panties. Naked, she pressed against him. The fabric of his shorts was rough against her bare skin. 

“Take these off,” she pleaded. “Sora, please.”

He tugged his shorts down and kicked them aside. Completely bare, they intertwined together like a dream. His skin was soft and so cool that it only increased her sensitivity. Her skin was on fire every place he touched her, sparkling with pleasure and passion. He ran his hands down her sides and cupped her bottom again. Gingerly, he parted her cheeks and let the cool air kiss her core. She trembled and closed her hands into fists against his chest. 

“Sora,” she begged. “Touch me, please, Sora.”

He slid his hand between her thighs and stroked her core. She was wet and warm and moaned as his cool finger rasped directly over her oversensitive pearl. She ran her hands down his chest and curled her fingers around the hardness pressed between them. He tipped his head back, a guttural sound escaping his lips as she stroked the mushroomed head of him. He pushed one finger inside her and she gasped. It was so different from the times she touched herself or that time in the woods near the shrine of her nightmares…

“Sora,” she gasped. “Oh, Sora.”

He added a second finger and she tightened her grip on him, stroking in time with his little thrusts inside her. He lowered his chin enough to kiss her, his tongue flicking against her teeth. She moaned quietly, clutching all the parts of him that she could reach. He curled his fingers within her and then rasped his thumb over her pearl. A little explosion of light washed through her body, leaving her gasping for breath and his name. 

“Please,” she whispered. “Sora, please, I want you… I want all of you, Sora.”

He nodded once and withdrew his fingers. She nearly whimpered at the loss, but he waved for his cane. It floated up behind her and she felt the length of it just beneath the crease of her bottom. Taking the hint, she perched on it and held his shoulders for balance. The cane lifted her level with his waist and he cradled her back.

Smoothly, he parted the lips of her core and pushed inside. She winced as her healed muscles stretched to accommodate him, but he slid in slowly to give her plenty of time to adjust to his length. She kissed him, assuring herself that he was the same person who had protected her in the nightmare. He returned the kiss, sheathed inside her to the hilt without moving.

“I’m ready, Sora,” she whispered. “Please, move.”

He began a slow languid pace, sliding in and out of her body. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. He was tender and soft, caressing her with more tenderness than she had ever felt before. His thumb moved over a small scar circling her nipple. As he felt it, he kissed her deeply. 

She wanted to call his name, but his lips prevented her. Instead, she clung to him to anchor herself through the storm of pleasure. He sped up his pace, rocking into her deeply. Between their bodies, he caressed her small pearl and she gasped as her hips jolted into the touch. 

His pace increased another notch, pounding into her with powerful passion. She could only hold onto him, her small breasts bouncing with the animal force. She closed her lips over his collarbone and nibbled gently until she left a small mark. He worshipped her body, caressing all the places that still ached and kissing her often. 

He was nothing like a human, she realized, and that was a good thing.

With a sharp cry of his name, her warm sheath clenched around him as her orgasm washed through her body. She kissed him deeply, her tongue tracing his teeth, and she thought she tasted something in his kiss this time. His arms tightened around her back and she felt him twitch deep inside her. Something filled her core, but it was pleasant and warm. She sighed in bliss, resting against him.

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and whispered, “Let’s return to reality.”

…

The next morning, sunlight was streaming in through the window. Kairi woke in her bed with the covers smoothed neatly across her legs and belly. The kimono she had worn the night before was draped over her desk chair with the long obi folded neatly atop it. She sat up in bed and stared down at her nightgown. 

She didn’t remember coming home last night. In fact, she barely remembered leaving. Only the night and the garden stood out in her mind, as sharp and fresh as a dream.

Had she dreamed everything? The garden, the baku, their lovemaking? Everything?

Quickly, she leaped out of bed and jerked on her kimono. She struggled to tie her obi quickly, grabbed her small purse, and rushed downstairs. Unfortunately, her mother was waiting in the kitchen and Kairi remembered a moment too late that they had arranged to go shopping today. Since she didn’t have a real excuse to escape the jaunt, she went along with it helplessly.

She was distracted in every shop they went to. Her eyes sought out the furthest tables, seeking a shadow that wasn’t there. She thought often of the garden and the baku, repeating his name just under her breath as if she would forget at any moment. Kairi waited desperately for the day to end and night to return.

Finally, it was dusk when they returned home. Kairi stayed long enough to help her mother unpack their purchases and then rushed out into the night. She almost ran right past the Silver Star Teahouse in her haste. She barged in and ignored the greeting the girl in white gave her. 

Her eyes scanned the small square tables lined against the windows and finally fell on the empty seat at the furthermost table.

For a moment, her heart stopped.

Then, she heard footsteps on the narrow staircase at the rear of the shop. She turned quickly and watched as the familiar shadow of the baku’s black coat descended. He paused at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes cautious as he looked at her. For a moment, Kairi thought that it must have been only a dream. She didn’t think he could look that dispassionate if they had really shared a night together in that beautiful garden. Then, Kairi saw the mark on his collarbone—the small love bite she had left on him the night before—and she sighed in relief. 

“Sora,” she breathed out.

Once the surprise passed from his face, he smiled.

X X X

You should all definitely check out ‘Nightmare Inspector’ if you have the time.

Questions, comments, concerns?

Review!


End file.
